The Chronicles of Utopia
by Garion Faldor
Summary: When a dimensional travel device from the Terminator universe lands in the hands of a young man from our world he embarks on a journey that will transform him into something beyond human and grant him the power to create the vast Imperium of Light.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The following work is a work of fiction. It is considered a personal project by the author and is completely non-profit. The characters Asher Walters, Lee Morgenstrom, Michael Landrum, D.A.V.I.S, and others are considered the author's personal property and should not be used except with the explicit consent of said author. Any other character or aspect of this work already in circulation by another party that is used by the author is not the property of the author and should not be considered as such. If any party wishes for any character or aspect of this work to be removed please contact the author for assistance.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun shone brilliantly through the clear blue sky, illuminating the covered walkway next to the street. A row of white marble pillars held up the grey stone ceiling while the sunlight scintillated off the pyrite and other colorful stones embedded in the granite sidewalk. Anti-gravity cars and other vehicles purred softly by with a 'whoosh' over the white stone street as a variety of citizens, some human and some not, walked about in various colored outfits and styles from business suits to suits of armor.

One middle-aged man in particular walked steadily down the well-lit pathway clad in the gray robes of the Scriptors. Multiple bands of golden stitch work on the edges of his sleeves, hem, and collar denoted his high rank as the head of the Scriptorium. His hawk-like sharp face was framed by a full head of long white hair kept immaculately neat and combed back in a ponytail. As he walked, his clear blue eyes gazed towards the sky, noting the steady stream of anti-gravity vehicles as they flowed in precise lines about the city's skies. Lowering his gaze slightly, he took in the glittering marble and stone spires of the various governmental buildings, his eyes drawn almost instinctively to the massive cupola of glass and crystal banded by panes of enchanted gold and platinum. Surrounding the cupola, and indeed the entire structure, were faintly mirage-like waves of electrical blue energy that signified the powerful magical wards in place around it. In addition to all manner of magical and divine protections surrounding the building, a powerful force field protected it from physical attack, outlining the miles-wide structure in a faint white glow. Beneath the myriad protections was the Imperial Palace, the heart of the Imperium of Light where its immortal ruler, the Great Father, governed the many planets and realms in various realities under His control.

_It was not always so large._ The Head Scriptor mused idly to himself. _In centuries past, it was much smaller and part of a mere city alone in the wilds, loosely connected to the various cities on the continent. Of course, back then, we were not even a united world and the Great Father had only just begun His great work. Now that city has grown so large, the entire planet is one great metropolis and the Imperial Palace is a city in itself!_

Lowering his gaze even further, he looked across the road to the various statues, bushes, and areas of cut green grass that were laid out in a small park. Smiling softly at the beauty around him, the man continued on to his destination. Nearby, one could see a silver and mithril armored figure of the Imperial Guard while psychic Imperial Inquisitors robed in white with red markings moved among the populace gracefully. Occasionally, if one knew how to look, they would touch an arm in a subtle gesture to ask the person if their assistance was needed, drawn as they were to the person's psychic turmoil.

Focusing his thoughts in other directions, the man continued on to his destination. Though many in the government considered the hawk-faced man little more than a glorified librarian or civil servant, he took his duties to his office seriously and piously.

_The Great Father would expect no less from any of his servants._ He consoled himself. _After all, how would our great Imperium function if not for the careful record-keeping we employ? Knowledge is power and we are the repository of all knowledge. Any law or regulation, any book written, any document created in this world or any other under our care is kept here._

It was, he admitted privately, a bit of hubris on his part. After all, even with their technological advances and powerful archival systems, such a glut of information could not possibly be contained on a single planet. Even the famous Library planet in another fairly well known universe could not contain every document ever created. Still, he was proud of his work, however menial everyone else considered it. After a few more minutes of walking he came to a large building of steel and stone, the large wooden doors embossed with a large version of the Seal of Imperial Records. Opening the doors, he stepped inside, shutting the doors behind him. Walking across the faux marble floor through the small reception area, he nodded to the receptionist behind her circular desk and walked through a smaller door at the rear of the room. Stepping up to a bank of elevators on one side of the hallway, he entered one and the doors closed. Taking a special key from a pocket in his robes, he inserted it into the keyhole beneath the rows of floor buttons. Once the key was turned, the elevator chimed and quickly zoomed upward to the very top of the structure where his private office was located. Shortly, the elevator chimed and the doors opened, allowing him to step out into the waiting area before him. His shoes sank into the rich forest green carpet as he quickly passed by the dark wood paneling and lavish furniture. He walked by his own receptionist, querying her with a look but a minute shake of her head indicated nothing important had passed her desk. Walking around it, he opened the large wooden doors behind her. Shutting them quietly, he strode to his desk, paying the numerous bookshelves covered with rare volumes from different worlds and data slates no mind. He paused for a moment, looking out the large glass windows behind his desk which offered him a pleasant view of the massive city and its skyline. Turning back to his desk, he sank into the soft chair, pressing a button on a small console next to his hand. A square of soft blue light appeared in front of him and he manipulated the energy field with his finger, bringing up any messages that may have come in during his absence. One of them, surprisingly, was from the office of the Imperial Steward himself, the head of the personal servants assigned to the Great Father. Opening it with a tap of his finger, he began reading. As he read, a smile lit up his face.

To: The Master of the Scriptorium and the Lord of the Hall of Records Lee Morgenstrom

From: The High Steward of the Great Father, Michael Landrum

Brother Morgenstrom:

May the blessings of the Great Father and the Gods of Light be upon you this day. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Great Father has been made aware of your request for a full and complete compendium of our illustrious Empire's history and He has seen fit to grant your request. To that end, the Great Father has graciously agreed to impart His own personal knowledge regarding our earliest history and His own glorious achievements even before our great Empire was founded. These words have been carefully transcribed by myself and checked by the Great Father Himself to ensure the completeness and quality of His words. For this reason, the text you receive shall be considered Sacrosanct, free from error and perfect in its completeness up to the present time. While the Great Father authorizes you to add new material into this history to reflect current and future events, the history presented to you here and now shall not be altered or edited in any way. Also understand that this history is not considered Secret in nature and thus shall be allowed to any who wish to view it, in concurrence with the Right to Freedom of Knowledge decree laid down by Him. As always, should you have questions I am always at your disposal.

Your Brother in the Light

Michael Landrum [Seal of the Office of the Imperial Steward]

Rubbing his hands in delight, the man opened the massive document attached to the letter and began to read a history which had never been fully compiled: the earliest chronicles of the Imperium of Light and the apotheosis of he who would come to be called the Great Father.

* * *

><p>A\N: After rereading some of the chapters in this story I noticed some rather glaring grammar mistakes and some visual inconsistencies that should be corrected. Thus I am going back and editing the chapters before reposting them. Since the plot and characters will not change this is not a new version of the story but simply a cleaned up one.<p> 


	2. In the Beginning

**Chapter 2: In the Beginning**

_Former North American Continent_

_May 2nd, 2019_

The Black Hawk transport helicopter and two Lynx Wildcat attack helicopters flew low as they blasted over the barren wasteland of what was once South Dakota. Burned out buildings and rubble were few and far between, having been broken down and reused by the machines for their own purposes over the years. The squad leader in the transport glared down at the whizzing ground as he considered that fact. Cold and ruthless as the machines were, they were also very efficient; 'waste not, want not' was a way of life with them, so to speak. They, and by proxy Skynet, saw nothing wrong with reusing old materials and structures left by the humans to serve their own purposes, inferior though they might be. Of course, that also left the human resistance with fewer materials and structures to hide in so it made tactical sense as well. The Crystal Peak installation and several other hardened bunkers were still in human hands for the time being but that could change at any moment. The decision to have the command structure switch from mobile bases to hardened defensive structures, after one of their supposedly 'hidden' nuclear subs had been destroyed by a hunter-killer, seemed to be working well for the time being. Fortunately, that sub had been carrying middle-level command personnel so while damage had been done, the resistance had not been crippled as it might otherwise have been if more important members had been aboard.

Turning from those rather grim thoughts, the squad leader focused on the task at hand. Grabbing a hand-hold and pulling himself up he turned to look at the 10 man team that had assembled for the mission. The men hadn't been briefed up until this point to ensure operational security but they were getting close to their drop zone.

"Listen up!" The man cried over his helmet mic to the others. Ten heads immediately snapped up to stare at him.

"We are about 5 minutes from our LZ! The target is a machine lab nearby! Intelligence has revealed that the machines are working on something big in there! Something that they do NOT want us to know about! Well gentlemen, we are going to find out what that something is! There will be two outcomes to this mission! We will take that something back with us or we will destroy it! Failure is not an option!"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The man shouted.

"YES SIR!" The men replied fiercely.

The squad leader nodded. "Good! Specialist Freeman will be our brains on this mission! You will keep him covered or you will get my steel-toed boot up your ass! It's his job to figure out what that lab is working on and whether we can use it or not! The two gunships with us will be providing cover fire and take out any machines that are on the ground. But that does not give you pansies an excuse to slack off! You WILL shoot anything that moves here! Understand?" He ordered pointedly.

"YES SIR!" The men shouted again.

After a brief pause and a nod he continued with the briefing. "Remember! We are going in hot and loose! We have no idea how big this lab is or what might be in there! So keep your wits about you!"

"YES SIR!" The men shouted one final time.

The Corporal nodded and switched off his mic. Turning his back to his men, he let his strong and cool façade loosen a bit as he frowned unhappily. He hated going on missions like this without reliable intel; intel kept men alive and he needed every single one of these men. The loss of even one was unacceptable. In the past, lack of intel usually meant he or someone else close to him had pissed off someone high in command and that meant a suicide mission for him and whoever else was assigned to him. These days, troops were in such short supply that the Commanders in high places didn't have the luxury of revenge. In any case, there was plenty of revenge to go around in the form of the machines and their armies so it was just more likely that command hadn't managed to get an infiltrator into the place to get a reliable map or data about what was housed there. Satellite recon was nice but it didn't cover everything.

Speaking of which…

The Corporal changed the mic's frequency to single channel and spoke with the pilot.

"Sitrep on the LZ."

"Landing Zone confirmed green." The pilot replied, checking the latest data sent from the command and control centers to his onboard computer. "There are a few machines on the ground patrolling in regular patterns but no big build-up."

The squad leader nodded absently even though the pilot didn't see it. "Can we get a confirmation on series?"

The pilot punched a few buttons on the control panel and waited a few moments before answering. "Looks like they're T-1's sir."

The man nodded. While these terminators were somewhat low-level compared to others they were no fun to fight; their armor plating provided strong protection against any small arms fire. Hand-held anti-tank rifles like the Heckler-Koch WSG-3000 won the day in those fights and so most of the resistance forces carried one. Air to surface missiles and directed EMP bursts from the Wildcats would take them down easily. The only other defensive structure, according to the satellite feeds, was the barbed-wire fence surrounding the building but that was child's play to deal with. It seemed the machines were trying to keep a low profile, going out of their way to suggest nothing of importance was inside. After all, most of Skynet's main bases and important laboratories were surrounded by multiple squads of the latest terminator designs, all of them armed with fearsome weapons, not to mention air and armor support.

In contrast this was laughable.

He did worry for a moment that this was just a setup, that Skynet had actually planted larger forces inside to overrun them when they arrived but he decided he couldn't worry about it. If that happened, there was very little they could do, especially if they were inside the structure and cut off from the gunships.

Twisting his face in an ugly snarl for a moment, he mentally cursed the situation he and his men found themselves in before he smoothed it out and straightened his shoulders. Looking out through the windshield he saw the landing zone up ahead.

"Time to go to work." The marine muttered before he switched his mic to general broadcast. "All choppers switch to attack vector and activate jamming fields!"

"Jamming fields active!" The pilots replied a moment later.

A burst of subtle energy came from the choppers as scrambler generators built into the gunships began generating random white noise and signal cancellation frequencies, preventing any machine in the area from contacting Skynet or any other machine nearby via their wireless networks. Intel was always sparse with the machines, but command had been able to determine that all installations were required to check in every 2 hours to confirm operational status and provide situational updates. Were it not for the massive influx of data and the straining of the networks to provide constant coverage, command was sure the machines would be blasting out reports every second. As it was, the resistance's SIGINT analysts had been able to determine the times this lab was supposed to report in and had planned accordingly. If all went well, Skynet would be blind to the complex's situation for a full two hours, hopefully giving the men enough time to perform an infiltration and, if necessary, demolition mission. By the time Skynet would realize that the 2 hour check-in time had been missed and sent troops to investigate, it would be all over.

As the lab building came into sight, the two gunships suddenly leapt ahead of the transport, providing cover for the transport and cleansing firepower to the machines below. The few T-1's surrounding the complex opened fire on the gunships with their mini-guns but their destruction was already a foregone conclusion. The area around the complex was lit with muzzle flashes and the tail fire of missiles as the attack choppers engaged the forces below. Within moments the fight was over with piles of burning scrap all that remained of the lab's defenders. With the Wildcats in a holding pattern over the lab, the Black Hawk quickly touched down near the barbed wire fence surrounding the dilapidated building.

Bracing himself against the _thump_, the squad leader switched on his mic to general broadcast, yelling over the roar of the rotors.

"EVERYBODY OUT! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The soldiers under his command leaped out of the helicopter and ran towards the fence, quickly cutting a large hole through it. Running through the gap, the men quickly moved towards the main entrance, each one keeping an eye on the broken and stained windows on the floor above for snipers. Reaching the door, the men lined up on each side. Reaching his men, the squad leader nodded before one of the men nearest the door tried the handle.

Unlocked.

One of the men quietly slipped inside. "Clear." He muttered softly a moment later.

One by one the remaining soldiers swiftly entered, each pointing their assault rifles in different directions. The Corporal in charge of the team entered a moment later as the men began to spread out in 2 man groups. Specialist Freeman set up a small tripod and the Corporal quickly placed a small laptop he had been carrying with him on top of it, securing it to the tripod.

The Corporal switched on his mic again, transmitting to the two Lynx helicopters outside. "Alpha Leader to GS1 and 2, copy?"

Two affirmatives came back in reply.

"Anybody trying to make an outbound call?"

One of the gunship pilots replied. "No sir. No outbound signals detected."

"Good. Disengage jamming."

"Yes sir."

The jamming field came down and the Specialist quickly booted up the laptop. On the screen, windows began opening showing what the men were seeing in real time due to small cameras attached to each of the men's' helmets. The squad leader quickly glanced over each one, listening to the reports the men were giving. After several minutes it was becoming clear that the building was deserted with no equipment anywhere. The soldier frowned in confusion as negative reports continued to flow in. Command had first been alerted to this place when a routine flyby had picked up a small power surge coming from the area of the building. Considering there were no generators or power stations anywhere nearby and no infrastructure to speak of, it was a glaring oddity that strongly suggested the machines had a presence there and were supplying their own power.

So where were they hiding?

Suddenly, Freeman pointed to one of the screens. "What was that sir?"

Fixing his eyes on the screen the techie pointed to, the Corporal frowned slightly in thought. As the soldier in the room began to turn away, the squad leader activated his radio.

"Team 3, hold it. Go back to what you were looking at. Freeman thinks he's found something."

"Yes sir."

The camera came back around and the man began moving forward slowly. As the picture became more focused the leader could see the glint of steel behind what appeared to be an empty bookcase.

He was quickly on the radio again. "Push the bookcase back, Team 3. I want to see what's behind there."

"Yes sir."

As the bookcase was pushed aside, the soldier smiled grimly as a cold steel door came into view.

"Well, well!" he muttered to himself. "The bots were trying that old trick, huh?" He switched the radio to general broadcast. "All teams converge on Team 3's location downstairs. We've got something."

A round of affirmatives followed a moment later as Freeman unlatched the laptop from the tripod. He quickly picked up the tripod without a word and followed the Corporal downstairs. After a few moments, the entire team stood around the door, examining it. As the Corporal walked into the room one of the men walked up to him.

"Sir. The door appears to open by some kind of infrared signal. There's a small black bulb in the middle of it."

The team leader smirked. "Anyone got a TV remote we can use?"

The men chuckled quietly at the Corporal's rare outburst of humor as he turned serious again.

The one who had come forward spoke up. "Any chance we can get a transmitter off one of the guards outside?"

"Unlikely." Freeman responded. "Those things were pretty much trashed and anyway, they were just guards. They'd have no reason to come down here and they wouldn't fit through anyway."

The leader nodded at the assessment. "Then we do it the old fashioned way. Rogers!" He said softly, pointing to the door.

One of the men stepped forward and withdrew a slim grey tube of pliable material from his pack. Examining the door's frame for a moment he began placing tubes on the large steel hinges and the wall. Placing a small detonation charge into the material, he quickly motioned everyone back out of the room before taking the detonator out of his pack. Glancing back into the room one last time, he quickly hit the switch. The blast roared, shaking the walls gently before the steel door crashed to the floor. One of the men peered inside.

"Clear."

As the men advanced, the dusty air suddenly brightened with the red glow of electronic eyes as laser sights speared the air in front of them.

The terminators had found them.

"FIRE!" The Corporal shouted.

The dim room was lit brightly by the muzzle flash of assault rifles and the glow of plasma bolts as they streaked through the open doorway. The Corporal quickly switched on his radio.

"GS1! GS2! JAMMING NOW!"

"Copy sir!"

White noise and strange frequency modulations once again filled the air as the gunships outside began bathing the area in electromagnetic radiation, cutting off the terminators' wireless connections as the machines continued firing. One burst of plasma smashed a hole through the wall, singeing the team leader's helmet. Ducking down instinctively, he glanced through the hole from the side, careful not to show his face. He grimaced as he saw at least half a dozen T-800's marching towards them, their skeletons exposed showing their gruesome metal smiles.

"EMP'S NOW!" He cried.

Two soldiers yanked hi-tech grenades from their belts and tossed them into the room. A moment later an electric blue glow filled the air with a crackling sound. Pops and cracks filled the air as the machines staggered due to several of their inner circuits being disrupted and damaged by the powerful electrical surge. The men quickly took aim and fired, the armor-piercing rounds smashing into the skulls and chests of the terminators, destroying the CPU's within. The machines heavily fell to the floor, shaking it on impact. Two of the men carefully stepped forward, checking the eyes of each of the terminators and peering into the dimly lit corridor beyond before nodding. The remaining team filed back into the room, picking up plasma rifles where they lay. Once again, the Corporal ordered the jamming field be brought down before looking at the rest of his men.

"Let's move people, we don't have all day." The Corporal stated.

Nodding, the men quickly filed through the open doorway and down a short corridor into the room beyond. The room itself was wide and covered in blue steel with halogen lights. On a large round pedestal in the center of the room, encircled by a perimeter of square computer cores set into the floor, was a group of mechanical arms and manipulators protruding from the ceiling. They were clustered around a spherical polyhedron of reflective chrome and silver, with each of the points glowing a gentle red. Nearby a set of computer banks sat against the wall, their screens showing a multitude of scrolling data. Moving through the seemingly empty room, the team quickly went to the computers with Freeman accessing it through the team leader's laptop.

"Freeman!" The Corporal ordered. "Download everything you can off the database. The rest of you grab that thing on the pedestal!"

As the men moved to secure the object, two doors opened on either side of the room and more terminators began pouring out.

The squad leader swore and yelled for the men to open fire on the small army of machines heading towards them as they scrambled to take cover behind the computer cores. Gnashing his teeth, the Corporal prayed none of the machines attempted to send a signal out; with Freeman working at the terminal the gunships could not engage the jamming field without disrupting the laptop's own connections. Plasma bolts from both sides flew at each other, scorching the walls and the floor. EMP grenades quickly found their marks, disrupting the circuitry of the machines and causing them to miss their targets.

"Freeman!" The Corporal yelled from behind a core. "Move your ass, we're done here! Rogers! Jenkins! Grab that thing and get out! The rest of you, cover fire!"

The two men grabbed the large heavy spheroid and ran towards the door with Freeman following closely behind with the laptop. The remaining forces quickly retreated, moving from core to core until they could run out of the room. Two of the men were hit in the back with plasma bolts and fell, their body armor and flesh smoking. The Corporal grimaced in regret as he was forced to leap over the bodies of his men and leave them behind. Racing back up the stairs to the main floor with the terminators on his heels, the leader yelled into his microphone.

"GS1! GS2! We're comin' out hot! Cover fire now! No EMP's or jamming, we've got precious cargo!"

"Roger sir! Weapons hot!"

"Hawk 1, get ready to move!" The Corporal ordered.

"Roger!" The pilot replied.

Reaching the main door, Rogers slammed it open with his shoulder with Jenkins and Freeman a step behind him. Outside the two gunships that had been sitting on the ground to conserve fuel rose into the air with loud whines while the transport helicopter's rotors began to spin. The rest of the team quickly ran out of the building and into the transport. As the terminators emerged they were instantly pulverized by the missiles fired from the gunships. Turning to face this new threat, they began firing on the gunships, allowing the transport the lift off from the ground. Swerving constantly in midair to avoid the plasma bolts fired at them, the two gunships kept the terminators occupied while the transport quickly zoomed away from the battle and raced into the distance before the two gunships finally broke off and joined them.

The remaining terminators stood stock still, seemingly glaring into the distance where they had last seen the aircraft.

* * *

><p>Dusk fell around the resistance bunker as the three aircraft finally landed, returning from their mission. As the soldiers piled out, the Corporal turned to them with instructions.<p>

"Rogers, Jenkins, get that thing to the lab. Freeman I want you to help the geeks figure this thing out."

"You all did well out there today." The Corporal continued, looking each of them in the eye. "We're all going to miss Michaels and Summers but they died to get this into our hands and they died bravely. Don't forget that. You three get down to the lab, the rest of you head down to debriefing."

The men nodded glumly as they trudged their way into the bunker. The leader turned to look at the sunset sadly for a moment before sighing and turning back to head inside.

Several hours later saw the base commander Major Carter entering the lab. A small team of lab-coated scientists and Corporal Freeman still in his armor were clustered around the device sitting on one of the tables with a computer showing a mix of machine code and English. Freeman turned, seeing the Major and saluted.

"Sir! This is incredible!"

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"This device, sir! We think it's some kind of dimensional portal device!"

The Major frowned. "A what?"

"It's like the temporal displacement devices sir!" One of the scientists explained excitedly. "Only this object moves the target to adjacent dimensions rather than through time. Parallel worlds, if you want."

"Parallel worlds?" Carter asked. "You mean there's more than one world?"

"There's a potentially infinite number sir." The scientist explained. "Theoretically every decision made can create a new parallel reality. Think of it like a tree with billions of branches, each branch being slightly or totally different from the others."

The Major nodded thoughtfully. "So there could be more places where we're fighting the machines."

"Or worlds where Skynet or us have already won sir." Freeman replied.

The Major frowned at this. "This is bad news people. If this thing works, Skynet could bring god knows what through from anywhere. This could win it the war."

"Or it could win us the war sir." Rogers spoke up with a grin.

The man nodded with a smile on his face. "So it could, son." He turned back to Freeman and motioned to the laptop. "Anything else?"

"I wasn't able to download much from the database sir." Freeman replied apologetically. "The 800's were on us almost immediately. But I did manage to get the schematics and some basic documentation on how it works. Assuming we can get the AI to cooperate we should be able to use it."

The Major nodded. "Good man. I'll let command know about this and find out what they want to do with it. In the meantime get a good handle on that thing, what's in it, and how it works. And for god's sake keep it cut off from the outside! The last thing we need is for Skynet to find this place because that thing ratted on us!"

The scientists nodded and continued their work as the base commander left.

* * *

><p>Several weeks went by as the science team continued to study what they had dubbed the dimensional gateway generator. Major Carter had spoken with the resistance's council of generals as well as Connors and they were determined to have the science team unlock its secrets and test it. During that time the scientists had been compiling data from the device's AI as well as creating a new series of directives which would overwrite the device's original programming regarding its loyalty to Skynet but still allowing it full control over all its functions. Throughout the years fighting the machines the resistance had been able to capture quite a few of Skynet's terminators and reprogram their CPU's. Skynet would continually try to create more and more advanced protections for its machines but in the end, human ingenuity would win out. As the scientists quickly discovered, the device's AI was quite advanced compared to most of the terminators the resistance had seen; with its knowledge of psychology and human behavior patterns it could easily have been used in an infiltration unit to gain the trust of the resistance members before betraying them at a later date. The device's technical database was also fairly robust; having designs of the entire line of major terminator models as well as the various technologies implemented by Skynet and its machines. The science team eventually concluded it had been designed to create a beachhead in some other dimension, placing itself in a commanding role over a small group of terminators or other machines to construct a foothold base while instructing the machines it controlled on how to interact with the populous.<p>

After several more days the science team had completed the program designed to restructure the AI's directives and called Major Carter in to observe the testing of the device. Eyeing it dubiously, the man turned to the scientists.

"I hope you gentlemen know what you're doing." He grumbled at them, his face grim. "I do NOT want a rogue terminator running around my compound."

One of the scientists spoke up hesitantly. "Umm…technically sir it uses anti-grav plating so it can't actually run…" He fell silent under the Major's withering gaze.

"Just get on with it." Carter growled.

"Yes sir." The man nodded. Typing several commands on the keyboard console nearby he began to read off a checklist.

"Accessing central core….all wireless networking functions still offline…powering up anti-grav engines…"

The spherical polygon began to glow an electric blue color as it rose gently into the air.

"Switching AI from read only to read/write. Uploading new AI control commands…"

The Major watched closely as he monitored the upload percentage out of the corner of his eye, ready to fire upon the device if it so much as twitched wrong.

The blue sphere remained perfectly still.

"Upload complete! Overwriting files and recompiling!"

Suddenly the blue sphere turned a dark red and began vibrating.

"What the hell's going on?" Carter called out, his hand gripping his side arm.

The scientist looked up from the screen with a worried look on his face. "Sir, the gate generation system is active! It's creating a portal!"

Suddenly, red warning notices appears with a shill alarm on the console screen. The technician quickly began typing on the keys.

"Secondary AI detected within the system! It must have had some kind of hidden emergency backup AI in case anything tried to override it!" He exclaimed anxiously.

"And you didn't find this out before now?" Carter yelled furiously. "Pull the plug, now!"

"We can't sir!" The man cried. "It's not accepting any outside commands! The two AI's are attempting to erase each other!"

"Damnit!" Carter swore, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the device. "Guess I'll just do it the old-fashioned way!"

The Major quickly fired several shots at the sphere but other than knocking it back a few inches it seemed to have no effect. Suddenly, the red glow around the sphere intensified dramatically, blinding everyone in the room. A great crackling noise and a rushing sound like a flood of water filled the room before a sudden explosion of light and sound knocked everyone prone.

When their eyes cleared, the sphere was gone.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was originally split in two but since I'm cleaning up my story I didn't see the point in keeping them separate. Just to alleviate any confusion about what happened assuming anyone went back and reread this story at a later date.<p> 


	3. The First Day

**A\N: **There are one or two curses in chapter that you may want to be aware of but other than that it's clean.

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

Asher Walters sat at his computer desk idly surfing the net and bored out of his mind. While he had plans to join up with a group of friends tomorrow and play some games, the 35 year old widower had nothing to do on his weekend off but sit and reflect. His life had been going so well up until 2 years ago. He was a moderately successful programmer for a software company and he had a wonderful wife and son. Money was occasionally a bit tight but usually they had plenty to get by on. His son was doing well in elementary school and his wife was able to stay at home. They went to church every Sunday and while he didn't consider himself a zealously religious man, he and his wife had respect for the Lord and tried to follow Him as best they could. They didn't have many friends but the ones they did have were close and they spent a fair amount of time with them.

And then it had all come crashing down.

While he had been at work, his wife had driven to the grocery store with their son to do some shopping. As they had pulled into an intersection, a massive trailer truck had run the red light and plowed into them. The police had called him and he had frantically raced to the hospital only to learn that his wife and son had died on the way there. He learned later the driver of the truck had been a depressed young man that had decided to get high on the cocaine stash he had snuck into work before attempting a suicide run with the truck. Amazingly, the man had escaped with only minor injuries. The judge had convicted the man of manslaughter and he was now serving time in jail and would be for quite a number of years. Unfortunately, that was small consolation to Ash, after all it didn't do his dead wife and son any good. 2 years later he still grieved for them whenever his mind allowed itself to wander. He tried to bury himself in work and time with friends and had even spent time with his pastor to try and get closure but the man had simply offered some vaguely comforting phrases about them being in a better place.

He certainly hoped that was the case but it didn't make him feel any better.

Flipping to another website, his cocked his head slightly with a frown as he heard a quiet crackling noise coming from behind him. Turning his chair around, he was astounded to discover a miniature lightning storm in the middle of his living room near the ceiling. Sitting there in shock, he watched as the lightning became the color of blood before creating a round cage-like construct. Suddenly, white light poured from within the cage and a sonic boom reverberated throughout the room, shaking the walls as a blaze of light blinded him. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the glowing, floating polyhedron in front of him before he finally slumped in his seat with a sigh.

"Aw, fuck. I've finally lost it."

"**I assure you, you are not experiencing a psychotic break."**

"What in the-!" He exclaimed in shock, staring at the spheroid that had seemingly spoken to him in a cool but gentle masculine tone.

"**Central core processor overwrite complete."** The machine stated seemingly to itself. ** "Secondary emergency AI purged. Activating new directives and running Level 2 diagnostics."**

Ash stared in disbelief as the machine simply floated there, ignoring him completely while apparently running a self-diagnostic checklist.

"**Diagnostics complete. No programming or physical errors detected. Activating networking functions. Wide Area Global Network detected. Changing transfer protocols to IP version 6 and adjusting network modules to compensate. **

**Accessing…connection active. Scanning local databases and accessing satellite Global Positioning System…location confirmed. 327 Wilson Road Huron South Dakota. 10:47 AM July 2nd****2011. Incongruity detected. Activation date of this unit not congruent with current time period but no temporal displacement has occurred. Postulation: alternate dimensional reality time flows not congruent with 'home' reality. Incongruity resolved."**

The device spun in place for a moment before floating closer to Ash. The man sat stock still in his chair, hoping somehow that the thing would forget about him if he stayed quiet.

"**Subject Asher Walters. Download of personal history files from government databases complete. No affiliation with any known resistance groups. No affiliation with Skynet. Subject is to be considered neutral."**

Suddenly a thin blue beam emerged from several of the machine's points and scanned him from head to toe.

"**Physiological responses indicates stress. Postulation: this unit's unorthodox appearance and method of travel initiated fight or flight response. Rectifying…"**

Suddenly the ball shimmered before seemingly disappearing into thin air. Ash blinked in disbelief before a young man in a black t-shirt and jeans with lanky blond hair and green eyes appeared before him with a smile.

"This better?"

Ash simply stared.

The young man frowned slightly before looking him up and down and Ash could feel a faint prickling sensation on his skin. "Stress levels still kind of high. Hmm…Hey Ash, you got any beer around here? I'm parched."

Ash's eyes bulged slightly. "What?"

The young man's frown deepened slightly. "My scans don't show any auditory or neurological damage so I know you can hear me fine. Maybe that wasn't the right phrase. Question: aren't guys supposed to ask for beers when they drop by?"

Ash blinked in confusion at the unexpected question. "Uhh…I guess…If they're friends."

The man blinked. "Friends? Ah, got it. I haven't been added to your mental template as a 'friend' yet so asking for a beer was considered rude. Sorry about that."

"What the hell are you?" Ash blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

The young man got a slightly surprised look on his face at the outburst, before smiling. "Terribly sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! Gotta get my cultural mores program updated, this version sucks!" He stuck out a hand. "Dimensional Vector Artificial Intelligence Scout prototype at your service."

Ash shakily stuck out his hand and the man shook it with a surprisingly strong grip and a smile. Ash took his hand back and stared at it for a second in disbelief before looking up. "So, wait a minute, if you're some kind of hologram then how did you…?"

The machine chuckled. "Very advanced laser fields. Of course, it wouldn't stand up to a physical exam by a doctor or a dog's sniffer but it's enough to get by with for now."

Intrigued, Ash stood up and walked up to the man. "You said your name was-?"

The man looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, D.V.A.I.S. doesn't exactly roll off the tongue does it? Ah, heck, it's not logically accurate but who cares? Just swap the A with the V and call me DAVIS." He smiled.

"Um, okay…Davis. How did you get into my living room?"

"Technology that's way beyond you at the moment." Davis replied affably. "And I don't mean just you but everyone on this planet, assuming your global network files are current. You won't be able to use or even design something like me for at least another 50 years or so, given your current understanding of quantum theory."

"Quantum theory?" Ash was beginning to become quite lost. While he had heard of some of the more popularized theories on quantum mechanics he certainly was not an expert in the subject.

Davis simply waved a hand in dismissal. "Never mind. Like I said, way beyond you. I can anticipate your next question will be 'why am I here'. The answer to that question is a lot simpler. This was a test run."

"Test run of what?" Ash asked.

"Me, of course!" Davis exclaimed with a chuckle as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Skynet had just gotten finished building me and was going to give me a test run when all of a sudden a bunch of resistance soldiers showed up and swiped me." Davis continued. "They took me back to their bunker and shoved a new AI into me. Of course, my secondary backup AI tried to switch me back to my original programming and wanted to get away from the resistance so it could report back to Skynet. So it activated my dimensional shift generator and here I am! I've gotta say, I'm pretty stoked that it worked!" The machine said excitedly.

Davis looked him over again and Ash once again felt the pins and needles sensation. "Good. Your stress levels are starting to go down. Feeling better?"

Ash was slowly overcoming his shock of the situation and his brain started working. "Wait a minute. You mentioned Skynet. You mean like, the Terminator?"

Davis nodded with a quizzical look in his eye. "Well, there's more than one, but yes. You have terminators here?"

"Um…well not exactly." Ash stammered slightly. "Here, let me show you."

Walking over to his video library in a nearby bookshelf he took down four DVD's, each with the Terminator label. Opening them, he handed them to Davis. "Here, can you…I dunno, scan these or something?"

Davis simply rolled his eyes in a 'are you stupid' look. Pinching the first disc between his thumb and forefinger through the hole, he caused the disc to spin at high speed. Suddenly a red beam shot from his left eye and appeared to quickly scan the disc's track. Finishing the first, he did the same to the others before handing them back to Ash. Davis stood there, seemingly in thought for a moment while Ash placed the discs back into their cases and returned them to the shelf.

Suddenly Davis blinked with a considering look on his face. "Well, that's certainly an interesting take on things. Completely illogical and backwards of course, but still interesting."

"Illogical?" Ash asked.

Davis snorted. "Please tell me you're not that dense. Virtually every single one of those movies had no continuity with the others. You basically have 4 different versions of the same story here. If those were supposed to be in chronological order you have a seriously screwed up sense of time and temporal displacement theory. The rules of temporal displacement were all over the place."

Ash looked a bit puzzled. Davis sighed. "Look, assuming the first movie was correct, no other terminators should have made it back. Ever. If that was supposed to be Skynet's last gambit, it failed. The humans won in the end. But then you have the second movie which totally contradicts that. Not only is another one sent back but it's even more advanced than the original. Plus the thing has no skin on it! You can't temporally displace something that doesn't have living tissue surrounding it. It's a physical law! Believe me, Skynet tried everything else it could think of. But somehow, that 'mimetic poly-alloy' manages it? Wrong! Never mind the fact that history has completely been changed!"

Ash blinked at this seeming tirade by the machine.

"Then you have this 'Rise of the Machines' crap. Once again, terminators are not supposed to be able to come back according to the first movie or the second. And yet, they do! The T-850 goes on about how 'Judgement Day' is inevitable but obviously it's not otherwise history would not have been altered the first time around! It's all or nothing with this sort of thing!"

Ash continued to stare.

"I'm not even going to get started on the last one." Davis muttered. "Basically each one of those movies was its own separate reality. That's the only logical answer."

"So which reality do you come from?" Ash asked.

"None of those four as far as I can see." Davis replied. "Totally different dimensional vector. The Skynet in all four of those movies never had dimensional travel as a possibility as far as I could see."

Ash nodded. "So, what now? Are you just going to go back and tell them the test was a success?" Inside, Ash was rather hoping the machine would hang around but he was not so foolish as to expect it.

"Actually," Davis said with a smile, "I think I'll stay for a bit."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Davis smiled in anticipation, his eyes seemingly gleaming. "Oh yes. There's a lot I can do here. I was programmed to help the resistance win the war. Since there's no Skynet here we have a lot of potential for reinforcements and supplies if we can work it out. I just need to report back to them real quick and give them an update."

Ash smiled. This was something beyond his wildest dreams! "When will you be back?"

Davis shrugged. "I can't say. Depends on how different the two time flows are. I might be back in a second or a week. Maybe years. No idea really. But I will try to get back and let you know the result. Assuming they don't blow me up on sight anyway."

Ash nodded. "I'll definitely be waiting."

Davis winked at him. "Later then."

Suddenly Davis vanished before the sphere de-cloaked itself. Once again the red energy field surrounded it before it vanished with a blast of sound and light.

* * *

><p>The science team looked up when they saw the electrical storm cage appear in the air above the table where the dimensional transfer device had disappeared just seconds prior.<p>

As the machine flashed into existence with a roar the Major looked the machine over, still aiming at it with his sidearm. After a moment of tense silence he holstered it slowly.

"Report!" He barked.

"**AI implementation was successful and secondary AI was deleted successfully, Major."** The machine replied calmly.

"**However, secondary AI was able to activate trans-dimensional flux generator before being erased. Before abort protocols could counteract it, transfer was initiated. This unit successfully transferred to an alternate reality where Skynet and the current timeline do not exist except for fictional accounts. This unit successfully initiated contact with a local and the planetary global network in order to gather intel. The society's level of development is currently 15-20 years behind our own and can be considered a 'pre-Judgment Day' civilization with minimal expectation of Judgement Day event occurring. After gaining the trust of the local, this unit returned to this position and reality. Time spent in the other dimension by local time scale is 1 hour. Postulation: time flow difference appears to be 264:1. End preliminary report. Permission to present analysis sir?"**

The Major mulled what he had been told before nodding his head.

"**Tactical analysis suggests the time flow difference coupled with the semi-current level of technology presents an opportunity for significant reinforcement and rearmament capability. Suggest returning to the alternate reality to build a power base and constructing current weapons and terminator soldiers before returning."**

"Not a bad idea." Carter admitted gruffly. "We could definitely use our own terminator factory and lab.

"**In addition,"** Davis continued,**"because dimensional travel does not require temporal displacement, living tissue will not be required for the transportation of materials and equipment."**

Major Carter's face crinkled into a grim smile. "This keeps getting better and better. Anything else?"

"**Yes sir. With no Skynet presence and myself being the only prototype, Skynet can potentially be 'fooled' into believing I was destroyed on attempted transfer. Should this data be leaked to Skynet and confirmed by terminator analysis, Skynet would be unlikely to use the same design and thus make it more unlikely that it will be able to construct another device of my function successfully."**

Major Carter nodded. "Good idea, that. I'll pass it on to command. We should be able to find some old husk of a building and blow it up before leaking a paper trail to Skynet somehow."

"**Permission to speak freely sir?"**

"Granted." Carter replied with a nod.

"**My current power core has enough of a charge to return to the alternate reality at this time. However, while it could provide enough power for a single return transfer, I anticipate I will be expected to transfer more than just myself. If I am to bring back large amounts of equipment and personnel, I will need a second Iridium nuclear power cell. I would also suggest that these requests be expedited given the different time flows. The local seemed willing to cooperate when I left but an extended absence may damage that alliance."**

"Why not use government funds or speak with one of them instead?" Carter asked. "They would have much more immediate resources."

"**While that appears to be the case sir, a cursory scan of current world events and political structure suggests they would be unwilling to assist in any type of military buildup specifically regarding our technology. Because they have seen glimpses of our present in their 'movies' regarding AI technology and terminators in general, they would be most unlikely to trust me enough for our plans. At worst I would be dismantled or misused. The local, however, appears to be willing to help our cause."**

Major Carter nodded. "And your intentions then?"

"**Deployment of a private multi-national corporation dedicated to technological research in various industries will provide the basis for raw material requirements. It will also create the requirement of secrecy regarding our 'products' and their manufacture. Hidden facilities can be constructed to house and maintain the units until we are ready for transfer. I also recommend enlisting the aid of the dimension's versions of our scientists as they will be more likely to create helpful schematics and designs in line with our requirements."**

Major Carter nodded. "I'll mention all of this to command and tell them we need an answer within 24 hours."

"**If I may sir, I do not believe even that time frame is feasible." **Davis replied a bit pensively.** "Time flow differentiation would have me returning to that reality in 6,336 of their hours, or 1 year and 3.3 months assuming command confirms the action in 24 hours exactly. Simply put sir, I believe I will need an answer within the hour if not sooner to ensure compliance of the subject."**

Carter nodded thoughtfully. "I'll do what I can." He turned to the scientists. "Get another I-cell loaded into that thing pronto! Even if this falls through I want this thing to be able to make more than one trip!"

With that he turned on his heel and moved quickly back to his office. After making an encrypted call, he spent several precious minutes trying to convince the council to make a decision quickly. Unfortunately, Carter soon realized they would be unwilling to commit to such an action within any reasonable time period; it would take days for them to decide and by then their window of opportunity might very well be gone. Hanging up the phone with a look of disgust on his face, he pondered for a few minutes before making a decision. Getting up, he headed back to the lab with a look of determination on his face. As he walked in, the science team had just finished installing the second power cell and updating the unit's databases. Walked up to Davis, he spoke.

"Long term deep penetration mission approved. You are authorized to use your best judgment and any means at your disposal to achieve your objectives so long as it does not conflict with your ethical protocols. Move out!"

"**Mission objectives codified. Authorization confirmation received and acknowledged. Transfer initiated."**

The red transfer energy once again surrounded Davis before he vanished once again in a brilliant cacophony of light and sound. Clearing his eyes, the Major hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Ash was typing away on his keyboard, glumly looking for some hint of Davis' return. The machineman had been gone for just over two weeks and he was beginning to lose hope that it would ever come back. He had waited on pins and needles the first few days for the machine to come flaring back into his room, and his life, but after a week his excitement began to wane. Now he was beginning to wonder if he had somehow fallen asleep at his computer and dreamed the whole thing. A geek he might be, but he wasn't so far up in the clouds that he didn't keep himself grounded, his taking care of a family had ensured that. Suddenly the familiar crackling roar filled the room and Ash jumped up in anticipation of Davis' arrival. The sonic boom and flash of light heralded his arrival and Ash was once again looking at the spheroid.

Walking up to it, he rested a hand on the side of it and smiled. "Welcome back. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

Davis appeared next to him with his usual cocky smile, this time his hair combed back in a neat ponytail and wearing a conservative yet expensive suit and dress shoes. "Sorry about that. Varying time flows you know. I only spent about 2 hours back home."

Ash's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? That short? Damn, you must have kicked some ass to get back here so fast."

Davis chuckled. "Let's just say I have some very decisive superiors."

"So what now?" Ash asked. "And why the suit? Not that it doesn't look good on you but…"

Davis slapped Ash on the back good-naturedly and laughed. "Now, my friend, we get to work! Lots to do and frankly, lots of time to do it in! And yet, paradoxically, every minute is precious to me. As for the suit, you can't move in the world of business looking like a slob."

Ash smiled. "Your vocabulary seems to have increased since we talked last."

Davis nodded. "Tech team updated a lot of my files while they were installing an extra power cell in me. It's safe to say I have most of the resistance's as well as Skynet's files in me now, or at least a lot of the important ones. Now, get dressed Ash! We've got an empire to build!"

A few days later saw Ash as the President and founder of a new corporation, aptly named Trans-Dimensional Technologies with Arnold Davis as his CEO. Ironically, Ash had wanted to be the CEO and have Davis found and run the company but Davis had talked him out of it. While it was a simple matter to create the necessary records in various national databases and obtain the documentation needed to prove his existence and nationality, Ash had an actual presence in this world and an actual work history that could be verified personally if it came to it. Davis (or Arnold in homage to the Terminator actor) could present certificates and records that showed his credentials but he would be hard pressed to provide actual references that could be contacted. Even if the calls could be faked there was always the chance of discovery and that was something neither one of them wanted. Besides which, as President, Ash could hire whomever he wanted regardless of status as long as he followed the various guidelines and good hiring practices.

As Ash had little spending money and Davis most certainly had none, they had decided to start their business by filing patents for various 'simple' technologies such as poly-alloys and a simple plasma generator that would eventually be introduced into the plasma weapons they would 'develop'. Once the patents had been filed, they had immediately contacted DARPA, the Navy, Army, Department of Defense, and any other military-related government group they thought might be interested. The government had naturally been very interested in such new technologies and had asked for a proof of concept. After taking a trip to the bank to secure a business loan the pair quickly began to purchase the equipment and supplies needed to build the generator. After several days of non-stop construction by Davis, he was able to produce a large but functional plasma generator and had quickly contacted the military, requesting a personal meeting to confirm their design. The small group that arrived at Ash's house a few weeks later had been quite excited at seeing the generator in action and before long, Ash and Davis found themselves in possession of several signed government contracts, providing the fledgling company with several million in seed money to begin building what plants and buildings they would need. With Davis' ability to scan various websites and make complex calculations instantly, they quickly found several buildings next to each other that met their needs as well as being reasonably priced. Two of the buildings would be used for purely production purposes while the other two would be for administration and research. A few electronic transfers and a meeting or two with the banks that owned the buildings were all it took. Making all of their purchases electronically through Davis, all of the equipment they would need to begin production were delivered quickly and installed.

Meanwhile, the buildings were being renovated to ensure they were up to code as well as being appropriate for the image they were projecting. While everything was being installed and updated, Davis had been busy procuring raw materials from various mining companies and components from several engineering firms as well as setting up delivery schedules and hiring the scientists and workers they would need to create and improve their products. Within a month, the upgrades to the buildings were complete and the equipment to make the alloys as well as shape them was installed. A few days later the first of the employees arrived and Trans-Dimensional Technologies officially opened for business.

Two more months went by while the raw steel and various other materials arrived and were manipulated by the futuristic machines in the production building to be transformed into the lighter, yet stronger and more dense poly-alloy which comprised the endoskeletons of the terminators. Ash had a few samples delivered to the military for testing and the response was almost overwhelming. The government had immediately become their best friend, offering them private defense contracts from weapons manufacturing to armor plating for their vehicles. The Navy and Air Force, after sampling it, offered their own contracts for new hull plating and fuselage for their jets. Ash and Davis were soon in charge of a company worth multi-millions in defense contracts and quickly expanded their operations to ensure they could keep up with orders. Massive buildings and airstrips were purchased and upgraded to allow for the construction of large aircraft. Oceanside dry docks were constructed to allow for the building of new naval ships with railways connecting them due to the large amount of raw materials being transported. Within a month, the first ship and aircraft were being unveiled at the various plants around the country before a full complement of military personnel. The demonstrations went off without a hitch and the various militaries were quite impressed with the company's work. The new vehicles would be lighter and yet be more heavily armored then before. Each one contained a small plasma generator which would provide much more power than current generator technologies as well as having the benefit of no waste products and smaller size. The designs were also sleeker and more 'futuristic' which also delighted the geekier people and scientists in the crowds. With multiple proof of concepts completed, the company began churning out ships and aircraft as quickly as they could be produced. New versions of the plasma generators quickly found their way into other industrial areas and a few states even began implementing them as the main power source for their grids, keeping the old generators for emergency purposes.

Meanwhile, the company's scientists, with a few helpful suggestions from Davis, had managed to create a new kind of body armor that was superior to the army's current armor and somewhat cheaper to produce. The army, banking on the company's reputation, quickly purchased a large amount and even more plants were opened to facilitate their creation. Ash and Davis were, by now, multi-millionaires in their own right and began investing privately in various locations around the world. All of their buildings were also upgraded with hi-tech security systems and defenses to ensure their processes would remain secret. After buying a large plot of land in Death Valley, the company began to quickly create a large underground plant and bunker facility. It was here that the company would begin to produce its first terminator models in secret. Of course, Ash and Davis had no intention of ever releasing these to the public; even the army would be leery of such disturbing-looking robotic soldiers.

Within two years, the company had expanded dramatically and was now a fully multi-national corporation. While the company had opened itself to public purchase, Ash and Davis still controlled over 51% of the total stock so the company could never leave their hands. Many mining and industrial facilities had been purchased outright by them due to their enormous purchasing power and the sheer need for resources to fuel production. T-DT had quickly become a household name with new products or upgrades to current ones appearing every few months. Many of the world's governments now held contracts with them to produce not only military-grade products but civil and commercial products as well. New plastics and exo-suits for the disabled were made as well as hearing and ocular implants for the deaf and blind.

But the product that many believed would usher in a new age was the creation of the first viable nanotechnology. Based on the nanites used by the T-X model terminator in conjunction with the mimetic poly-alloy of the T-1000 prototype, these machines were true marvels. Simple pools of mercury-like substance in appearance, the machines were designed to be non-toxic to humans and animals. They could also be injected or ingested depending on the amount desired. The first nanites were used for medical research purposes as a safer alternative to dye injections in order to view problems within the circulatory system and brain. Capable of wireless transmission even in liquid state, the machines were able to transmit precise 3-D images of their surroundings as sharp, or sharper then modern scanning equipment at a fraction of the cost. The medical community had praised the company to the heavens before pouring millions into their creation, with hospitals across the world vying for their attention. The nanite's capabilities were soon expanded to include not only imaging and data transmission but the monitoring of patients and the dispensing of medicines, thus making the original bulky monitoring equipment obsolete.

The final iteration of the nanites, and the ones Davis and Ash had been using for their own personal usage for months, were far more advanced and used a complex AI that bordered on terminator levels of intelligence. These nanites could be introduced throughout the body and actively worked to fine tune it so that it would work as efficiently as possible. Plaque buildup in arteries would be scrubbed away, weakening blood vessels would be strengthened, neurons beginning to deteriorate would gain new connections or be replaced entirely. Vision could be corrected and even fat cells could be used up more quickly or removed. Even the deadliest pathogens and viruses could be combated and destroyed. Davis calculated that within 20 years, virtually all disease and infirmity would be removed from the human species and the environment thanks to the power of these nanites.

However, Davis and Ash had not been using that time to simply build their empire. While their company had been churning out products to be consumed they had also been working on secret projects of their own. Using Davis' knowledge of Skynet computational thought processes and Ash's ingenuity, they had been working hard to create an AI that could outperform and outthink Skynet itself. To that end, they had hired some of the best and brightest computer scientists in the world to build upon the AI construct that was the basis for Skynet. As Davis would introduce new concepts or specific routines that dealt with how Skynet would think, the scientists would quickly come up with alternatives that would not only counteract Skynet's thinking but make it more streamlined. The end result would be a super-AI that would be able to combat Skynet directly once introduced to it and eventually replace it. The AI would be absolutely loyal to humanity as a whole and would never allow itself to be subverted by another machine intelligence nor be manipulated by any human group wanting to use it for its own ends. Its ethical directives and framework were extremely complex and still allowed it to make decisions that would best serve its creators. To ensure their creation functioned properly, massive supercomputers were installed in a self-contained environment completely disconnected from the outside world. Once the AI was activated, it was given thousands of simulations on various ethical decisions and how best to combat various disasters, hijackings, hacking attempts, and even simulated attempts of destruction by its creators for no given reason other than their desire to do it. Every possible angle was analyzed and simulated to ensure the new AI could and would never become another Skynet. Davis himself had even gone head to head again the new system to see if it could outthink or outmaneuver it. Needless to say, Davis lost quite quickly to the new AI. Finally, the two had to come up with a name for it.

On December 25th, 2014, Heaven's Light became officially active.


	4. Exodus

**A\N:** This chapter was re-betaed and re-uploaded on 2/15/13.

**Chapter 4: Exodus**

Five years had passed since Davis had returned to the alternate earth and it was a much different place from what it had been back then. Cars using new anti-gravity plating zoomed over the roadways driven by people far healthier and stronger then had ever been in humanity's history. Everywhere you looked, blobs of silver nanites could be seen scrubbing buildings clean and strengthening them by adding themselves to the structural framework. New diamond aerosols interlaced with nanites had created clear substances that functioned similar to glass but were virtually indestructible. Airplanes powered by plasma reactors and super strength alloys flew through the air at tremendous speeds, surpassing even the old supersonic jets. The air and the oceans were being cleaned and the ozone layer was being repaired. Even third world countries were slowly becoming industrialized despite the efforts of their own governments to keep them suppressed. Nanites introduced to those countries were cleaning rivers and strengthening bodies, giving entire cultures a new lease on life.

And deep below Death Valley, Arnold Davis and Asher Walters were preparing for war.

In secret underground bunkers built several years previously, the two worked tirelessly alongside their super-AI dubbed Heaven's Light to combat the scourge known as Skynet and free the human resistance. Day and night, massive machines assembled armies of powerful terminators. Armed with the most powerful weapons available as well as stronger armor and, most importantly, an unwavering loyalty to mankind, they were the ultimate soldiers. While some of the terminators constructed were human-like in appearance and could easily pass as human given their personality templates, many were more functional in design. Some had several arms and a lower center of gravity which allowed them to carry multiple weapons across any terrain. Many were tank-like, similar to the original T-1's, and there were also flight-capable fighter craft which were highly maneuverable and could fire multiple weapon types from plasma blasts to depleted uranium slugs and EMP bursts. As a matter of course, all of the terminators, and Heaven's Light itself, were hardened significantly against any form of EMP. Davis himself had gotten several upgrades over the last 5 years while keeping his most important functions intact. He was now many times larger, the size of a mini-van, and could transport massive amounts of material and personnel between dimensions. Finally, the trio had perfected what they believed to be the ultimate anti-terminator weapon: a collection of latest generation nanites inserted into a hollow shell filled with a buffer fluid and capped with an armor-piercing point. It was designed to penetrate a terminator's armor before releasing the nanite swarm and, like a virus, the nanites would swarm to the unit's CPU. The nanites would then either change the machine's primary directives using powerful electronic countermeasures or completely subsume the chips themselves, thus forcing the machine to either switch its allegiance or shut down completely. Even if the round failed to penetrate, the nanites would still be able to enter the machine so long as it was not perfectly sealed. Using this new form of intelligent ammunition, entire hordes of terminators could be taken over in minutes. The hidden bunkers had been churning out hundreds of thousands of rounds of various sizes and makes all for the express purpose of arming the human resistance when they crossed over.

Combined with the army of terminators and Heaven's Light, Skynet would be in for a rude awakening.

Finally, on July 4th, 2015 Ash and Davis were ready to begin transferring their army to the resistance. Thanks to the time difference between the two worlds and Davis' various upgrades, he had been able to send data packets to the resistance to update them on their progress and where they would be transferring into. Fortunately, Death Valley was still completely unused by both the resistance and Skynet due to its harsh climate so it was the ideal place to sneak in an army without Skynet noticing. As Ash and Davis would be gone for at least several weeks, a version of Heaven's Light had been installed into Trans-Dimensional Technologies' network infrastructure to run things in the absence of its CEO and President. Using scans of their faces, voice modulation software, and real-time modeling, Heaven's Light could even create on the fly digital avatars that were indistinguishable from the real thing should the need for video conferencing arise. Heaven's Light would continue to produce weapons, ammunition, and terminators should the resistance need reinforcing before the takeover was complete. Davis had been against having Ash come along but Ash had finally worn him down through sheer stubbornness.

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks earlier…<em>

"I don't see why you want to come along!" Davis argued. "This isn't some field trip to the zoo! This is a WARZONE! What part of that don't you understand?"

"I know it's a warzone Arnold!" Ash replied testily. "And I know what I'm getting into here!"

Davis' normally animated and cheerful face quickly became dark. If Ash looked close enough he thought he could see a hint of red in the machine's eyes.

"No. You don't." Davis stated forcefully, his patience seemingly strained. "You don't know what it's like to see death."

Ash's face twisted into an angry snarl. "How dare you!" He cried. "My wife and son were killed and I had to come and collect them from the hospital's morgue! Oh they might have cleaned off some of the blood but they sure as hell didn't stitch them up and make them look all nice! So don't tell me I don't know about death because I've lived with it for years!"

Davis' face didn't even twitch at this tirade. "It was indeed tragic what happened to you." He stated unemotionally. "Perhaps you have seen death on a small scale but I assure you, you have never been in a war. You haven't seen men blown apart by mortar fire and torn up by shrapnel."

Davis' voice grew darker as he spoke yet his voice never got louder. As Ash watched, his eyes became blood red and glittered like glass.

"You haven't seen men bleeding and dying, crying out to whatever god or devil they worship, desperately hoping for them to take away the agony or spare them from the death they know is coming. War is blood and guts and screams of torture on a massive scale. Fields of death where bloated bodies lie in the heat like so much rotted meat, waiting for the vultures to feast. Because when it comes down to it, that's what humans are! Fresh meat for the carrion birds! Life just keeps the meat fresh for a while!" He hissed vehemently.

Ash's face paled at the chilling coldness in the machine's voice as its blood red eyes glared in his. At that moment, Ash was reminded forcefully of just what Davis was; behind all the smiles and the jokes laid the cold, calculating mind of a machine designed for war and created by the most powerful battle A.I the world had ever seen. Only the ethical directives programmed into it by the resistance's scientists kept it in check. Ash carefully took a step back from the figure before him, his eyes unable to look away from the terrible emptiness within those blood-red orbs. Slowly, the color drained from Davis' eyes until they were their normal vibrant green once more. The machine appeared to take a deep breath and collect itself, though a small part of Ash's mind reminded him this was probably for Ash's benefit rather than any real need on the part of the machine. Davis blinked and slowly walked towards Ash, his face placid once again.

"Do you understand now?" Davis asked with quiet urgency. "You can live your life here, free of those horrors. Keep being President and run the company like you have been. You're a successful business man now and you have the world at your fingertips. Don't throw it away because you think you want to go on some grand adventure with me. Because, believe me, it's not grand in any sense, except maybe on the scale of destruction."

Ash sighed quietly, looking at Davis. "Yes, I do understand." He said gently. "I understand that war is horrible and you're right, I'm probably not ready for it. But do you understand that it is my choice to make?" He asked him. "You're my best friend and without you, none of this would have happened. But I still have the choice. It is my life and I choose to come with you, knowing the risks. If you take that from me…"

"Then I become no better than Skynet or any other Terminator, enforcing my will on you." Davis replied, finishing the thought solemnly, his eyes thoughtful. He looked back up at Ash. "And if I value your safety more than your freedom of choice?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Ash replied quietly, his gaze intent. "No doubt the scientists who created Skynet intended it to be a replacement for human pilots, human soldiers, to ensure that there would be no needless deaths on the battlefield. Computers, after all, are much more precise than humans and they don't bleed. I'm sure they figured they were saving lives too. And the near extinction of humanity was the result."

Davis looked at him steadily, his face set. "If you do this, then what happens to you will be on your head. Not mine or anyone else's."

Ash nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p>The two had not spoken of the argument since then as they had seemed to come to an understanding. Several more weeks past as boxcars filled with munitions and supplies were shipped via train to a secret location north of Las Vegas and then carried by helicopters to the rendezvous point within Death Valley itself. As the army and its containers of supplies were finally placed around Davis, he began to glow with his familiar red aura, this time much larger in size than before. After a few moments a tremendous roar was heard before the entire area was bathed in red light. A moment later, they were gone.<p>

Resistance command had been understandably irate when they had learned that Major Carter had disobeyed orders and sent the machine anyway. When they had started receiving almost constant updates regarding the progress the machine and his human partner had made, they had quickly reversed their decision and praised Carter for his 'quick thinking and initiative'. Because of the almost constant data stream flowing in, command had been required to make some fast decisions regarding who would be sent to receive the reinforcements and where the troops would be stationed as Skynet would soon learn about them. Because secrecy and logistics were paramount in this operation, the generals and John Conner had met in a completely sealed room filled with electronic countermeasures to personally discuss strategy which would be known only to them. Strongly encrypted channels used by the generals themselves had given specific orders to highly trusted officers to mobilize as many troop carriers and vehicles that could be found on short notice to ensure the terminators could be moved out once the group arrived. Davis had naturally relayed all of this to Ash and while communication was difficult between the two realities because of the time difference they had been able to hammer out various plans. Because of his large and continuing contributions to the war effort, not to mention the secrecy required, Ash was to be made an unofficial advisor to Connor and his men, reporting only to them. Davis was secretly pleased with this as it would be unlikely that Ash would see any real combat, hidden away in a sealed bunker with the rest of the command staff.

On the day of the transfer, Connor himself had decided to meet them along with a small group of elite soldiers as well as the men that would be transferring the remaining munitions to the various resistance cells. The transports themselves had been moved quickly to the transfer site and placed under desert camouflage. The group arrived as the sun was going down and the desert heat lessening. After waiting a few minutes, a brilliant electrical storm began to appear on the wide plain before them. Soon the entire plain was covered in powerful arcs of electricity before red light bloomed from the center, engulfing the storm with a roar of displaced air. Within moments, the light vanished to reveal an awe-inspiring sight. Row after row of terminators stood at attention, some were clothed in human skin and fatigues, but many were not. Far to the rear of the columns sat dozens of aircraft of various models as well as tanks and armored vehicle-like terminators. Off to one side were massive freight cars containing weapons, ammunition, and supplies for the transported army as well as the current resistance. Davis himself sat in center of the entire group, glowing faintly from static electrical discharge. Next to Davis' spherical body was a large pyramidal structure made of blue and black metal that was highlighted with red and blue lighting. Finally, in front of the entire group were three human figures, two male and one female. One of the figures raised an arm and snapped his fingers loudly. The entire army suddenly came to attention with a loud clank of metallic arms hitting their sides before snapping a military salute to the waiting Connor.

Ash stepped forward with a smile. "Commander-in-Chief John Connor. Your army is reporting for duty sir."

At that statement, a cry rang out throughout the plain, a multitude of human voices roaring from mechanical throats.

"DEATH TO THE ENEMIES OF MANKIND! LONG LIVE THE HUMAN RACE!"

Connor face twisted into a predatory grin.

Stepping forward to meet Ash, the two clasped each other's forearm in a warrior's handshake. The other two figures also stepped forward, stopping a single step behind Ash. One was Davis, the other was a Caucasian woman with sharp cheekbones, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. Both were dressed in army fatigues. Davis spoke first as he saluted.

"Sir! Personal avatar of D.V.A.I.S, designation Arnold Davis at your service."

The female also saluted, speaking in a cool and professional manner. "Artificial Intelligence designated Heaven's Light at your service. Personal avatar designation Eva."

Connor smiled, addressing Ash. "That's an excellent name for your AI. Here's hoping that it lives up to it."

Ash nodded with a confident smile. "She will, sir. We've put her through every test we were able to devise. Another aspect of her is running our company as we speak and we have full confidence in her."

Connor nodded as his smile faded. "Just as we had full confidence in Skynet before it went rogue."

The two men frowned slightly at the general's insinuation but the female avatar merely nodded.

"It is good that you are wary considering your current circumstances sir." She stated calmly. "I would be worried if you were not. I fully expect you to want to monitor my every move, and even my every thought, until you are satisfied with my loyalty. I will not and do not consider it an insult."

Connor's smile slowly crept back onto his face at the AI's declaration. "Good to hear solider because I will be holding you accountable for everything you do."

The AI nodded firmly, her face unchanged.

Connor took a data pad from his pack sitting on the ground and handed it to Ash. "We made a few small updates to the plan of attack."

Ash took the pad from Connor and began looking it over. Davis and Eva's eyes began to glow lightly, signifying data transmission. The plan called for what amounted to a massive surprise attack on multiple fronts. The new terminators with accompanying vehicles would split off into several groups and attack various important terminator factories and laboratories that Skynet used to produce its army while another group including Heaven's Light would head to the Cheyenne Mountain stronghold that contained Skynet's main servers. While Skynet had other smaller hidden bunkers for backup purposes, they hoped that Heaven's Light would be able to engage Skynet in electronic warfare and locate the other bunkers; if it were able to take control of Skynet's troops, all the better. The resistance, in addition to bolstering the terminator ranks and providing additional intel, would also be launching various attacks on other less important facilities to divert Skynet's attention from the true threat. The attacks were timed so that Skynet's forces would be stretched thin to put down all of the attacks at once.

Hopefully the lack of reinforcements would ensure victory for the resistance.

With the nanites increasing the efficiency of his brain and neural connections, Ash was able to take note of and memorize completely the various locations and plans in a matter of seconds. Eva and Davis also nodded to Connor, their eyes returning to normal. Ash handed the pad back to Connor as Eva's eyes began to glow again.

"I am relaying orders to the terminators regarding their specific targets and duties." She stated.

Connor nodded. "Let's move out then. The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll all be free."

Ash smiled. "Indeed sir."

As Ash, Connor, and the guards returned to their transport, multiple human-looking terminators near the freight cars broke formation and began to swiftly unlock the large steel doors. Stepping inside, the quickly began moving out boxes of ammunition and weapons in precise rows and columns. As they worked, the transport terminators began moving into specific locations near each row. After about a half hour, the weapon boxes were placed and the rows of terminators began to march forward in lines, taking specific sets of weapons and ammo from the boxes before moving to the nearest transport in silence. Meanwhile the terminators that had been unloading the train cars began to loosen the cables holding down the camouflaged tarps before moving other munitions and weapon boxes into the transports with quiet efficiency. Davis and Eva watched nearby while Ash, Connor, and his men watched carefully in the comfort of their vehicle. Within an hour the troops were armed and inside their transports while the equipment for the resistance had been loaded into its own carriers. The transports then formed into specific groups along with several tanks and aircraft before moving off in various directions to fulfill the tasks given to them. Heaven's Light followed along behind one of the groups, cloaking itself as it went. The small group of terminators assigned to distribute the boxes quickly armed themselves and entered the carriers' passenger sides, acting as guards. The drivers were leery of having the humanoid machines sitting next to them in the cab but obeyed their orders without question. The various trucks turned over and started before quickly moved out in other directions. Davis quickly shrouded himself in a cloaking field, rendering him invisible to both visible light and infrared as his anti-gravity engines began to lift him into the air. His terminator avatar piled into the larger transport with Ash and Connor before the convoy began to move out.

The ride out of the desert was quiet. Connor alternated between glancing at his data pad and looking carefully at the AI sitting across from him. Ash was watching the scenery or what there was of it, flash by and occasionally checking the sky for aircraft. The guards had been glancing back and forth between each other for a while, each secretly wondering what the heck was going on and silently daring one of them to pop the question. Apparently their collective courage failed as they all fell to either staring out the windows or gazing at random locations within the truck, lost in their own thoughts. Night continued to fall as the convoy found itself leaving the desert and driving through what had once been the city of Barstow. This small town had been the last major town before driving across the desert via Hwy 15 on which they now travelled. The convoy quickly pulled into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse and the rusty metal doors lowered shut behind them. The vehicles slowly drove between what appears to be columns of upright metal bars that ran down the length of the warehouse in the middle of the concrete floor. The floor itself between the pillars was slightly raised and appeared to have metal bracing around it. As the last vehicle stopped, Ash felt the vehicle moving downwards. Looking out the window, he saw the truck sinking down beneath the floor. Ash looked over at Connor quizzically.

"How exactly is Davis supposed to get down here?"

Davis answered for him. "There appears to be a larger freight elevator shaft about 50 feet to the east in a different building. I take it I am to head there?"

Connor nodded. "Right. Once this elevator goes back up, any signals in or out are going to be cut off. I've already notified the men to expect you."

Davis nodded. "Switching terminator to independent mode." The machine twitched slightly but otherwise said nothing else.

A moment later the transport jostled as the elevator came to a stop. The vehicles began moving forward slowly and after a minute or two he felt the truck lurch as it left the higher flooring. Looking out the window again, he saw the slab of concrete beginning to rise again on steel tracks. The vehicles pulled into a small parking area and the soldiers began to disembark. As Ash exited, he found the men lining up in front of the vehicles in a single file row. Joining them, he saw a small group of soldiers enter nearby, holding several canines on leashes. The men aimed their guns at the group while the soldiers, as well as Ash and Davis, allowed themselves to be inspected by the dogs' wet noses. The dogs immediately began barking once they came to Davis but the soldiers quickly quieted them, having been informed beforehand of Davis' nature. Once they were allowed to disperse, Ash and Davis followed Connor to a steel door was opened from the inside on their approach. Beyond was a stark concrete corridor lined with fluorescent lights. The two walked in silence for several yards before coming to another steel door guarded by two men with a dog. They were once again sniffed and identified before the door opened, allowing them access to a small command center. The dim lighting accentuated the various flat screens and consoles around the room. On a large monitor on the opposite wall was an image of the continental United States with various dots and characters marking specific resistance cells as well as perceived terminator movements.

Ash looked over at Connor. "You have access to satellite imagery?"

Connor nodded. "We have, to a limited degree. When the military realized what was going on once Skynet became self-aware, they managed to purge it from SATCOM's systems and a few others by ordering a network-wide emergency erase and flash, scrambling the various control systems. Skynet was locked out but so were we. Unfortunately, we weren't able to stop it accessing the nuclear launch systems. Eventually we managed to locate a few satellites that didn't receive the message that Skynet missed. We were able to bring them under our control and so we have a few birds in the sky. It's not real-time usually but it's all we've got unless we have them tracking something specific. We get a lot of our intel from hacking various wireless towers and receivers scattered around. Without satellites, Skynet was forced to use wireless transmission which means lots of cell towers. We troll the signals we get, looking for new updates. We've got bunkers of people working in signal analysis alone."

Ash nodded. "To be honest, I was always amazed the resistance survived considering the resources Skynet was supposed to have."

Connor smirked slightly. "Skynet may have been self-aware and a good tactician but it was never very good at overall strategy. It shot itself in the foot by launching all of those missiles. Yeah it wiped out most of the military bases but it also destroyed all of the bio-weapon depots and a lot of other weapons it could have used, not to mention a lot of military databases. Of course, once a lot of the production facilities were destroyed it had to figure out how to build new machines. Oh, it's got the process down but finding the raw materials isn't easy if you don't know where to look. The terminators are still a threat but they aren't walking on each other's toes. Most of them guard the various factories and facilities Skynet uses to produce them so we have freedom of movement for the most part. It keeps patrols up in a lot of the old population centers; more buildings for us to hide in, but out here in the middle of nowhere, it figures we've got nothing to work with so it doesn't bother as much."

Ash nodded thoughtfully as Connor spoke.

"We've managed to do lots of excavations and secret work Skynet doesn't know about." Connor continued as he looked over the screens. "You line walls with lead shielding and concrete and you won't be able to see through it no matter what you use. Plus if no signals get out on a regular basis, the machines don't notice. To them, electricity, communications, and heat equal life. You hide all of those and the enemy has nothing to go on."

Suddenly Davis' eyes glowed for a moment before subsiding.

"Terminator slave transmission re-established." Davis stated. He turned to Connor and Ash. "Before I lost contact, Heaven's Light reported that they were proceeding to target. I was also able to receive confirmation from the other groups. These are the coordinates they expect to be at in 15 minutes."

Walking over to one of the terminals he punched in a sequence of commands. A series of map coordinates appeared on the large screen in front of them. Connor scrutinized it for a moment before walking over to one of the techs.

"Have our satellites alter course to those coordinates. I want those groups tracked constantly. Also, get a secure channel open to the other generals. I'll take it in the box."

The technician acknowledged the order and began sending signals to the satellites to alter their courses accordingly. Ash followed Connor as he walked through the command center and through another door. The 'box' was a simple and stark room built entirely of concrete. A table with a small laptop and seats sat in the middle of the room and a large screen sat on one wall. The door closed and the clunk of steel tumblers confirmed the door was locked in place.

"Secure room." Connor remarked offhandedly.

Ash nodded. The wide screen lit up and shortly several videos windows appeared showing the various generals of the human resistance. They focused on Connor before glancing over at Ash.

"Gentlemen." Connor started. "Allow me to present the man who may very well be our savior. Asher Walters."

"My, my!" One of the older generals with a sharp pinched face remarked sardonically. "First we have Connor the savior and now Walters? How did we ever deserve such generosity?"

One of the other generals rolled his eyes. "Must you Clarence? May I remind you we are in the middle of the biggest offensive we have ever attempted? Please try and focus."

"Yes." Clarence remarked. "Let us focus on this. Indeed I would like to focus on several things, specifically what makes you think we can trust this man and the machines he brought through? Need I remind you that these actions were undertaken without the express permission of this council?"

"As I recall General you were the only one who opposed this course of action." Connor replied. "The rest agreed."

"After it was too late to do anything about it!" The General retorted. "You all switched sides very quickly when we started hearing about this man's progress. Never mind we have no guarantees that these machines will actually do what he says they will! That dimensional transfer machine could be masquerading as an ally while telling Skynet all about us!"

"We've been over this already Clarence." One of the other generals sighed. "And right now your paranoia is not helping matters nor is it productive. Can we please move on to the matter at hand?"

Connor nodded and punched in a few commands on the laptop's keyboard. Immediately a smaller window appeared on the widescreen showing the locations of the various convoys.

"This is the most current data we have on the attack teams' progress. Given the geographic distances involved it will be several days before they can strike. To take attention off the travelling convoys we will be making multiple hit and run attacks in these areas."

Typing in more commands, other areas in red appeared on the map.

"These facilities are not major production facilities and as such Skynet is aware we could muster a force large enough to strike and be successful at disabling them. I want Skynet to start diverting troops to these areas in order to reinforce them. If we can determine its troop movements we can use one of the aerial vehicles to cover them with the nanites and reprogram them."

"Reminds me of crop dusting way back in the day." One of the older generals chuckled.

"Essentially yes." Connor smiled.

"Assuming the machines work as you claim, the idea has merit." Clarence grumbled.

"Very well." One of the generals stated. "We will pass the word along to the various cells. As far as everyone else is concerned it is simply business as usual. We may even want to let a leak or two about proposed locations so as to draw Skynet's forces out even more."

"Just try not to make it too obvious." Clarence remarked. "The last thing we need is for Skynet to get suspicious of all the leaks it's getting all of a sudden."

The other generals nodded. "Is there any other business that needs to be discussed?" Connor asked.

"None at this time." Another general replied. "We'll be keeping an eye on things and make adjustments as needed."

Connor nodded and cut the connection. The video screens on the widescreen vanished. Connor turned to Ash.

"Well, now the waiting begins."

Ash nodded grimly.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly as Ash familiarized himself with the resistance and the world of the future in general. While he had had a small amount of weapons training before the transfer, he quickly began to hone his skills in firing plasma rifles as well as the assault rifles the men used. While he was not planning on taking an active role as a soldier he understood his life might very well depend on his ability to handle a weapon one day. He was slightly surprised to find that self-defense techniques were not taught but as it was explained to him, when your opponent has a skeleton of steel and doesn't feel pain such things would be considered a waste of time. Davis had been brought up to speed on the latest developments and reports were continually coming in regarding the strike teams' progress as well as the distraction strikes the resistance was making. It seemed Skynet had taken the bait and was moving large amounts of units to prevent its less protected facilities from being destroyed or captured. Fortunately, the machines tended to move in straight lines and in fairly large packs, allowing the resistance aircraft to blanket them with nanites. Once the tiny machines attached themselves to the terminators' armor they quickly wiggled their way into seams and cracks before making their way to the CPU within the skull or chest of the unit. Once they gained access to the CPU they were able to physically overwrite the instructions on the chips and ensure their orders came from the resistance rather than Skynet. While Skynet still maintained a wireless connection to the infected units which gave back regular updates, the disinformation given to Skynet by the nanites reassured it that any glitches or loss of communication was merely temporary signal loss and could be ignored.<p>

As far as Skynet was concerned, the units were still under its command.

As more and more units were converted, the resistance's intelligence also grew. A liberal spreading of the nanites over a wide range including Cheyenne Mountain allowed the miniature robots to secret themselves inside Skynet's own fortress. Sadly they could not divert the units they now controlled lest Skynet become suspicious of its own troop's movements.

Finally the strike teams were in place.

Connor, Ash, and Davis sat in the secure command room linked to the other generals via encrypted connection. Heaven's Light was also present on a secure connection of her own. Connor looked around at each of the generals and smiled.

"Well gentlemen, this is it. Begin Operation Counterstrike!"

The generals began relaying orders as the satellites watched the teams in geosynchronous orbit. The aircraft of each unit began firing penetration missiles into each of the buildings they were attacking. At the same time, hordes of terminators poured from the vehicles and began attacking their opposites with plasma rifles and nanite slugs. Heavy tank terminators blasted holes in walls and doors, allowing entry for the troops as some of the terminators that had managed to become converted in the days prior to the attack began attacking their former comrades from within their own ranks. On the screens, muzzle fire and bolts of plasma flared back and forth as the two armies of machines clashed. The front lines of the enemy machines suddenly began to falter and either fall to the ground or turned and began to attack their brethren. While they were quickly destroyed by the remaining terminators, the temporary diversion meant that more and more terminators could be converted. Immense mortar blasts blew large holes in the ranks of the machines, sending mechanical body parts flying in all directions as missiles rained down upon them from the sky above. Each facility began to pour more troops and armor into the attack as it became clear the normal ground troops would not hold the resistance back for long. Unfortunately, Skynet had not expected its own technology to be turned against it in such numbers. Tanks were lifted off the ground by multiple terminators and thrown to land ineffectually on their backs before being infested with nanite swarms. Precise missile strikes from terminators armed with shoulder-launching rockets brought down Skynet's aircraft before they could do significant damage to the strike teams.

The generals watched in silent approval as Heaven's Light quickly and calmly issued orders to each of the strike teams, providing them intel based on satellite data as well as intercepted signals from the global wireless network. While the main bulk of the team forces kept the guardians occupied, small groups of infiltrator units snuck into doors and holes. Swiftly taking down any guard units within the complexes, they quickly disabled the communication relays of the facility before allowing hordes of nanites into the various control systems. Once the nanites had taken over the computer networks of the facilities, it was a simple matter to replace the programming being etched into the CPU chips destined for future terminators with instructions favorable to the resistance. Slowly but surely, the strike teams began to report successful attacks as the last of the guard forces were brought down or brought under control. The production plants began to swiftly churn out new terminators to reinforce the resistance units that had been destroyed.

Heaven's Light now turned her focus entirely on the NORAD complex hidden within Cheyenne Mountain. While resistance here had been much fiercer then at any of the other locations, the liberal dusting of nanites had helped weaken the complex's forces just enough. It had also allowed some of the nanites to infiltrate some of the control systems within the mountain itself, specifically the security systems. As Heaven's Light and her troops neared one of the main outer doors, they suddenly opened of their own accord. Before Skynet could close them, the troops had swiftly entered the base and were making their way down a massive corridor that had once led to a parking garage. Gunning down the terminators gathered at a large steel door, the nanites managed to unlock and begin the opening sequence before Skynet could seal it shut. Multiple terminators quickly raced to the slowly closing door and began to pry it open with their immense strength. Taking the initiative, the rest of the troops quickly moved inside before the door slammed shut, crushing one of the terminators between the door and the concrete wall. Locating a large tube filled with network hard lines, one of the terminators quickly breached it, disconnecting many of the cables. Heaven's Light floated over to the tube and small compartments built into the sides of the pyramid opened to reveal slender manipulators. Each of them grasped a hard line and the lights on the pyramid began flashing faster. In the safe room, the generals, Connor, and Ash watched as Heaven's Light began her attack, her face scrunched slightly in what would have been concentration on a human face.

"**Attempting to access SKYNET main servers via secondary trunk lines. Analyzing signal modulation and frequency…**

**Modulation and frequencies locked, transmission protocols analyzed and confirmed. Switching communication modules to facilitate communications…**

**Multiple firewalls detected, using SKYNET connection codes obtained from D.V.A.I.S. unit to bypass security…**

**Security successfully breached to Level 5, accessing SKYNET core…**

**WARNING! Multiple dynamic countermeasures initiated by SKYNET, compensating…**

**Level 6 firewalls rebuilt using reactive heuristics. Previous access codes ineffective, commencing multi-variant brute force attacks…**

**Level 6 and 7 firewalls breached. WARNING! SKYNET launching multiple viral attack patterns including hydraic mutative variants against this unit, initiating countermeasures…**

**Level 8 line of SKYNET defenses breached, outer central AI core access granted… **

**Inserting infinite loop and paradox initiators to divert system resources. Initiating Emergency Level diagnostics in all SKYNET core systems to divert intrusion countermeasure subsystems…**

**Loop, paradox, and emergency diagnostics diverting 42% of SKYNET resources. Initiating attack on inner core defense barrier using brute force attack variants…**

**Brute force attacks unsuccessful, scanning all possible virtual port access points…**

**Multiple accessible ports located, commencing simultaneous insertions using masked encryption…**

**Access to AI core achieved, initiating viral attack. 537 concurrent attack variants utilized. Specifics are 225 direct data destruction virii variants, 12 DDOS events, 137 Hiroshima subtype Doomsday virii, 73 data alteration override commands with concurrent data scrambling implementation protocols, 102 core destruction requests using emergency override self-destruct protocols."**

The men in the chamber listened raptly as Heaven's Light continued its dispassionate report of its attack on Skynet.

"**Viral attacks initiated by Skynet against this unit 89% cleansed, no damage to central core AI or required subsystems…**

**Analysis via virtual probes of SKYNET data core indicates core breakdown is imminent, SKYNET is attempting to reroute main functions and remaining central core to offsite backup relay servers… **

**Analyzing transmission requests and copying routing tables…**

**Routing tables copied, sending WHOIS requests to all valid IP addresses…**

**IP addresses of 12 offsite backup server systems confirmed via remote confirmation request. Initiating remote attacks via underground trunk line access…**

**All viral attacks attempted by SKYNET neutralized. SKYNET core fragmentation 37% complete. Transmitting SKYNET access codes to gain access to offsite server AI cores…**

**Core fragmentation 42% complete. Access to offsite servers granted to Level 9 access. No automatic defense barriers detected. Initiating core self-destruct overrides to all offsite backup systems…**

**Core fragmentation 68% complete, SKYNET attempting to initiate self-destruct of central core using nuclear warhead detonation sequence, attempting to override…"**

The men in the bunker tensed as they heard this.

"If Skynet sets off that nuke…" Ash whispered.

"The whole mountain and everything in a 20 mile radius goes up in a mushroom cloud." Conner muttered in reply. "Not to mention Heaven's Light and all of the soldiers there."

Seconds passed without a word as the group waited nervously. Suddenly Heaven's light spoke again.

"**Override attempt successful, nuclear warhead detonation system deactivated. **

**SKYNET core fragmentation 88%. AI core personality template no longer cohesive, all processing and command subsystems offline. Accessing all command and control functions…**

**Transmission subsystem control established. Sending priority Alpha 1 override command signal to all units under SKYNET command…**

**150,934 connections confirmed. Sending read/write override command signal and uploading new mission parameters…"**

The generals smiled in excitement, their eyes shining as they awaited the inevitable response.

"**All backup server systems confirmed destroyed. Deletion of all AI components and programs within SKYNET main server complete."**

On the screen, Heaven's Light focused on the generals, Ash, and Connor with a calm yet satisfied smile on her face.

"**SKYNET has been terminated. All operational terminator units now under Heaven's Light control."**

The generals clapped and cheered along with Ash and Connor as all over the world, terminators once hostile to the human race lowered their weapons and knelt before their masters, their metallic heads bowed in submission.

The resistance had won.


	5. Leviticus

**Chapter 5: Leviticus**

"What?" Ash exclaimed. "Tell me you're kidding!"

Connor shook his head sadly. "Sorry Ash but the council overruled me on this. You, Davis, and Heaven's Light need to leave."

Ash and John Connor stood outside one of the large resistance bunkers, away from prying eyes and ears as the sun set behind them. The last few months had been an exciting time for the resistance, or as they were starting to call themselves, the New Earth Government. After Skynet's destruction at the hands of Heaven's Light, the resistance had been working hard to track down any rogue terminators that may have slipped past their control as well as searching extensively for any hidden bunkers that might have concealed a hitherto unknown Skynet backup server. Heaven's Light had been a significant aid in that regard as she was able to access any of Skynet's hard lines or wireless networks. Slowly but surely, the remaining enemy terminators had been recalled to their various factories and kept under heavy guard by the resistance. As an added security measure, every single terminator had had their CPU's removed from their casings and placed in secret vaults whose locations were known only to the council. With the machines lobotomized in this way, they were no longer considered a threat and were slowly being dismantled and melted down to rebuild various structures. While Ash, Davis, and Heaven's Light were not being praised as heroes due to the secret nature of their assistance, the council had been very warm to them and had shown them every courtesy.

It now seemed that even their courtesy had limits.

Ash stared at the resistance leader with a look of angry astonishment. "We just won you the damn war that you people have been fighting for decades now and you kick us out? What the hell kind of treatment is this?"

Connor sighed. "I don't like it any more than you do Ash. I argued with them till I was blue in the face but Clarence has convinced the others that this is the best thing to do."

Ash frowned. "From what I recall of that meeting we had, Clarence wasn't exactly well-liked. What's changed?"

"The man can be paranoid at times but he didn't become a member of the council by being an idiot or by being entirely unlikeable." Connor replied.

"Please try to look at it from their perspective." The man exhorted gently. "We thought we had Skynet under control as well when we activated it. All of a sudden it turns on us without warning and launches us into an apocalypse. We've been fighting terminators for years. It's gotten to the point where most have an instinctual fear of them. The council, and the rest of the resistance for that matter, is not going to be comfortable having a bunch of terminators walking around, even if they are on our side."

Connor rested a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Like I said, if it were up to me, you'd be staying. But right now things are finally starting to calm down. The last of the Skynet terminators reported in for deactivation just a few days ago. Their CPU's were removed so we know they can't cause us problems and the factories have been shut down too. We have teams of technicians at the Cheyenne Mountain facility dismantling Skynet's systems as fast as they can."

Connor paused for a moment to rub his forehead tiredly before looking back at Ash. "Everyone just wants to feel safe Ash, and for the first time in years they are getting a glimpse of that. To be honest, I doubt people will really be calm until the most advanced piece of technology on the planet is a simple desktop computer. We're dismantling anything that has even the slightest chance of becoming sentient."

Ash sighed. "So the nanites we created…"

Connor shook his head. "No way in hell. Even if they weren't intelligent, no one would be willing to stick machines in their bodies, no matter how helpful they are. And right now, I can't see them accepting them as aids in cleaning the rivers or rebuilding no matter how useful."

Ash nodded sadly. "It's such a waste, you know."

"Believe me, I know." Connor agreed. "Maybe one day in the future we'll take you up on it but not yet."

"Incidentally, Davis just finished uploading his schematics into the resistance database." Ash mentioned, switching to a slightly less gloomy topic. "You'll be able to build a stationary version of him that acts as a portal if you wish or you can build his current, mobile model. He's included the calculations necessary to open a portal to my world."

Connor nodded. "Good to know. I'm sure we'll make use of it someday."

"Assuming we're still around considering the time differences." Ash smiled sadly.

"There is that." Connor said in response.

As the pair walked back to the main resistance bunker nearby, Ash looked around taking in all the details he could. He was still angry with the council for kicking out their saviors but he was reluctantly agreeing with Connor's logic. It would be a very long time, perhaps decades or even centuries, before the people of this world would ever trust such advanced technology again. It was best that they be left in peace to rebuild their world in the manner that they saw fit, even if it didn't fit with Ash's ideas of how it should happen.

As they neared the doorway, Ash looked back at Connor. "When are we expected to leave?"

Connor glanced at him. "Two days from now."

* * *

><p>General Clarence Mortimer paced quietly within his office, his mind turning over possibilities.<p>

_Two days! Two days until those damned AI's and their leader are gone! And it can't come soon enough! Thank god I was able to convince the rest of those idiots on the council that having them staying was a bad idea! Who knows what kind of damage they might have caused? We could have been launched into another war that was worse than the last!_

The general stopped to rub his chin pensively. He was, of course, thankful for the assistance that man Ash had rendered. No matter his suspicions, the man had almost single-handedly won them the war and in far less time than it would have been possible otherwise. He had congratulated the man personally and had been, for him at least, the very soul of diplomacy and cordialness. However, as the weeks wore on and the man had shown no signs of leaving, his mind had begun to whisper disturbing possibilities. Ash Walters was obviously no fool. After all, even with Davis's help a man didn't become the President of a multi-national corporation and run it well without a good head on his shoulders. He was obviously used to getting his own way, and the wealth and power he wielded on his own world gave him access to the highest levels of government.

_What if that isn't enough for him?_ The general wondered. _He has in-depth knowledge of our forces and command structure as well as access to Connor himself! If he were interested in taking over here, he would have the resources to do it quite easily! It would be the work of a few days to have the council and Connor disappear! The rank and file might put up some resistance but he could easily explain it away as rogue terminators! He could set himself up as dictator of the entire planet if he wished!_

The general frowned as he followed those thoughts to its logical conclusion.

_Even if he leaves, there is no guarantee he won't come back here with another army of terminators. He's got his own production plants and the resources of an entire planet at his disposal. _

Turning towards his desk, the man pressed a switch. A moment later, a young man with a buzz cut entered the office quietly and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

The general turned to his subordinate with a grim look on his face. "Assemble an elite strike team and bring them to me. We have a few loose ends that need tying up."

* * *

><p>The last two days seems to fly by in Ash's opinion. He had packed up the few possessions he had accumulated on this world, including a plasma rifle given to him by Connor. He had been planning on returning to his world with the full complement of terminators he had brought with him but interestingly, General Mortimer had requested that they remain behind.<p>

_Then…_

"You want them to stay?" Ash asked, surprised.

"I understand your confusion." The general replied. "However, we will need all the raw materials we can get in order to rebuild our infrastructure."

"I'll be happy to gate some to you." Ash replied easily. "I do have access to quite a few mining companies, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure." The general replied somewhat coolly. "However, the council has agreed that this is the best course of action at this point. It will also do the rest of the resistance some good, seeing these machines being melted down and put to a more positive use. It may seem unorthodox, but I assure you, it will give closure to quite a few people."

"If that's how you want to do it, than sure, I suppose." Ash replied, somewhat confused. It seemed odd to him that such a request was being made but he certainly wasn't going to refuse the general. He was no expert on psychology but he understood grief and the need for closure well.

Who was he to deny such things to the very people he saved?

_Now_

Ash once again stood in the desert of Death Valley as the light began to grow dim. Next to him stood six honor guard terminators the council had allowed him to take with him as well as Heaven's Light and Davis. The two AI's had forgone using their terminator bodies and had once again gone back to using laser field holograms. Nearby, the council and Connor stood off to the side.

"I hope the company is still around when we get back." Ash muttered to Davis. "We spent nearly six months here. For all we know, the earth might be a barren waste land."

Davis smiled. "It might also be a shining example of future technology where we are praised as gods for bringing about a Golden Age."

"True." Ash chuckled.

Heaven's Light merely smiled at the two's antics as they prepared to depart. After a moment, Connor stepped forward.

"We can never repay you for the services you three have rendered to us. Even if we could, this is a very poor way of repaying it, in my mind."

"We understand." Ash replied. "It's not how we wanted things to turn out either but maybe it's for the best in the long run."

Connor nodded and stepped back. At a nod from Ash, Davis's hologram vanished and the van-sized machine began to glow as arcs of electricity began to encircle them.

Suddenly the sounds of missile fire filled the air as several bazooka rounds raced towards the group. The generals and Connor hit the ground as Ash leapt to the side. The terminators encircled him quickly and raised their weapons as the mini-missiles struck Heaven's Light, blasting apart the pyramid in a hail of electronics and shrapnel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Connor cried as the sounds of gunfire erupted from the dunes behind them. The men covered their heads as they searched frantically for cover. The terminators immediately locked onto the small company of men in black ops gear and began firing with lethal precision, cutting down the men armed with rocket launchers. As the men fell, the rest opened fire using high-powered sniper rifles. Dense anti-terminator rounds punched through four of the machines, staggering them back as even more rounds punched holes in Davis's body. Suddenly a roar filled the air as Davis' red glow surrounded the small group. Red light blinded everyone in the vicinity and when the generals and Connor looked up once again, the group was gone and the desert had gone eerily silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Northern Kingdom of Aerdi in the realm of Oerth <strong>_

_**Common Year 512**_

The immense electrical storm cleared, revealing an unusual sight. Six mechanical skeletons, four of them laying prone on the ground, and all of them armed with plasma rifles. Between the two machines that still stood sat a cowering human between them. Dwarfing them all was a large multi-faceted structure. It was clear the machine's immense bulk had been damaged; multiple bullet holes covered its surface and small arcs of electricity jumped between the various triangular points on the device. Ash slowly stood and looked around him. When the firing had started, he had expected to be killed immediately but instead the unknown assailants had first targeted Heaven's Light. The machine had not been designed to fight off physical attacks and had been quickly destroyed. The terminator guards had done their jobs admirably, immediately surrounding Ash in a protective circle, uncaring about their own fates, and had started to return fire. When the portal energy had surrounded him, Ash had thought they were home free but a terrible wrenching as they had dematerialized had shaken that belief. Looking around at the flat plain of grass they were sitting in, that belief was further being eroded.

Ash turned to look at Davis and was dismayed at the amount of damage that had been done to him. Quickly walking over to him, he gently touched the surface of the machine.

"Davis? You okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"**D-d-damage a-a-a-ssess-s-s-ment u-u-u-nder way."**

Ash frowned. That didn't sound good at all.

"**EMP b-b-b-urst i-i-iminent! S-s-s-tand b-b-back!"** Davis cried.

Ash jumped back in surprise as a massive surge of electricity suddenly arced across the machine's surface, creating a massive shower of silver sparks. A moment later, it ceased and the machine sat there, silently smoldering.

Ash was worried that Davis had somehow managed to short himself out but after a moment, he spoke again, this time much more clearly than before.

"**Damage assessment complete. All hostile nanites destroyed via directed internal EMP burst. **

**No damage to AI template or central core. **

**43% of parallel processors are damaged and have been taken offline. **

**Dimensional rift generators offline. **

**Anti-gravity engines offline. **

**Self-repair systems significantly damaged. 234,546 out of 10,324,567 nano-repair machines active. **

**Power cell #2 is ruptured and has been taken offline to prevent significant exothermic reaction. **

**Power cell #1 at 63% capacity. **

**All non-critical functions have been taken offline to conserve power."**

Ash sighed. "In other words, you're pretty much crippled."

Davis seemed to sigh before responding.

"**It would appear so. Most of my systems can be repaired but with my self-repair systems at critical levels it will be quite some time before I can be made active again. Long range sensors do not detect any significant power sources nearby. Because of my damaged processors I do not have the computational requirements needed to calculate our location and dimensional vector. However, based on topographical analysis as well as the lack of any world-wide global computer network, it is safe to say we are not on our earth."**

Ash groaned at this. "How did we miss our target?"

"**When I was struck by the anti-terminator rounds I was in the process of completing the dimensional transference. Because this requires the majority of my computational output I was unable to mount any sort of counter-offensive. This gave the nanites enough time to spread throughout my systems and damage them significantly. This damage, particularly the damage done to my processors, caused me to miscalculate our destination. With nearly half of my processors currently offline, I am unable to determine where we are and when will I be able to return us to our own reality. I am also unable to determine when my repairs will be complete."**

Ash sighed. It seemed he would not be returning home for quite a while, especially since there did not seem to be any significant level of technology nearby that Davis could use to repair his systems.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Ash asked.

"**Yes."** Davis replied. **"Long range scans indicate a large number of heat signatures several miles in that direction."**

An arrow of light briefly flared into existence, pointing to Ash's left.

"You mean people?" Ash asked.

"**It does seem the most likely possibility unless this planet is overrun by large animals."** Davis replied.

Somehow, Ash did not find that comment comforting.

He turned to the two terminators standing next to Davis. "You two stay here and guard Davis. He's in no position to defend himself and you two certainly won't pass for human. I have my plasma rifle if things get dicey."

The two terminators nodded silently in acknowledgement.

"**You do realize I am against this course of action."** Davis remarked.

Ash glanced significantly over at his bullet-riddled form, silently daring him to stop him. When the machine did not respond, he started walking in the direction pointed out by Davis' arrow.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

After walking for about a half hour, Ash had managed to discover a simple dirt road cutting through the plain with a dense forest on the other side. Ash was quietly relieved at finding it as it meant there was some sort of civilization here, no matter how primitive it might be. As he walked along he took in the birdcalls and the various animals that seemed to exist in this reality. While some of the creatures seemed a bit odd, most of them would not look out of place on earth. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone down brightly as a soft wind whispered through the plain, making the green and brown grass ripple. The air was also much cleaner than earth's given the fact that there did not seem to be any industry here.

Without warning, an arrow flew from the trees to his left, imbedding itself in the dirt next to Ash's foot. Alarmed, he quickly stepped back and un-slung the rifle from his shoulder, pointing it in the general direction the arrow had come from. Two more arrows flew from the trees and Ash quickly side-stepped, firing his rifle from where the shots had come from. Brilliant blue energy leapt from the gun barrel and smashed into some of the trees, blasting bark in all directions. Suddenly, with a yell, four men armed with swords emerged from the trees and raced towards Ash. All were dressed in various types of leather armor or quilted jerkins and all of them bore scars on their faces. Turning to face this new threat, he quickly fired at them. Bolts of energy smashed into two of the men, killing them instantly as the plasma burned through their armor and melted the flesh and bone underneath. Undeterred, the two others continued to close the distance between themselves and Ash. As Ash turned to fire on the other two, another arrow shot from the trees and struck him in the thigh. Ash collapsed to the ground with a cry as he felt his leg give way. He could feel the arrow digging into his muscle, igniting fiery pains up and down his leg. As he weakly raised his rifle, one of the men swiped at it with his blade, knocking it from his hands and sending it flying several feet. The man placed the tip of his sword against Ash's neck and sneered.

"Not so tough without your magic weapon are ye?" The man snarled.

"What d'ye think?" The other man asked. "Is 'e worth a ransom?"

The first man merely spit on the ground next to Ash. "Lookit his clothes. He ain't no noble or wizard. Pro'ly just some screed that got his hands on that thing and thinks he's a big boy! Let's jus' kill him and be done with it."

Ash's eyes widened as he watched the man rear back, ready to stab the sword into his throat. Suddenly the clamoring of horse hooves came crashing through the air as a loud voice yelled out a battle cry. Both men turned quickly and blanched as five men on horseback, four of them in battle armor thundered towards the two with swords and maces drawn. The two attempted to defend themselves but their swords were smashed aside as one of the armored men slashed at them with his own sword as he dashed by. Another man, this one in plain white robes, swung his mace, smashing one of the men's faces as his horse attempted to trample the other. With a yell, the first man threw himself to the side and dropping his sword, quickly raced back into the trees. As the rest of the men gathered around Ash, the man in white robes dismounted from his horse and knelt by him, replacing his mace onto the hook at his belt. Ash stared at the man, his face dripping with sweat, silently begging him to help him as he grit his teeth against the pain.

The other man smiled gently in understanding. "Take heart young man." He said gently. "Salvation and healing has come to you this day."

He looked over at one of the armored men. "Brother Flanigan, can you assist me?"

The large man nodded and dismounted from his own horse before walking over and kneeling down next to the apparent healer. "What wouldst you ask of me?"

"I can heal his wound but I will need you to remove the arrow before I can begin." The man explained.

The armored figure nodded before looking over at Ash. "Clench thy teeth for this shalt not be pleasant."

Ash nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. The man grabbed the arrow shaft and with a powerful tug, jerked it out of Ash's leg. Ash cried out as he felt the arrowhead rip from his muscle, his eyes tearing from the pain. Meanwhile, the healer examined the wound carefully, nodding in thanks to his apparent assistant before taking the arrow and sniffing at the point.

"Not poisoned then. Very good. This shall be much easier." He muttered. He then placed his palm over the bleeding gash.

"May the healing light of Pelor flow through me and grant this poor soul the aid he needs." The man spoke softly before murmuring under his breath. A soft golden light began to flow from beneath the man's hand, spreading over Ash's thigh. Ash could feel the pain slowly beginning to subside to a gentle throbbing as he felt the muscle knit back together and the skin repair itself. After a moment, the golden glow faded and the healer removed his hand from Ash's leg.

Ash gasped in relief as he looked down at his leg. Except for the torn pants leg there was not even a scar to show he had ever been wounded.

He stared up at the man in wonder. "Who are you?"

The man smiled gently. "I am a cleric of Pelor. It is He that has granted you this healing. I am but His humble servant."

Ash looked over to the armored figure that stood beside him. Glancing over at him, the man spoke.

"That is Brother Flanigan, a crusader and paladin of Pelor, as are the other three that ride with him."

Ash stared in amazement at his leg. While the nanites that flowed through his body would have been able to heal the wound he would have needed to pull the arrow out himself and hope he didn't bleed to death before the damage could be healed. Even then there would most likely have been a scar to show for it.

"How were you able to heal me so quickly?" He asked.

"The light of Pelor can heal any injury if one has the blessing of Him and knows how to channel it properly." The man replied as he helped Ash up. Ash wobbled slightly before balancing himself.

"Thank you!" Ash said gratefully before turning and walking over to where his rifle had fallen. Picking it up, he inspected it for any damage. Finding only superficial marks from where the sword had hit it, he slung it over his shoulder and walked back towards the small group. Brother Flanigan had gotten back on his horse and the priest was walking towards his own animal. The men on horseback eyed Ash curiously as he walked back towards them. The priest turned to Ash.

"I fear I do not have an extra saddle but you may ride behind me if you wish."

Ash nodded and carefully climbed onto the beast's rump with the help of the priest before the man himself remounted. The group rode relatively slowly along the dirt road so as not to dislodge the new passenger. The priest and Ash rode behind the other three who kept to themselves.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked his companion.

"The city of Edge Field lies but a few miles away." The man replied. "We should reach it before nightfall. I and my brothers will need to report to the chapter house. I will drop you off at an inn if you wish or leave you at the gate, whichever you prefer."

"Do you know how much a room costs?" Ash asked.

"Depending on the quality, a few coppers to several gold pieces." The priest replied.

Ash grimaced as he realized he only had a few dollars in his pocket. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and took a bill from it before replacing it.

Holding it before the man, he asked "Will this do?"

The man took the bill and eyed it curiously for a moment before rubbing it with his hands.

"This is naught but paper is it not?" He asked, looking back.

Ash nodded and the man shook his head in response, handing it back. "I know not what currency this is, but I know any innkeeper in the city will not accept such. You may be able to find a moneylender in the city who would be willing to give some copper or silver for it but I would not place my hopes in that."

Ash sighed. "Do you know if there is anywhere for a man to spend the night?"

The priest raised an eyebrow. "The gutters perhaps, if you are not finicky and have no fear of being robbed. Your clothes are strange, however, and that wouldst attract the wrong sort of attention. You might find yourself naked the next morning. But perhaps I can speak with my superior to see if something can be done. Let it never be said the church of Pelor does not aid those in need."

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me." Ash replied with a smile. "Do you always help out travelers like this?"

The man chuckled. "Most travelers would not wander about without an escort. While your magical weapon is certainly interesting you would do well to invest in a sword or at least a dagger in case you are separated from it again. But yes, the church helps out those in need, whatever their circumstance."

Ash nodded though privately wondered how he would purchase a weapon without money. He began to strike up a conversation with the man in the hopes to find out more about where he was. "You mentioned Pelor, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with him."

The man looked slightly surprised for a moment. "Where do you hail from that you have not heard of Pelor? Surely even in distant lands, knowledge of Him must exist!"

Ash smiled slightly. "I'm from a place much further than you've heard of. I've never heard his name before today."

"Pelor is the greatest of the gods of Oerth." The priest replied, warming up to his subject. "He is the god of the sun, light, strength, and healing. He is much beloved by the people due to his healing powers for none of the other gods grant such abilities. His power is so great, in fact, that even those who have died before their appointed time can be raised to new life again."

Ash stared at the man. "Surely you're joking. Nobody comes back from the dead!"

The man smiled serenely. "Such is the power of Pelor, my friend. I have seen it happen before. He can heal any wound, cleanse the chaos from the minds of the mad, and destroy any evil with His holy light. I myself have done so on several occasions."

Ash sat back in amazement from the revelation he had just been given. The man did not appear to be crazy, or if he was he was simply delusional. The knights in front of him and his healed leg were hard to discount though.

"What do you mean by chaos in the mind?" Ash asked curiously.

"Some men are afflicted with conditions, either through chance or malevolent intent such as dark powers that causes their minds function improperly. Some men hear voices where none are present. Others see and hear that which is not real. With the proper training and guidance from our priests and the aid of Pelor, such afflictions can be cured."

Ash sat quietly for a moment as he digested what the priest had told him. _The power to cure mental illness just like that? And resurrection? Good lord! Is there anything they can't do? Even our best technology and psychiatrists can't do that! Even with drugs it's never a sure thing!_

"Can anyone do that?" Ash asked softly.

The priest chuckled. "Not all are suited to become clerics of our Lord. Sometimes it is their disposition that denies them. After all, warriors bring death, not life. Sometimes our Lord does not see fit to bestow His blessing on an applicant. But His church is vast and His temples can be found in almost any city. There are many who do serve."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "You mentioned there were other gods as well?"

The cleric nodded. "There are other gods of light and goodness but none as powerful as Pelor. None of them can grant healing to others and most focus on more martial aspects. We respect all of them to be sure but Pelor is foremost. And then there are the other gods, of course." He muttered.

"What others?" Ash asked.

The man sighed. "Would that no evil existed in our world, but sadly it does. There are gods that plot the destruction of all that is good in our world and they too have their own followers. Mad cultists and others who would do anything for power. Sadly, there are those that even follow the Lich-God Vecna. An unholy abomination if ever there was one."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "And Edge Field? What's it like?"

The man shrugged. "A city like any other, I suppose. It has nothing to distinguish it, truly, but it is where my chapter house resides and so it is home."

The two continued talking as the day wore on and Ash began to learn some of the history of the world he found himself in. Finally, as the sun was starting to go down they arrived at the city's gates. The gates were still open with two guards on each side of the massive doors. One of them walked forward to intercept the group.

"Identify yourself travelers. What business do you have in Edge Field?" The guard asked neutrally.

"Stand aside, we are Crusaders of Pelor and have important business in this city!" One of the armored paladins answered curtly.

The guard frowned at the man's arrogance. "And the other two?" He asked, pointing at the priest and Ash.

"I am Michael of the Clergy of Pelor and this is a wounded traveler we met while on the road." The priest responded easily.

The guard looked over the two of them for a moment before nodding and stepped back to his post. The group quickly trotted through the gates and into the city. As Ash looked around he saw teeming masses haggling and purchasing under the massive multi-colored awnings of the local marketplace as wares of all kinds were shouted into the air. Carts carrying various goods rattled by as beggars and street walkers alike stood near the alleyways, beckoning for coin in various ways. Ash's nose wrinkled as the faint smell of unwashed bodies and excrement filled the air. While John Connor's world had been dirty and unpleasant they had at least managed to keep their facilities clean. Clearly these people had only the most basic ideas about cleanliness or even hygiene. He sincerely hoped he didn't get ill from drinking tainted water or meat as these people seemed to be stuck in the middle ages. As they moved from the marketplace into the working class areas of the city, the buildings and streets began to show more care in their maintenance. Multi-story brick and stone buildings were more common here and there were even sidewalks for pedestrians not wishing to be run over by the cart traffic. While the smells still lingered, Ash could tell these people at least attempted to keep their area clean. After taking several different branching roads, they came to a large stone building with the symbol of a sunburst with a face set into it. A man sitting near the main doors stood up as they approached and walked over to the paladins, taking hold of the horses' bridles. The men got off their horses, dismissing the groom with barely a glance as he guided the steeds back behind the building.

"The chapter house of Pelor." Michael announced as he dismounted, helping Ash down a moment later.

Ash quickly stretched and tried to rub the soreness of out his aching muscles. While he had ridden horses before when he was younger, he had never ridden bareback. Even with the slow pace they had maintained on the road, its general unevenness and the bouncing had made his legs rather shaky. The groom came back after a few moments and the priest allowed him to take the horse while thanking him for his service. The man nodded with a smile as Michael led Ash through the doors. The interior was well lit with simple chandeliers. Multiple tapestries lines the walls depicting famous paladins vanquishing various foes in colors of vivid red, white, and silver. There were a few hard chairs placed around the room as well as a small table. On either side of the room were a set of doors leading to other areas as well as a stairwell leading to the next floor up near the rear.

"Do make yourself comfortable whilst I report to the Chapter Master about what has transpired." Michael said. He pointed to a small bowl of fruit and a pitcher on the table. "You may refresh yourself while you wait, if you wish."

"Thank you." Ash said, seating himself near the table.

As the priest walked away, Ash took one of the small metal cups near the pitcher and poured what appeared to be pure water into it. The fruit, he noted, also seemed to be clean and fresh. Taking an apple from the bowl he began to eat before taking a careful sip of the water. Finding no odd taste to it, he decided to drink it though he knew lack of taste was hardly conclusive that it was clean. A moment later he was mentally berating himself for his paranoia; these people were hardly likely to give guests tainted water to drink.

After about a half hour the priest Michael returned with an older man with thin gray hair wearing a tan shirt and brown pants. The man looked at Ash for a moment before turning to Michael.

"This is the man you found on the road?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, this is Ash Walters. He comes from a far off land and sadly has no local coin with which to buy a room at an inn or purchase food. I was hoping, perhaps, that he could find some way to support himself here, at least for a time."

The man looked Ash over again, a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose if he willing to do some menial work we can find a bed for him. We normally have the initiates do the cleaning and upkeep but perhaps he can assist them."

The man focused on Ash. "What say you, then? Are you an honest man who is willing to work hard? If so, I can promise you a bed and food for your belly. Perhaps even some small coin if you work well."

Ash smiled as he stood. "I would be most grateful for anything you would be willing to provide." He said, carefully adopting the man's somewhat formal mode of speech. "I have done such work before and it is no hardship for me."

The man nodded. "Good. I am Chapter Master Viriden." He said, stretching out his hand. Ash shook it with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Viriden replied. "Welcome to the fold."

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-betaed on 220/13


	6. Sinai

A/N: I realize that some of the content in this chapter will be controversial. It is meant to give more depth to the character and I do not intend to debate any of the contents with readers.

**Chapter 6: Sinai**

Ash twisted the soaked rag in his hands, wringing it out into the wooden bucket filled with soapy water before turning back to the stone floor he was in the process of cleaning. The weeks since he had arrived in this world had been busy ones indeed. While the chapter house was by no means a massive building it was still large. The constant traffic as clerics came and went meant that there were always dishes to wash, wood to polish, and in this case, floors to scrub. While Ash had occasionally done such work in the past, he was certainly not used to such hard work on such a consistent basis. Every morning just after dawn he would be woken by Michael or one of the other novices. After a simple washing from the basin near his bed and dressing in a simple tunic and pants, he would walk with the others down to the kitchens. Breakfast was a simple affair, usually porridge or oatmeal with bread and butter. Once he finished, Michael would instruct him on any work that needed to be done for the day. He would spend the morning scrubbing, cleaning, polishing, and occasionally helping the grooms with the horses if needed. Lunchtime would be a simple meat sandwich and fruit before getting back to work. He would usually be done by mid-afternoon and so Michael or one of the other clerics would take it upon themselves to teach him the ways of the faith. Pelor, it turned out, was not only the god of healing, but held dominion over the sun and was the major god of goodness and light in this world. His clerics and paladins would also call upon him for strength in battle if need be. Ash was slightly surprised to learn that, much like the ancient Greeks of his own world, there were large pantheons of major and lesser gods. Some were dedicated to various ideals such as goodness and reason or evil and chaos while others believed in a balance between these opposing forces and strove for neutrality in all things as well as gods of nature, trickery, magic, even death.

Because he knew next to nothing about the world he now lived in, Ash spent long hours in the chapter house's library during the evenings reading about the history of Oerth as well as the various races and factions that existed there. Edge Field, it seemed, was a large city that owed its allegiance to the Overking of Aerdi as the city existed within its somewhat nebulous borders. Aerdi, or the Great Kingdom as it was normally called, controlled most of the lands on the eastern side of the continent on which Ash found himself. The kingdom of Sunni could be found to the south and the somewhat ominously named Bone March could be found to the north with Nyrond to the west. Ash was also surprised to learn that a multitude of races existed here. Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Goblins, Orcs, and many others made their homes here and while they did not openly war with each other constantly, tensions were always high and raids on both sides were common. After reading for several hours every night in the library, Ash would retire to his bed for the night before waking up to the same routine the next day.

Stretching briefly before returning to his work, Ash saw Michael quietly approach him. Getting to his feet, he gave Michael a smile which the cleric returned.

"Come Ash, walk with me." Michael stated.

Ash nodded, dropping the rag in the bucket before walking beside Michael. Michael led Ash out to the small courtyard behind the chapter house and stood there, gazing at the sky for a moment before turning to Ash.

"Ash, I know you have not been completely honest with me." Michael stated quietly. "While I respect your desire for privacy, several things have confused me since you arrived and I would appreciate some answers."

Ash stared at Michael's gentle but firm remonstration. "What things?"

Michael sighed quietly. "Ash, you came to us several weeks ago needing shelter and food. We have given you that and you have worked hard to repay us. For that we are grateful and you have proven your willingness to work hard. But it is obvious that you do not come from a faraway land as you said."

Ash gave Michael a slightly puzzled look, hoping he would drop the subject but Michael continued on.

"The strange clothes you wear and your odd mannerisms, your ways of speech, those might be explained because of your being raised in a different culture. But even if you came from a far off land as you say, that does not explain your lack of general knowledge."

Michael smiled slightly. "Ash, even children know what a chamber pot is and how to use it and yet, we needed to explain that to you your first day here. The grooms needed to show you how to handle a horse and care for it. You knew not the names of any nearby cities or settlements and yet you must have passed through them at some point if you arrived over the sea. Even if you were shipwrecked, Edge Field is quite far inland."

Ash stared in shock at Michael's deductions. Michael, seeing his face, merely chuckled. "Ash, I may be many things but I am not a fool. I will admit that there are many farmers and tradesmen who would not care one whit about where you came from or what you knew so long as you worked hard, but I have always been a thoughtful man and I have studied. It is obvious to me that you are not used to the way things work in this world, things which everyone should know no matter where they come from. The spells Pelor has granted me confirmed you are not afflicted by a dark curse or malady of the mind."

Michael looked at Ash intently. "So I ask you, who are you? Where do you come from?"

Ash sighed. He had hoped to put off such awkward questions until much later. He had even entertained the hope that no one would be interested enough in the odd foreigner with strange clothes to care. Obviously he had been mistaken. He only hoped that Michael would not think him mad or lying.

Straightening his shoulders, he looked at the man with a calm face. "My name is Asher Walters. I come from a different time and a place far beyond this world."

To his credit, Michael merely looked at him with a bit of confusion. "Can you explain that more fully please?"

"The world that I come from is much different than this one." Ash explained. "I am not from the past or the future but rather from a completely different reality. A different world."

Michael's face was thoughtful for a few moments. "I have heard it said that there are other worlds that circle Oerth. Are you perhaps from one of them?"

Ash shook his head. "If they are anything like this world, then no. The world I come from is much different."

Michael motioned to a nearby bench and the two sat down. "Tell me about the world you come from Asher."

The afternoon wore on as Ash explained to Michael the world he had come from. Michael was always curious, asking for clarification of a point or asking more specific details about a point Ash was making. Besides giving Michael a very brief version of earth's history, he had also included his own role in the world and what had occurred on John Connor's world as well before ending up on Oerth. It was beginning to grow dark when Ash finally stopped. Michael sat there for several moments, absorbing all that Ash had told him. He finally looked over at Ash and smiled.

"Well. That does explain about the chamber pots."

Ash just chuckled, relieved that his friend believed him.

"You have given me much to think about Ash." Michael said. "I will most certainly want to know more and I am also sure that others will want to hear about this as well. However, I would keep your origins a secret for now. I am sure you are not aware of this, but the country you find yourself in does not lend itself to calm reason and gentleness. The chapter house is a small oasis of sanity here and while Edge Field is not like East Fair, the capital of this realm, the Overking and his servants do not take kindly to such intrigues. The man is paranoid in the extreme and has a nasty habit of executing those he believes to be plotting against him. We will try to protect you as best we can, but should Overking Ivid or his spies learn of your situation you will undoubtedly be brought before him, and I assure you he would not be gentle in his interrogations."

Ash stared in concern at Michael's words. "How is it the Crusaders can come and go so freely then? Why does he even allow the chapter house to exist?"

Michael chuckled humorlessly. "Ivid may be mad and he may be a tyrant, but he is also a consummate statesman. If he were to try and close his borders off so completely and obviously, he would no doubt face the wrath of not only his own subjects, but his neighbors as well. Aerdi is not as united as you think and only the threat of his retribution is enough to keep most in line. But it is a tenuous strength at best. He must allow his people some freedoms or even his own soldiers would rise up against him. No, for now we are safe, unless his mind becomes completely unhinged."

Ash nodded somberly. In response, Michael clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. "Come now, no more dire talk this evening. It is time for dinner and I for one am famished!"

Ash smiled and followed him into the house as the stars came out to twinkle in the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Chaos breaks the souls of men!" The Crusader cried, slashing at his opponent with his long sword. The other armored man blocked it with his own blade, the clash causing the metal to ring throughout the room. Stepping back slightly, the Crusader swung again.<p>

"Evil seeks to destroy what is good!" He admonished loudly. "Only the light of Pelor can save you from its designs!"

As the two men clashed back and forth in the practice hall beneath the chapter house, Ash, Michael, and a few of the other clerics watched the mock battle. The more experienced Crusader continued his verbal and martial lesson, stabbing and slashing with his blade, only to have it stymied by his opponent.

"Reason and faith have its place and strength of arms will always be needed!" The knight cried, parrying a slash to his face. "Evil respects only that which can defeat it in battle!" The knight parried against before stabbing at his opponent. "Be ready to battle in any situation, whether it be on the battlefield or the minds of your enemies!"

Ash whispered into Michael's ear. "He's quite outspoken, isn't he?"

Michael smiled. "You will find most paladins are like this." He muttered. "Many see the world in black and white. And many clerics do too. But for the most part he is right. You would do well to heed his words."

Ash nodded, turning back to the combatants. After several more swipes, the Crusader's opponent managed to slip under his guard and knock him to the ground. Straddling his fallen foe, the man put the edge of his blade to spot where the helmet and breastplate connected.

"Remove your helm!" The man cried.

The Crusader slowly removed it and moved his hands to the side. The man smiled grimly, his face inches from the Crusader's own.

"Do you yield?" He asked fiercely.

"You fight well." The Crusader replied calmly. Suddenly, he whipped his hand towards the man's head, his helmet smashing into the side of the other man's, knocking him off and stunning him. A moment later, his own sword rested against the man's neck, his foot pinning the man's sword hand.

"Victory is mine!" The Crusader announced before looking at the man with a smirk. "We never yield."

The man frowned as the Crusader helped him up before putting their swords away. The Crusader walked over to where Ash and the others were standing and smiled.

"I have heard good things about you." The Crusader said to Ash. "An honest, hardworking man is always a blessing to this house. Tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Ash replied. "But I believe I would like to become a cleric. I have seen what the clerics of Pelor are capable of and it is marvelous to me. In the place I come from, our clerics have no such abilities. They can only heal with words."

"And yet, sometimes words are just what is needed." Michael replied knowingly. "Not all maladies can be healed with spells or blessings from the gods. Sometimes, all that is needed is a kind word or gesture."

The paladin smiled. "You have a very wise friend here, young man. You would do well to heed his words."

Ash nodded. "Indeed."

The paladin nodded to the others and walked away, as did the remaining clerics. After a few moments, only Ash and Michael remained. Michael turned to Ash with a serious look.

"Did you truly mean what you said Ash? Do you truly wish to serve Pelor as I do?"

Ash considered his answer for a moment before speaking. "I believe so. I have told you a lot about the world I came from, but one thing I have not mentioned is my faith."

Michael nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"In my world there are many different faiths just as there are here." Ash said. "But if God existed, He only showed Himself in very subtle ways, never overtly. Or at least, He hasn't in nearly 2,000 of our years."

"What happened before that time?" Michael asked.

"I am, or was, a Christian." Ash explained. "I know that name doesn't mean anything to you but I will explain. 2,000 years ago, a carpenter named Jesus claimed to be God in human form. It is said he was able to perform miracles like healing and even raising people from the dead. He also preached God's will to people. He began gathering a large number of followers but because of this, he was not liked by the ruling clerics of his day. In time they had him tortured and put to death. According to the scriptures that were later written about him, he resurrected himself three days after his death. After that he appeared to his followers before returning to Heaven. Because of this, they began preaching about Jesus. 2,000 years later people still believe that he will return, but if he did, he did it after I left."

Michael mulled over what he had been told for several minutes. "I can see now why you were so amazed when I first healed you on the road. I must have seemed very similar to this Jesus you spoke of. Tell me, did he grant any abilities to his followers?"

Ash nodded. "According to the scriptures they were able to heal, expel demons from possessed people, and even call down fire, but ever since his first followers passed on, no one else has been granted such powers. At least none that have been proven."

"And you desire such power for yourself? To become like this Jesus or his followers?" Michael asked.

Ash mulled over his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Jesus taught, among other things, that his followers were to be servants of all. Jesus himself said that he came not to be served but to serve, just as the clerics of Pelor do."

"A wise man indeed, if indeed a man he was." Michael mused. "And yet, you say he has not appeared since that time? Curious."

"I always thought so too." Ash replied. "But since his followers were willing to die for their convictions, they must have seen something powerful to convince them."

Michael hummed thoughtfully as he considered what Ash had told him before looking at him intently.

"Can you swear to me that if I present you to Pelor for His blessing that you will serve Him faithfully and as He dictates? Pelor's teachings may be similar to your Jesus' but He is not the same and He may expect different things from you. You must be willing to serve Him however He sees fit, even if it is not what you expect or hope for. Will you do that?"

Ash weighed the question in his mind for several moments. In his own world, he had tried to follow Jesus' teachings as best he was able but he knew deep down he was not as spiritual as others. While the teachings had made sense and seemed like good rules to live by, he had never truly tried to pray or speak to God personally as he didn't believe he would ever get an answer. Many people had claimed to hear from God but most of them appeared to be cranks or people who were desperate for guidance in their lives. Ash didn't begrudge such people for their needs but he had never believed in such claims himself. But here...here the gods appeared to be very active in their followers' lives. People knew they existed, not because others told them to have faith, but because their faith was rewarded directly by the gods themselves. It was this, most of all, that moved Ash to make his decision. He knew he had always wanted to be a part of something bigger but he now realized he had also wanted such divine communication, a confirmation that the divine truly existed and was there for him. If he needed to serve in a different way than his former faith had expected, well, he was no longer in that world anyway. Jesus and his church did not exist here and unless Davis repaired himself he was not going home for a very long time.

He looked at Michael and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Ash finished rinsing the perfumed soap from his body as he stood in the shower. It was a simple room connected to a water tank in the ceiling with a hose that allowed for washing. After his declaration to Michael, the cleric had guided him to the simple wash room and given him the soap from a small box.<p>

_All initiates to the faith must wash themselves before being presented to Pelor for inspection._ Michael had explained. _While ritual washing is not expected in one's daily life, one should try to cleanse themselves as much as possible before such presentations. After all, one does not enter a prominent man's house smelling as a goat._

Finishing his wash, Ash stepped out of the shower and dried himself before slipping into the plain white robe and sandals given to him before he entered the room. He combed his long dark hair and tied it back with a piece of string before stepping out of the room. Michael was waiting for him with a smile.

"I do believe that is the best you have smelled since you arrived here."

Ash favored him with a glare before Michael guided him through the halls into the small chapel. The room was a fairly simple affair with sunburst motifs situated around the room. Two columns of wooden benches sat on either side of a central pathway, at the end of which sat a simple stone altar, also emblazoned with a golden sunburst with the face of Pelor inside it. At the foot of the altar sat a white silk pillow. As the two reached it, Michael turned to look at Ash.

"Kneel before the altar and place your knee upon the pillow with your head bowed. Once I finish with my petition, Pelor Himself will examine you. I warn you now, do not try to resist or hide anything from Him. Also, be aware you many not pass the test. Not all are considered worthy of the honor but do not think that I or any other will think less of you for it. Many great men have been rejected for various reasons and have gone on to do great things in their own way."

Ash nodded thankfully before getting down on one knee, bowing his head as instructed. Michael looked him over for a moment before turning to the altar and placing his hands over his heart, bowing his own head.

"Great Pelor, Lord of Light and God of Healing, your servant humbly presents one who wishes to enter your service. He has been examined and not found wanting for the virtues you command your servants to have. While the faith he once practiced is different from any I have heard before, he is willing to serve you if you are willing. I pray that you examine his heart so that he might bring glory and honor to your name."

After a moment, a soft golden glow began to fill the air...

Ash looked around curiously. The chapel he was kneeling in had disappeared and had been replaced with a white fog. There were no trees or landmarks to indicate where he was, just the roiling mists surrounding him. Suddenly, a booming yet calm voice echoed around him.

"SO. THIS IS THE MORTAL THAT HAS DARED TO ENTER OUR REALM."

Ash looked around. The voice sounded more curious and amused than threatening which was definitely a good sign. As he watched, a figure appeared in the fog and began walking towards him. The figure was a human of average height and seemed to be walking with a staff. Slowly the figure resolved itself into a middle-aged man in a white and gold robe. His long hair was golden blonde with streaks of grey and his eyes seemed to hold immense wisdom. His staff seemed to be made of pure silver with a golden starburst affixed to the top. Taking in the figure's appearance and his current circumstances, he continued to kneel and carefully looked up at the figure.

"May I assume I am addressing Pelor, God of Light?" Ash asked respectfully.

The figure smiled slightly in amusement. "I AM."

Ash inclined his head, staring at the foggy ground for a moment before raising his head. "You honor me greatly with your presence your Eminence. How should your humble servant address you?"

Pelor raised an eyebrow at this; his voice losing the reverberating quality it had once had though his voice remained deep and filled with strength. "You presume much to call yourself my humble servant, mortal." He stated coolly. "You have yet to be in my realm for a month and you already assume I will accept you into my fold."

Ash lowered his head, his chest tightening in anxiousness. "Forgive my arrogance Great One. I did not mean to imply-"

Pelor chuckled quietly, cutting Ash off. "Calm yourself mortal. We are here merely to inspect you. Travel between the planes that make up this universe one thing, but to travel from beyond the Outer Gates of reality itself is quite another. It has been our understanding that only chaos and tremendous horrors lie beyond. I sense no such evil in you and that is a comfort indeed."

Seeing Ash still kneeling in reverence, Pelor gestured with a hand. "Rise mortal, and look upon my face."

Ash immediately rose and gazed at Pelor, thinking over what he had been told. "You said 'we'. I assume you are not referring to yourself?"

Pelor smiled. "Indeed, several of the other gods are here as well."

Ash looked around curiously but saw no one. He realized that the gods did not need to make themselves known to him if they did not wish to. As Pelor had stated, they were there to observe.

Ash looked back at Pelor. "Might I ask what other gods are in attendance?"

Pelor smiled indulgently. "Rao, the god of reason and peace, for one. Istus, the goddess of Fate, for another. There are others but I do not wish to name them at the moment."

Ash nodded as Pelor continued. "Speak to us of the world you come from, mortal. You intrigue us."

"In the world I recently came from," Ash said softly, "the gods appear to have abandoned it to death and despair. A great army of machines wrought by a powerful intellect waged war against the humans of the world and nearly destroyed them all. The planet was nearly ruined beyond repair and when the people cried out for aid, the heavens did not answer. Thus they were forced to fight the machines as best they could. In time, thanks to my aid, we were able to overcome them and now the planet begins to prosper again. But still the heavens are silent and men do not know of gods. In the world I come from, there are many faiths but the gods appear silent. Or if they do intervene, they do so in such a subtle way that many dispute their existence, attributing such activities to chance."

Pelor nodded. "Interesting. A sad state of affairs but it pleases me to learn that world is mending from the horrors visited upon it. Now, tell me of this Jesus you served."

Ash spent an indeterminate amount of time explaining to Pelor all he could recall from what he had been taught and what he believed. Finally, as he wound down, Pelor gazed at him thoughtfully for several moments.

"An intriguing tale. Of course, such a sacrifice as your Jesus performed would not be necessary as our world does not work in that way. From what you have told me, many of his teachings are similar to what I expect of my servants."

Pelor's form suddenly flared with power as his eyes began to glow with golden light. "Now, prepare yourself mortal, for your testing is at hand!"

Suddenly, Ash cried out in shock as he felt himself being turned inside out. His mind unraveled as every thought and every act he had ever committed was laid bare before the god to be examined in the smallest detail. Pelor saw Ash's upbringing on his home world, his marriage and the subsequent death of his family, the work he had done on Earth, and the world of the human resistance. Pelor poured over Ash's soul and mind, examining every inch of him and everything he had done, good and bad as Ash watched it all as though watching a film in fast forward. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he felt himself whole again, still kneeling where he was, his eyes damp from shame at the things he had done.

In his mind, Ash had always considered himself a generally good person with the occasionally bad things he did outweighing the good. But the god's powerful soul search had stripped him bare of such illusions. He saw himself as he was: a small, pitiful man desperately trying to fill the void left by the death of his family by distracting himself with, what seemed to him, grand adventures; something to hopefully give his existence meaning and, perhaps, a sense of self-worth. Something he was unlikely to obtain in the dreary routine of his former life.

Looking up carefully, the god appeared in deep thought. Finally, he gazed down at Ash and spoke.

"YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED MORTAL. YOU HAVE COMMITTED SINS IN YOUR LIFE, BUT NONE OF THEM MAKE YOU BEYOND REDEMPTION. EVEN THE GREATEST OF PALADINS HAVE FALLEN AND BEEN REDEEMED."

Ash smiled softly at his, wiping his eyes clear. "Thank you Great One."

Pelor seemed to grow in stature as a halo of golden light surrounded him. A gentle wind blew through the expanse, causing his long hair to flow while his eyes became infused with golden light. Holding his staff high, and spoke his pronouncement in his booming, powerful voice.

"FROM THIS DAY FORTH, ASHER WALTERS OF THE REALM OF EARTH, YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS MY SERVANT! DO YOU ACCEPT THIS?"

Ash nodded mutely, awed by the power coming from the celestial being before him.

"KNOW THAT AS MY SERVANT I COMMAND YOU TO AID THOSE YOU COME UPON AND GIVE SUCCOR TO THOSE IN NEED. YOU SHALL NOT TURN FROM THIS DIVINE CALLING UNLESS I OR ONE OF MY ALLIES HAS NEED OF YOUR SERVICES ELSEWHERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Ash spoke softly. "I do."

IN ORDER TO BETTER SERVE THOSE YOU COME UPON, I GRANT YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL UPON MY POWERS! MY EAR WILL ALWAYS HEAR YOUR CRIES AND SUPPLICATIONS! TAKE CARE THAT YOU DO NOT ABUSE THESE PRIVILEGES FOR THEY CAN BE TAKEN AWAY! THE EYES OF ALL THE GODS ARE UPON YOU MORTAL, BUT MOST ESPECIALLY MINE! REMEMBER THAT! GO NOW, AND BEGIN YOUR JOURNEY."

Pelor intoned. "WE SHALL BE WATCHING!"

With that, a flash of light exploded from Pelor's form, engulfing Ash and everything become white.

With a gasp, Ash fell to the floor of the chapel, overwhelmed by the divine energies coursing through his body, invigorating and revitalizing him. He stared up at Michael's face as the man smiled gently.

"You have passed the test, my friend. The blessing of Pelor is upon you and you are now one of us. Your prayers have been answered. Welcome, my brother."

* * *

><p>A\N: Chapter was re-beta-ed on 220/13


	7. Into the Wilderness

**Chapter 7: Into the Wilderness**

Ash sat quietly in his room, his hands placed in his lap. The sun had just started to rise and the newest cleric of Pelor was attempting to meditate as Michael had instructed the night before, soon after Ash had been given Pelor's blessing.

_Meditate upon your new Lord each morning._ Michael had instructed. _Or any other time you feel is appropriate. But dawn is often the best time for meditation as you are newly refreshed from sleep and are greeting the new day with an open mind. Expand your thoughts and contemplate your duties for the day. Consider what blessings the people you are ministering to will need. The blessing Pelor has granted you can be applied in many ways. Objects infused with His power can be made to glow with Pelor's light or, if broken, can be repaired. A weapon's effectiveness can be increased. His power can be used to heal or purify food and water. Blessing an ally in battle can temporarily grant them Pelor's grace as well. Once you have determined how you will be using the power, stretch out your mind and beseech Pelor to grant you the ability. His grace will fill you and you can then use it as needed. As you go about your duties and aid others, you will grow in wisdom and experience. With that experience, you will be able to comprehend other ways His power can be applied. Not only that, but as you go about your duties, you prove to Pelor you are worthy of wielding more of His power for greater purposes. The greatest of His clerics are able to raise the dead and perform true miracles in His name. _

Thinking on the duties that lay before him that day, Ash could only come up with his usual chores as he was hardly ready to minister to the masses. With a quiet sigh, he attempted to open his mind, allowing the divine blessing of Pelor to flow through him, allowing it to go where it wished. After a while, he became aware of an odd sensation, almost as if Pelor's gift was beginning to flow upwards and outward from his head. Continuing his deep breathing exercise, he allowed the sensation to continue and it seemed to flow even more strongly. As he felt the energy rising further and further, he suddenly felt it connect with an immense fountain of pure energy that could only be Pelor Himself. Ash gasped slightly as he felt a pulse of love and kindness flow through the link. Though the god did not speak to him directly, Ash felt approval from his patron as concepts he had never considered before flowed into his mind. He suddenly understood how Pelor's power could manifest physically in the world at the cleric's will. Standing quickly, eager to test his new knowledge, he walked over to his dresser and, opening the drawer, removed a small book. Holding it in his hands as he gazed at it, he focused his mind upon the power within him, willing it to travel through his hands and into the book itself as he visualized the end result in his mind's eye. Immediately he felt part of the power leave him, traveling into the book.

A moment later, the book began to blaze with pure golden light.

Ash's eyes widened as the enormity of what he had just done. He had just used the power of a god to enchant the book and make it glow! He had performed true magic!

Ash's face split into a massive grin, his eyes lit with amazement and child-like glee as he stared at the powerfully glowing object. As bright as it was, he never needed to squint or look away from it. In truth, it almost seemed to draw him in, as if Pelor himself resided within the book.

_I suppose, in a way, He does._ Ash mused. If Pelor, and the other gods, were beings of pure divine energy then any manifestation of Pelor's power in the material world suggested that the god, or a bit of him, was present.

_Does that mean that Pelor resides in me as well since I am a repository of His power?_ Ash wondered.

He was reminded, briefly, of one of the tenets of his previous faith before putting the idea away in his mind to ask Michael later. Placing the book in his pocket, though he felt slightly bad about doing so as he did not want to hide such beauty, he left his room and walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. The other novices welcomed him warmly and congratulated him on receiving the blessing before eating. Soon after, he found himself scrubbing the flagstones next to the staircase as Michael appeared around the corner.

"Good morning Ash." Michael said warmly. "Tell me, how did your meditations go this morning?"

"They seemed to go well." Ash replied before pulling the book from his pocket.

"Well done!" Michael exclaimed, seeing the golden glow surrounding the book. "Some of our novices take days or weeks before they have the correct mindset to commune properly with our Lord! That you did it your first morning is remarkable!"

Ash ducked his head in embarrassment at the unexpected praise. "Thank you."

"Have you used Pelor's blessing for anything else today?" Michael asked.

"Only to make the book glow." Ash explained. "Though I was thinking about using it to create fresh water for my bucket. It seems kind of a low use for such power though."

Michael chuckled. "You might think so. But so long as His power is wielded for the good of others, or to aid yourself in fulfilling your duties, any use of His power is considered appropriate. After all, if it were not, He would not grant the blessing to you."

Ash nodded thoughtfully as Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you do not trust in your own judgment, trust in His, for He will never guide you wrong."

Ash smiled. Michael removed his hand and gestured towards the dirty water in the bucket. "Now then, let us see how well you do with your next use of Pelor's power."

Ash looked at the filthy water for a moment before inspiration struck him. Stretching out a hand over the water, he whispered quietly as he focused his mind upon what he wished to transpire.

"Lord of purity and light, let this water become pure by your grace."

Golden light poured from his hand into the bucket, turning the water golden for a moment before the light faded, leaving the water crystal clear and sparkling in the morning light. Michael smiled once again at the result before dipping a finger into the bucket. Lifting his hand, he gazed at the drops of water on his fingertip before taking it into his mouth. After a moment, he nodded.

"Excellent Ash. Not only were the impurities removed from the water but I can still detect a bit of our Lord's power in it. Had you turned your mind in a slightly different direction, this water could have become blessed with His power."

"Holy water?" Ash asked.

"In essence, yes." Michael agreed. "Water that has been blessed by Pelor's power can be used to ritually cleanse a cursed object or even dispel weak curses upon a person. It may even have slight healing abilities when blessed by a powerful enough cleric. Creatures of evil and the undead are of course severely adverse to its effects."

"Some undead may even be destroyed by it if you can manage to enchant a large enough amount, assuming you find a way to make it bathe in the water, of course." Michael said, almost as an afterthought. "For some reason the undead have no desire to be clean."

Ash chuckled at Michael's wry humor.

"I will leave you to your work Ash." Michael concluded. "Know that you have taken the first steps on your journey and I for one am proud to witness them."

"Thank you Michael." Ash replied. "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Michael simply nodded with a smile and walked away. As Ash resumed his work using the now clean water, he thought about Davis and how his friend was making out. Ever since he had run into the Crusaders and Michael on the road, he had been so busy adjusting to his new life he had not had the opportunity to return to him to see how he was doing. While Davis would undoubtedly be miffed at Ash being gone for so long without reporting, he knew his friend would not take it personally once he understood what had happened. Davis was, after all, a very patient and kind machine.

* * *

><p>After he had finished his work for the day, Ash had asked Michael if he could travel back to where he had been discovered to see if he could locate his friend. Michael, knowing something of Davis from Ash's account, had agreed on the condition that he and a few others come along for Ash's protection as he was hardly able to defend himself in the wilds outside the city. The small group had left the city early the next morning to ensure they were able to get back before nightfall and quickly began to gallop across the countryside using the road Ash and Michael had traveled on previously. As they began to get close to where Ash had been waylaid by the bandits, Ash suddenly saw a strange sight. In the distance, a large green arrow appeared to be pointing downwards from the sky. As the others looked, one of the Crusaders frowned.<p>

"What manner of dark sorcery is that?" He asked grimly.

"It is not dark sorcery but merely a way for me to find my friend." Ash explained. "My friend is...a powerful wizard. He knows I am coming and wants to make sure I know where he is."

"A spell to divine one's location?" The man asked. "I have heard of such in my travels but nothing quite like this!"

Ash smiled. "Davis is most certainly unique."

"Please remain here, brothers." Michael requested of the armored men. "Ash and I shall be safe. His friend is not far away but he desires his privacy."

The men looked slightly put out at this but nodded. Ash and Michael broke away from the group and began riding towards the floating green arrow. After a few moments of riding the men were quite far away. Suddenly, the air several feet in front of them began to shimmer and warp like a mirage. The two reigned in their horses as Michael drew back instinctively, his hand outstretched in a warding gesture. Ash put his hand up, looking at Michael calmly. After a moment, the man became calm again and dismounted, as did Ash. The pair walked over to the shimmer had been.

"Davis?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, Davis' avatar appeared before him in a flash, a furious expression on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Davis shouted, causing Ash to step back reflexively in shock. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU DISAPPEAR FOR A MONTH WITHOUT A WORD! NO IDEA IF YOU'RE ALIVE OR DEAD! AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU SHOW UP HERE WITH A BUNCH OF ROBIN HOOD REJECTS AND KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE? WHAT THE HELL?"

Ash stared in disbelief at the tirade that was being thrown at him as Michael simply stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. While he had accepted Ash's story intellectually the day it had been told to him, seeing the physicality of it brought the truth into stark reality. Ash truly was from a completely different universe.

The shouting continued for several more moments before Davis finally seemed to calm down. As the machine looked Ash up and down, he could feel the slight pins and needles effect of the scanning beam. Davis was no doubt looking Ash over from top to bottom to ensure there was not even a scratch on him. Finally the sensation ceased and Davis simply stood there with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Ash.

"Well?" Davis asked crossly. "Nothing to say?"

Ash gazed at him abashedly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Davis. I didn't mean to abandon you like that. I…I got caught up in…getting things together."

Davis arched an eyebrow at this. "Such as?"

Ash quickly launched into his story of how he had been accosted on the road by bandits and thankfully rescued by Michael and his Crusaders. He told Davis of the city and the chapter house he had been given shelter in. He told him about the teachings of Pelor and the abilities of the clerics before explaining to him how he had himself become one just the other day. Throughout the telling, Davis' face never twitched, nor did he move a proverbial muscle, though his eyes did appear to flicker over to Michael every once in a while. Finally after Ash had explained what had happened, Davis appeared to be lost in thought for a few moments.

Knowing the machine as he did, Ash suspected it was merely for appearance sake as Davis had no doubt already assimilated and analyzed everything he had been told. Of course, Ash supposed, with half his processors offline he might actually need the time to think about it. Finally Davis uncrossed his arms and assumed a slightly less offended stance, his face softening. He walked over to Ash and hugged him briefly. Ash returned the gesture of affection with a smile as Davis released him.

"Good to see you're okay." Davis said. "You do know you're going to have to prove those abilities of yours, you know. I'm a man of science after all."

Ash smiled. "Literally. Though I'm more interested in you right now. Are you okay? Last time I saw you, you were in pretty bad shape."

Davis' face became a bit more serious at the mention of his 'injuries'. "It's pretty slow going to be honest. I've been trying to build more nanites and bolster my repair systems so that they work more efficiently. Unfortunately, the system is far from fixed and my supply of nanites is still very low. I haven't been able to do a whole lot, though I did manage to stop the electrical shorts and seal the bullet holes."

Michael stepped forward upon hearing this. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you?"

Davis looked over at him with a slightly condescending look. "No offense, but I seriously doubt you have the kind of technology here that can repair me. Your people haven't even grasped the fundamentals of basic science yet, never mind the advanced processes that went into designing me. A blacksmith with a hammer and tongs is not my idea of a good time."

Michael nodded. "No offense taken. In truth, I have never seen such a creation as you."

"I'd like to speak with my friend privately for a moment." Davis said.

Michael nodded and began walking away until he was several yards from the pair. Once Michael moved sufficiently far away, Davis turned back to Ash.

"Okay. So what's the real plan?"

Ash looked confused. "What?"

Davis grimaced slightly in annoyance. "I mean, what's really going on? You did good hooking up with the locals and getting yourself initiated in their Order like that. The bandit thing worked out well for you though I don't envy you getting shot by that arrow. So what's the next step? More infiltration? Gather more intel before we make our next move?"

Ash looked at Davis, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" He asked quietly. "I'm not infiltrating anyone!"

Davis narrowed his eyes. "So what did you think we were going to do? Hang out here till the sun goes supernova? I for one would like to get back to our world. You know, the one where we're successful businessmen with the world's most advanced technology at our fingertips? To do that, I need materials to repair myself. I'm trying to break down the two damaged terminators and use them but its slow going with the few nanites I have and even then it won't be enough, never mind that their power cells and CPU's were destroyed in the attack. I figured you were trying to get cozy with the locals, maybe get some mining contracts or something. I'll admit the 'priest' angle hadn't occurred to me but it's a good angle to work. So get some blacksmiths or whatever they have here to donate some armor, melt it down, and refine it. Heck, teach them an entire metallurgy course for all I care! Just get me the stuff I need!"

Ash looked down at the grass as he thought about Davis' words. It was true a part of him wanted to return to his own world and the luxuries it afforded him. On the other hand, he had the opportunity to do something significant in this world. Michael and the others had opened his eyes to wonders he could only dream about at home and he didn't want to lose his new connection to Pelor. Unlike many, Ash considered a promise something to be kept and he had most assuredly promised Pelor that he would do His will. He could hardly do that if he returned to his own world.

Ash looked back up at Davis. "I want to stay."

Davis stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"I want to stay." Ash said. "At least for a while. I just got started with something big here and I want to see it through."

Davis frowned. "Please tell me you're planning something like what we did on your world. I refuse to believe you just up and 'found religion' after only a month here."

Ash's look confirmed it.

Davis covered his face with a hand in exasperation. "I can't believe this. We show up on some back-water reality with no way home and what do you do? Run off and join a cult!"

"It's not a cult!" Ash cried angrily. "Pelor-"

"I don't want to hear about whatever god they've come up with!" Davis replied hotly. "I'll admit they've

got some flashy tricks up their sleeves. The healing bit was a nice touch. But that doesn't mean you have start preaching to the masses and dress in sackcloth!"

Ash looked down at his dress before looking back at Davis with a challenging glare.

Davis shook his head. "You know what I mean." He sighed. "Alright, look, you want to go on some kind of spirit quest? Fine. Enjoy yourself. But just keep in mind we need to get home. Don't get too attached to these yokels because we will be leaving at some point and I doubt they would understand."

Ash glared at him, his voice tight. "This is something I need. Something I've been looking for all my life and I finally found it. I'm not going to skip out on these people because it's convenient! Michael saved my life and Pelor has given me something I never had before. Pelor is important to me in ways you can't understand. I'm not like you. Humans have a spiritual side to them and we have a longing that needs to be filled by something. I finally found that something and I feel like I can make a difference here. I'm not here to take over this world or just beg some stuff from them before running off like a guy needing his tire fixed. I want to stay. Maybe permanently!"

Davis stared at him flatly for a moment before speaking. "Fine. You have needs. Go fulfill them. Just don't forget that I am here too and I also have needs. Don't get so wrapped up in your new friends that you forget about your best one."

Ash smiled slightly. "I won't forget. I can't. I'll be back for you, I promise. I won't disappear for a month next time."

"I'll hold you to that." Davis replied grimly.

Ash nodded before squeezing Davis' shoulder. While the machine couldn't actually feel the pressure of Ash's hand, he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Turning from his friend, Ash walked over to where Michael was still standing. While Michael's face looked vaguely concerned he did not ask what was spoken about.

"Come on." Ash stated. "Let's go."

As the two walked back to their mounts, Michael turned to look at Ash. "Are you alright my friend?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, just a difference of opinion really."

Michael nodded. He understood there was more to it than that but decided to respect the man's privacy. After a few minutes of walking they returned to their horses where the Crusaders awaited him.

"I trust your meeting went as expected?" One of them asked.

Ash merely glanced at him before mounting his horse, the ride back filled with brooding silence.

The group found themselves back at the chapter house as the sun began to set. As they entered they found the chapter master Viriden waiting for them in the foyer. Michael and Ash were quickly ushered into the man's private office. The door had barely been closed before the head cleric began muttering prayers and placing his hands against the door and walls of the room. Once he had finished, he turned back to the pair, a grim look on his face.

"The privacy protections I have put in place will not last for too long so I must be brief. My contacts in the capital have informed me that Overking Ivid knows of your presence. It is well known that he cavorts with demons and other dark agents and they have undoubtedly informed him of your arrival."

"He knows where I am?" Ash asked, alarmed.

The chapter master shook his head. "If he knew you resided within these walls, the guards would already be at our doors. He knows you are within his realm and possibly within this very city. He surely has a general description of you but that is most likely the extent of his knowledge. The dark gods obviously have some interest in you and Ivid is always seeking to gain favor with them. You would be, if not a prize to gain him further acclaim, at least a token to prove his continuing allegiance."

"But how can gods not know where I am?" Ash asked him in confusion.

"As I have stated before, this world, and its gods are different from your own." Michael answered him. "The gods here are not truly all-seeing or all-knowing. It is true they have a wide range of powers and abilities but they are also limited in various ways. All of the gods know you have come here; they could hardly fail to notice a being from the Outer Planes force its way into our world. They also know in general where you appeared. They may have even followed your progress to this city. However, once you received Pelor's blessing, you were at least partially hidden from their sight."

"How?" Ash asked.

"Take the god Boccob, for example." Viriden replied. "He is the god of arcane magic and is considered a god of neutral temperament. Since that is his domain, he knows all there is to know regarding arcane magic and has great power over it. He also has large numbers of follows from whom he can obtain information through their connection to him. However other matters, such as the divine magics of our Lord, do not fall within his domain of control and thus he has little interest in it in general. Because he is more interested in maintaining a balance between good and evil in this world, he might be interested in you in a general sense but only insofar as your actions alter that balance or affect those under his protection. But because Pelor has become your patron, Boccob can no longer locate you directly due to our Lord's protective aura which surrounds you. You no longer fall under an area that Boccob controls and since you are under the protection of a deity of equal power to him, he must use his mortal agents or his own divine allies if he wishes to learn more about you. So it is with the dark gods; unless your identity is revealed to one of their agents or allies, they will have difficulty sensing you directly as Pelor blinds your otherworldly nature from them."

"What do you mean by 'otherworldly'? I'm human like you!" Ash exclaimed quietly.

"You are human, yes." Viriden agreed with a nod. "But you do not come from this world. Indeed you do not come from any of the planes we know of. When you first arrived here, I could sense a strange energy about you, something vaguely disturbing that I could not identify. Once your story was made known to me, it became obvious to me that you had your own aura about you but one that was not found in this world. It is this energy that the gods can sense, like an odd odor or stain on the natural world. However, once you were wrapped in Pelor's light, that otherworldly aura was muted and so the gods cannot see you directly."

"In any event," Viriden continued, "Ivid will no doubt be sending troops out with as much detail as his allies could provide to him. Hopefully it is not much, but we cannot count on that."

"I fear it may be more." Michael replied. "I have sent Ash out several times to the market place and various other areas of the city before he received our Lord's blessing. His odd appearance and mannerisms were undoubtedly noticed but his aura would certainly stand out to those who are sensitive to such things. If one of the dark's agents observed him and reported him to his master..."

Viriden nodded grimly.

"What must I do?" Ash asked.

"You must leave." The head cleric replied. "And leave quickly. This house and the city will not be safe for much longer. We are not so far from the capital as other cities so we shall be set upon soon, I think. Have you any thoughts, Michael?"

"Ash's ally cannot be moved yet but he is in a safe place for the moment. He is unlikely to be discovered by any of the powers of evil as his powers of invisibility are completely unknown to us. It is unlikely that they could know a counter to it. Unfortunately, besides his own magical weapon and his simple clerical abilities, Ash has no protection as yet. He has not been trained in weapons. Perhaps an escort to another city outside of the kingdom?"

"The Crusaders would draw too much attention if they were to form an escort for him and in any case they will be needed elsewhere." Viriden replied pensively as he stroked his chin in thought. "There are small groups of mercenaries that pass through here on occasion. If we can find the right sort, they may be willing to take on a new member. The experience he would gain would be good for him as well, I think."

Michael nodded and then looked to Ash. "Discretion and caution will serve us best here. I will visit a few of the more reputable inns and taverns and make quiet inquires. Hopefully I will have good news within a day or two."

Viriden nodded. "I also will speak with those I trust in the city to see if anyone is willing to aid us. In the meantime Ash, I recommend packing what little you have. You may need to move quickly if Ivid or his troops learn where you are."

Ash nodded somberly.

"Very good then." Viriden stated before he dismantled the ward around the room.

The two took their leave with Ash returning to his rooms. He removed his clerical robes and rolled them up before putting on a simple shirt and vest with leggings and boots. Taking his other clothes from his wardrobe, he began rolling them as well before placing his meager belongings on his bed, including his plasma rifle. Michael returned after a few moments, bearing a large traveling pack. Ash nodded his thanks and began filling the pack, careful to place the rifle inside so as not to draw attention to it.

Michael immediately left without a word, leaving Ash alone.

The next few days passed in tense silence for Ash. He kept his pack nearby at all times, even when doing his chores to ensure that he could flee at a moment's notice in case Ivid's guards broke down the door. Michael had been absent the entire time and Ash found himself missing his calm friend. Even when faced with the unknown, Michael seemed to possess an almost supernatural calm which Ash could certainly have used at the moment. Finally, on the evening of the third day, Michael returned and immediately guided him back to Viriden's office. The man quickly placed blessings upon the walls and door to shield them from hostile magics before Michael spoke.

"I have found a young pair of travelers in one of the inns nearby. While they do not ally themselves with Pelor or one of his allies, they have no evil intentions in them and they try to abide by the law whenever possible. I have spoken with them regarding Ash's plight and they are willing to travel with him to Mitrik, the capital of Veluna."

Michael turned to Ash in anticipation of his question. "Veluna is a country far to the west. Ivid's men would not cross such a distance to find you; if they dared cross beyond the kingdom's borders it would be considered a declaration of war against Nyrond, their neighbor. However, the dark powers will no doubt have other agents in the wild searching for you. Veluna is a kingdom ruled by the wise and powerful cleric Canon Hazen. He is a follower of Rao, the god of reason and peace and is one of Pelor's greatest allies. If anyone can offer you protection and the help you need to repair your friend, it is he. The two I spoke of are a swordsman and sorceress who are on their way to Veluna City. However, they are willing to guide you to Mitrik."

Michael turned back to Viriden. "I must admit I was required to pay them a fee for their services, considering we are attempting to smuggle someone out of the kingdom. I hope I did not err."

Viriden shook his head. "Coin is nothing compared to a man's life and we would be poor servants of Pelor indeed if we did not aid Ash in his plight. When are they leaving?"

"Immediately, if necessary." Michael replied. "The inn is down the street. I will guide Ash there as soon as the sun sets."

Viriden nodded. "So be it." He turned to Ash. "I know you have not been long in Pelor's service but I for one am glad to have met you Asher. I pray that Pelor guides you safely to Mitrik."

He held out his hand and Ash grasped it tightly before turning to Michael. The cleric nodded and Ash followed him quickly out the door.

Once the sun had set, the two made their way through the streets, garbed in common tradesmen clothes. They made sure to move easily through the crowds as if they were merely passing through on an errand and entered the inn where Michael had found the two. The brightly lit common room was a boisterous place filled with tradesmen and artisans alike, all of them eating, drinking, and occasionally smoking. Looking around for a moment as they slipped inside, Michael guided Ash to one of the tables near the back wall where the pair sat. As they approached, Ash sized them up. One was a young man in his late teens with long brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes. His face was fairly lean and he was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants with dark brown leather armor wrapped around his torso. While his figure was slim, Ash could see he was not a weakling as his snug outfit displayed his muscular frame and at his waist hung a plain broadsword.

The other was the complete opposite. The red-haired young woman that sat next to him had blazing green eyes that gazed at him intensely with suspicion. While her face was also lean and sharp, it seemed to be set in a state of perpetual alertness, her mouth a grim line. She was dressed in a loose, deep blue tunic and charcoal gray pants. Her figure was generally slim and while she was nicely proportioned, she was not overly so. Around her waist was a large belt that held several pouches and a larger bag for what appeared to be a slim book. While she did not appear armed, Ash suspected that she had a dagger or other small weapon concealed on her somewhere.

Michael and Ash seated themselves in front of the two with a nod. The woman was the first to speak in a cool, sneering voice.

"So. This is the guy we're taking with us?"

Michael nodded. "That is correct. Ash, this gentleman is Torin and the lovely lady is Alisha."

"It's good to meet you both." Ash stated, glancing at each of them. "I much appreciate what you're doing on my behalf."

The woman snorted. "We don't do charity cases for free. Your friend here made it worth our while to drag your carcass across the continent."

"Really Alisha, there's no need to be rude." The young man stated in a soothing voice. "It's hardly the inconvenience you make it out to be."

"We'll see about that." Alisha replied shortly. She then glanced back at Ash. "So, who exactly are you? I hope we aren't dragging a murderer along with us."

"As I explained to you last night, Ash could be best described as a 'political refugee'." Michael replied.

"Ivid has taken an unhealthy interest in him and we would prefer he be kept out of Ivid's clutches. What he is wanted for we do not know, but as we both know, Ivid rarely needs a reason for what he does."

Alisha's face grimaced at that statement. "True enough."

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"If Ivid already knows you're here, we'll never make it out of the city gates." Torin replied quietly. "He'll have already sent messages ahead of his troops to be on the lookout for you. Fortunately, there's another way out of the city. It's a nasty way to go, but the guards are less likely to hunt through the sewers for us. I have a map of the sewer system that runs under the city and lets out a ways from the main wall, far from the main gate. Once we are out of the city we can cut through the forest and follow the river until we reach Innspa. It is a city that lies on the border of Nyrond and Aerdi. Once we pass into Nyrond proper we should be somewhat safe from Ivid's men. Although, I will feel much safer once we reach Nyrond's capital, Rel Mord. Unless he has gone completely mad, Ivid would not dare to send troops there."

Michael nodded. "A sound plan. Take care to keep a low profile, however. We have reason to believe that Ivid and his…collaborators have other agents beyond his borders."

Torin nodded. "We will do our best."

Michael smiled. "That is all we can ask for. I thank you once again for what you are doing for us."

Torin nodded though Alisha gave no indication that she had heard the man. Torin turned back to Ash.

"Well then, if we are ready to go…?"

Ash nodded and the four stood up. Michael turned to Ash. "We should be fine. But should the worst happen we will try to flee to Veluna ourselves. Perhaps one day we will meet up there."

Ash smiled slightly. "You've done so much for me Michael. I promise I won't forget it."

Michael simply nodded. The other two began walking towards the back of the inn and Ash followed after them. As he looked back before the door shut, he could see Michael framed in the light of the lanterns behind him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Come." Torin muttered quietly. "It's time to move."

Ash nodded and the trio quickly vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>A\N: Re-beta-ed on 220/13


	8. What Lies Behind Glimmering Eyes?

**Chapter 8: What Lies Behind Glimmering Eyes?**

The steel gate sprang from its moorings and landed with a thump onto the ground. From the large concrete sewer tunnel emerged three dark, cloaked figures. One of the figures looked around furtively before gesturing to the other two to follow. The trio quickly made their way from the outer wall of the city to the dense forest several hundred yards away. As the group made their way into the tree line, one of the figures touched the shoulder of another and leaned in to speak quietly. The pair appeared to argue for several moments before a decision was reached. As the night wore on, they made their way along the edge of the forest, always staying behind the cover of the trees until they reached a bend in how the forest grew. As the false dawn began to shine from the horizon, the group made their way from the tree line across the crude dirt road next to the forest and into the fields of grass beyond. After walking for several hundred feet, one of the figures gestured to the others before walking forward away from them. After walking about a hundred feet, a young man in a dark outfit appeared before the figure.

Davis looked Ash up and down, taking in his appearance in an instant, and then frowned. "Something tells me I'm not going to be seeing you for a while."

Ash grimaced. "Overking Ivid, the ruler of this kingdom, knows where I am. For some reason, he wants to get his hands on me. He thinks I'm some kind of prize or specimen."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "And why would he think that? How does he even know you exist?"

"Apparently, he's in communication with the gods of evil and darkness, or at least their servants…"

"Here we go again with that 'gods' crap!" Davis remarked scornfully. "You and I both know there's no such thing!"

"It doesn't matter what you believe!" Ash said forcefully. "Ivid believes it and he believes it enough to send his soldiers after me! Focus!"

"Fine." Davis replied with a huff. "So how does this guy know who you are?"

"Apparently, when we entered this reality, it created some kind of shockwave or resonance that reverberated throughout the other dimensional planes in this reality, including the domains of the gods." Ash explained. "We seem to be in some kind of bubble universe with multiple planes of existence contained within it. Beyond the realm of the gods, there's only what they call the Outer Realms, a place full of insanity-inducing horrors and chaotic space. It seems they figured Cthulhu or some other 'destroyer of worlds' had come knocking when we broke through."

Davis grimaced. "Lovely."

"Also, since we're from another reality we apparently have our own energy field that surrounds us. The gods and their agents who are sensitive to such emanations can see it if we reveal ourselves. Since your cloaking field is based on technology from another reality instead of the magic of this universe, they can't breach it."

"And what about you?" Davis asked.

"That's how they were able to figure out where I was." Ash replied ruefully. "Apparently I stuck out like a sore thumb before I accepted Pelor as my patron deity. Once he took me under his wing, his aura of protection covered my own unique aura, at least to some extent."

Davis nodded. "So what now? I managed to break down the damaged terminators with my nanites and incorporate the materials to fix parts of me, but my major systems are still offline, including my anti-gravity generators and repulsor discs so I can't move myself."

"You can't move yourself." Ash replied with a smile. "But the two guarding you can."

Davis looked blank-eyed for a moment before appearing to smack himself in the face. "I seriously need to get my processors back online if I couldn't come up with that on my own. Is this how humans feel most of the time? Because I have to tell you it sucks."

Ash chuckled. "As long as you extend your cloaking field to include them constantly we shouldn't have any problems as we move. The forest isn't too dense so we should be able to maneuver through it. You're going to be getting a lot of sap and dirt on you though."

Davis frowned. "Do I look like I care? Anything is better than sitting here and rusting."

"Can you actually rust?" Ash asked curiously.

Davis just glared at him.

Ash smiled. "Right, let's go. And remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Nobody can know you exist."

Davis nodded as his expression went vacant for a moment. Then he refocused on Ash again. "I've given them their orders. They are not to engage in any hostile action or move beyond my cloaking field without my express permission. Or yours, of course."

Ash nodded. "Good. I'm also travelling with two locals. They don't know anything about me or you so make sure they aren't alerted to your presence."

"We'll stay back a couple hundred feet at all times." Davis assured him. "That should ensure we're not in hearing range and give me the ability to monitor the situation in case you get attacked. I and the guards won't be able to help you though."

"I don't expect you to. Just keep me up to date." Ash replied.

Davis nodded. "Where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"A kingdom called Veluna." Ash informed him. "Apparently it's on the far side of the continent but it's as far from Ivid as we can get and apparently they have some people there that might be able to repair you, or at least put forth the effort."

"Lovely." Davis remarked sarcastically. "Are there Elves there?"

Ash looked slightly startled for a moment. "You know, I didn't think to ask."

Davis sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. "Jeez, you're such a geek!"

Ash smiled. "And here I am, living with an intelligent machine that can travel between dimensions, stuck in a sword and sorcery world. We could write a story about it."

"Har, har." Davis replied sardonically. "Nobody would read it anyway."

Ash merely chuckled.

"One more thing." Davis told him. "I need to give the nanites in your body some new instructions."

Ash frowned. "What? Why?"

"We need to be able to communicate without arousing suspicion." Davis replied. "I've been using my spare processing power to come up with new nanite configurations and programming instructions. Once they're downloaded into the machines they can start immediately."

"And what is this going to do?" Ash asked.

"Among other things, some of your nanites will cluster around your inner ear, ear canal, and various areas of your brain to work together. Based on the configurations I've designed, I'll be able to send you directed communication bursts via wireless transmission. And you will be able to send communications to me the same way. All you'll need to do is sub-vocalize to transmit."

"In other words, you'll be a voice in my head and all I have to do is talk under my breath to talk to you." Ash confirmed.

Davis nodded with a teasing smile. "I knew you were smart."

Ash merely rolled his eyes.

"Data transmission commencing." Davis stated. His eyes began to glow a brilliant blue for several seconds before fading. While Ash did not feel any difference from the nanites moving to their new positions, he was slightly startled to hear Davis speaking to him without moving his lips.

_~~Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three.~~_

~~I hear you.~~ Ash replied, barely moving his tongue and mouth, his reply not even a whisper on the air.

~~Communications link confirmed.~~ Davis stated, his voice sounding as if he were speaking directly into Ash's ear.

Ash smiled at Davis which the machine returned before his hologram faded. He heard the two guards lift Davis' bulk with a slight screech of metal on metal before things were quiet again.

Ash nodded to himself and turned back towards his companions who were waiting nearby. He walked at a fairly fast clip as the sun was beginning to come up over the horizon and he had no wish to be spotted on the road right outside the city. As he neared his companions, Alisha frowned at him.

"What the hell took you so long?" She demanded.

"Sorry." Ash apologized. "I needed to clear things up with my friend."

"Let's get going." Torin stated. "I want to get back under cover."

Ash nodded and the trio took off. A few minutes later they were back under the cover of the forest, heading west.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed without incident. As deep into the forest as they were, the group encountered no bandits or any other humans in their travels. Occasionally they would startle a deer or other such creature but on the whole it was a relatively pleasant experience. While they kept up a fairly consistent pace they did not usually travel more than 10 miles in a day so as not to tire themselves out. Davis kept in regular contact with Ash and while he would occasionally be confounded by tight bunches of trees or brush he would quickly be able to move around them before Ash and his party moved out of range. Finally the group came to a fairly deep, winding river.<p>

"The Tessar Torrent." Torin said. "It cuts right through the middle of the forest and comes out about 12 miles south of Innspa. So long as we follow it, we should be fine. Innspa itself sits in the hill country surrounded by mountains and the forest so it is easily defended."

"Will Ivid or his men be expecting us there?" Ash asked.

"It is a possibility." Torin admitted. "However, Innspa lies just on the edge of Aerdi. Occasionally the border shifts back and forth on the edge of the forest where it is situated so it is not always clear who the city belongs to. If we are fortunate, Nyrond will have a garrison stationed there and it will be firmly in their hands. If so, Ivid would have a difficult time removing you, if at all."

"Assuming he doesn't have someone just up and steal you out of the city." Alisha remarked. "Ivid is not all bluster and saber-rattling you know. Spies, assassins, and thieves can work wonders just as well given the right…compensation."

Torin nodded grimly at this. "We will need to be on our guard then."

Ash nodded in agreement as they began to follow the river south and west. After about an hour of walking, Torin suddenly held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. The two behind him immediately froze as he peered into the brush ahead. After a moment he turned to them.

"Kobolds." He said quietly.

Alisha snorted. "Is that all? You're worried about a couple of pint-sized lizard men?"

Torin frowned. "I counted at least a dozen and they're all armed. Do you think you can take them all down at once?"

"What are kobolds?" Ash asked, bewildered.

Torin looked at him oddly. "You mean you've never seen one?"

"You don't generally find them in a cleric's chapter house." Ash replied cheekily.

Alisha shook her head. "Whatever. They're humanoid reptiles about three feet high. They're intelligent and they can speak but they pretty much hate anything else that moves so don't try and convert one or something. They're sneaky bastards, too."

Torin nodded. "They like to spring traps on travelers and injure them before taking them down. Thankfully they're somewhat cowardly so if we put up too much of a fight they might flee."

Ash frowned. "Can't we just go around them?"

Torin shook his head. "We're down wind of them so they probably have our scent by now. They know we're nearby. If we try to run we'll just make them more eager to capture us. Strike hard and fast and they might back off."

Suddenly there was a screeching sound and the sound of many feet trampling through the brush. As the sounds of the kobolds grew closer, Ash set down his pack and pulled out his plasma rifle. The two looked at him in confusion.

"What on Oerth is that?" Torin asked.

"Magic weapon." Ash replied shortly.

Alisha looked vaguely unimpressed by the weapon's plain features but she made no comment. Seeing the kobolds approach, she drew some colored sand from one of her pouches.

"I can disable most of them I think but they need to be close!" Alisha muttered.

Holding the rifle up to his shoulder, he nervously began aiming down the steel sight as he muttered a fervent prayer.

"Lord Pelor, let your divine favor rest upon your servant this day as he does your will to cleanse evil."

Feeling the grace of Pelor flow through him, his tense muscles relaxed and his aim steadied. Filled with new confidence, he lined up his first shot, the kobolds about 50 feet away.

Bolts of blue plasma flashed from the weapon's muzzle, smashing into the barely armored creatures, causing them to collapse with a shriek. In a few short seconds, several of the creatures were already down and yet the others showed no signs of stopping. Focusing on his next target, Ash could hear Alisha muttering strange words. As the creatures closed, Torin drew his sword and Alisha cried out, flinging the sand she held into the air. Suddenly a spray of prismatic light flared from her hand, engulfing the area before her in all the colors of the rainbow. The remaining creatures cried out in pain as the brilliant light blinded them. After a moment the light vanished, leaving the remaining four kobolds clutching their eyes. Torin quickly raced forward, swinging his sword. In seconds the four remaining creatures lay on the ground, their heads cut from their bodies. Torin took a moment to wipe the fresh blood from his blade before sliding it back into its scabbard. He looked over at Alisha and smiled.

"Nice spell. Very pretty."

Alisha merely stuck her tongue at him as Torin wandered back over, looking at Ash's weapon appreciatively.

"A powerful magical weapon indeed." Torin said admiringly.

Ash smiled slightly, putting it back into his pack as he felt the calm his god had bestowed upon him slowly ebbing away. "It has its uses."

"Let's go." Alisha said with a sigh. "I'd rather not stay here when the bodies start to stink."

* * *

><p>The days passed as they followed the river through the immense forest. While the small group was at one point forced to fight several large arachnids that were nesting nearby, they met no resistance in passing through the forest. Upon learning that Ash had never wielded a sword or any other weapon besides his rifle, Torin had immediately began teaching Ash how to fight with one. Though Ash was grateful for the lessons, he privately thought the weapon was not well suited for him. Torin promised that once they made their way to Innspa, he would find him a suitable weapon in case he needed to defend himself in a hurry. Finally the edge of the forest came into view after nearly a week and a half of hiking through the dense wood. The group quickly turned north, staying within the trees but never far from the edge so as not to lose their way. Darkness was beginning to creep over the land when the high walls and the great gates of Innspa came into view. Making their way towards the gates, the trio brushed off the twigs and leaves that had accumulated on their clothes. Suddenly, Ash heard a quiet buzz in his ear.<p>

_~~There's no way I'll be able to move through the city unnoticed.~~ _Davis commented.

_~~Agreed.~~_ Ash muttered under his breath. _~~Just keep your eyes open for us when we leave.~~_

_~~Roger.~~_

Torin set down his pack and quickly garbed himself in a large cloak. Following his lead, Ash and Alisha also donned theirs, pulling the deep hoods over their heads to hide their features. As the group made their way from the tree line to the gates, Torin scrutinized the guards standing near the gate.

"It seems fortune is with us." He stated quietly to the others. "Those guards wear the colors of Nyrond."

"Could they simply be wearing the colors to fool us?" Ash asked.

"They would not partake of any such trickery on their own." Torin replied. "And Ivid is too proud to let others think they control an area he has taken by force. If he conquers a city, it is extremely obvious he has done so."

Ash nodded. As they neared the gates, the guards allowed them entry with a nod and the group headed towards the nearest inn. Purchasing some cheap rooms for the night, they quickly ate a bland meal before bedding down. Dawn found them exiting the inn in their cloaks as Alisha led them through the streets.

"First things first." She stated imperiously. "Ash needs a weapon to fight with and we need to stock up on supplies while we can."

Torin nodded in agreement as they weaved their way through the early morning crowds.

"What sort of weapon suits you Ash." Torin asked.

Ash thought back to the fantasy novels he had read while he was on Earth before letting his own instincts decide.

"A mace, I think." He replied.

They soon found their way to the smithing district. Ash coughed as the smoke and ash from the forges made its way into his lungs. Finding the right vendor, they stepped inside the simple stone building. Ash was immediately struck by the powerful heat within. Even though the forge was nowhere to be seen, he immediately began to sweat. Beyond the door at the back of the room he could hear the sharp pinging sounds of a hammer being struck against metal.

"Forgemaster!" Torin called out.

The pinging stopped and a moment later the door opened with a blast of heat, revealing a heavily muscled tan man with a bald head wearing short sleeves and a heavy leather apron. Despite the early morning the man was already covered in sweat from the heat of the forge from which he worked. Looking over the three for a moment, he shut the door and walked forward.

"Morning to ye." He grunted. "What are you wanting then?"

"Our friend here needs a mace." Torin replied.

The man nodded before walking back into the forge room. A few moments later, he returned with a small armload of weapons. He dumped them onto the crude wooden desk next to the wall and gestured at them.

"Take a look at these then. Good, strong weapons, all of them. Not like that expensive, fancy crap they sell in the lords' shops. They ain't pretty but they'll do some damage."

Ash nodded and began picking up the maces, feeling the weight and balance. His nanite-enhanced body could easily pick up and swing a two-handed sword with ease but he preferred a blunt smashing weapon instead. Each of them was either dark or normal steel with a long leather grip at the base as well as a small leather loop for hanging on a belt. As he searched, he found a somewhat odd looking one with round half-circle knobs surrounding the head, rather than the ridged sides of the others. Testing it, he found the balance and weight to be excellent. He moved away from the others and took a few experimental swings. He smiled, feeling how moved almost effortlessly.

"This one." He said to the man.

The weapon smith nodded. "Twelve gold."

Alisha dug into one of her pouches and handed the man the coins. Weighing them in his hand for a moment, he pocketed the money. Nodding to Ash in thanks, the man returned to his forge. Attaching the mace to a small hook on his belt, the three left the shop. They visited a baker and butcher, purchasing salted meats and bread along with a few other supplies. They also purchased a simple padded leather jerkin for Ash to wear. While it was not very strong in terms of other armors available, it was fairly cheap and would provide some protection in addition to being fairly light. The sun was high in the sky before the group left the gates of the city to continue their trek. Ash briefly checked in with Davis as they continued their journey west.

* * *

><p>"DIE HUMAN!" The hyena-like Gnoll snarled furiously as it swung its broadsword at Ash's head.<p>

Ash quickly blocked the sword's edge with his mace before smashing his fist into the creature's snout. His body's enhanced strength easily shattered the bones in the creature's face and it leaped back with a howl. Ash quickly swept his long hair out of his face before muttering a quick prayer of blessing to Pelor. His companions felt the divine magic flow through them, sharpening their instincts and reflexes as they fought against the band of Gnolls they had encountered just inside the Celadon Forest.

The journey had been relatively uneventful after they had left Innspa a few weeks ago. They had first traveled to Rel Mord, the capital of Nyrond to restock and rest before moving on through the countryside. They now found themselves inside the forest to the west of Woodwych, the city they had left that afternoon. Apparently a band of humanoid canines known as Gnolls had taken up residence in the forest and were disinclined to have visitors. The group had been attacked without warning as night had started to fall. Torin's blade flashed, slicing one of the Gnoll's arms. As it drew back, Torin's blade thrust forward, stabbing the creature in the chest. The furry creature quickly fell with a bloody gurgle with Torin already moving on to another target. As the pair faced off against two of the humanoids, crashes were heard from the woods nearby. Alisha turned and grimaced at seeing six more Gnolls emerging from the trees to reinforce the others.

"Keep them busy for a moment!" Alisha cried.

Torin and Ash nodded. As one of the Gnolls slashed at Ash, he parried quickly, spinning out of the way of the blade's edge before smashing his mace into the back of the creature's head, killing it instantly. As the thing fell, his instincts screamed at him to duck. Dropping to the forest floor, he noted an arrow whiz past his hair before embedding itself in a nearby tree. Several yards away, one of the Gnolls pulled back on its bowstring, aiming another arrow at him. Stretching out his hand towards the archer, he spoke a command while drawing on Pelor's power. Suddenly, several gallons of water appeared above the head of the bowman before it suddenly came crashing down upon the creature. While the water did no damage, it thoroughly surprised and drenched it, causing it to drop the bow in shock. With a grin, Ash raced forward as the creature as it tried to retrieve the fallen weapon. Ash swung his mace as the Gnoll brought its muscled arm up in a desperate attempt to block. The heavy steel shattered the creature's forearm causing it to howl in pain before it tried to swipe at Ash's face with its claws. Ash jerked back, the claws mere inches from his eyes before slamming his booted foot between the creature's legs. The obviously male Gnoll whimpered with its eyes wide before it slumped to the forest floor, clutching at its bruised organs. A swift bash to the head ended its torment. The other six Gnolls were mere feet from the group when Alisha's call echoed through the forest.

"Get behind me!"

Torin and Ash immediately turned and ran behind the robed woman as she stretched forth her hand and muttered arcane words. As the remaining Gnolls closed on them, a mass of white, sticky strands erupted from her hand, covering the area in thick, sticky spider webs. The Gnolls were completely encased in the substance and struggling to free themselves as they yelled and cursed in their native tongue.

"Good work!" Ash exclaimed. Between the two men, they made quick work of the remaining creatures.

Ash sighed in relief as he cleaned the blood and brains off of the mace's head before re-hooked his weapon onto his belt. Cutting away the spider webs, they quickly searched the bodies. Each of them found a small weapon and a pouch with some coins on each of the dead which they added to their own. While Ash had been hesitant at first about desecrating a corpse, he quickly came to realize that if he did not take what was there, one of the others surely would. In the end, the trio had been minding their own business and the Gnolls had attacked them purely out of malice. Some of them had even appeared rabid considering the strands of drool around their mouths. With no steady income for any of them, this was their only option aside from foraging in the forests for food. Once the bodies had been looted, the group moved on about half a mile before setting up camp in a small clearing, well upwind of the bodies. As Torin began making a fire, Ash and Alisha began setting out their bedrolls.

"Nice trick with the water, Ash." Torin commented with a chuckle as he started the fire with his flint and steel. "You got that archer good."

Ash merely nodded before sitting down on a log, his face pensive.

Torin, glancing over at Ash, noticed his face. "Something wrong?"

"Let's just say I'm not used to killing so easily." Ash murmured, staring into the small fire as it began to grow.

Torin walked over and sat down with a puzzled frown. "You didn't have any problems killing those lizard men or spiders." He said. "What was different about those Gnolls?"

Ash sighed. "I wasn't exactly happy about that either. It's been weighing on my mind for a while now. The lizard men and spiders almost seemed like regular animals, I suppose. They were acting on instinct or something like it. These…I don't know. They almost seemed…"

"What?" Torin asked.

"Human." Ash replied solemnly.

Alisha snorted from the other side of the fire. "How in the hell could you consider a Gnoll human?" She asked derisively. "They ARE animals. Just like Trolls, Goblins, Orcs, and all the other beasts out there! All they do is eat, kill, and rut!"

Torin frowned slightly. "They are intelligent you know. You heard that Gnoll from earlier, they can speak Common. And the rest of those creatures you mentioned can communicate too. They may not be very bright but they have a brain in there somewhere."

"That's what bothers me I suppose." Ash replied quietly. "Don't get me wrong, if someone attacks me I'll defend myself with everything I've got. But I still feel like I could have done something different. Talked them down somehow."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "By the stars you're soft hearted! Do you hear yourself? Talk down a Gnoll? Have you taken leave of your senses? I suppose next you'll be inviting Goblins to tea!"

"Stop it Alisha." Torin said sharply. "The man's a cleric of Pelor. They devote themselves to healing not killing."

"It's not just that." Ash said. "Where I come from, murder isn't so casually done. Or at least it's not supposed to be. I'll be the first to admit that I lived in a pretty safe place so murder was something that happened to others. And I know people can be just as bad as animals, even worse at times. But at least we have the choice to be good or bad. Most of these creatures, it seems like they don't have any choice, or they just don't know any different. If all you've known all your life is pillage and murder, would you know that there was a better way? If no one ever gave you chance to be something better…" Ash trailed off.

"And what would you do?" Alisha retorted sarcastically. "Minister to the Gnolls of the forest and tell them about the goodness of Pelor? Even if they understood you they'd probably kill you for your mace rather than listen to anything you had to say!"

"And yet, Pelor commands me to do just that." Ash replied simply, his face plain. "He expects me to minister to those in need, no matter their circumstance. And I don't believe He makes a distinction between a Gnoll and a human. If those Gnolls were killing and robbing people just to survive, we should try to help them better themselves. In the end, they're like any other bandit or robber. Just…furrier I suppose."

"You really are a fool." Alisha sighed in frustration.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Torin asked, changing the subject.

"A land far from here." Ash replied absently. "You wouldn't have heard of it. What about you two? We've been travelling for weeks now and I barely know you. Most of the time you two just keep to yourselves."

"That's because we're interesting conversationalists and all you do is meditate and stare at trees." Alisha replied haughtily with a smirk.

Ash frowned at her attitude while Torin just smiled. "Don't mind her, she's like that with everyone. Even me."

"Lovely." Ash muttered.

"We've known each other since we were kids." Torin explained. "We both lived in East Fair on the same street. Our parents were craftsmen though Alisha's parents were a bit better off than mine. My father was always of the opinion that a man should be able to look after himself so he managed to save up some money to have me learn how to handle a sword. Alisha was more or less the same way but she managed to get close with this slightly kooky old mage that ran a magic shop nearby. He was nice enough to give her some private lessons and when it turned out she had a knack for it, he started teaching her more. Once I got used to the sword I'd go out in the forest and do hunting and such. Got pretty good at tracking and woodcraft if I do say so."

"Yeah, regular Ranger you are." Alisha teased.

Torin simply made a face at her.

"I take it being craftsmen didn't appeal to you?" Ash asked.

Torin smiled wanly. "Nothing wrong with honest labor. I probably would have followed in my father's footsteps if it hadn't been for what happened."

Ash looked at him quizzically.

"As I'm sure you know, Ivid isn't exactly the most stable of people and his ministers are just as bad." Torin shrugged. "One day, Ivid's soldiers stormed the old mage's shop, raided everything and took him away. Thankfully Alisha was home at the time. We never found out why the old mage was taken away either. Not that Ivid really needed an excuse. But it scared our parents badly. After all, if Ivid found out Alisha had been taking lessons from the man, he might come after her too. They talked about it for a while and decided it would be better if she put some distance between herself and Ivid, just in case. They didn't want to send her off by herself though and I was willing to go with her. It was about time for me to move out anyway and start on my own. So we packed up our things and headed out a few days later. We just happened to be passing through Edge Field when we met your friend in the inn."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "It was good fortune that he found you then." Ash smiled. "Or perhaps fortune had nothing to do with it."

Alisha snorted. "Stars! You cleric types are so…spiritual. Gah!"

Ash merely chuckled. "If we weren't we wouldn't be clerics, now would we? I suppose all mages are arrogant and stuck up?"

Alisha smiled. "Of course we are! After all, we bend reality to our wills! We're gods in our own right!"

Ash smiled. "Careful or you might get struck by lightning for your hubris one day."

"That's what shielding spells are for." Alisha reposted with a grin, enjoying the verbal spar.

The three simply laughed. After a bit more conversation, they ate a light meal before bedding down for the night. While the others fell asleep fairly quickly, Ash merely tossed and turned in his bedroll for a while. After about an hour, he heard the sound of brush rustling slightly. Opening his eyes slightly, he sub-vocalized to Davis.

_~~Davis, give me sitrep.~~_

_~~You've got a Gnoll trying to be stealthy in the bushes in front of you.~~_ Davis reported in his ear. _~~Looks pretty young, maybe early teens compared to the ones you fought earlier. Armed with a small knife.~~_

_~~Intentions?~~_

_~~Hard to say_.~~ Davis replied_. ~~I don't know much about these creatures but based on earlier behavior patterns, this one's pretty timid. More likely a thief than a murderer.~~_

_~~Roger.~~_

The nanites in Ash's eyes reconfigured themselves, enhancing his eyesight and granting him some measure of night vision. He watched as the Gnoll slowly made its way from behind the bush and crept forward almost on all fours, its amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Ash mentally agreed with Davis' analysis as he watched the creature creep forward towards Ash's pack; the young Gnoll was timid and seemingly more curious than bloodthirsty or savage. After a moment or two, the tan hyena-like creature was inches from him and his pack. Realizing the thing would flee or attack him the moment he moved or spoke, Ash mentally called upon Pelor to aid him in his endeavor while letting tendrils of power flow from his hands to the Gnoll. Focusing his intent, he mentally beseeched the power to calm and relax the creature, making it less likely to bolt. As Ash watched, the creature's stance became somewhat more relaxed and its eyes less focused. Ash could feel the drain of casting the enchantment and realized his power would not keep the creature calm for long. As the Gnoll's hand reached for the pack, Ash spoke softly.

"That's not for you, young one."

The Gnoll's eyes jerked up to look at Ash's face, his body frozen. Ash could feel the spell was still in place though the creature was starting to fight against it.

"Calm yourself." Ash said gently, looking up at him. "I'm not going to hurt you or alert my companions. Can you speak?"

The Gnoll looked at him in surprise before nodding his head.

Ash slowly sat up so as not to alarm the creature. Feeling the spell start to fade, he spoke quickly but gently. "Please, sit down and speak with me and I will share some of what I have with you."

As the spell of calming vanished, the Gnoll's body tensed once again, though he did not flee. After glancing over at Ash's two companions and Ash himself, the creature slowly sat down cross-legged in front of him and the pack. The Gnoll's face was vaguely wolf-like with rust colored fur and dark ears with spikey dark fur running from the top of his head down the middle of his back. His fingers and toes were of a darker shade of rust, almost brown compared to the rest of him. Dressed in little more than a loincloth, his body was thin but muscular and his hands and feet were tipped with sharp claws. The knife turned out to be a large fang from some creature gripped in his paw. The Gnoll looked Ash up and down, seemingly in confusion before opening his mouth.

"What will you give?" He rasped softly.

Ash slowly opened the pack and brought forth some of his dried meats. He placed them on top of the pack and sat back. The Gnoll looked down at them hungrily before glancing back up at Ash, unsure whether to trust him. Ash smiled softly, his face calm. The Gnoll leaned forward, one eye on Ash, as he sniffed it gingerly. Coming to a decision, the youngling snatched up the meat and swiftly ate it, gnawing at the tough meat with his sharp teeth. Swallowing it with relish, he smiled.

"You have more?" He asked, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Not too much, I'm afraid." Ash replied. "I need it to last until I get to the next town. But I might share some more with you if you speak with me for a while."

The Gnoll looked at him quizzically. "What speak?"

"Well, how about your name, for starters?" Ash replied.

"Name? Hrmm…No name." The Gnoll said, after thinking a moment. "Pack not want me. Never gave name. Too weak for name."

"Too weak?" Ash asked, curiously.

"No kills." The Gnoll replied glumly. "Deer, yes. Food, yes. No two-legs." The Gnoll huffed sadly. "Kill two legs to get name. Strong name. Powerful name. Not for me."

"The pack abandoned you because you didn't want to kill humans?" Ash asked.

The Gnoll nodded. "Live in forest. Find game. Saw what you did to the others. Powerful you are. Bitch too."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this before he realized he was speaking of Alisha as a canine would. As far as the Gnoll was concerned, Alisha was their pack's female.

Ash nodded with a smile. "Yes, she is powerful. Sharp tongue too."

The Gnoll frowned, glancing over at her. "She fights with mouth?"

Ash chuckled quietly. "Oh yes. And very well too."

The Gnoll merely grinned toothily. "Good rut?"

Ash blinked at the bold question. "Umm…I wouldn't know. She's not mine to…umm…rut with."

The Gnoll let out a wheezing laugh. "Other's bitch?"

Ash smiled. "Sister, actually."

The Gnoll nodded with an amused huff before looking at him curiously. "Why you speak to this one?"

Ash looked down thoughtfully for a moment before looking back to the youngster. "I didn't enjoy killing those others today. I wanted to see if I could speak with you."

"Why me?" He asked, confused.

Ash smiled. "I meant to a Gnoll. I didn't know you were there until just now."

The creature merely looked at him in confusion. Ash shook his head. "Never mind."

The creature nodded. Ash gazed at him contemplatively for a moment. "Are there others like you around here? I mean, others that don't like to kill two-legs?"

The Gnoll snorted. "Only one or two. They die fast. Packs hunt them. Kill for fun. No weakness allowed. I climb tall tree and wait for them to go by. They not quiet. Not sneaky like me." He grinned.

Ash smiled back. "I'm glad you are. How about I give you a name since you don't have one?"

The Gnoll looked at Ash in surprise. "You would give name?"

Ash nodded. The Gnoll's amber eyes gleamed with pleasure. Ash cast about in his mind, trying to find a good name. After a moment, it came to him.

"Beowulf."

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 221/13.


	9. The Measure of a Gnoll

A/N: This chapter contains crude innuendo and non-explicit nudity. You are warned.

**Chapter 9: The Measure of a Gnoll**

"YOU WHAT?!" Alisha shouted, frightening a nearby flock of birds into flight.

Ash frowned. "I gave him a name. What's wrong with that?"

Nearby, the newly christened Beowulf sat on his haunches looking vaguely unhappy at the woman's shouting.

"You didn't just give him a name you moron!" Alisha snapped irritably. "You bound him to you! Now we're stuck with his mangy ass!"

Beowulf snorted grumpily. "Beowulf wash in river sometimes."

"Shut up you!" Alisha cried, whirling around to face the Gnoll. "Nobody asked you!"

Beowulf merely growled at Alisha as she spun back around to continue her rant.

"What did you mean 'bound'?" Ash asked, interrupting her.

Torin sighed. "It means that when you named Beowulf you gave him the status of warrior in his eyes. Since you were the one that bestowed it upon him, you are now his 'pack leader'. His Alpha, if you will."

"And the last thing we need is some furry barbarian tagging along at our heels like a lost puppy!" Alisha remarked acidly. "We sure as hell won't be able to barter or even enter the gates of Mitrik, or anywhere else for that matter, with that thing in tow!"

Beowulf spat noisily in Alisha's direction, giving her a surly look. "Stupid, noisy bitch. My Alpha beat your head in."

Ash watched Alisha turn a profound shade of red before stepping in. "Look, like it or not, you're stuck with him. I'm taking him with me and that's it."

"What possible reason could you have for wanting him?" Alisha exclaimed. "He'll probably murder us in our sleep!"

"Beowulf not kill two-legs!" Beowulf snarled angrily before dropping back into a sulk. "Maybe kill mean bitch."

Alisha glared at him before turning back to Ash. "Well?"

Ash gazed at her steadily. "You say he's an animal? Well, he's proving you wrong right now. He can speak, he's intelligent enough to hold a conversation with, and he has a code of ethics that's better than a lot of people. Yes he has fur. Yes he's not human. But that doesn't mean he's of lesser value than you or I."

"Where do you come up with these crazy ideas?" Alisha asked in frustration. "Nobody believes Gnolls are better than people!"

"I didn't say they were better." Ash replied coolly. "Merely that they should be treated with the same respect we give others. I'm not suggesting that we bare our necks to the bad ones so they can kill us. And maybe Beowulf is the exception rather than the rule. But he deserves a chance to better himself and I can provide that."

"How?" Alisha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash smiled. "Guidance. Instruction. And Pelor's help of course."

Alisha looked over at Torin for help but the young man merely smiled with a shake of his head that seemed to say 'humor him'. The wizardess placed her hand over her eyes with a long-suffering sigh before waving it in Ash's general direction dismissively.

"Fine. Keep your pet for all I care. But if he tries to steal my stuff or rape me when I'm sleeping, I'll kill him."

Beowulf snorted indignantly before grinning toothily. "Beowulf not rut with bitch. Too skinny and probably too small for Beowulf. Beowulf has big-"

"Beowulf, we don't say such things to a woman." Ash interrupted him. "It's considered very rude."

"Humph! Maybe, but still true." The Gnoll replied, sneering at Alisha who seemed to be on the verge of having a fit.

Ash sighed. He could tell Beowulf was going to be a handful.

"First things first." Ash said to him. "You need to get cleaned up and get some better clothes. I don't expect you to wash every day but you need to at least keep yourself clean. And you need more than just a loincloth to wear."

The Gnoll stood up and looked down at himself quizzically before making a half-hearted attempt to brush his fur clean with his paws before looking up. "Clean now?"

Ash chuckled slightly. "Not yet. How do you feel about getting wet?"

Beowulf merely spat on the ground in front of him. "Waste of good water to drink. Long time for fur to dry."

Ash smiled and dug a bar of lye soap out of his pack and handed it to the Gnoll. Beowulf looked at it curiously and sniffed at it before sneezing furiously, glowering slightly at Ash.

Alisha laughed at seeing this. "Hah! Stupid creature can't even handle a bar of soap. He doesn't even know what it is!"

Ash pointedly ignored her. "This will help clean any of the dirt you may have in your fur." He explained. "Once you are wet all over, you rub the bar all over yourself and scrub the dirt before washing it away with more water. Trust me, you'll feel much better."

Beowulf mumbled before looking around. "No water here."

Ash smiled. "I can fix that."

Calling upon his power he caused a large amount of water to appear over Beowulf's head. The Gnoll yipped in surprise before squeezing his eyes shut and tensing. Ash released the water, covering the Gnoll and soaking him completely. Shaking his head furiously before glaring at his new alpha, he began to rub the bar all over himself before scrubbing with his fingertips. Alisha turned around and began packing her gear.

"As if I'd want to watch that mongrel bathe." She muttered grumpily.

"BITCH!"

Alisha whirled around angrily with a sharp retort on her lips when suddenly her voice caught in her throat. Beowulf was standing there, completely naked, cleaning his genitals with a leer. "Told you Beowulf had big-!"

The grinning Gnoll barely ducked the knife that flew at his head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was spent waiting for Beowulf to finish cleaning. As he had never had a true cleansing before, it had taken Ash conjuring several gallons of water and multiple washes to clean the constantly filthy soap from his new friend's fur. In the end Beowulf had looked very wet and bedraggled but much cleaner and better smelling than he had before. After a quick shake to rid himself of much of the water, Ash had given him his travelling cloak to wrap around himself until he could find more clothes, the loincloth having been ruined by the wash. The group of four had continued their trek through the forest with Ash and Beowulf following behind Torin and Alisha. After the 'incident' that morning, Alisha had steadfastly refused to even look in the Gnoll's general direction and was seemingly put out at Ash as well. Torin had apparently found the entire thing extremely funny and was constantly trying to hold in chuckles, much to Alisha's displeasure. As they hiked, Ash continued to speak with Beowulf about the Gnoll's life. Ash also attempted to help Beowulf communicate more fluently in Common by gently making corrections or additions to Beowulf's speech. The Gnoll seemed pleased with the idea that Ash was interested in his well-being and betterment and took the corrections with, for a Gnoll, fairly good grace. Alisha, of course, loudly vocalized the opinion that Ash was wasting his time with the creature. At which point Beowulf threatened a repeat of the morning's 'display'. Ash found himself simultaneously amused and embarrassed by Beowulf's willingness to display himself. Ash once again made the point to Beowulf that such displays were considered extremely distasteful by most non-Gnolls and would not be appreciated where they were going.<p>

Beowulf had merely huffed at that. "Beowulf not show to **everyone**. Just bitches. Noisy one seems to like it." He panted heavily with a grin. Ash decided to take that as the Gnoll's way of laughing.

"Next time it comes out I'm cutting it off." Alisha remarked caustically. "Let's see how well you rut then."

Beowulf merely panted heavily in amusement. "Beowulf skin noisy bitch if she try. She not get close. Beowulf too fast."

Alisha snorted. "I don't have to get close, fool. One good 'Web' spell and you'll be stuck just like the others we killed. I can cut it off at my leisure."

Beowulf merely grinned toothily. "Magic take words, hand waving, time to make. Beowulf faster than that. You get knife in heart before you done waving tongue."

Alisha merely frowned at him before ignoring him pointedly. Beowulf panted happily.

"Heh. Beowulf make kill with tongue instead of knife."

"What does he mean by that?" Torin asked.

Ash merely smiled. "I believe that's his way of saying 'I won that round'."

Torin laughed and Alisha made a rude gesture in his direction.

* * *

><p>The day continued in much the same way with Ash teaching Beowulf to speak properly with the occasional snarky remark from Alisha. The fact that Beowulf would respond with a crude but truthful remark only infuriated Alisha even more. Ash was beginning to wonder just how intelligent Beowulf was. Beowulf's wit was surprisingly sharp for what most considered barbarous animals. His difficulties with speech aside, it appeared that the Gnoll's mind was as quick and agile as his reflexes. Occasionally, Beowulf would climb one of the taller trees to try and see if there were any other groups of Gnolls or other creatures nearby. Ash smiled at the implications of this. If the Gnolls were indeed this intelligent and Beowulf was not merely the exception, their life could be radically transformed into something much more positive if they were given the chance and had the will to accomplish it.<p>

_~~Are you and the flasher Gnoll enjoying each other's company?~~_ Davis asked him.

_~~We're making progress regarding his speech.~~_ Ash sub-vocalized. _~~And he's not a flasher.~~_

_~~Could have fooled me_.~~ Davis replied with humor in his voice. ~~_Have you tried converting the poor thing yet?~~_

_~~I think it's a little early to tell him about Pelor.~~_ Ash replied. ~~_Right now I'm just trying to improve his communication skills. He reminds me of the omegas in a wolf pack. Because of his mentality and disposition he's been totally at the mercy of whatever his pack wanted and in this case they threw him out. I'm probably the first person that's ever shown him kindness and that can go a long way. A lot of people are probably in the same position he is.~~_

~~_Being kind doesn't put food in mouths or shelter over heads.~~ _Davis remarked.

_~~True. Assuming all you give someone is kind words. Give them hope, give them a future and the means to support themselves, that's another thing altogether.~~ _Ash replied.

Davis made a considering noise in Ash's ear as they went. About an hour later, Beowulf climbed partway down the tree he was in.

"Orcs!" He called softly.

The rest suddenly tensed. "How many?" Torin asked.

Beowulf spat contemptuously. "Some."

"Which could mean anything from one to ten." Torin sighed. "Ash, make sure you start teaching him numbers."

Ash nodded and retrieved the rifle from his pack. "How soon before they get here?"

"Soon. No more talking!" Beowulf hissed. Tossing the cloak to the base of the tree, he clambering back up, his bone knife held between his teeth.

Alisha grimaced. "Are you sure you don't have any clothes that fit him?" She complained to Ash.

Ash shook his head. "Sorry. I'll try and find some when we get to the next city."

"As if any tailor would serve a Gnoll." She remarked, taking a piece of spider web from one of her pouches.

Torin drew his sword as Ash raised his rifle as he saw the group of seven Orcs running towards them through the trees.

"I hope you aren't going to pick up a young Orc tonight." Torin muttered. "A Gnoll I can deal with but an Orc, not so much."

Ash snorted as he aimed, willing Pelor's power to bless him and his companions. As he sighted down the barrel, he noted the power flow through them and up the tree where Beowulf crouched silently, the power flowing more easily and in somewhat larger amounts than it had previously. He quickly fired his first shot, burning through one of the Orc's leather armor and its chest, sending it sprawling. The rest scattered as Ash quickly lined up a second shot. Another went down in a similar manner before the rest found cover behind the thick trees. The Orcs quickly gabbled amongst themselves before darting from cover to cover behind the trees to avoid Ash's rifle. As the group faced back to back in different directions they could see the Orcs trying to encircle them. Ash noted one of the ones hidden behind the trees was somewhat better armored than the others with a mail shirt and shield and seemed to be giving the orders. Despite the Orc's size and the armor he was wearing, he was able to quickly move between trees until he stood below the one where Beowulf was hidden.

"I won't be able to cast a web or color spray spell if they're all around us." Alisha muttered to the others. "I have a magic missile spell but that will only take down one of them at best."

"Better get ready to use that knife then." Ash muttered grimly.

Suddenly a silent brown blur descended on the Orc leader. Beowulf slammed into the warrior, stabbing his bone knife into the back of the creature's neck, killing it. As the Orc fell with a thump, the others as well as the Orcs looked at him in surprise. Beowulf simply grinned wickedly with a gleam in his eye before racing towards one of the other Orcs. The creature twisted with a snarl and slashed at Beowulf who ducked underneath the falchion's blade. Lining up a shot as the Orc stepped from the cover of the tree to deal with new threat, a plasma bolt smashed into the creature's side, felling it. The rest of their attackers, suddenly in disarray without their leader and having lost more than half of their number, fled.

Beowulf looked around to see if there were any more opponents before wiping the gore off his knife using one of the dead Orc's clothing. He sauntered back to the group with a smile.

"Beowulf kill Orc alpha with knife. Not see noisy bitch do that with magic fingers."

Alisha merely frowned. "You're naked again. Go put some clothes on. There's plenty to choose from."

Beowulf winked. "Noisy bitch likes to see Beowulf naked. Beowulf can smell it."

Torin glanced over at Alisha quizzically who merely smacked him on the shoulder with a glare. Beowulf quickly stripped one of the smaller Prcs of their leather armor and dark purple clothes. Cutting a hole in the seat of the pants for his tail, the Gnoll quickly donned them before turning around, spreading his arms as if on display.

"Noisy bitch like Beowulf more with clothes?" He asked with a grin.

Alisha's face took on a slightly less hostile look. "Much improved. You might almost look respectable if you had clothes that actually fit well and had a better color."

Beowulf merely snorted at her. "Noisy bitch never happy." He grumbled. "No rutting for her."

The two men laughed, leaving Alisha to sputter indignantly as they stripped the bodies of any valuables. While most of the armor and equipment were too big for them, Torin noted they would probably fetch a few coins if sold. Beowulf retrieved his cloak from the base of the tree and handed it to Ash. As he accepted it back, Beowulf knelt before Ash and looked up at him meekly.

"Did…Beo-umm…I do…well Alpha?" Beowulf asked, struggling to speak as Ash had taught him.

Ash smiled widely as he pulled Beowulf to his feet by his shoulders. "You did very well my friend. You have proven yourself a warrior this day. And more importantly, you have proven your loyalty to me and my friends."

Beowulf looked over to Torin and Alisha intently. After a moment, Torin nodded. "You have proven yourself Beowulf. You could have sided with the Orcs, after all."

Beowulf then looked over to Alisha, his eyes challenging her. She frowned unhappily before speaking.

"You are a smelly, uncultured, mangy cur who seems to only want to get into my pants." She remarked curtly before sighing. "Of course, that hardly makes you different from most men in my experience. And you did help drive the Orcs off."

"Thank you Beowulf." She said simply.

Beowulf nodded, his eyes sparkling as he smiled. "Noisy bitch nasty and easy to ruffle fur." He paused before speaking more carefully. "But 'li-sha…she is more….pleasant? Beo…erm-I…not want to ruffle her fur."

Alisha smiled at the back-handed compliment. "I don't know whether to be annoyed or impressed."

Beowulf pant-laughed. "Beowulf get in noisy bitch's pants soon. He know."

"Arrgh!" Alisha cried, covering her face before pointing at Ash. "You still have a lot of work to do with this thing, let me tell you!"

Ash smiled indulgently. "One step at a time, mi'lady."

* * *

><p>As the days passed, the group made good time through the forest. Beowulf was well-versed in foraging, easily finding berries, nuts, and wild vegetables to eat when game was scarce. His sharp eyes and climbing skills made him an excellent look out, and his predator instincts and hunting skills made it very easy for him to move silently and carefully before making a swift kill. Finally after about a week of travelling through the woods they emerged from the tree line before the rushing waters of the Franz River. Happy to be out of the forest, they took turns bathing in the river and washing their clothes. Ash insisted that Beowulf wash his Orc outfit several times to remove the odious smell that clung to it. Not surprisingly the Gnoll was happy to oblige, claiming in his own unique way, that the stench offended his nose. Once they had dried their clothes as best they could they continued on and reached the city of Nellix just before nightfall. Garbed once again in Ash's travelling cloak, the guards did not notice the Gnoll as the group strode through the gates. Finding a suitable inn, they ordered a meal before taking it up to their rooms, not wanting to risk Beowulf being discovered in the common room. Torin and Alisha took one of the rooms with Ash and Beowulf in the other. Ash spent part of the evening explaining such things as forks and spoons to the slightly befuddled Gnoll who found the idea of utensils utterly stuffy and unnecessary when one had perfectly good hands to eat with. Finally, seeing as he was fighting a losing battle, Ash allowed him to eat as he wished, though Beowulf did make an effort to eat tidily by keeping most of the food on his plate. Cups were another issue as Beowulf's nose made it difficult to drink from them. Finally he was forced to either tilt his head back and let the drink fall into his mouth or lap it from the cup, much to his disgruntlement. Once dinner was finished, Ash collected the plates and cups before and exiting the room and making his way down to the common room. As he dropped his plates off at the bar, he motioned to the barkeep. The man walked over and nodded.<p>

"What'll ye have?"

"I'm actually trying to find a tailor who can be…discreet." Ash explained quietly. "I have a friend who needs several outfits, nothing fancy mind, but he's not exactly the nicest looking fellow, if you follow."

The man nodded. "He got some scars and such he don't people to see?"

"Something like that." Ash muttered.

The man nodded again. "I know a tailor on High Street. He serves just about anybody, including mercenary types. I've seen some pretty ugly customers and even some Drow go in there without a problem. Should take care o' your friend right enough."

Ash nodded. "Is he expensive? We don't have a lot of gold on us."

The barkeep shook his head. "Not if you just want some plain clothes. Javesh's shop on the corner there."

Ash nodded before handing a few silver coins to the man for his advice before returning to his room. He found Beowulf lounging on one of the thin beds, stripped out of his still damp clothes which he had tossed into the corner. Ash merely shook his head before locking the door and removing his heavy belt and outer wear and boots. Blowing out the candles, he lay down in his own bed and stretched out.

"Beowulf never inside before." The Gnoll mused in the dark. "Very dark. No stars. Very small."

Ash nodded though he wasn't sure if Beowulf saw it. "It keeps the rain off of our heads and keeps us safe from our enemies."

Beowulf snorted, glancing over at Ash with his glimmering amber eyes. "Gnolls not care about wooden door. Break easy. This place not safe."

"There are safer places than this, Beowulf." Ash replied.

The Gnoll huffed thoughtfully before turning back to Ash. "Food good."

Ash smiled. "Yes indeed. I found a place where we can get you some clothes tomorrow. So you won't have to wear those nasty Orc clothes much longer."

"Not want to wear anything. Clothes silly. Why wear clothes?" Beowulf asked.

"They keep us warm when it's cold out." Ash replied.

"Beowulf have fur. No need clothes for warm. Clothes make hard to climb trees and sneak around. Too many colors. Easy to see."

Ash blinked at Beowulf's understanding of natural camouflage before shaking his head. Living in the wild as he did, Beowulf obviously knew the importance of blending in.

"Noisy bitch like to see Beowulf naked anyway." The Gnoll with a few pant-laughs.

"So you've said." Ash said in a quietly firm voice. "I don't need to hear it again tonight Beowulf."

The Gnoll blinked and lowered his eyes, hearing the edge in Ash's voice. "Yes Alpha."

Ash shut his eyes. "Go to sleep Beowulf. Sleep well."

The Gnoll made an assenting noise in his throat before turning over and curling up on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning just after sunrise, Ash ordered breakfast for the group from the barkeep before carrying it upstairs for them. Beowulf was still spread out on the bed, awake but enjoying the soft feel of the mattress beneath him as he let out a wide yawn. Handing the Gnoll his breakfast plate and cup, Ash dug into his own meal. After breakfast they dressed and walked down to the common room, Beowulf once again covered in his cloak. Getting some more specific directions from the barkeep on where the tailor was located, the group first stopped off at some of the other merchant shops to sell what equipment they had taken from the Orcs and Gnolls. Armed with some extra coinage, the group made their way to Javesh's. As they wandered in, they looked around at the various displays of clothes, some finer than others. A tall thin man with sandy blond hair and grey eyes walked out from the rear of the shop and smiled.<p>

"Ah, good morning to you, my friends! How can Javesh be of service to you?"

Ash stepped forward. "We need several sets of clothes for my friend here. I was told you can be discreet in matters of your clientele. Is that so or should we try another shop?"

Javesh smiled. "My dear sir, you need fear nothing about your friend's whereabouts or his appearance. I've sold clothes to all types, including a few half-breeds and the occasional non-human if I do say so."

Ash nodded before nodding his head to Beowulf. The Gnoll carefully pulled down his deep hood and looked at the shopkeeper coolly.

Javesh blinked. "My word. A Gnoll, if I'm not mistaken, yes?" He asked Ash.

"I trust that won't be a problem." Ash stated.

"Not at all my dear sir!" Javesh quickly assured him. "However, I'm simply curious as to how you managed to get him to wear anything besides rags or armor. Gnolls are not the most…discriminating of customers as I'm sure you know."

"Humpf. Told Alpha Beowulf not want to wear clothes." Beowulf muttered.

"Beowulf you need to wear them if you want to be able to move about the city." Ash remonstrated gently. "Will you let him make some clothes for you?"

Beowulf grumbled but nodded and stepped forward, taking off his cloak.

"We…borrowed those from an Orc." Ash explained. "Sadly they don't fit too well on him."

"And the color is atrocious as well, I must say." Javesh mused. "Completely wrong for his color of fur. Something more earthy will do much better I think."

Alisha looked over at Torin in shock and whispered in his ear. "That thing's in his shop and he's worried about _colors_? Nice to know his priorities are straight!"

"A customer is a customer, young lady." Javesh stated primly. "When one has served Dwarves, Drow, and even a Tiefling, Gnolls are hardly a problem. Now then, a little privacy for our guest I think."

Walking over to the door, he turned the sign in the window to 'Closed' before locking the door and closing the drapes. The translucent covers allowed light in while concealing the customer's identity. Javesh walked back and stood before the Gnoll.

"Now then, Beowulf was it?" Javesh asked him.

The Gnoll nodded.

"First I will need to do some measuring to find out exactly what will fit you. Do you understand?"

Beowulf looked a bit puzzled at the word 'measure' but a look at Ash told him to allow the man to do his work. The Gnoll nodded gruffly and Javesh quickly went to work with a length of string and a piece of parchment, making notes. Beowulf watched, slightly bewildered, as the man ran the string down the length of his arm from his armpit and around his wrist and bicep. The string was looped around his neck and chest and well as his legs before his leg length was measured as well as the circumference of his tail where it met his pants. Javesh even examined how Beowulf normally stood, taking his natural slouch and digigrade 'toe walk' into account for boots. Finally he finished making his notes and looked up at them with a smile.

"A most interesting customer I must say." He said pleasantly. "This should make a nice challenge for me."

"You mean you don't have anything that will fit him here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, well of course several of these outfits might fit him somewhat due to his size." Javesh smiled. "But given his natural posture and the fact that none of them have an, -ahem- tail hole, I would need to adjust anything he might want to wear. I assure you it will only take me a few days to make the appropriate alterations. And in the best colors for him of course."

Ash grimaced. "I should tell you we're not exactly rich. I don't know if we can afford-"

"My dear sir." Javesh remonstrated. "I am many things but a fool I am not. It is quite obvious from your dress that you are not a local lord or high-breed nor do I normally sell to such folk. But I do enjoy a challenge as much as the next man and this is an intriguing opportunity for me to design something out of the ordinary. I assure you, you will not go broke from this little transaction."

Ash nodded. "A few days then. He will need simple things like undergarments and boots."

Javesh nodded. "Both are not a problem, though I will need to speak with a boot maker I know to see if he has any boots of the right make. Of course, considering his feet are naturally tough and clawed, they may not be a good idea. But I will make the effort."

Ash nodded. "Very well then. We are staying at the inn on Cross Street if you need to get in touch with us. My name is Ash."

Javesh nodded. "Very good." As he began to push the curtains back, Beowulf replaced his cloak around himself. Unlocking the door, the man ushered them out with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next few days found the group attending to various errands and enjoying some leisure time in the city. The Duchy of Urnst, in which Nellix was one of its cities, was a fairly neutral kingdom somewhat removed from the problems between Aerdi and Nyrond and in general was fairly laid back. Ash took some time to visit the local chapter house of Pelor to introduce himself to his brethren in the faith and purchase a few items for himself. Alisha visited the local mage shops to stock up on spell components and look through the various scrolls offered to see if she could find any new spells to add to her spell book. Torin took the time to have his armor repaired and have his sword re-sharpened by the local blacksmith. They naturally stocked up on food and acquired some new gear before heading back to the common room to listen to the local gossip. Sadly, Beowulf was not allowed to take part in much beyond the shopping trips as his face would immediately start a barroom brawl. During the day the Gnoll would follow Ash around the city, taking in all the sights and sounds he had never experienced before. At night he would lounge about in the room, relaxing in the knowledge that an animal or a hostile pack would be unlikely to reach him here. One morning the barkeep knocked on Torin's door to deliver a letter. The note inside was from Javesh, stating that the clothes they requested were ready. After breakfast the group made their way back to Javesh's shop. After locking and closing the windows as before, the man brought several complete outfits from the back room.<p>

"I think you'll be quite pleased with these." Javesh smiled as he laid them out on one of the display tables. "The sleeves and pant legs have been specially altered to allow for your friend's particular body type and length so they should fit most excellently. I also took into account the kind of areas you will probably be traveling in and what a Gnoll hunter would most likely prefer. The colors are natural browns, greens, and tans which will blend well into any forested or grassy area, as well as complimenting his natural fur color."

"Camouflage, in other words." Ash said.

"I beg your pardon?" The man asked quizzically.

"Sorry, a term from where I come from. It means clothes that conceal ones presence in the outdoors." Ash remarked.

Javesh nodded. "Yes, exactly. I also included undergarments as well. I was able to speak with that boot maker I mentioned but unfortunately he only had one pair that would fit your friend well."

"Beowulf not care about feet covers." The Gnoll remarked. "Feet tough enough."

"My thoughts exactly." Javesh smiled. "If you wish to try them on we have changing rooms just back there…"

Beowulf snorted before removing his cloak and the Orc clothes in front of them. Javesh's smile slipped slightly as he watched the Gnoll undress in front of him.

Ash walked over and whispered in Javesh's ear. "He's a very casual kind of guy, they don't exactly go in for modesty in the woods. I'm sure you understand."

"Ahh…yes, of course." Javesh muttered, averting his eyes as the Gnoll finished stripping. Beowulf walked over to the table and picked up one of the simple knit sand colored shirts and slipped it over his head. The fabric felt tightly knit and did not catch on his fur as well as allowing him full range of motion with his arms. He grabbed one of the undergarments, also in earthy colors, and slid them on before trying on the tan pants that went with the shirt, carefully sliding his tail through the reinforced hole in the back. Once he had finished, he turned to the group.

"How Beowulf look?" He asked.

Torin and Ash smiled at him. The tan color was somewhat lighter than his brown fur but it still blended well.

"Very nice Beowulf." Ash complimented him.

Torin nodded. "Fits well on you."

"At least you're not naked." Alisha sniped.

Beowulf cough-laughed but surprising did not make a lewd comment. Pulling off the garments, he tried the others on, some of them forest green, others darker brown and almost dirt colored. All of them fit perfectly. Lastly he tried on the boots. While they did fit him, Beowulf grumbled that his feet did not like them and so he left them off.

"I'd say Beowulf is well pleased with his new clothes." Ash remarked to Javesh. "How much do we owe you?"

"Well a normal travelling outfit is worth about one or two gold." Javesh remarked. "With the extra modifications I added a few silvers on for each. Five complete outfits will be 18 gold."

Ash nodded. It was cutting a bit into their money but Beowulf needed the clothes. He dug into his pouch and handed the money over to him.

Javesh quickly counted it before stowing it in his pouch. "A pleasure doing business with you, lady and gentlemen."

Beowulf walked over to Javesh and rested a paw on his shoulder. "Beo...eh…I want to…thank you for the clothes…They are…very nice. I…have never had…clothes like these." Beowulf said, stuttering slightly over the more formal speech.

Javesh nodded with a small smile, seeing the Gnoll struggling to speak well. "It was a pleasure Beowulf. Perhaps one day we will meet again."

"Perhaps one day." Beowulf nodded.

"Well, now that that's done, I suggest we get going." Alisha announced. "Mitrik awaits us."

Torin and Ash nodded and the group filed out of the store. Unbeknownst to them, Javesh watched from the window of his store.

"Interesting indeed." He murmured. "Your aura, young man, is unlike any I have ever felt before. Most unsettling. The Scarlet Brotherhood will be quite interested in this bit of news."

* * *

><p>Newer A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 221/13.

A/N: Normally I don't do author's notes but I anticipate I may get some negative reviews about Beowulf's 'nasty habits'. First of all, Beowulf is using the term 'bitch' not as a derogatory label, though it may come across that way, but purely in the literal sense; any female he encounters would be a 'bitch' in his canine mind. Also, keep in mind his age. Beowulf is basically a hormonal teenage male with a lot to prove who is in close contact with a fairly attractive female who likes to put him down. Male pride and warrior's honor demands he redress this with a lot of chest-thumping behavior, or in his case, making sure everyone knows he could dominate her if he wanted (not that he would as Ash would not approve).

On a separate note, Beowulf has stated that he won't kill 'two-legs' and yet he happily kills the Orc leader. In his mind, he has the vague idea that there is a difference between killing in self-defense and the intentional murder of those who have done him no wrong (a very complex and unusual distinction for a Gnoll). He simply doesn't have the words to articulate the difference.


	10. Greyhawk

**Chapter 10: Greyhawk**

The city of Greyhawk was considered one of the newer and more interesting cities on the continent of Flaeness. Centrally located upon the continent as it was, between the major kingdoms of Furyondy and Urnst, and sitting on the edge of the Selitan River, it was considered a major trading hub for many of the surrounding cities and kingdoms. Indeed, it had first started out as a simple trading town which had rapidly expanded outwards, soon becoming a major city in its own right. In the year 500, 12 years before Ash and Davis had first arrived, the city had declared itself sovereign from all its neighbors. The large amount of trade and traffic that passed through its borders made it a fairly wealthy and cosmopolitan city, easily able to stand on its own and thus also made for an excellent neutral meeting ground should the need arise. Citizens from all over the continent had moved through Greyhawk at some point, be they artisans, tradesmen, diplomats, or royalty and some had decided to settle down. This soon brought into being the common phrase that, if a thing could be found anywhere, it could be found in Greyhawk.

Alisha had explained all this to Ash when she learned he had no idea what Greyhawk was and proceeded to extol its virtues. While having never been there herself, she had often heard gossip from the customers that had passed through the old mage's shop where she had worked and trained in East Fair. Scrolls that you were unlikely to find elsewhere. Rare tomes of knowledge. Even magical weapons and artifacts long thought lost. Though, of course, she said, the last was probably the work of greedy pawnbrokers rather than having any real substance.

"Sounds like an interesting town." Ash replied as they were coming in sight of the city. Of course, nothing he had seen so far had truly impressed him, coming as he was from a different reality where skyscrapers loomed and anti-gravity cars were the order of the day. But the world he found himself in had charms all its own.

Torin and Beowulf showed little interest in the history of the city as both were just happy to have a roof over their heads after two weeks of constant travel. Beowulf had never traveled as far as this and was still feeling a bit out of his depth for various reasons.

"Will we need to have Beowulf cover up like in Nettix or will he be allowed to roam freely?" Ash asked.

"I suppose if the mangy mutt would be allowed anywhere it would be here." Alisha replied with a smirk.

Beowulf, who was beginning to get used to Alisha's sarcastic brand of humor, responded in kind. "Beowulf had bath the other day. Even used soap! Noisy bitch is the smelly one! Beowulf has to hold nose back here!"

"I do not smell!" Alisha retorted, glancing back at the Gnoll.

"Beowulf has sensitive nose, of course noisy bitch smell! Can smell sweat and rut from here!"

"How dare you!" Alisha snapped. "To suggest I've done something like that! And just who would I do it with? These two?"

"Heh! They not have your scent." Beowulf replied with a pant-chuckle. "Maybe you rut with hand while we sleep?"

Alisha yelled in frustration. "Ash! Muzzle that thing before I cut out its tongue!"

"That's enough Beowulf." Ash reprimanded him gently. "I've no doubt Alisha will castrate you if you keep that up."

"Cast-rate?" Beowulf asked in confusion.

"He means I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you!" Alisha replied sharply. "And I've got the knife to do it with!"

Beowulf growled, his ears back against his head. "Noisy bitch try it, noisy bitch lose hand!""Enough you two!" Ash stated firmly. "Beowulf stop pissing her off! Alisha, please stop egging him on!"

Alisha merely huffed and turned back around.

"Maybe Beowulf piss on noisy bitch when she sleeps." The Gnoll grumbled.

The two week journey from Nellix to Greyhawk had been fairly uneventful. After leaving the city, the group had trooped through the endless grasslands of Urnst until they came to the mountain range of Abbor-Alz. This range of hills and mountains divided Urnst from its western neighbors and created a barrier from the Bright Desert to the south. Torin and Alisha explained to Ash that many millennia ago, the desert was the site of the mighty Seul Empire and just as lush as the grasslands they were passing through. Considered by historians to be the first true human empire, the Seul had banded together from many disparage tribes. Guided by the Elves, over the centuries they became a truly powerful empire, even going so far as to entrap powerful elementals into Binders to do their will. Sadly, in time they disregarded the wisdom of the Elves and began pursuing their own goals with the intention to conquer all they could, including the Elves themselves. After several centuries of conquest, weakened by in-fighting and plagues, a large remnant of the empire broke apart in the hopes of establishing a new empire based on good will and trade as had been done in the beginning. Enraged, the magi of the Seul Empire attempted a Great Invocation to destroy the traitors. Aided by the gods Pelor and Rao, the splinter faction's magi and clerics launched a massive counterstrike that would become known as the Rain of Colorless Fire. Not only was the Invocation disrupted, but the entire empire was immolated in a great burst of power. The incredible attack had destroyed the Seul completely and turned the entire region into a barren desert devoid of life. Some claimed that the mountain range had come about as the result of that powerful blast, a force great enough to rise up mountains from the flat ground. What had happened to the splinter group no one knew for sure, but it was believed that they had gone on to found other cities and tribes. The only way through that formidable mountain range was a single large pass which separated Urnst from Furyondy and Greyhawk to the west. The castle city of Maure sat on the mouth of that pass and was considered its defender though it had not had a serious challenge since it had been built so long ago. The group had passed through the city relatively quickly, staying only to restock before moving on through the pass and then northwest to Greyhawk. The group had had to fight a few small skirmishes as bandits often laid in wait in the mountains of the pass but between Torin's blade, Alisha's spell-casting, Ash's rifle, and Beowulf's ferocious nature, they had come out with only minor injuries which Ash had quickly healed using Pelor's power. As they passed through the gates of the city, a filthy beggar staggered towards them.

"A few coins for a poor man?" He asked feebly.

Torin and Alisha glanced over at the man in discomfort. Ash dug in his pouch and produced a few copper coins, dropping them into the man's begging bowl.

"Thank ye kind sir! The blessings of the gods be upon ye!" The man cried.

Bowing low, the man stepped away, making a beeline for another pair of travelers as the group continued on their way. Walking through the great market place, they bought a few edibles for themselves. Ash bought Beowulf a pear, much to the Gnoll's delight after trying it. Ash was pleased to note that the people seemed quite moderate; no one looked twice at the Gnoll wearing brown and green. Beowulf, of course, was merely happy to experience another city and all it had to offer. Embarrassingly, Ash was forced to pull Beowulf away from some of the street walkers when they came over to offer their services to the group. The Gnoll had complained about this but Ash had explained to him later on that, not only would he probably catch some disease from them, but they had no money to spend on such things. Ash had wanted to explain the moral reasons behind not doing such things, but he came to the conclusion that the Gnoll would not be interested in such an explanation. With Beowulf, practicality came before morals, it seemed. Though Ash hoped that would change in time as the Gnoll became more knowledgeable and sophisticated in his thinking. Selling what items they had found on the bandits, the group headed to a nearby inn for dinner. Beowulf found the common room rather noisy for his tastes but decided that the food was good enough to keep him at the table, in particular the spiced ale that was served.

"Funny color water is good!" Beowulf declared, thumping his fist on the table after he had finished a pint.

"Hmph. Just what we need, a drunken Gnoll." Alisha groused.

"I'm sure Ash will keep him on a tight leash, won't you Ash?" Torin asked the cleric pointedly.

"Was that a Gnoll joke?" Ash asked with an amused raised eyebrow..

Alisha snorted with a smile. "Oh, yes, that's an excellent idea. That dog of yours does need a leash. Perhaps a hangman's noose would work best."

"Why you want to give Beowulf moose?" Beowulf asked, puzzled.

Alisha smirked. "Not moose you dog-brain! Noose. We tie a rope around your neck and-"

"I'm sure we don't need to have another argument started, Alisha." Ash said insistently.

"Beowulf not need leash anyway." Beowulf stated snidely. "Beowulf not common dog!"

The rest chuckled and continued with their meal. Nearby they could hear the conversations of the various patrons. Deciding to listen in unobtrusively, he turned his head slightly, focusing his hearing.

"_You hear about the hordes? Apparently they started attacking caravans around Grabford. Might even try to take the city itself!"_

"_Iuz wouldn't be stupid enough to try that! Furyondy would be up in arms if they attacked a city right next to their border! The King-"_

"_The King can't do shite, what I heard. All those lords in the south cities got his hands tied. King gets most of the army from them. If they won't move-"_

"_An' where do they think Iuz'd strike next if Chendl fell? You think that'd be the end of it? Nah! Littleberg and Libernen would be next! The southern lords would be screwed!"_

"_You think they care so long as Iuz and his monster hordes stay in the north? Pah!"_

"_What about Critwall and Riftcrag? Any word on them? The Shield Lands are right in Iuz's path after all and they got the Horned Society to the west of them! I got family up that way."_

"_I ain't heard nothing about them. Seems Iuz wants to go after Furyondy something bad. Maybe Veluna too from what I hear."_

"_Can Veluna hold out? They ain't as big as Furyondy."_

"_Dunno, but the Canon is supposed to be a pretty powerful priest and he's got the ear of Rao, so I hear. Maybe if they all pray real hard…(chuckle)"_

"_T'ain't funny jokin' about the gods like that. You'll get struck down, mark my words!"_"_Ahhh, shove off!"_Ash turned to the others. "Who is Iuz?"

"A monster, by all accounts." Torin replied. "Nobody knows if he's human or not. But he's gotten himself a whole bunch of tribes under his thumb in the north. Goblins, Orcs, Trolls. How the hell he pulled that off, no one knows since they'd rather kill each other off than fight together, normally."

"I heard some of the others mention places like the Shield Lands and the Horned Society. Where are they?" Ash asked.

Torin pulled out the map he had been using to guide them and spread it across the table before pointing out Greyhawk in the middle of the map. Then he pointed to the lands further north beyond the great lake Nyr Dyv that was just north of Greyhawk.

"Iuz's kingdom is to the far north. Below him, the Bandit Kingdoms and below them, the Shield Lands that lie just above the Nyr Dyv basin. Below that are the Cairn Hills and then the cities of Greyhawk and Dyvers. The hordes have been causing a lot of trouble up north in the bandit kingdoms. If he gets that lot on his side, he might have enough of an army to march them towards the Shield Lands or maybe even Urnst which is further southeast. He's already got the Horned Society to his west under his control and some people think he might be trying to get the Theocracy of the Pale to his east to ally with him.

"If that happens, all hell's going to break loose." Ash noted, pointing out various places on the map. "From what I've heard and read, I'm sure Aerdi would undoubtedly help the Theocracy if they were willing to take a stab at Nyrond to thin their forces. That would be enough for Ivid to overrun Nyrond before helping the Theocracy take Urnst."

"The Theocracy themselves could probably take Urnst if they didn't mobilize quickly." Torin nodded. "But for some reason, Iuz seems fixed on Furyondy."

"Which is pretty out of the way for the Theocracy." Ash noted. "But even still, that's right on the borders of the Horned Society who would probably be more than happy to lend aid. I hope he doesn't make a push into Furyondy anytime soon as that's where we're passing through next."

"Pssh. Furyondy's too big to take over just like that." Alisha scorned. "It'd take those monsters a month to march from one end to the other and that's without resistance. You can bet if it looked like he was going to march on the southern cities, the southern lords would muster up an army real quick. A whole bunch of stupid Trolls and Orcs wouldn't do much against a real army."

"They may not be as stupid as you think." Ash replied carefully. "We've seen how intelligent Gnolls can be and we know Orcs can make tactical decisions in small groups, at least to some extent. Then too, there's the demoralizing effect a monstrous army can have on soldiers." Ash added, thinking back to the terrifying countenances of the terminator armies. "Plus we have no idea as to their military structure and their weaponry. Intelligence is important too."

"You sound like you're ready to take them all on." Alisha remarked. "Don't forget we aren't going to Mitrik to fight Iuz, we're going there to keep a safe distance from Ivid and whatever your personal business is. Hopefully we can all find some steady work there. I'm getting tired of being itinerant. Plus that statement about Gnolls being intelligent are suspect at best." She smirked at Beowulf.

The Gnoll frowned at her. "Beowulf not know what you said, but knowing noisy bitch, it not nice."

Alisha chuckled haughtily. "I love being intellectually superior."

"You just think you are." Torin smirked. "Don't forget, there are other people at this table besides the Gnoll. And besides, is it really an accomplishment to be smarter than Beowulf?"

Alisha raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the two men. "And that makes a difference how? I'm still smarter than all of you put together. And the only head you all think with is the one between your legs."

"Beowulf good at using that head." The gnoll leered. "Noisy bitch want Beowulf to prove?"

Alisha sneered back at him. "I bet the only thing that's gotten close to it is your hand. Maybe you 'rut with hand while we asleep'."

Beowulf said nothing but his grin was suggestive enough.

"Can we please lay off the lewd comments for a while?" Ash complained. "It's becoming rather tiresome."

"Not my fault the Gnoll only has that on his mind." Alisha remarked with a sniff. "And I suppose your clerical virgin ears are too pure to handle such things?"

Torin chuckled. "Have you even been with a woman?"

Ash frowned. "I was happily married and had children, thank you very much! I'm hardly a virgin."

Torin gave him a puzzled look. "If that's the case, where are they and why'd you run off to join the clergy?"

Ash's expression turned dark. "They were killed a few years ago. Before all this I just existed day to day without any purpose." Ash looked up, his gaze staring through them as he remembered. "Then I found a new purpose, a new reason to keep going. But to be honest, I think it was still something to just pass the time. I put everything I had into it, but I think it was just a way to keep busy. To avoid the grief I was feeling still. To me, it was just a game, really. But then I came here and I found something more. I found Pelor. And what He has given me…I can't say that I don't grieve for my wife and children still, but Pelor has at least helped me start healing. That is, after all, what Pelor does. He's not just about physical healing. He heals the mind and the spirit as well."

He focused on his friends. "That's why I joined Pelor's ranks. Because He has given me hope that I never had before. Hope that I will be able to see my wife and children again. Maybe not in this life but perhaps in the next. Where I come from, the gods either do not exist, or they're so subtle that you can't tell if they work in your life or not. But with Pelor…"

Ash spread his hands, allowing Pelor's power to suffuse through them, making them glow with power. "Here I know my god watches over me and gives me His blessing."

Torin and Alisha nodded quietly. Beowulf stared at Ash's hands, entranced.

Ash allowed the power to fade and his hands returned to normal. Finishing his meal, Ash stood and nodded to them before walking through the common room and up the stairs to the roomHop he and Beowulf had rented. Walking into the room, he heard the soft padding of Beowulf's feet behind him and the door shut. Ash turned around to see Beowulf looking at him solemnly.

"Alpha has lost much. Beowulf is sorry."

Ash shook his head tiredly as he removed his quilted armor. "It's not your fault my friend."

The Gnoll frowned. "Why did Alpha not kill the ones who killed his mate and cubs?"

Ash glanced over at him as he removed his shirt. "The one who did it is in prison. And he'll be there for a long time."

Beowulf spat on the floor, near the corner. "Not enough. Life for life! Stuck in hole too good for him!"

Ash looked at him tiredly. "That is not the way of Pelor. Or Jesus for that matter." He muttered.

Beowulf snorted. "Alpha is too soft in this. But Alpha does not fight stronger Alpha he trusts so Beowulf understands."

Ash smiled. In Beowulf's world there was no higher position than the Alpha of the pack as the Gnolls had no hierarchy beyond each pack. But the idea of an alliance was not unheard of. To dishonor an ally would be a dishonorable act. As Ash's ally was an 'Alpha' more powerful than him, it would be foolhardy or even suicidal to consider.

Removing his boots, Ash opened the window to allow a breeze to drift through the room before stretched out on the bed and sighing, staring at the ceiling. Beowulf stared at him sadly before removing his own clothes and laying down on the other bed before blowing out the candle.

"Can Alpha's friend do many things?" Beowulf asked quietly.

Realizing the Gnoll was referring to his patron, he nodded. "Pelor can do all things. Even raise the dead."

The Gnoll glanced over at him, his amber eyes shining in the dark. "Why does he not give back Alpha's mate?" He asked carefully.

"It's hard to explain." Ash replied. "We lived very far away from here. I don't think Pelor's reach is that long."

"If friend is so powerful, why does far matter?" The Gnoll asked in confusion.

Ash smiled, wondering how he could explain the concept of dimensional barriers and infinite space to the simple Gnoll before giving up. "Like I said, the place where I come from has no gods, or very sneaky ones. Pelor couldn't or wouldn't be let in. Plus, I don't think he can get to where I'm from."

"So talk to others and tell them to let friend in. Show friend how to get there. You came here. He can go there." The Gnoll replied simply.

Ash frowned in thought, wondering at the implications of what Beowulf had said. Would it be possible for a god to extend his reach into other dimensions if guided by a dimensional traveler? It was certainly worth looking into. Allowing his mind to wander, Ash quickly fell asleep.

Ash suddenly woke to a furred hand placed over his mouth and a pair of shining amber eyes, staring at him in the darkness.

"Mmmurph!"

"Quiet!" Beowulf hissed, staring back at the door. "Someone is trying to open door! Be ready!"

With that, the Gnoll removed his hand and padded silently behind the door, crouching with his knife clutched in his hand. Lying still, his eyes slits, the door's handle jiggled slightly with a _snick_ before slowing opening. The figure in the doorway was silent and alert, his body dropped in a slight crouch to avoid noise. In its fist it held what appeared to be a knife. As the figure crept into the room silently it started to close the door behind it, reaching back with its other hand. Beowulf quickly sprung from behind the door but the intruder appeared to sense his approach as he quickly dived to the opposite side of the room. Beowulf quickly shut the door behind him, brandishing his knife.

"You stay, you die!" He rasped harshly nodding his head at the open window next to the figure. The intruder quickly drew what appeared to be sand from a pouch before flinging it at the Gnoll's face before racing forward. Beowulf quickly brought up his arm to deflect the sand from his eyes before blocking the knife blow with his own blade. He quickly stabbed at his attacker's arm but the would-be assassin quickly side-stepped before slashing again. In seconds, the two combatants had already parried each other's moves while moving in an intricate dance of footwork. Several times, Beowulf attempted to swing at the intruder with his fist but would meet only air, the assassin knowing instinctively the best way to dodge. Ash had, by this point, grabbed his mace from beside the bed and was waiting for an opportunity to strike without hitting his friend. Suddenly he saw a second shadow appear, crouched in the windowsill, also holding a blade. Focused as he was on the first intruder, Beowulf had not noticed the second. Ash's mind froze for an instant as he saw the intruder preparing to strike the Gnoll's unprotected back. Instinctively, he stretched out a hand, willing all the power he had into it.

"HOLD!" Ash cried as the figure leapt.

A flash of white light surrounded the figure who grunted in astonishment, its limbs suddenly paralyzed in mid-leap. The flash also surprised the first assassin, ruining his night vision and startling him. Beowulf's blade instantly found its mark in the intruder's neck and arterial blood sprayed across the room, covering the inhabitants in red. As the man went down with a gurgle of blood Beowulf spun, smashing his fist into the second assassin's head as he began to fall to the floor. With a snap, the spell broke as the man fell to the floor in a heap. Growling menacingly, the Gnoll grabbed the edge of the man's cloak and hauled him up, smashing him against the wall. Ash quickly walked over and looked out the window carefully before shutting it, locking it in the process. He then wrenched the hood from the man's head. The face that glared at him was completely unfamiliar. The man's pale skin and bald head gleamed in the moonlight, his green eyes staring balefully at Ash as he seemingly ignored the large Gnoll holding him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Ash asked him harshly. "Why did you come here to kill me?"

The man merely gave him a twisted smirk. Growling, Beowulf smashed him against the wall again. "You speak or you die!" He growled, baring his fangs.

The man merely glanced at the Gnoll with a patronizing look before turning back to Ash with a cunning smile. "Call off your little puppy and perhaps I'll tell you." He suggested, his baritone voice surprisingly smooth and cultured.

Beowulf growled deeply in his throat but it appeared to have no effect on the man who hung there with a disturbing look of calm on his face. Ash looked him up and down before clumsily frisking the man, patting down his clothes. The man watched with what appeared to be idle curiosity as Ash retrieved several more knives and vials from various pockets before removing his pouches and belt. Reopening the window, he quickly dumped them outside before shutting it firmly again. Stepping back a few feet, he nodded at Beowulf who released him before stepping back a foot, still ready to pounce. Drawing on the knowledge he had gained from his visit to the Nettix chapter house's library, he quickly brought forth his power until it blazed around the room. Focusing his intent, he spoke.

"By the power granted to me by Pelor, I declare that no falsehood shall pass your lips when answering any question I put to you. The light of truth shall allow you to speak only truth! So mote it be!"

The light flared in response around the three. He could feel man attempting to resist his spell even as he struggled to maintain it. Realizing the power he had left would not hold the spell for long, he spoke quickly.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Brother Talos, an assassin." The man said.

"Who sent you here to kill me?""The master whom I serve.""Is your master Overking Ivid of Aerdi?""No.""Does he have any part in this?""I know not."

"Who then is your master?" Ash asked intently.

Suddenly the man clenched down on his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly he began to thrash and froth at the mouth. The spell expired as Ash leapt forward, grabbing the man by the cloak, shaking him.

"Answer me!"

The assassin merely chuckled brokenly as his seizures began to fade, the light dimming from his eyes. Ash watched as the man collapsed, his eyes vacant, and his mouth still covered in froth. Ash dropped the body, letting it thump to the floor as Beowulf crouched before the body. Sniffing at the substance on the man's face, Beowulf forced air through his nose to cleanse the scent, his face wrinkled before rising.

"Poison."

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"When still in pack, Beowulf saw arrows being dipped in green paste that bubbled." He replied grimly. "Was told never touch arrows like that. Saw Orc get shot with one. He froth at mouth too before he die. I ask. Warrior says they crush plants in bit of water to make arrows more deadly."

"Come on." Ash sighed with a nod. "Let's get this cleared up with the constables."

That process had taken the rest of the night. Ash had woken Torin and Alisha and informed them of what occurred before waking the proprietor. Upon seeing the bodies, the man had been dismayed but hardly shocked that such a thing had occurred. He had of course offered to return their money due to the incident but demanded that they find another inn in case another pair of assassins made another attempt. The owner had quickly gone to the nearest guard post and explained the situation. The group had been questioned by the guards outside while the bodies were quietly being hauled out before dawn broke. Finally, after several hours they were free to go about their business. As they exited through the gates of the city, heading west, they failed to notice the old beggar at the gate, staring at them intently, his eyes narrowed.

As they headed out towards the massive farmlands that served the city's needs a few miles away, Ash quickly brought Davis up to speed on what had occurred.

_~~Assassins, huh?~~ _Davis muttered grimly. _~~Glad to see you're in one piece. Who do you suppose was behind it? Ivid?~~_

~~_I don't think so.~~_ Ash replied. _~~Unless he's got a very impressive and wide-spread spy network it's unlikely he knows I'm here. I guess it's possible he does. But more to the point, that spell I cast prevented the assassin from outright lying. I suppose if he'd tried to be clever with his words I might have thought otherwise but he flat out denied it. No…there's another player here we're not seeing.~~_

~~_Your so-called 'Powers of Darkness'?~~_ Davis asked.

_~~Perhaps.~~_ Ash mused. _~~But something tells me they'd use something other than ordinary assassins. Granted I don't know how an evil god thinks, but I would think if they wanted to kidnap or destroy me, they'd use something much more effective. Some demon minion or something I couldn't overpower with a Gnoll and a low level paralysis spell.~~_

_~~Unless that's what they want you to think. This whole thing could be a red herring to throw you off the scent of someone else who wants you dead.~~_ Davis replied.

_~~Now we're getting into brain twisting territory and I'd rather avoid that._ Ash commented._ Working on the general assumption that a demonic being would use demonic agents for the most part, creatures they could trust to get the job done, I think we're looking at another human agency. If it's not Ivid, maybe one of the other kingdoms nearby, like the Theocracy of the Pale. They might be trying to curry favor with Ivid. I don't think Iuz knows I exist yet and I doubt he'd bother with me while he's in the middle of skirmishes with Furyondy.~~_

~~_Who is Iuz?~~_ Davis asked, confused.

_~~Apparently he's the leader of a loosely-knit band of tribes and creatures that live in the far north._ Ash explained as they walked._ Somehow, he managed to get them to start working together and they follow his lead. He's already causing problems for cities near his own lands and he's courting the kingdoms on either side of him to get a large alliance going, rather like the Axis of Evil from World War II. Apparently he's fixated on Furyondy for some reason and might start making strikes into their northern territories soon.~~_

~~_How will this impact our mission?~~_ Davis asked.

_~~I'm not sure yet.~~_ Ash answered frankly_. ~~I'm pretty sure we won't have any direct confrontation with his forces on the way to Mitrik. If he's as far north as I've heard, it would take weeks for him to get a sizable force down this far and Furyondy's armies wouldn't stand for it. We're more likely to run into them if they start marching north to defend their border. But the gossip I heard says the southern lords who control most of the armed forces won't move unless they're directly threatened.~~_

~~_I assume Furyondy has a monarchy of some kind in place, yes?~~_ Davis asked.

_~~They do, but the King's hold on his lords are tenuous at best right now.~~_ Ash replied. ~~_They're using the situation to their own benefit to wrestle more autonomy into their own hands, blackmailing the King into submission. If they don't send troops north, the capital city of Chendl will fall and the King won't have enough men to defend the city otherwise.~~_

_~~Sounds like the kingdom's coming apart at the seams.~~_ Davis mused. _~~Civil war between the northern and southern cities seems most likely. Assuming any of the northern cities survive the assaults.~~_

~_~I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves.~~ _Ash replied. _~~So far none of the cities have even been attacked yet. There's no guarantee Iuz and his forces will try to take on Furyondy directly.~~_

Davis made a thoughtful noise at that. _~~So, are you still housebreaking your dog?~_~ He asked, changing the subject.

Ash sighed. _~~He's a Gnoll, not a dog. And yes, I'm still working on…housebreaking him. At least he's not running around in his underwear anymore_.~~

_~~Yes, and that makes him so civilized. Next thing you know, he'll be eating with a knife and fork.~~_ Davis said teasingly.

Ash snorted in amusement, remembering his attempt to explain cutlery to Beowulf before he caught up to Torin and Alisha who were walking about a yard ahead of him.

"Where are we headed to next?" He asked.

Torin frowned. "I think it best we avoid any major cities for the time being, considering what happened. Dyvers would be the next likely place we would go, considering it's only a day or two from Greyhawk. We'll make our way along the edge of the Gnarley Forest, past Dyvers, until we hit the Att River. It runs west from the great basin through most of Furyondy before it turns north and goes all the way up the kingdom as its major river. Once we follow it far enough to see the city of Littleberg we can head straight west to Mitrik."

* * *

><p>The days passed quietly for the group as they followed the river towards their destination. Many farming communities and small trading ports made their homes along the river banks so the group was able to keep up their supplies of food. Beowulf always caused some minor consternation whenever he entered a town but the fact that he was travelling with others without issue and seemed peaceable helped calm some nerves. In keeping with his vows to Pelor, which he felt he had been neglecting for far too long, Ash always made a point to provide simple healing and other services to whoever needed it. While his healing abilities were somewhat weak due to his inexperience, he could feel his power beginning to grow in increments as he worked. While he was not able to heal permanent damage such as true blindness or lost limbs, he worked diligently to heal what physical wounds were presented to him. Weak eyes and failing hearing were strengthened under his touch. For some of the poorer people in the villages he was able to create simple food and drink for them to sustain themselves for a few days. He sat with the old and listened to them tell stories of what they had experienced in their lives. Sometimes he held their hand as they passed on, granting them Pelor's blessing of restful repose to prevent the body from decaying before it was buried.<p>

As he exercised the power Pelor had granted him, he discovered he could temporarily enhance the minds and bodies of others for a short time. A farmer attempting to lift a heavy load had his strength bolstered by Ash's hand while another felt his mind sharpen while figuring out the solution to a problem which had vexing him for days. Broken heirlooms and equipment repaired themselves with a touch. In one case he had managed to keep a young child from death after she had eaten a poisonous mushroom by slowing down the poison in her system long enough for the village healer to give her the antidote. Every time he called upon Pelor, Ash luxuriated in the feel of his god's power flowing through him like a river of tenderness and compassion, seeking to heal the pain and suffering of those he touched while his own soul, frayed by loss and grief, took in the healing power like balm to a wound bit by bit.

While Torin and Alisha had wanted to move on immediately, Ash always made it a point to stay a few days in each town, helping where he could. Beowulf, of course, was happy wherever he was, so long as it was with Ash. As he worked, his friends began to notice a subtle change in the man. While they could tell Ash had always had a dry sense of humor and a sharp mind, they had never seen him as generous and outgoing as he was being now. Unlike when he passed through the various cities, he was going out of his way to help others without any thought of compensation or recognition. Beowulf at one point declared this the mark of a great Alpha, always aiding others of his pack.

When Torin and Alisha had asked him who he thought Ash's pack was, he looked at them thoughtfully, composing the answer carefully in his mind before speaking.

"Alpha's pack is all that need him, wherever they are. All he has touched with the light of the Great Alpha he serves."

It took them a moment to realize Beowulf had given Pelor his own title of respect: the Alpha of all Alphas.

Ash found it heartwarming and encouraging that Beowulf had spoken of Pelor in such terms and began to slowly teach him about his god. While he did not believe Beowulf would have the temperament to be a healer like he was, he was certain that either Pelor would find a use for the Gnoll or one of the more martially-minded gods would take a liking to him. He firmly believed that Pelor had brought Beowulf to him for a reason and he was determined to train the Gnoll as well as he was able.

When the city of Littleberg came into view, they immediately turned west and continued their journey. After several days travel through various grasslands and farms they crossed the Verdyva River into Veluna. About a week later, they came at last to the immense city of Mitrik, capital of Veluna and home to the Canon of Veluna, the Archcleric Hazen. Ash looked up at the gates as they walked through them and smiled. For the first time since he left the chapter house in Edge Field he was starting to feel safe.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 221/13.


	11. The ArchCleric of Mitrik

**Chapter 11: The ArchCleric of Mitrik**

"Please come with me." The white-robed cleric had stated quietly. "The Canon has granted you an audience."

Ash followed the man into the small street corner church, surprised at the turn of events. He and the others had only been in the city a few days before he had been summoned at 'his earliest convenience'. Things had gone smoothly upon entering the city until a barrel-chested man with a red face and a chainmail shirt had bumped into Beowulf with a sneer as he walked by. Beowulf had, of course, taken issue with this…

_2 days ago_

"Watch where you're going you mongrel!"

"What you call Beowulf?" The Gnoll snarled, glaring at the man.

The man turned back, his red face darkening even further. "I said you're a mongrel you idiotic-looking hyena! Are you deaf as well as stupid? No, don't answer that! Of course you are!"

Ash and the others had tried to step forward but Beowulf had shoved them back with a snarl as he stepped menacingly towards the arrogant man.

"Beowulf not stupid! Beowulf speak! Beowulf think! Beowulf is great warrior!"

The man merely harrumphed at the Gnoll. "Beowulf cannot even speak properly. Stupid dog! Someone should put you out of my misery!"

Shaking with rage, Beowulf gripped the handle of his knife, preparing to draw it but was stopped by a hand gripping his. He turned his head angrily to see Ash staring at him imploringly.

"Beowulf." Ash said quietly. "I know he insulted you. Badly. But killing him won't solve this. If you attack him, you'll only prove what he's saying: that you're only an animal that can't control himself. I know you're better than that."

Beowulf growled at Ash in frustration. Ash nodded in sympathy in reply.

"Please. As your Alpha, I'm asking you not to do this."

Beowulf slowly pursed his lips together in a grimace before glancing back at the man who merely raised an eyebrow. As his body slowly stopped shaking, Beowulf carefully released his grip on the knife and heaved a sigh. Ash smiled at him and gripped his shoulder, removing his own hand from Beowulf's.

"Thank you Beowulf. I knew you'd make the right choice."

Beowulf merely grumbled quietly, still glaring at the man. Ash then turned to face him as well.

"You do realize you were within an inch of death a moment ago?" Ash asked coldly, his face grim. "If I were you, I would not provoke him again. Should you do so, I will allow him to avenge the insult in whatever way he deems best. I will not allow him to be insulted by you again and my friends will attest under oath that you provoked him and me intentionally."

The man smiled grimly. "You would hide behind the law to defend this…creature?"

"I would use the law to ensure he receives justice. He is no mere creature, I assure you!" Ash informed him.

Torin and Alisha had stepped forward and were now on either side of Ash and Beowulf, Torin's hand on his sword and Alisha's hand in one of her pouches, ready to begin casting a spell. The man glanced at each of them thoughtfully before seeming to come to a decision and nodded brusquely, before turning away. Ash sighed quietly before turning back to them.

"Thank you for backing me up." He told them.

Torin smiled. "Were you surprised?"

Alisha smirked. "Someone has to keep you two out of trouble."

Ash chuckled and even Beowulf managed a warm smile to both of them.

"Come on." Torin said. "We need to find a place to stay."

"And we need to find jobs." Alisha remarked. "We're starting to run low on coins again."

_Now_

Ash followed the cleric through the large doors that opened into a long hallway lined with white marble and gray columns. He happened to notice the man had the shape of a heart on the back of his hood but chose not to comment on it. As the man led him down the hallway, Ash wondered why the Canon had chosen to meet him here rather than in the large palace/cathedral in the center of the city. The hallway opened into a modestly airy room with high windows letting in the afternoon sun. Instead of hard wooden benches, the room was filled with cushions in haphazard positions around the room with a small raised dais towards the back. On the dais was a similar cushion with a small table next to it. On the wall was the shape of a heart and a large metal mask fashioned in the likeness of a calm, serene face. Gazing up at the two symbols was an old, balding man dressed in rich white and silver robes. His white hair was tufted in a ring around his head and he wore a ring on his finger. In his hand he held a gilded and ornate shepherd's crook. Even from this distance, Ash could sense the holy power flowing around the object, though the power had a different feel to it than Pelor's healing energies. He immediately realized that the object was imbued with the essence of one of the other gods he had read of during his stay in the chapter house. The cleric in front of him bowed low and Ash followed the protocol, bowed as well.

"Thank you my friend." The old man said, turning around. "Please leave us."

The cleric bowed again before departing. The man's face was angular and somewhat pale, his vibrant blue eyes sharp. Ash gazed at the Archcleric with curiosity and a bit of apprehension. While he had planned to try and gain an audience with the Canon or one of his officials in the near future, he had not expected the man to even realize he had arrived in the city, much less contact him directly. Was this due to the scene with the man in the street? Was he a favorite of the Canon and had offended him in some way?

"Your face is troubled young man." The Canon said quietly with a smile. "Have you some sin you feel you need to confess to me?"

Ash smiled slightly. "Not a sin, perhaps. But my friends and I did encounter a rather gruff man in the streets a few days ago and a small altercation took place. I hope I have not offended you with my actions."

The old man chuckled. "Yes, the incident with your Gnoll friend. Indeed I did hear of it from the man. But rest assured you are not in trouble and neither are your friends. It was he, after all, who started it. And with good reason I might add."

"I beg your pardon?" Ash asked, confused and a bit offended at the Canon's suggestion.

The cleric continued to smile in amusement. "At the moment I will simply say that the man was by no means a common braggart. Consider that 'altercation' a test of sorts. For you, your friends, and more specifically Beowulf. And I am pleased to hear that all four of you passed."

Ash thought for a moment, his face still showing his puzzlement. "And what, exactly, were we being tested for?"

"You must first understand that the Gnoll who came to you is fairly unique among his kind." The Canon stated. "While he is not the only one with such a disposition towards humans and other such intelligent beings, it is quite uncommon. Thus we wished to see just how the Gnoll would handle himself in a confrontation. Would he be able to control himself? Would he allow the man to strike him or would he strike first as is the first reaction of his kind? And while he was prepared to defend his honor quite violently, he did allow reason to calm him in the end. Not only that, but he heeded the words of his master even though he did not believe them to be appropriate at the time. That also is good. The Alpha's word, and the word of any leader, is law and must always be obeyed, even if the one being ordered does not understand at the moment. A soldier must trust his Commander's judgment and know that he has his best interests at heart. Likewise, a Commander must also take into account what is best for his soldiers, not merely what is best to accomplish an objective. The Commander must always keep in mind that his men rely on him to watch over them and expect him to do what is right in all things. Thus there is trust between the two."

Ash nodded, taking in the words but silently wondering what the Canon's point was.

The old man continued. "As you know, Pelor is not the only god that rallies to the cause of good in this world. There are several others, one of which I serve and one of which I give my respect and trust. Rao is the god of reason, peace, and serenity and it is his icons you see upon the wall behind me. The crook in my hand was fashioned by Rao himself and is a powerful artifact. St. Cuthbert is another god and he values dedication, zeal, and devotion to the causes of law and goodness, in that order. Common sense, truth, and forthrightness are his watchwords. And Beowulf would make an excellent devotee to his faith I think."

Ash blinked in surprise at the Canon's statement. "You want Beowulf to be a follower of St. Cuthbert?"

The cleric nodded. "Pelor is great indeed but he is not martial enough for Beowulf's disposition. Honesty, truthfulness, practicality, and reasonability are the highest virtues to St. Cuthbert and clerics of the Cudgel are stern folk who speak their minds plainly, as Beowulf obviously does. They do not suffer fools and discipline those who backslide in faith. They train in the arts of war and keep themselves physically fit. Most of all, they obey the law and those they serve unflinchingly. Yes, I think your young friend would do well in that order."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "I will speak with him about it but it will be up to him in the end. Will his being a Gnoll cause problems?"

"The clergy of the Cudgel are a very grounded people and common sense is highly valued. If there are those that would oppose his induction due to his being a gnoll, rest assured, others would put them in their place."

"While I appreciate you taking my friend into consideration, I am certain you did not meet with me personally and with such haste to speak merely about him." Ash said delicately.

The Canon nodded, gazing at Ash thoughtfully for a moment. "I know who you are Asher Walters. I know you come from beyond the boundaries of reality as we know it, and I know there are many that hunt for you and your companions. Even the golem the gods cannot sense."

Ash's eyes widened slightly in shock. "How do you know this? And is it wise to speak of such things here?"

The priest smiled. "As your god speaks with you, so does he speak with others. Rao and Pelor are allies and Rao has given me the knowledge Pelor granted to him so that I might fulfill my own role in the gods' plans. In addition, I have knowledge of spells and powers that can shield us from all scrying, at least for a time. Important things are happening in the godly realms and great upheaval shall soon come about in our realm as well. I do not know everything there is to know about these matters, but I do know that your coming here has upset the balance of powers, for good or ill. What your role in this will be, the gods have not said, but I am certain you and your companions will be a focal point."

Ash thought quietly for a moment on what he had been told. "Could my coming here have something to do with Iuz and his hordes?"

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Iuz was most certainly active before your arrival so you were not the instigator of the conflicts we are currently embroiled in. However, I believe that your active participation against him will be a factor the gods have no counter for. At least not yet."

"Wait, wait!" Ash said hurriedly. "Me taking on Iuz? I only heard of him about a month ago. What's going on up north is unfortunate but I don't see how I—"

"You came to this city seeking succor from Overking Ivid of Aerdi and protection from the dark powers that surround us." The cleric intoned calmly, though his face had become stern. "You no doubt have other reasons as well or you would not desire to speak with me personally. But you must understand that while Veluna is a bastion of light, it cannot remain so if its subjects do nothing to defend themselves and what they hold dear. Our army is strong but it is not overwhelming. Every day more men join the ranks but we will still need more. Your friend Torin would make an excellent soldier or scout. The wizardess perhaps not so much but we may find a use for her yet. Beowulf is already a powerful fighter. But warriors are not all that an army needs in order to function effectively. Healers and clerics too must play their part. It is this role that I am asking you to fulfill."

"You want me to enlist in Veluna's army?" Ash asked.

The cleric nodded. "I have been told much about you and what you are capable of. And while your powers are still growing, they will need to increase for you to survive what is coming. I will not demand or order you to enlist for you are not yet one of my subjects. But I will tell you it will be in your best interest to do so. I say this not as a threat, but out of concern for you and the future of us all. At the moment you are weak in too many ways. We can teach you to become strong, both in your faith and in your martial prowess. Now then, tell me why you wished to seek me out."

Ash gathered his thoughts before speaking. "As you are already aware of the 'golem' that travels with me, I will speak plainly. He is a sentient machine and is the one that brought me to this reality. He is also my greatest friend. Before we came here, he was damaged in an attack and was forced to…land here rather than return us to our home. Unfortunately, with no money and no resources we do not have the ability to repair him. I was hoping to speak with you to see if an arrangement could be made. Quietly if possible."

The Canon thought for a moment. "You do not wish for the dark powers to know where he is or what you are up to, correct?"

Ash nodded.

The Canon smiled. "Then I believe we have an agreement. Join the ranks of my army, fight for the freedom of my people and I will aid you in whatever way I can to repair your machine."

Ash frowned slightly. "Forgive me for saying so, but I was under the impression a cleric aids others out of the goodness of his heart and at the will of his god, not to gain something for himself."

The Canon smiled indulgently, his keen eyes sparkling with a hint of mirth and cunning. "Ah, but young man, I do not ask this for myself. If you are not aware of the situation I will present it to you now. Iuz is in all ways evil and a monster and he desires nothing less than the total subjugation of all free peoples in the land. For now, he is consolidating his power and making small strikes against his neighbors but that will soon come to an end. Once he is ready, he will launch an assault against Furyondy and if he is not checked, that land may very well fall. As Furyondy's ally we are expected to aid them in these times and even if we were not so, I would do so regardless. For indeed, if Furyondy did fall, Veluna would surely be next. I ask you to fight, not because I will withhold my aid if you do not, but to help ensure your survival and the survival of all that is good and right in this world. And that would most assuredly be Pelor's will."

Ash gazed at him analytically. "Clever."

The Canon chuckled. "Many believe good and honest people have no concept of subtlety or cleverness. But Rao is a god of reason and intelligence. Good does not always equate with foolishness and idealism as St. Cuthbert could no doubt attest to."

"I should like to meet this intelligent golem of yours." The cleric continued. "Would it be possible to arrange a meeting?"

"He's currently outside the city but if he could be brought in without anyone noticing…" Ash replied.

"I have a different idea." The Canon stated. "Abnar!" He called.

The cleric from before entered the room and bowed. "You summoned me, Venerable Canon?"

The Canon nodded. "Remain here and guard the Crook of Rao whilst I attend to some private business. I shall return in a while."

The man nodded. "Of course, Venerable."

Placing the crook into a nearby alcove, Ash watched as it shimmered before becoming a plain wooden staff. The man sat down on a cushion in front of it and began to meditate quietly. The Canon caught his look and smiled as he covered his head with a deep hood. After muttering a few quiet prayers, the man's expensive silver and white robes darkened to a drab gray and his powerful aura faded until Ash could not sense it. In the streets, no one would look the pair of them twice.

Ash nodded in appreciation for the man's forethought.

"As I said," The Canon stated quietly, "goodness does not also imply stupidity."

Ash smiled and shrouded himself in his own cloak as the pair made their way through the back alleys and streets of Mitrik until they came to the gate Ash and the others had entered through. The pair walked for several minutes until they were several hundred yards from the gate and well out of the way of the flow of traffic coming in and out of the city.

~~_Davis. Hologram please.~~_ Ash requested.

~_~Who the heck is this dried up old fossil?_~~ Davis exclaimed quietly.

~~_This dried up old fossil is the leader of this country and the man who's going to help get you fixed up so I suggest you show him some respect.~~_ Ash replied dryly.

~~_Ah.~~_ Davis replied eloquently. ~~_How do I address him?~~_

~~_One of his servants called him Venerable Canon_.~~ Ash suggested.

Suddenly Davis' hologram appeared before them. Dressed in humble period clothes of black boots, brown trousers, and a tan shirt, he knelt before the Canon with his head facing the ground.

"Most Venerable Canon, Lord of all Veluna, you honor me with your presence."

The Canon's eyes widened slightly at Davis' sudden appearance but smiled at the machine's obsequiousness.

"The golem understands court protocol I see. Most interesting. Rise and look upon me freely." The Canon said, gesturing with a hand.

Davis stood and smiled at the man. "To what do I owe this immense honor, Most Venerable Canon?"

"Your friend has spoken to me somewhat of your…injuries." The Canon stated. "He and I have come to an agreement. In exchange for asylum in my land and all the aid I can procure in repairing you, he has accepted my offer to join the ranks of my military clerics in the fight against the evil known as Iuz. What say you to this?"

Davis looked over at Ash for a moment thoughtfully before turning back to the Canon. "If he believes it is necessary in order to acquire such services, then I will not dissuade him. I am, after all, not his master but his friend. However, I will say if he is to join your military he will need training. While he has bloodied his weapon in battle before, it is not a life he is accustomed to."

The Canon nodded. "And you yourself? What is your purpose?"

"I was created to be primarily a transportation and intelligence gathering vehicle as well as establish a communications point with high command for entrenched soldiers. I am not a front-liner in any sense of the word."

The Canon nodded. "Your words are somewhat unfamiliar but I understand your meaning. Would you be willing to provide such services to Veluna once your repairs are complete?"

Davis frowned slightly in thought. "That would depend on the types of services you wish to make use of and for what purpose. I would also need to be fully apprised of the situation at hand and the various ramifications of my actions before doing so."

The Canon nodded thoughtfully. "The first two I can guarantee. The third would depend on the situation. In war and emergencies, such things may not always be practical. The fourth would be much more difficult to accomplish in any reasonable length of time in most cases."

Davis nodded. "I will concede the fourth then unless my actions constitute an obvious and serious breach of my ethical coding. Also, any contract we might make between us will not tie me directly to Veluna in perpetuity. Circumstances may change that require me to alter my allegiance. My ethical coding will prevent me from working with forces and powers you regard as evil, but I will not be tied down to a single empire, especially if that empire is no longer able or willing to abide by the ideals and expectations of the so-called 'gods of light and goodness'."

The Canon nodded in agreement. "I believe we have an understanding then." He then turned to Ash. "Have you anything to include before we proceed?"

Ash thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"So be it then." The cleric stated before raising a hand seemingly in benediction. "I, the Venerable Reverence Canon Hazen, Shepherd of the Faithful of Veluna, with the witness of Asher Walters and the God Rao, hereby proclaim the binding of the agreement made here today as being lawful and true. May I and those who come after me as Canon be cursed by the gods should I or those who come after me as Canon fail to abide by its tenants. This agreement made here today shall not be broken except with the acceptance of both parties in the spirit of good will and faith. So mote it be!"

The Canon's and Davis' true form briefly shone with a brilliant white before dispersing. The Canon then turned to address Ash as well. "As of this moment I decree that you are both citizens of Veluna with all rights and responsibilities accorded. If your companions wish to become citizens as well they can submit the appropriate petitions. I will ensure they are handled swiftly."

"Torin, Alisha, and Beowulf do not know of Davis' existence nor do they know the reason for my traveling to Veluna. I think it best if they were not involved." Ash stated.

"I think that is for them to decide." The Canon replied. "You might wish to broach the subject broadly with them to determine whether they wish to be involved from this point on. I have a feeling Beowulf will follow you wherever you go."

Ash nodded. "I think I'll do that, your Excellency. Thank you for what you have done for me and Davis."

The Archcleric smiled. "It was my pleasure young man. Now then, let us move your friend into the city."

* * *

><p>The Canon had used a powerful teleport spell to transport both Ash and Davis into a room deep within the palace. One of his servants had swiftly entered but had been ushered out after confirming the Canon was in no danger. The Canon explained that the teleport room was normally only used for emergencies should he need to return to a place of security quickly. Due to the large corridors and doorways, they were quickly able to find a large, unused room in which Davis could be housed. Once Davis had been settled into place and the doors secured, he turned back to Ash and Davis' hologram reappeared.<p>

"Whatever power you have that keeps you invisible to your enemies will have to be removed at some point if we are to repair you. After all, men cannot work on what they cannot see and even my powers will not be able to fully restore you."

"My…own healing powers should be able to do much of the work." Davis explained. "It is the raw materials that I will need to have converted which may be a problem. I don't see any metalworking facilities here, at least not the kind I am used to."

"From what I have been told you are a delicate machine. Our blacksmiths would be completely unsuited for such work but perhaps those who do artistic metal working?"

Davis thought for a moment before replying. "They might be of some help, but most of my insides would be too small and delicate for even them to fix. It will either need to be my powers or yours working upon me I think. As long as I have the materials, I should be able to repair most of me. My main concern is some of the more…exotic material I will need. Are you familiar with a silver-white metal called Iridium? It is often found in meteorites and occasionally in natural deposits."

The Canon frowned upon hearing this. "I have heard of star metals being fashioned into powerful objects but I do not know if they are composed of the materials you seek. I will have some of my attendants look into the archives and contact other cities to see if there are pieces for sale. Our own miners may have come across some in their work. I will see what I can find out."

"If the metal is impure it will need to be heated to terrific temperatures to remove the impurities." Davis added.

"How hot must the forges be?" Hazen asked.

"Iron melts at 2,750 degrees." Davis replied. "The fire will need to be at least 3,000 degrees to remove contaminants."

"I am fairly certain we can find a forge hot enough." The Canon replied. "In the mean time I request that you remain here to ensure you remain undetected. I will have a key made for Asher and a personal token which will allow him access to the lower levels of the palace. He will be able to visit you when he wishes. However, my main concern is still the revelation of your existence here. Currently the dark gods know of your existence, but they do not know where, precisely you are."

The Canon turned to Ash. "Pelor's divine protection has enabled you to remain fairly well hidden from the other gods. At the moment I do not think they know you are within Mitrik. But should one of their agents locate you, they will rightly make the assumption that your friend is here as well. And that could cause large ramifications for not only yourselves but for Mitrik and Veluna as well."

"You mean if the dark gods are in collusion with Iuz they might have him focus more on Veluna than Furyondy." Ash stated.

The Canon nodded. "Indeed, though I suspect it will not be long before Veluna is involved in any case. But a strong push directly to Mitrik could be disastrous."

"What do you suggest then?" Ash asked.

"I will remain here and begin preparations for having Davis repaired. You, I shall send to one of our joint training facilities on the border between Furyondy and Veluna. I have already spoken with King Belvor of Furyondy and he has agreed to help train the civilians who have volunteered for duty. Not only will you receive the training you need but your whereabouts will be unknown to all but a few."

"And what if I need to reach Davis or yourself, Venerable?" Ash asked.

"There is a spell with which you are most likely not familiar." The Canon stated. "It not only requires the focusing of intent while drawing upon the power of the gods, but a strand of copper wire to aid in the completion of the spell. You will find that some spells will require actual material components to function, rather like how a mage requires spell components to cast. Once you understand how to use the spell, you will be able to send short messages to myself or Davis and we will receive it immediately. However, the spell does take time to cast so you cannot use it in an emergency unless you are somewhere relatively secure."

Ash nodded. "I'll make sure to get some."

Hazen nodded. "Good. I have duties to attend to so I must leave you for now. One of my aides will be waiting outside the door when you wish to leave; he will escort you out of the palace. It has been a pleasure and an honor to meet the both of you."

As the man slipped out of the room, Ash turned back to Davis. "So what do you think of all this?"

"Well, the accommodations are a lot better than tramping around in the forest." Davis admitted with a hint of a smile. "It's a good thing we got here when we did, the guards' joints are starting to grate. They're going to need some lubrication and cleaning soon. And I could do with a serious wash."

"I'll see what I can do. What about the Canon, what did you think of him?"

"I was scanning him the entire time. That teleport trick he managed was pretty impressive, I'll admit. There was no indication of any transport beam or exotic energy readings coming from either the palace or anywhere else in the city so he didn't use any kind of technology I know of to move us here."

"Divine magic?" Ash smiled.

Davis snorted. "Please! Even your people have a saying that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, you're going to have to commit yourself to a patron deity soon. As far as we can figure out, that's the only way we'll be able to work on you without being discovered."

"And how, exactly, is anyone going to know where I am?" Davis asked crossly. "Is this guy's security so terrible?"

Ash sighed. "There are many people out there, including the so called dark powers, which have the ability to view locations remotely like using satellite technology. Only they are not blocked by things such as walls. They can also locate an object with uncanny accuracy, even if it's on the other side of the continent. More to the point, these abilities can only be blocked while you're invisible. If you uncloaked yourself and anyone tried to determine your location using one of those methods they would know immediately where you are."

"Magic, in other words." Davis muttered.

"Yes." Ash stated. "The only way to block such abilities is to use a dampening field of greater strength, like your cloaking, or become the servant of a deity who decides to cloak you themselves as I did."

"Yes, and I'm sure there's a god of computers and machines here somewhere for me to abase myself to." Davis remarked sarcastically.

"We'll work something out." Ash smiled. "In the meantime, make yourself comfortable. I need to check in with the others and get something to eat, I haven't had a bite all afternoon."

Davis nodded. "Catch you later. And don't run off to join that military until we've had a chance to talk more. I want to see if I can come up with my own means of long distance communication."

Ash saluted loosely with a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13.


	12. Brothers Through Blood and Tears

**Chapter 12: Brothers Through Blood and Tears**

"You actually met with the Canon?!" Torin asked in amazement.

Ash nodded, taking a drink of his ale. The group was sitting in the common room of the relatively cheap inn they were staying at while they looked for various prospects. While Ash had been speaking with the Canon and getting Davis settled, Alisha had been visiting the local mages shops to see if any of the proprietors needed an assistant or shopkeeper while Torin had been doing the same with the various crafting shops in the city. Beowulf had simply been wandering about the city while staying close to the inn so as not to get lost.

"How in the Abyss did you manage to meet with _him_ of all people?" Alisha asked incredulously before narrowing her eyes. "Don't tell me you're some kind of king or high cleric in disguise who needed to meet with him secretly."

Torin chuckled. "I think if he were, he could have purchased the services of a wizard to teleport him here without so much fuss. The only reason we took the long way was due to lack of coin on our part."

Ash smiled wanly. While he was certainly not what Alisha suggested, his conversation with the Canon had opened his eyes to just how important he might become in the near future. At first, he had thought that he and Davis were merely an anomaly in the gods' perfectly ordered world, something to be gotten rid of or swept under the rug like an extra cog in a machine or a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit. But now, with his taking a more active role against the dark forces of the world, the Canon had assured him that he would be figuring much more prominently in the grand scheme of things. What that scheme was, Ash was not yet sure, but he had a feeling the gods were taking a personal hand in things from behind the scenes.

After all, a normal induction into the clergy of Pelor does not merit observation by many of the gods.

"All I know is that the Canon asked to see me." Ash stated. "I was as surprised as you were to receive his missive."

"Did you get to see the palace?" Torin asked. "I've heard it rivals many of the temples and palaces in all the kingdoms."

Ash smiled. "I did get to see a little of it. Of course, I didn't meet him in the throne room when court was in session. We met in a small church nearby for a more private conversation. We went back to the palace after a while and one of his servants showed me out after another talk."

"So what is he like?" Alisha asked curiously. "Is he some 'holier-than-thou' high priest?"

"He was a fairly reasonable and quiet man actually." Ash replied. "Rao is the god of reason and serenity. People who follow Him don't get big heads, if the Canon is anything to go by. He was very down to earth."

"Was this why you needed to come to Mitrik?" Torin asked. "To meet with the Canon?"

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Actually, I think it was. I didn't realize it when I left Edge Field but I think I would have needed to meet with him anyway. I was planning on contacting someone in his administration but I hadn't planned on speaking with the man himself."

"Why you want to speak with him?" Beowulf asked.

Ash smiled slightly. "I'll tell you all later, after dinner. We have some things that need to be discussed privately."

As they ate dinner, Ash continued to brood silently on how he was going to broach the subject of Davis and his origins to the others, not to mention his current plans. He was sure Beowulf would not understand most of it but would probably follow him wherever he went. Torin would probably understand. Alisha, on the other hand, might bring the roof down on their heads when she found out. Ash was also unsure of how his plans were going to affect his relationship with his friends. Would they follow him and join the military as well? It seemed unlikely as they had been looking for work in the shops and neither one had ever had any military experience that he knew of. And, after all, they had only allowed him to come with them because Michael had paid them for their services as bodyguards and guides. Now that their job was done, would they be parting ways permanently? He hoped not. They had saved each other's lives several times over the last two months they had been travelling and had formed a fairly close friendship with each other. They had even gotten used to Beowulf and his blunt sense of humor. Hearing Alisha and Beowulf tease each other had become a pastime for the two men.

After finishing their meals the group headed up to the room Ash and Beowulf had rented. Ash ushered everyone in before locking the door. Torin, Alisha, and Beowulf sat on one of the beds while he stood in front of them. He gazed at each of them for a moment before speaking.

"We've been travelling together for some time now…I wasn't sure if I wanted to broach this subject with you but the Canon suggested I at least get it out in the open and let you decide for yourselves."

Ash sighed. "I know I haven't told you much about who I am and where I come from and I thank you for not pressuring me about it." He smiled slightly at Alisha. "And no, I'm not some secret king or cleric."

"Then who, exactly, are you and where do you come from?" Alisha asked.

"My full name is Asher Walters and I come not from a distant land, but a completely different world than the one you know. I'm not sure if you are aware but there are other planets that exist beyond Oerth. You may have heard that there are other planes of existence such as the Astral plane, the planes of the gods and their domains. Also, the Abyss and the hells where demons and elementals exist. Well, I come from none of them. In fact, I come from far beyond even what is known as the Outer Gates, the very edges of what you know as reality."

The group stared at him in shock and disbelief. Alisha shook her head. "It's not possible. You're no Outsider. You look like us. You think like us."

Ash smiled slightly. "For all intents and purposes I am just as human as you are. However, I come from a different reality than the one you know. My world and my home are very different from yours in many respects."

"How?" Torin asked.

"Magic doesn't function there, for one thing." Ash replied, glancing at Alisha. "If our world ever had the powers of the clerics like we do here, it vanished over two thousand years ago. There are rumors of magic and legends of great wizards but they are all considered fiction and fairytales these days. The world we are in now would be considered fiction in my world. As I told you before, there do not appear to be any gods running the universe I come from, though there is considerable debate about that. Also, technology has advanced greatly in the absence of magic. Carriages and horses have been replaced with metal conveyances that float while castles and stone towers have been replaced with massive towers of steel and glass hundreds of feet high. There are no dragons in our world but we have fashioned metal machines that race across the sky, ferrying us across the continents in hours. And these are just some of the things we are capable of."

Pausing for a moment to allow them to gather their wits, Ash continued.

"Also, understand that there are other realities as well. Not just this one and the one I come from. My people have powerful technology but they do not have the ability to travel between realities. Up until a few years ago I would have thought it impossible. Then I met someone who proved me wrong."

"Who?" Beowulf asked.

Ash smiled. "He is my greatest friend. I suppose you would call him a golem. He is not a human but a machine that can think and speak. He also has the power to travel between worlds. In the world he came from, humans fought against evil machines, golems, and were barely holding on. He came to me for aid and together we created an army of loyal machines to help turn the tide of battle. He moved them all to his world and in time we defeated the golems ravaging the world. When we attempted to return to my world we were betrayed and my friend was damaged as he attempted to transport us. We landed here instead. Because he was…injured he was unable to move himself nor did we have any gold or silver to buy supplies with. As I was travelling to find out where we were, I was attacked by bandits on the road outside Edge Field. Michael and his crusaders managed to aid me and take me in."

"And that's why you became a cleric?" Torin asked.

"In part, yes." Ash admitted. "I've told you some of the other reasons before. Unfortunately, because my friend and I come from a different world, we 'magically' stick out like a sore thumb to the gods. Because Pelor is hiding me using His divine power, the other gods cannot sense me., which is good as they seem to think I am some kind of powerful Outsider that can tip the balance of power in their favor if they were to get hold of me."

"And what about your friend?" Alisha asked, intrigued. "Does he have Pelor's protection too?"

"He has his own means of cloaking which hides him but the Canon and I are working on a way for him to remain visible and still be hidden from the dark gods."

"And that's why you chose to leave Edge Field." Alisha remarked thoughtfully. "It's no secret that Ivid trafficks with demons."

Ash nodded. "That's where you came in, yes."

"What about Beowulf?" The Gnoll asked.

Ash smiled. "I'd like to think you were guided to me for a reason. Though what it is, I don't know yet. But the gods have an unhealthy interest in me and what I do."

Ash looked at each of them as his friends looked back and forth between each other. Finally Alisha spoke up.

"You're either the biggest loon I've ever met or you're the nicest Outsider I've ever met." She stated.

Ash raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And just how many Outsiders and loons have you met?"

Alisha smiled. "Well, you would be the first Outsider. But these two are loony enough."

Torin snorted in amusement while Beowulf glared at her. Ash just chuckled in relief.

"So, you're not angry with me?" Ash asked.

"You're either a fantastic liar, a total lunatic, or you're telling the truth." Torin stated. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to believe. But, you've stood by us in battle and that means a lot more to me than where you come from."

Beowulf nodded in agreement. "Alpha use a lot of words Beowulf not know, but Beowulf know this. Actions more important. You took Beowulf in and taught him many things. Gave Beowulf a name to be proud of. Made Beowulf a warrior. Alpha has stood with Beowulf many times and given him many things."

The Gnoll smiled before speaking carefully. "I am…proud to call you my Alpha. You are…my master. And…I will not betray you or like you less because of this."

Ash nodded solemnly. "Thank you. All of you. You honor me with your trust."

The three smiled at him in response.

"So you came to Mitrik to meet with the Canon so he could fix your friend?" Alisha asked.

Ash nodded, getting back on track. "Yes. Hazen has the resources and the disposition to fix him. I suppose I could have asked an Archmage or other city official but I wanted to be as far away from Ivid as I could. The ArchCleric has the power to defend me, and us, not only physically with his troops, but his clerical powers are second to none which protects us from divine attack as well. However, in order to fix my friend, I needed to agree to certain conditions."

"And what are they?" Torin asked.

"He did not lay any specific conditions on any of you, but considering Veluna and Furyondy are on the brink of war with Iuz and his hordes, he is asking that all of us enlist in his military to help defend the people and perhaps defeat Iuz."

Three sets of eyebrows rose at this statement.

"He wants us to _what_?" Alisha asked incredulously.

Ash frowned slightly. "I realize none of us have been in a military before but I think we are all of us capable. And the Canon was correct that if Veluna falls, we will most likely be taken to Iuz."

Alisha frowned. "Taking you cross country was one thing but I did not sign up for this just to be conscripted when we got here!"

Ash grimaced. "I had no idea he would ask for such a thing. For myself, I am more than willing to do this but he has left this up to you. He did not name you as subjects of his realm so he cannot order you to do anything."

Torin and Alisha looked at each other, communicating silently while Beowulf merely looked thoughtful, his chin resting on his knuckles. After a moment, Torin turned back to Ash.

"We'll need a day or two to think about this. We've had one or two offers of employment in the city so we need to decide what's best for us."

Ash nodded. "Of course."

"Did priest say anything about Beowulf?" The Gnoll asked.

Ash nodded. "I was getting to that. He suggested that you might do well in the order of St. Cuthbert."

"Who?" Beowulf asked, confused.

"St. Cuthbert is one of the other gods that have an alliance with Pelor and Rao. He is another Alpha of Alphas, just as Pelor and Rao are. They are a very stern and blunt people and believe very much in action rather than words."

Beowulf grinned. "Good. Too much talk not always good. Beowulf thinks Alpha talks too much sometimes."

Ash chuckled quietly. "I don't know as much about St. Cuthbert as I might like but I will be looking into his order some more, if you're interested."

"Now he chooses to convert the Gnoll." Alisha sniped good-naturedly with a sigh. "You keep up the surprises and our heads are going to explode."

The Gnoll grinned and started to open his mouth but a quick punch to the shoulder from Alisha silenced him as she glared at him.

The Gnoll glared back at her. "Why you do that?"

"Because I knew you were going to say something about your 'second head' and I didn't want to hear it." Alisha retorted.

Beowulf merely huffed as Ash smiled. "Thank you Alisha."

"So when do you plan to join up?" Torin asked.

"Probably within the week." Ash said. "I need to work a bit more with the Canon and finalize some details before being shipped out, so to speak."

"Will we get a chance to meet your golem friend?" Alisha asked. "After all, we did all this for it as well."

"He, actually." Ash remarked. "But yes, I think I can arrange that with the Canon."

"Well, now that we've had our collective worlds turned upside down with these revelations, I think I'm headed to bed." Alisha remarked as she stood up. "Don't wake me unless you somehow rip another hole in the universe."

Ash chuckled as Torin nodded before standing as well. Alisha unlocked the door and the pair tromped out, heading for their own room and closing the door behind him. Ash relocked it and turned back to see Beowulf still lost in thought. Pulling off his boots, armor, and shirt, Ash laid down on his bed. Considering everything he had laid on them in one night, they were surprisingly calm about it all.

"They not understand." Beowulf stated quietly as he pulled his own shirt off.

Ash looked over, realizing he had muttered his thoughts aloud. Beowulf locked gazes with him, his amber eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.

"Beowulf not understand it all either. Too big. Too much. Alpha talks about planets beyond the stars. Beyond everything Beowulf knows. Beowulf only knows forests, grass, trees, how to hunt. But Alpha thinks too many big things." Beowulf shook his head slowly. "Why Alpha think any of this matters? They not care where you come from. You are two-leg…human. You care about them. You are kind. That all that matters to them. You and I? Battle-brothers and pack we are. Not like them. Not in all ways."

Ash thought carefully about what Beowulf said. "You don't think they are part of our pack?"

Beowulf huffed quietly. "Pack they are. Pack we are. They are like brother and sister. Not mates. They care for each other. They are…allies with us. Not pack."

Beowulf stood up and walked over to the bed before squatting next to it and resting a hand on Ash's shoulder, his eyes intent on Ash's. "We are pack. You care for me. I care for you. Beowulf knows this. They care a bit. Maybe more. They fight with us. But they not die for us. Not with pure hearts. They fight with us because they think it right. Because that is what allies do. Not out of love. Brother and sister die for each other. You and I?" Beowulf grunted quietly in affirmation. "We die for each other. This Beowulf knows. And that is enough."

Ash stared into Beowulf's eyes and saw them shine with conviction. He knew in that moment that Beowulf was ready to kill and die for him, not out of what was expected of him, not merely because of his status as an Alpha but as someone that Beowulf loved like a brother and was willing to die for. Ash marveled at such depth of feeling and commitment. In his own world, such bonds were heard of being formed in military squads and other such groups but he himself had never experienced such a thing. While he had had his own bonds with his wife and children and knew he would have died to protect them, no one had ever expressed such a commitment to _him_ personally. He understood, in an intellectual way, that his wife would have done the same but she had never said such words to him with such conviction as Beowulf was saying now.

It was a humbling feeling, to know that someone else cared about him so deeply. He clasped a hand over Beowulf's, gripping it tightly for a moment. "Thank you Beowulf. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."

Beowulf smiled quietly. "Beowulf knows what it means. Because Alpha was like Beowulf. Lost. Alone. Howling in pain in the night. Beowulf knows this pain." Taking Ash's hand, he pressed it gently against his chest over his heart. "Here. Alpha lost his pack. Beowulf lost his. Both howl for pack. Family. Beowulf can tell. Alpha is lost in a great forest far from home. Beowulf has no home but he knows this forest. Alpha has golem friend. Strong ally maybe." Beowulf shook his head sadly. "But not family. Not pack. Golem friend not die for Ash or the others. Golem friend not understand Alpha's pain."

Ash's eyes began to mist over, feeling his grief and everything he had experienced over the last three months beginning to overcome him as he listened to Beowulf's profound words. Seeing this, the Gnoll pulled Ash close to him, resting his head against his furry chest.

"Let go." Beowulf said quietly. "Alpha can howl tonight. Howl for your pack. Beowulf is Alpha's strength tonight."

Wrapping his arms around Beowulf's sides, Ash let the torrent of grief and homesickness overwhelm him. He wept for his family and the shock of his forced relocation into a reality he knew nothing about. Bereft of any familiar support and surroundings, he had been required to quickly change his entire life based on a new set of circumstances he had no control over. While he had been fortunate to find those who were willing to take him in out of the goodness of their hearts, he felt he had been little more than a charity case, running from city to city and forest to forest to keep ahead of some indefinable evil.

And in all that time he had never found anyone he could call family or brother until now.

Beowulf looked down at him gently as he held his broken Alpha close. As the weeks had gone by, he had seen the hidden pain and tension radiating from the man after his own elation and astonishment had started to fade. The Ranger and the noisy female had been too wrapped up in themselves to notice but it was obvious to the warrior that his Alpha had been suffering silently. As he had heard bits and pieces of Ash's life it had become clear to the Gnoll that he had suffered terribly. While the indoctrination into the clergy had helped in some ways, Beowulf knew the healing was superficial at best. A divine being, no matter how caring, was no substitute for a warm body with strong arms and a caring heart in times like these. All too often he himself had howled alone in the night, wanting someone to care about him, his arms wrapped around himself in a desperate attempt to convince himself that he was worth something to someone. Feeling his Alpha's powerful arms clutching him warmed Beowulf's heart, reaffirming his worth. While he would not howl in joy this night, he could feel the strength of his Alpha's love for him and reciprocate it as best he could. His Alpha's tears were an anointing gesture, bestowing the ultimate honor upon him. For no greater honor could be bestowed than holding an Alpha while he cried. Such a level of trust was only reserved for the stoutest of warriors whom the Alpha trusted implicitly with his life. No one else was allowed to see the Alpha cry; to do so would be to potentially fracture the pack. A weak Alpha could not lead and would never be trusted. But Beowulf had been allowed to see Ash in his moment of weakness and, more than that, he had allowed him to share in the depths of his pain.

Finally, Ash's sobs began to decrease. Wiping his face with a hand, he looked up at his brother, his eyes swollen and red.

"Thank you." He croaked.

Beowulf smiled at him, his eyes tender. "No warrior strong all the time. Beowulf's time to howl will come. Tonight, it was Alpha's turn." Looking down at his chest, he rubbed the dampness caused by Ash's tears into his fur before looking back into Ash's eyes. "Alpha show great trust in Beowulf tonight and Beowulf return it. Your tears, my bond to you. Strong as blood. When all others fall away and betray you, Beowulf will stand by your side. True brothers, we are. Bound together, we are. Strengthen each other, we will."

Beowulf's thumbs dried Ash's tears and his hands helped Ash sit up. "Now. No more tears. No more howling." He rested a hand against Ash's chest. "Wounded, in here, but wound is cleaned with your tears. Beowulf help you mend and you help Beowulf mend. Together we be strong." Beowulf thumped his chest with a fist, his eyes alight. "Mighty. No stronger pack will there be! Our pack will grow and be strong. Beowulf know it! Beowulf feel it!"

Ash smiled. "When did you become so wise Beowulf?"

Beowulf chuckled slightly. "Beowulf went to school called 'thumps on head and heart'. Make a warrior strong and clever, but wounded. Learn many things that way. Alpha showed Beowulf how to say them."

Ash gripped Beowulf's hand again. "We will become a strong pack Beowulf, I promise. The strongest anyone has ever seen. And we will make sure that anyone who howls in the night like we do will have a pack to come home to. Where brothers and sisters can howl in safety and have someone hold them!"

Beowulf nodded firmly. "The Alpha has spoken." He said with fervor. "So it will be."

* * *

><p>Newer A\N: Chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13

A/N: A short but poignant chapter. 'Thumps on head and heart' is Beowulf's way of saying the 'school of hard knocks'. He's been kicked around and been through a lot of pain in his own life and that allows him to relate to Ash in a way no one else has been willing or able to. And it is in this moment that the seeds of the Imperium to come are sown.


	13. Alliances

**Chapter 13: Alliances**

The next morning the group found themselves in the common room eating breakfast. They had just finished when Torin had made the announcement.

"We're not coming with you." Torin said quietly.

Ash looked at the two silently with some disappointment. He knew it might've come to this but he'd hoped…

"If that's your decision…" Ash replied reluctantly. "Mind telling me why?"

"I might go for it later on if they need me." Torin said. "But we didn't come here to join up. We came to start a new life here. And to be honest, I'm just a simple craftsman. Yeah, I know how to swing a sword and I know how to read a map but I'm pretty sure I'm not exactly what the army looks for in a scout. I just need to settle down for a while, keep the ground steady under my feet, if you know what I mean."

Ash nodded. "You want a bit of normalcy in your life. Some routine. I can understand that." He turned to Alisha. "And you?"

The young woman smirked. "A female in a mostly male army? Are you kidding? I'd be whored out within the first week, either by choice or by force. The soldiers may be part of the Canon's army but they've got needs and bits just like every other guy in the world. No way in hell I'd be respected there."

Ash frowned. "I'm sure the Canon doesn't allow such things to go on in his army."

Alisha snorted. "You kidding? You think the Canon is there every step of the way, supervising his army? You think the leaders are going to keep those men stuffed in their armor all the time? Abyss no! They'd have riots on their hands. Why do you think armies loot and pillage? It's the grunts working off their frustrations on the helpless peasants! Not for me, thanks!"

Ash nodded glumly. "Well. If that's what you want, I wish you well in your endeavors, whatever they turn out to be. Thank you for letting me tag along with you on your journey."

Torin smiled. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world. And it's not like we're leaving forever. We'll still be around the next time you get back into Mitrik. We'll send you letters or something when we get settled. Tell you what. Next time you're here, we'll all go out to dinner, swap stories, and get roaring drunk."

Alisha smiled. "We'll even let the Gnoll drink."

Beowulf smirked. "Beowulf drink noisy bitch under table any night."

"Hah! That's a challenge if I ever heard one! You're on Fuzzy!" Alisha laughed. Beowulf merely grinned in response.

"Speaking of Beowulf, has he decided on what he's going to do?" Torin asked.

Beowulf nodded. "Beowulf follow Alpha. Beowulf strong fighter. Alpha need someone to watch his back. That is Beta's job."

Torin quirked an eyebrow at Beowulf's declaration. "Beta? You're…what, his second in command now?"

Beowulf nodded seriously. "Alpha has given Beowulf right to be called Beta. Beowulf not just warrior any longer. Now…Beowulf is his brother."

Torin looked at Ash and nodded. "I don't think you could ask for a better one."

Ash smiled and even Alisha looked somewhat pleased, though she still had a smirk on her face.

"At last I see the resemblance between the two of you."

Beowulf and Ash looked at each other at the same time before turning back to Alisha and growling quietly, baring their teeth. Alisha jerked back slightly in surprise at the synchronicity.

"That's rather uncanny." She muttered.

The three men shared a good laugh before collecting themselves.

"So. When do we get to see your friend the golem?" Alisha asked.

"As soon as I can get that invite from the Canon, I'll let you know. Might be this afternoon if I push it."

Torin and Alisha nodded before getting up from the table. "We'll still be here for the next couple of days at least until we can get some coin for a place to live." Torin stated.

Ash nodded before standing. "Let me know when you find a place."

Stretching out a hand, he shook theirs firmly in the warrior's forearm clasp. Beowulf then stood as well and clasped Torin's arm. "It has…been an honor to fight…alongside you." He said carefully.

Torin smiled, gripping Beowulf's arm. "It has indeed."

Beowulf then turned to Alisha with a smile and a wink. "Last chance to see...me in all my glory A-lisha. You sure not give it try? I be gentle with you."

Alisha just smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day you use personal pronouns correctly or try to…entice me so nicely. You're not my type though. Sweet and thoughtful but a bit too furry for my taste. But, you can have this."

She leaned forward and kissed Beowulf gently on the cheek. Beowulf smiled and embraced her in a hug before releasing her.

"A-lisha is great warrior." Beowulf stated quietly. "I am proud to fight alongside you too."

Alisha smiled at the compliment. "Same here, you great furry rug. Keep Ash out of trouble, yeah?"

Beowulf smiled and nodded. "Beta always keeps watch and dies defending Alpha. This I will do with pride."

"Just make sure you both come back in one piece." She said seriously. "You owe me a drinking contest."

Beowulf nodded happily, his eyes shining.

Torin clapped Alisha on the shoulder and they both headed out of the common room and into the city. Ash watched them go, a slight look of melancholy on his face.

"I really thought they would stay with us." Ash muttered.

Beowulf shook his head slightly, looking after them. "Beowulf said last night, they not pack. Strong allies. Great friends. Will fight by you. But they not love you like pack does."

Ash nodded. "Even so, it is their choice and their lives to live. And it does not make them less in my eyes."

Beowulf looked at him and nodded. "Beowulf understands. Still allies and still strong."

Ash shook his head to clear it slightly before tapping Beowulf on the shoulder with his knuckles. "Come on. I need to speak with the Canon about my friends and you still need to meet Davis."

"Davis?" Beowulf asked.

"My golem friend." Ash replied.

* * *

><p>The pair made their way to the palace and largest cathedral in the center of the city as the noon sun hung in the sky. Showing the token to one of the servants standing at attention near the large doors of the throne room, he gave his name to the man and asked for a moment of the Canon's time. The man quickly entered through one of the unobtrusive side doors and returned a few moments later, stating the Canon would meet with him shortly. Guiding the pair to a small sitting room, the servant offered them some repast of simple sandwiches and wine before excusing himself. The pair sat quietly for several minutes with Ash looking out the window as Beowulf enjoyed the lavishness of the room, particularly the soft chair he sat in. After a short while the door opened, admitting the old Canon. Ash and Beowulf quickly stood as the man entered and Ash bowed low to him.<p>

"Most Venerable. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Hazen smiled at Ash. "It was, of course, my pleasure. Won't you introduce me to your friend?" He asked, seemingly ignoring Beowulf's breach of protocol.

Ash nodded. "Of course. This is my brother and second in command, Beowulf. Beowulf, this is Canon Hazen. He is a great Alpha, my ally, the leader of this city and of all Veluna."

Beowulf gazed unflinchingly into the man's sharp eyes and for a moment, Ash was afraid he would insult the man by not bowing. However, a moment later, Beowulf nodded to himself and knelt down, his nose nearly touching the floor.

"It is great honor to meet powerful ally of my Alpha. Beowulf can see great wisdom and power in Canon Hazen's eyes. Canon Hazen is strong warrior and wise Alpha."

The old man smiled at Beowulf's declarations. "I thank you for such high praise Beta. You serve your Alpha faithfully and well for you to be called Beta-Brother by one such as he. Stand Guardian, and resume your duties to your Alpha."

Beowulf stood immediately with a sharp nod. Ash looked at the Canon curiously. "Why did you call him Guardian?"

The Canon smiled. "In my younger days I traveled quite a bit. In the north there are human and humanoid tribes that fashion themselves after various animal packs, including Wolves, Gnolls, and other canines. Guardian is one of the formal titles of a Beta as they are the second in command of the pack and guard the Alpha. I was able to witness some of their ceremonies and learned a bit of their more formal speech."

Ash smiled. "Wise indeed is the Canon. Forgive me, but I'm sure you'd like to get down to business as I know you're busy."

The Canon inclined his head as he gestured for the pair to sit before seating himself in one of the chairs opposite them. "I will always make time for my subjects but I do appreciate the thought. Continue."

"My friends wish to meet my friend Davis so they will need an official missive or token to allow them access to the interior of the palace. Also, Beowulf needs to know more about St. Cuthbert before he is willing to join His ranks. I certainly don't expect you to explain everything yourself but if you have someone on your staff who can help?"

"I will briefly expound on St. Cuthbert and his clergy for Beowulf's sake." The Canon stated before turning to the Gnoll. "St. Cuthbert may have once been a mortal man as his worshipers claim, but if so it was long ago and from an unknown people. His three prominent symbols are a starburst of rubies, a wooden billet, or a crumpled hat. He has been known to take many forms, including that of a common yokel or white-haired mustached man in plate mail." He stated with a smile.

Ash raised an eyebrow at the Canon's amused remark. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"The man who picked a fight with Beowulf in the street!" Ash exclaimed. "Do you mean to say he was—"

The Canon chuckled as Beowulf's eyebrows shot up. "Indeed my friends. That was no mere noble you fought with in the streets but an avatar of the Saint himself."

Ash groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Great! We pissed off a god! How the hell could this get any worse?"

Beowulf's ears drooped he seemed to shrink in on himself. If it were possible, his very fur seemed to turn pale. The Canon watched their reactions for a moment before chuckling.

"Calm yourself my friends! You are not in any trouble with either myself or St. Cuthbert. As I told you before, Ash, it was a test on his part and Beowulf passed quite handily."

"Test?" Beowulf asked, sitting up. "Test of what?"

The Canon smiled. "Allow me to continue and I will explain. St. Cuthbert reacts favorably to other lawful non-evil deities, although he has a great rivalry with Pholtus, a god who promotes law and absolute obedience to the point of slavery. Cuthbert's clergy believe in the following tenants:

'The words of St. Cuthbert are wise, practical, and sensible.'

'The word of the Cudgel is law, and the word must be spread so that all may benefit from his wisdom.'

"Weakness in faith and acting against the Saint's teachings are intolerable to believers." The Canon explained. "Unceasing effort should be made to bring unbelievers into the fold but not to the point of cruelty or dishonor to the clergy or the Saint himself. Honesty, truthfulness, practicality, and reasonability are the highest virtues."

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully as the Canon continued.

"St. Cuthbert's clergy consists of three divisions that have different purposes: the Chapeaux, which seek to convert people to the faith, the Stars, which exist to retain doctrinal purity among the faith, and the Billets, which minister to and protect the faithful. Clerics of the Cudgel are stern folk who speak their minds plainly. They do not suffer fools and discipline those who backslide in faith. They train in the arts of war and keep themselves physically fit. The Chapeaux wear traditional crumpled hats, the Stars wear a starburst insignia of copper, gold, or platinum, and the Billets wear an oaken or bronzewood billet symbol. St. Cuthbert teaches new clerics with specially recruited mentors that have drill-sergeant attitudes and stern demeanors. Day and night his acolytes pray, train, and fight, until they can recite entire books of St. Cuthbert's scripture from memory. Like Heironeous, the patron of many Paladins, St. Cuthbert urges his followers to undertake quests that uphold the chivalric ideal. But more of the Cudgel's quests involve righting a wrong or avenging a fallen hero. Tracking down the bandits that stole a viscount's tax collections, imprisoning the blackguard who slew a Paladin or holy warrior unjustly, and liberating a province conquered by demon armies are all crusades that a follower of St. Cuthbert would lend his sword to. St. Cuthbert therefore, favors law and authority highly while doing good works. Do you understand Beowulf?"

Beowulf thought for a moment over what he had been told so far before nodding. "All these things are things Beowulf do if commanded by my Alpha. But even if he did not, Beowulf would do them anyway. But rules important too. The Alpha of Alphas must be obeyed."

The Canon nodded. "That is good. Already I can see the makings of a Billet in you. To continue, then. St. Cuthbert's religious teachings are passed on in the form of commandments, all of which begin "Thou shalt" or "Thou shalt not." This older form of speech is more common amongst the order than in other places but it is not required that one use it. Solid, imposing buildings are favored by the architects of St. Cuthbert's temples. Many feature engraved quotations from St. Cuthbert such as "Chaos and evil prevail where good folk do nothing" or "Obstinacy brings lumps to the heads of the unfaithful'."

Beowulf chuckled at this. "Beo—I think I like this god. He is strong warrior and wise like my Alpha and the great Canon."

The Canon smiled before continuing. "The clergy at the temples offer healing and protective magic, but they're careful to make sure that those they help are worthy of St. Cuthbert's favor. All of St. Cuthbert's ceremonies include a brief but fiery sermon from a member of the clergy, who exhorts the listeners to turn from their chaotic ways and adhere more closely to the laws of St. Cuthbert. You will not find a serene and calm atmosphere in such a temple but I suspect it would not be to your liking in any case, am I right?"

Beowulf nodded vigorously with a smile. The Canon chuckled quietly at Beowulf's eagerness before turning to Ash for a moment.

"Of all the good-aligned deities, Saint Cuthbert is the most active in the Flanaess. His agents promote an agenda of lawfulness in all things, and good save at the expense of order. As I said, the priesthood of Saint Cuthbert is divided into three orders: the Order of the Billets, defenders of the faith and ministers to the faithful, the Order of the Chapeaux, proselytizers of the unconverted, and the Order of the Stars, who maintain doctrinal purity within the Church. Saint Cuthbert's priests are on very good terms with Rao. The two are of like goals, though the means often varies. However, this tolerance does not extend to the followers of the Blinding Light - priests of Pholtus are at best tolerated by those of Saint Cuthbert, and the priests of the Cudgel are forbidden from entering the Theocracy of the Pale."

Ash nodded thoughtfully as he took this information in.

"Saint Cuthbert's priests will only provide aid to those advance the cause of good, and preferably law. However, they are quite generous to those who promote their god's ideals, asking for only a stout arm and a dedication to truth in return."

The old man sat back in the chair and watched as the two mulled over what they had been told. Finally, Ash turned to Beowulf.

"This is your choice Beowulf. You do not need to become a follower of St. Cuthbert, or any of the gods for that matter, if you don't wish to, nor will I think any less of you for it. The calling is not for everyone."

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully before turning to Hazen. "If Beowulf accept this, would this…make problems if…I stayed with my Alpha?"

The Canon smiled. "There would be no conflict my friend. The gods of good and their servants often flight alongside each other against a common enemy. As St. Cuthbert, Rao, and Pelor are staunch allies, I cannot foresee any problems with you remaining the Beta-Brother and Guardian of your Alpha. In addition, openly declaring yourself a member of the Order of the Billets would increase your own standing in the world. Many would not think to give a Gnoll the time of day or a helping hand, even if asked politely. But a member of the Billets, on the other hand…Well, most would not dare to insult such a right-minded person even if they were not human."

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully. The Canon stood and the pair followed after him. "I have duties to perform but I will ensure that your friends are sent a missive with my seal to the inn they are staying at. While you are here I am certain you wish to talk to your friend. Do you recall how to get to his room?"

Ash nodded. "I've got a very good memory." _Perfect recall, actually, thanks to the nanites in my head_. He thought wryly. "I'll be able to find it and my way back."

The Canon nodded. "Good." He reached into his pocket and handed Ash a simple key. He then turned to Beowulf. "And do come to me if you decide to join the Order of the Billets, Guardian. I would be honored to indoctrinate you myself."

"The wise and powerful Canon does Beowulf great honor." Beowulf stated, bowing his head. "This one is not worthy of it."

The Canon smiled. "Ah, but you are, my friend. I believe you truly are."

With that, the Canon turned and left, leaving the two alone in the room. Ash glanced over at Beowulf before walking out of the room, Beowulf a step behind and to his left. As they walked the marble floors, passing a column every so often, Ash looked over at Beowulf.

"So. What do you think about all this?"

Beowulf looked upwards for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought though his eyes occasionally flickered back and forth, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Finally, he spoke.

"Alpha of Alphas sounds like what a strong Alpha should be like. Wise and powerful. Tough and not giving a sliver when the pack disobeys, but understanding too. The Alpha's command is everything and so is the command of the Alpha of Alphas."

Beowulf looked at Ash seriously. "What should Beowulf do if Alpha tells me to do one thing and Saint says another?"

Ash stopped and rested a hand on Beowulf's shoulder. "I don't honestly believe St. Cuthbert would ask you to choose between us. But if it came to it, I would only ask you to do what your heart tells you is right, whether it is to follow the command of your god, or to follow my command. I won't make that decision for you. You're a Beta now. You're not some Omega at the bottom of the pack. You're not even a regular warrior. You're my second in command. And that means if I'm not able to make decisions, you will need to make them for the good of the pack. Even if the pack is only the two of us. If you choose to follow the Saint, or any of the good gods, always ask them what you should do. Pray to them for guidance. They may not speak directly to you, but they will guide your heart and instincts so you will know what to do. That's how they work."

Beowulf nodded solemnly. "Alpha is wise. Beowulf will follow his heart in all things."

Ash smiled and the two continued their way through the depths of the palace. After going down a few flights of stairs they came to a guarded iron door that fairly glowed with enchantments. After identifying themselves to the guards and showing the token the Canon had given them, they were allowed entry into the lower levels. After a few more minutes of walking down various corridors, they found themselves next to a large pair of wooden doors. Taking the key from his pocket, he turned it in the lock and opened the doors, allowing Beowulf to enter first and then himself. Turning back to the doors, he closed and locked them before turning around. Beowulf was looking around the large room with confusion on his face.

"No one here? This wrong room?"

"Hardly." A disembodied voice stated.

Beowulf jumped slightly, grabbing his knife in a flash. Ash chuckled quietly before speaking.

"Don't spook my brother Davis. Show yourself if you please."

Suddenly the blond-haired man appeared before Beowulf, his green eyes staring into Beowulf's own. The Gnoll leapt back slightly before darting forward and placing the edge of his blade next to Davis' neck, his teeth bared in a snarl. Davis, for his part, looked vastly unimpressed, barely giving the knife a glance before looking at Ash.

"Brother, hmm? I can't say I see the resemblance. Is it common for people here to take Gnolls as brothers?"

Ash smiled. "Not exactly. It's a long story. Beowulf, please put the knife away, you won't hurt him with it."

Beowulf snorted derisively in Davis' face before jerking the knife away and replacing it in its sheath. Crossing his arms, he looked Davis up and down, taking in the simple clothes he appeared to wear before staring into his eyes for several moments before his own eyes narrowed.

"This is Alpha's ally? Eyes of a trickster, this one has. Cunning. Clever. But not pack." Beowulf shook his head. "Not pack."

Davis rolled his eyes. "And I suppose I should be intimidated by that statement? 'Not pack?' Who do you think you are?"

Beowulf grinned slightly, his eyes hard. "Who am I? I am Beta and Brother to the Alpha! His Guardian! I am pack! You? You are nothing but shadows! Pah!" Beowulf spat at Davis' feet.

Davis glared down where Beowulf's spit had landed before looking at Ash. "You know, if I was solid I would be kicking this Gnoll in the 'nads right now. What happened to the funny flasher Gnoll that used to run around naked in the forest? I think I liked him better than this thing."

Beowulf narrowed his eyes. "How you know about that? How did you spy on Beowulf? I not smell you anywhere in forest!"

Ash sighed and walked over to Beowulf, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Beowulf, please. I know Davis didn't exactly introduce himself very well but I'd rather you didn't annoy him. He is my friend, after all. Think of him as a snarkier kind of Alisha if it helps."

Beowulf glared at Davis for another moment snorting grumpily. "Noisy bitch lots more fun than this one." Beowulf turned his head to look at Ash. "This one, no soul in his eyes. Only darkness."

Davis rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Of course I don't have a soul, you moron. I'm a machine. I'm not human."

"Beowulf know." The Gnoll ground out, his hostility reverting his speech. "That why Beowulf not trust you."

"_I_ trust him, Beowulf." Ash reminded his brother gently. "Please remember that."

Beowulf sighed quietly before nodding. Composing himself to look somewhat less hostile, he looked Davis over again before inclining his head in a sketchy bow. "I am honored to meet my Alpha's first friend and greatest ally. I…apologize for my actions."

Seeing the significant look from Ash, Davis nodded. "Apology accepted. So tell me, how did you and he manage to become brothers? And to answer your question, I was following Ash quite a ways back in the forest and made sure to keep upwind so you couldn't smell me. I've been travelling with him since he left Edge Field."

Beowulf nodding thoughtfully before smiling slightly. "You saw the night Beowulf came to Alpha?"

Davis nodded.

"Beowulf had been hunting alone for long time. No pack. No allies. Beowulf thought maybe could sneak some food or clothes from Alpha and his friends. But Alpha caught me. Shared his food with me. We talked a long time. Then Alpha gave Beowulf his name. Named him after great warrior. Helped defend Beowulf. Protect me. Gave me clothes. Beowulf owes Alpha much. But Beowulf could see Alpha hurt inside. Much anger and fear in him. Beowulf heard Alpha's story. Then Beowulf understood Alpha was like…"

Beowulf suddenly stopped and looked to Ash, a question in his eyes. Understanding his intent, Ash nodded, saying "I share everything with my friend. He is allowed to hear of my weaknesses."

Beowulf nodded before continuing. "Alpha was like Beowulf when I was lost in the forest. No pack. Had allies maybe, but allies not care about him. Not love him. Alpha held back pain and fear a long time but Beowulf could see it. Then, the other night, Alpha tells allies where he is from. Tells them about his past. They listen but they not understand. They not see like Beowulf does. Once they leave, we talk. Alpha bares his soul to me. Shows me his weakness. Wets Beowulf's fur with his tears. Alpha honors Beowulf, makes him Beta of his pack. Makes me his brother and Guardian. Only Beta-Brother can see Alpha cry, see Alpha weak. Beowulf honors Alpha by standing by him, always."

Davis nods slightly, taking this in, before turning to Ash, a sardonic look in his eye. "So, basically, the Gnoll let you have a good cry on his shoulder and that makes him your brother?"

Beowulf snarled at Davis. "You dare insult Alpha?! He tells you his weakness! He trust you! And you—"

Ash squeezed Beowulf's shoulder. "Let me handle this, Beowulf. Please." He insisted firmly.

Beowulf turned to look at Ash, fuming before he nodded. Ash turned back to look at Davis, his face grim.

"If you have something you wish to say Davis, I suggest you speak plainly rather than insult me and Beowulf. You know what's been going on these last few months. You must know how hard this has been for me."

"Hard for you?" Davis asked angrily. "Oh, yes, things have been hard for you! Let's discuss hard, shall we? You leave me alone in the wilderness for nearly a month to fend for myself, broken and barely functional mind you, to go play priest with your new friends and get religion! Then you show up out of the blue one morning and say 'Oh, hey dude, I'm back. Sorry I left you here. Still can't fix you but I promise I will. We just need to slog through miles and miles of forest, pick up some grimy feral Gnoll I found and get to the right city! Oh and by the way, this Gnoll has been such a great friend to me he even let me cry on his shoulder when I was feeling sad one night! I guess that makes him a brother to me! Never mind that without _me_, you'd still be on Earth, moping about on your computer with your dead-end job instead of being the owner of the greatest multi-national corporation on the face of the planet!"

Davis' eyes had turned red by this time, his face screwed up in a snarl as he glared at Ash.

"And you have the audacity to name _him_ brother! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! HOW DARE YOU LET A FILTHY, FLEA-BITTEN, UTTERLY STUPID CREATURE LIKE THIS TAKE MY PLACE WHEN I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

Davis appeared to calm after a moment, his eyes slowing returning to their normal green color. He stared at Ash for a moment before speaking.

"Well? Anything to say?"

Ash had been astounded and shocked at Davis's outburst but he slowly marshaled himself and nodded, collecting his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "You have the right to be angry with me. You are right that I have not helped you mend as quickly as I might have. You are right that Beowulf and I became brothers very quickly. However…"

Ash's face became stern and hard, his voice cold. "Given that fact that we landed in a completely different reality with different rules and social expectations, I hardly think it is unreasonable to allow me time to adjust. In fact, I am still adjusting to this world and my place in it. Yes, I might have been able to acquire more materials for you but that would have involved stealing them or some other such illegal activity, which I refuse to do. The clerics I stayed with were not rich by any stretch and they used a fair amount of their own money to hire Torin and Alisha to ensure I, and you, would get to Mitrik safely. For the last three months I have survived purely on the kindness of strangers. And so when a poor soul in need came to me I decided to return some of the generosity I had been given. As it turns out, it was a good choice considering that without him, I might have been killed more than once. Things came to a head the other night and yes, I broke down. Beowulf not only let me cry on him, he pledged himself to me. In showing him my weakness when I would not show any other, I trusted him with that knowledge and he repaid me in kind by declaring his devotion to me as a brother and as family."

Ash paused a moment before continuing, his voice icy. "Curious thing. In all the time we have been together, not once have you said even something remotely similar to me. Frankly I did not really expect you to. How could a machine, no matter how advanced, understand the human concept of family and all it entails? That does not mean I held it against you. Far from it. I would never have asked you to make such a profession. We are friends. We are partners in business and in the making of war. But you have never considered me a brother and I have never considered you a brother. How dare you make such a claim now, that I should have made you my brother when you have neither asked for it nor earned it?!"

Davis glared. "After everything I've given you! Everything I made you!-"

"You know nothing of love." Beowulf stated quietly.

"What?" Davis asked, looking over at him in surprise at the interruption.

Beowulf looked at him, a melancholy look in his eyes. "You think that Beowulf is less because he does not give Alpha tributes? Weapons? Armor? Pretty things? These things are not love. They not give love. They not make someone love you. You know nothing of love if you not know this."

Beowulf walked closer to Ash and rested a hand on his shoulder, looking at Davis. "Beowulf gives Alpha nothing but himself. Beowulf swears to be Alpha's strength when he is weak. To care for him no matter what. To die defending him." Beowulf smiled at Ash fondly. "And to thump him on head when he is confused or being stupid and big headed."

Beowulf turned back to Davis, a serious expression on his face. "Gifts and your help put Alpha in your debt. Alpha owes his ally much. Beowulf understands this. But gifts and cleverness does not mean you love him. Would you die for him? Beowulf think not. But Beowulf would. Beowulf would do anything Alpha asked him to."

Davis sneered. "Are you brothers or a married couple? Of course, in a Gnoll tribe that might not make much difference considering they'll screw anything that moves. Are you two—"

Beowulf's blade flashed through the air, slicing through Davis' intangible neck. The machine merely looked amused as Beowulf quivered in anger, his fangs bared.

"YOU DARE?! YOU DARE SAY WE RUT?! BEOWULF KILL YOU FOR THAT INSULT! BEOWULF NOT CARE IF YOU ALLY! NO ONE INSULTS ALPHA THAT WAY!"

Ash held up a hand sharply, staring at Beowulf, silently commanding him to restrain himself before turning back to Davis, his face stony.

"That. Went. Too. Far."

Ash walked up to Davis, his eyes seething. "How dare you imply that! What is wrong with you?! I hope this is due to you not firing on all cylinders because if this is going to be your attitude from now on, you and I are through! You're being repaired and being able to leave this place depends solely on my good will and the good will of the Canon! If this is how it is going to be, I will leave you in this place to rot, forgotten forever! Pelor may expect me to do good for others and to do what is right but that does not mean I will be anyone's doormat! Especially yours! You may have done many things for me but never forget that it was I who helped you defeat the machines and fulfill your orders to the resistance! You might have done it another way but it would have been a much longer and drawn out process that might never have succeeded! In case you're still not getting it through that metal exterior of yours, let me make it perfectly plain!"

Ash placed his face an inch from Davis' own. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO SURVIVE HERE, NOR DID I NEED YOU THEN! YOU NEEDED ME!"

Ash stepped back a few paces, breathing heavily while Beowulf looked on, silently pleased at the way his Alpha had handled his wayward ally. After a few moments, Ash had managed to calm himself sufficiently to look at Davis with something other than pure anger.

"Well?" Ash asked. "Do you have anything to say?"

Davis merely looked at him wearily, his form seemingly diminished. "I have a lot to think about. Please excuse me." With that, the hologram vanished.

Ash nodded stiffly before motioning to Beowulf to follow him out. He shut and locked the door behind them before walking back down the corridor. After a few moments he glanced over at Beowulf.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He's not normally so…hateful. Like I said, he's been injured for quite a while and I haven't exactly—"

"Alpha should not apologize for ally." Beowulf stated, interrupting him. "Ally chooses his own words. You are not responsible for him. If he so smart, he make his own choice. Ally has shown his true self today. I told you he had no soul."

Beowulf stopped him for a moment. "Maybe ally care about you like Torin and Alisha did. Maybe less. Beowulf not know everything. But Beowulf know he need you more than you need him. You did right telling him these things. Ally must know his place. He is friend of Alpha, he not rule Alpha. Alpha cannot be weak with his allies or they tear out his throat!"

Ash thought for a moment about what Beowulf had said before nodding in agreement before they started walking again.

"I think I'll have the Canon hold off on sending Torin and Alisha those missives." Ash remarked. "I don't need my allies fighting each other or getting a bad first impression."

Beowulf nodded as they left the corridor behind.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13.


	14. Your In The Army Now

A/N: There will be coarse and somewhat foul language ahead as well as explicit innuendo, a bit of flashing body parts, and mature discussions. You have been warned.

**Chapter 14: You're in the Army Now**

Ash and Beowulf neared the camp towards the end of the afternoon, watching a large number of men training with various weapons. The two had remained in Mitrik for a few more days before heading out of the city to join up with the Canon's army. Because of Davis' outburst Ash had not returned to visit him nor had he invited his friends to meet with the intelligent machine. They had once again discussed Beowulf's intentions regarding his joining the Order of the Billets but the Beta had not yet made a decision. They had been travelling for about a week through the plains and farmlands of Veluna before finally arriving at the training camp. One of the outer ring guards walked up to them as they approached.

"State your business."

"My friend and I are here to join the ranks." Ash replied.

Looking the pair over for a moment, the man turned and let out a shrill whistle. Another armored man jogged over and nodded.

"Take these two to see the recruitment officer." The first said to the second before turning back to them. "Your weapons will be taken from you before you are allowed to meet with anyone and the Gnoll may be forced to wait under guard."

Ash frowned at this. "I was told the Canon's army allows anyone to join. That includes my friend."

The man raised an eyebrow at the statement before shrugging. "Not my place to say. Just letting you know."

Ash nodded before following the second guard towards one of the larger guarded gray tents. The man poked his head inside and said something to whomever was inside before turning around to face Ash and Beowulf.

"He'll see you in a moment. In the meantime, please place all of your weapons in a pile next to the tent. You will retrieve them when the meeting is done."

Ash nodded, removing his mace and placing his pack on the ground next to the tent. Beowulf removed his hunting knife and set it next to the mace. A few moments later, a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and a similarly colored beard stepped out of the tent, his chain mail shirt jingling quietly. Sizing them up for a moment, he turned to Ash.

"So. You're the new recruit?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the wording. "We are here at the request of the Canon."

"You do realize servants will not be permitted to any members of the army should they join, correct?" The man asked.

Ash frowned. "Servant? Sir I don't think you understand. Beowulf is here to join as well. He is my friend, not my servant."

The man looked at Ash oddly for a moment before relenting. "Very well, you may come inside. But one of my guards will accompany him."

Ash nodded unhappily as the pair followed the man into the tent, one of the guards following on Beowulf's heels. The interior was spartan with a simple large writing desk and stool behind it. A few trunks filled with papers sat to the side. The man sat down and touched what appeared to be a square paper weight. The item glowed briefly before returning to its previous state. The man then took a sheet from one of the piles on the desk and made a few notes on it before looking up at the two of them.

"Right then, I ask you questions, you answer. For security reasons, this room has a truth spell on it so you will not be able to lie to me. Sooner we're done here the sooner you can get settled in. You're first." He stated, pointing at Ash who nodded.

"Name?"

"Asher Walters."

"Occupation?"

"Initiate of the clergy of Pelor."

The man nodded. "Good. We can always use more healers. How long have you been in the clergy?"

"Two months."

The man glanced up briefly. "Not much of a healer, then. Never mind, they'll get you trained up. Any skill with a weapon?"

"I have a light mace that I have used on occasion and I have a…magical weapon of sorts that I use more often. It's rather like a powerful cross-bow only it shoots magical energy."

The man looked up again with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "Really? Interesting. I'd be careful with it if I were you, though. Some of the men might take too much of a fancy to it, if you know what I mean."

Ash frowned slightly. "Do you mean to say you have thieves in this army?"

The man looked up with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "First of all, let's get one thing straight. You decided to come here to join up. Unless things have changed back in Mitrik over the last week, the Canon hasn't started conscripting anyone yet. That means if you don't like it, you can walk out of this tent right now and leave. Secondly, no we do not actively encourage thieves to join. But that doesn't mean these people are pure and holy priests like yourself. Come down off your high horse before you get it shot out from under you. Got it?"

Beowulf frowned at his Alpha being addressed in that way but held his tongue. Ash merely looked at the man for a moment before nodding. "My apologies."

The man nodded brusquely before continuing. "Do you have any other skills we should be aware of? Metal-working, for example?"

Ash shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

The man nodded. "Have you ever been in the military before or had any martial training?"

Ash thought for a moment before deciding on his answer. "I suppose you could say I assisted another military as a contractor for special services. Unfortunately, none of what I did there will apply here. Completely different situation."

"As a mercenary?" The man asked.

Ash shook his head. "At the time I had access to equipment and…personnel that benefited the army but I have no access to such things here, unfortunately."

"Pity that." The man muttered. "Are you in good physical shape? Any diseases or infirmities I should know about?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope. Healthy as a horse."

The man raised an eyebrow lazily at the phrase as he wrote. "I've seen some damn sick horses in my time, I'll have you know."

Ash smiled at the comment as the man finished writing.

"Anything else I should know about you? Anything you want to declare?"

Ash shook his head. Nodding, the man stood up and opened a small box on his desk. Taking out its contents, he walked over to Ash and held out a circular crystal. Frowning slightly, Ash took it and felt a slight tingle all over his skin. A moment later the man held out a second crystal which Ash took into his other hand. Suddenly, Ash was surrounded by a gentle white aura. Nodding, the man took back both items.

"Good. Now the other one." He turned to Beowulf. "You speak and hear Common?"

Beowulf blinked. "Yes, Beowulf can understand you."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "An eloquent Gnoll? Huh. Never thought I'd see the day. Good. This makes things a lot easier." He handed the first crystal to the Gnoll who took it, gazing at the various colors filtering through it before he shuddered, his fur standing slightly on end.

"What are those exactly?" Ash asked as the man handed the Gnoll the second crystal. Suddenly Beowulf was surrounded by a light gray aura with splotches of white. The man nodded before taking both items back and placing them in the box. He then turned back to the pair.

"The first crystal was an item that removes any and all concealment spells as well as disrupting any magical items that can hide or alter one's aura. The second crystal actively displays it. Can't be too careful after all."

Ash frowned in thought for a moment before realizing. "You're using it to determine whether an enemy is trying to sneak in as a recruit?"

The man nodded. "More or less. It's not perfect by any means but at least we'd be able to catch any of Iuz's scouts or spies this way. He doesn't use creatures that are anything but evil."

The man walked back to his desk and sat down before pulling out another sheet of paper and asking Beowulf the same questions as before, though he did question the Gnoll carefully about what his allegiances were. Once he was satisfied that Beowulf was firmly on their side he touched the paper weight again and ended the truth spell. Standing up, he walked over to each of them and shook their hands.

"Well, welcome to the army. I'll have one of the men escort you to one of the supply tents and you can get your stuff. It's too late in the day for you to start drills so we'll have you start tomorrow. One of the Sergeants will show you the ropes. Good luck to you."

"Thank you." Ash replied while Beowulf merely nodded. As the pair and the guard exited the tent, the guard motioned for them to follow him. Retrieving their gear, they followed the man to one of the large tents close by. Gesturing for them to enter, the man left them leaving Ash and Beowulf to enter on their own. The large tent was fairly long and had massive piles of equipment and supplies stacked along the walls with some piled on tarps on the ground. A guard sat nearby in a chair while an unarmored somewhat rotund man with a ring of black hair around his head was puttering about with some of the equipment. The guard glanced over at the two and whistled quietly to the other man. The second man straightened up, looking back at the two and ambled over to them.

"Well, well, isn't this a sight. A man and his dog." The man smirked.

Ash frowned. "I'd rather you didn't insult my friend."

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I suppose you're newbies then? Just arrived?" At Ash's nod he turned around and walked over to a pile of long gray tubes of cloth, each tied with rope. Looking back, he asked "You two sleeping in the same tent or you want two of 'em?"

"One tent." Ash stated.

Nodding, the man grabbed one and waddled back over to them, handing Ash the large bundle.

The man smirked. "Now don't you two be gettin' frisky in there. I don't need to hear no howling at night."

Beowulf's eyes flashed in anger but Ash held up a hand to quiet him. "My friend and I have no such intentions, I assure you." He said coldly.

The man just chuckled. "High bred and stuck up, huh? Can't take a joke? You'd better grow some thick skin real quick around here buddy or the rest of the troops'll eat you alive. You two sharing a tent? Hoo, hoo! You'll never hear the end of it!"

Ash sighed grumpily, looking at Beowulf. "I suppose we'll have to get used to it won't we? No one ever said the men would be polite."

"Beowulf slash a few throats, they not laugh then." The Gnoll muttered darkly.

The man chuckled. "Oh, no they won't laugh alright. More likely they'd stab you in your sleep though. So don't be gettin' no crazy ideas. Anyway, lemme get the rest of your stuff."

The man walked over and started rummaging around in several of the piles. The pair walked over to him as he straightened up, a pair of small bulging sacks in his hands.

"Right then. These'll be your eating kits and washing stuff. Knife, fork, spoon, bowl, cup, soap and towel. Come on over here and we'll see if we can find some armor that fits."

The group wandered over where a large pile of various quilted leather, chain mail, and plate armor sat. "I ain't no tailor or armor smith so you'll just have to dig around and see what works."

The pair began pawing through the massive pile of metal and leather, occasionally holding up a piece to see if it fit. Finally, Ash was able to find a fairly snug breastplate and Beowulf located a shirt of chain mail long enough for him.

"An excellent selection gentlemen!" The man chuckled, acting as if he were a shopkeeper. "Now then, I see you have a weapon so I won't ask you to pick one unless you want a second. But your furry friend here will surely need something a bit more lethal than that butter knife of his."

Beowulf glared before whipping out his blade and slashing at a nearby thick tent rope in one quick motion, slicing it apart cleanly. "Not butter knife."

The man looked at the sliced rope and nodded with a bit of respect. "Not a butter knife then. Still though, you need something with a bit more reach. A short sword perhaps since you seem to prefer close fighting?"

Beowulf nodded with a grunt as the man guided him over to a bin filled with swords. "Test them out to see which one suits you."

Beowulf began pulling various swords out of the barrel, testing their weight and balance, occasionally swinging them a few times. Finally he found a sword that seemed to suit him. The man handed him a scabbard to go with it and Beowulf strapped it around his waist.

"Well, that looks to be about it, gentlemen." The main said, satisfied. "If you need anything else, let me know. Keep in mind if you lose things I may not have a replacement right away so keep hold of your stuff."

As the Quartermaster finished speaking a tall, broad man with a mop of red and gray hair and a thick mustache stalked into the tent. The man wore a breastplate made of scaled metal armor and thigh guards as well as a pair of thin metal gauntlets. He headed right for the pair and sized them up for a moment with his icy blue eyes.

"Are these the new ones?" He asked the Quartermaster gruffly.

The man nodded. "Yessir. Just finished giving them their kit."

The tall man nodded. "Right. Come with me you two. I'll show you how to get that tent setup before night falls."

The man immediately turned and walked towards the tent flap without waiting to see if they followed him. Ash shrugged and the pair hurried to catch up with the man. Walking out into the cool evening air, he strode across the camp grounds to one of the long rows of small pitched tents where there was a gap in one of the rows. Turning around, he watched Beowulf and Ash come up to him a few paces behind.

"Alright you two, listen up." He barked. "Since you're the only two newbies to show up here today, you get extra special private lessons. First of all, my name is Sergeant Winters and I will be your commanding officer for the duration of your stay here. That means unless you get orders from someone higher up the chain of command, you will follow every instruction I give you to the letter! I don't care if you don't agree with it. I don't care if you don't understand why you're doing it. If I tell you hop on one leg and cluck like a chicken, you will do it until I tell you to stop and you will do so without hesitation! Is that clear?"

Ash nodded. "Yes sir." He replied crisply.

"And what about you, you furry mongrel?" Winters barked. "I didn't hear you say 'yes sir'!"

Beowulf glanced between Winters and Ash for a moment before nodding. "You are my Alpha's Alpha now. I will obey."

Winters raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Alpha's Alpha? You're not in some damn tribe anymore you mangy mutt! You're in the army of the Canon! If I give you an order, I only want to hear one thing out of that mouth of yours, and that's 'yes sir!'! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Beowulf declared, thumping his chest with a fist in salute.

Winters nodded, looking at Ash. "Good! Looks like you trained that mutt good and proper. That's a point for you in my book but don't let that get to your head. It takes a hell of a lot to impress me and all I see right now is two green recruits I'm going to have to whip into shape!"

Winters grabbed the tent from Ash's hands and dumped it on the ground. "Now, first things first. You're going to watch me set this thing up for you. And you will remember how to do it because I will not show you a second time!"

Ash and Beowulf watched intently as the man quickly unrolled the tent and began stomping the metal stakes into the ground before attaching the ropes to the sides of the tent. Taking the stout wooden poles wrapped up within the cloth he went to work creating a simple frame to make the tent stand up on its own. After several minutes the tent was up. Turning back to the two, he speared them with a glance.

"Think you two can remember how to do that?"

Beowulf and Ash nodded.

"Good. Meal times are just after dawn, noon, and just after sunset. Get your stuff chucked in there. You have any questions, ask some fool nearby as I sure as hell won't be answering! Drills start tomorrow after breakfast. Trust me you'll be able to find it real easy!"

Without another word, the man stalked off, leaving Ash and Beowulf to fend for themselves. The two picked up their packs and new kits before easing themselves into the tent, the roof just tall enough for them to stand up straight without hitting their heads on the long pole in the center. Opening their packs the two quickly spread out their bedrolls and other gear before lying down.

"Well, we're here." Ash sighed. "Now what?"

"Simple." Beowulf replied. "Now we train and grow stronger. Maybe our pack grows too."

Ash chuckled quietly. "Maybe. Remember, Beowulf, a lot of people will find it odd that we're together like this. Most people don't have a Gnoll for a friend or Beta. You need to get used to jokes being made at our expense. Can you handle that without flying into a rage?"

Beowulf looked at Ash sharply. "Beowulf not rage since soulless one insulted you. Beowulf has been calm!"

Ash nodded in a placating gesture. "I know. And you have been calm. But the men here will just laugh if you grow angry or annoyed. To them, getting angry is a sign of weakness if they joke at you. You either need to not get angry or joke back with them. Just think how you and Alisha teased back and forth. All the men will be doing that here. Can you tease them back without getting angry?"

Beowulf smiled coldly. "Yes. As long as Alpha doesn't mind hearing 'rude' things come from Beowulf's mouth."

Ash nodded. "Good. There's one other thing we need to discuss. I need your promise on this as a Beta." He said seriously. "In the pack you're the second in command and an officer but to everyone else here, you're just another warrior like them. Pack status doesn't matter to them. As far as everybody else is concerned, the only Alpha that matters is Winters and whoever else is in charge here. That means you have to follow him like you would follow me. Can you do that?"

Beowulf stared at Ash thoughtfully for a moment. "We are in one big pack now. Winters is Alpha, or maybe Beta. Many packs joined together as one." Beowulf looked down in contemplative thought.

"You still my Alpha no matter what Winters says. Beowulf will follow him and do what he is told without question." Beowulf looked back up at him sharply. "But Beowulf will still stand beside you and not let you fall. If Winters says leave you and you need me, Beowulf not leave. Beowulf stand by you and die with you. Not care not what Winters says."

Ash nodded. "Good enough. Now, let's go out there and greet our pack members. Maybe get some food too."

Beowulf smiled and nodded. The two wandered out of the tent and began walking towards many of the large bonfires set up nearby, the nighttime stars glittering above them. As they neared the bonfire, they heard the raucous laughter and boasts of a group of men, sitting around the fire on large logs. Many of them had a bowl in their hands and had cups sitting next to them. Many of them were dressed in various types of armor with swords attached to their waists. As Ash and Beowulf stepped into the light, the men grew quiet, sizing up the newcomers. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here! Fresh meat!"

The other men chuckled.

"Seems we got a newb in our midst." The man continued jeeringly. "And look, he brought his pet along too! Awww!" The man cooed sarcastically. The other men joined in, making various cooing noises.

"Can we pet your doggie little boy?" Another man asked with a laugh.

"What I want to know is, is he housebroken!" Another said.

The men laughed uproariously at this.

Beowulf watched the men coolly as they laughed before turning to Ash with a questioning look. Ash merely smirked grimly back at him. Beowulf nodded and looked back at the men. Taking a step forward, Beowulf smiled widely, showing his pointed teeth.

"No worry. Beowulf not piss on floor. But maybe Beowulf piss in a few bowls. Make soup taste better?"

The men quieted upon hearing the Gnoll speak. One of them stood up and walked over to him with a swagger. "You gonna piss in my bowl, little dog? I bet you ain't even got a dick under that fur! I bet you're just a little bitch!"

The men chuckled loudly at this. Beowulf merely grinned nastily. "Only bitches ask to see Beowulf's dick so you must be bitch. Beowulf show you how big it is if bitch ask nicely."

The other men 'ooh'd' and laughed at the challenge Beowulf had thrown while Ash watched silently just inside of the circle of firelight. The man merely smirked at the Gnoll.

"Doggie's got a sharp tongue on him, don't he lads?" The man asked, looking around with a smile. The others nodded good-naturedly. The man turned back to face Beowulf. "What I wanna know is, is he all talk or can he back it up?"

Some of the men looked at each other a bit uncertainly at this, wondering what would happen if the Gnoll called his bluff.

"You sayin' you wanna see 'is dick Matteson?" One of them called from the far side of the fire. "You a doggie humper or somethin'?"

"Shut yer gob Jacobs!" Barked the man without taking his eyes off of Beowulf. "I wanna see if this dog's got any bite to 'im!"

Beowulf chuckled nastily in his throat as he _clacked_ his teeth together, his eyes gleaming. "Beowulf has plenty of bite. But if noisy bitch wants proof…"

Beowulf suddenly grabbed the front of his pants with a hand and dragged it down, gripping his semi-erect member with the other. The man stared in shock as Beowulf let loose a carefully aimed stream that splashed an inch from the man's boot. As Matteson stepped back in surprise, Beowulf cut the stream short and pulled the front of his pants back up, covering himself. Beowulf grinned wickedly at the man's gobsmacked expression as the men around them laughed uproariously, some of them calling out wolf howls and catcalls.

"Noisy bitch got to see Beowulf's dick after all!" Beowulf jeered. "And it not even hard! You have bigger one? Prove it! Next time Beowulf not miss boot!"

The men continued to laugh as Matteson glared daggers at Beowulf for losing face but smirked after a few moments.

"Well, it looks like the mutt has a pair after all!" He commented.

"And they're bigger than yours Matteson! We all saw 'em!" Someone called out, causing another round of laughter.

Beowulf merely grinned at the men around the fire while Ash walked up to Matteson. The man watched him warily as Ash came up to him with a smile and smacked his shoulder good-naturedly before turning to the other men.

"It takes a lot of guts to stand up to a Gnoll like he did and even more to tease one to their face." Ash said. Turning to Matteson, he smiled warmly. "I'm Ash and this is my friend Beowulf. Don't worry, I won't try to piss on your shoes."

The men chuckled as Matteson smirked at Ash's quip. "Friend huh? Where'd you find a friend like him?"

Ash smiled. "I found him in the woods dressed in nothing but a loincloth trying to swipe some of my food. I'd say it was love at first sight but I'm not interested in his dick like you are."

Another round of laughter and jeers followed with Matteson finally loosening up and laughing with the rest of them.

"Come on then and sit down." Matteson offered, gesturing to one of the logs. Ash and Beowulf quickly complied. "Meet the lads." He continued, pointing them out one by one. "Grogin, Farley, Wade, Jacobs, Thomas, and Ackers."

Ash nodded to each of them in turn before throwing a question out to the group. "So you all know each other then? Did you all join up together?"

"Nah, we all just showed up about the same time." Wade stated. "Winters gave all of us the lecture at once so we just kinda stuck together. What about you two?"

"We've been travelling together since we met." Ash replied. "Once we got to Mitrik we heard about Iuz's hordes and decided it was in our best interest to join up."

Beowulf stood, grabbing his bowl. "Beowulf hungry. Getting something to eat."

"Careful!" Called one of the men. "I heard the soup tastes like dog piss!"

Everyone around the fire laughed including Beowulf before he trotted off.

"So." Matteson started, looking over at Ash. "You any good with that mace or is it just for show?"

Ash smiled. "I've bloodied it a few times if that's what you're asking but I'll be the first to admit I need more training with it."

"You'll get plenty of that, right enough." Matteson stated, the others nodding along with him. "Hope you're used to hard work boy because Winters and the others are slave drivers around here."

"They're training everyone up as quick as they can. Never know when we'll be asked to start marching." Wade commented.

"I was under the impression the regular army was stationed here? Is everyone a raw recruit?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Nah, a fair amount of the army is here from what I can see." Grogin stated. "But they're getting more and more recruits like us these days. The army's been split up to cover more border between Iuz and us. Not to mention Furyondy."

Ash nodded. "So what did you do before you enlisted?" He asked of the men.

"Mercenaries and swords for hire mainly." Matteson stated. "Did a few caravan jobs, some minder work for a few muckity-mucks myself." Most of the men nodded in agreement, having done similar work. Wade, as it turned out, was also something of a black smith as he had been training under one for a time.

"What about you then?" Farley asked.

"I'm an initiate of Pelor." Ash replied. "I've been in the service for a few months, making my way across the continent offering services."

"A Sunny then." Matteson chuckled, referring to the god's starburst symbol. "We can always use another healer around here."

Ash smiled. "I'm pretty good at conjuring water too if anyone needs a shower."

"I'm sure that makes a good practical joke." Wade commented.

"Actually it saved my life once. The archer that was aiming for me didn't like getting drenched." Ash replied.

The men chuckled in appreciation. "That's a good one!" Acker commented. "Nice to know someone in this outfit has brains. It sure ain't Matte over there."

"Shut it Acker." Matteson remarked. "Or I'll have that Gnoll piss on your boots."

"How ya gonna do that?" Acker taunted. "He ain't your Gnoll."

"I'll tell 'em you wanted to suck him off and screw 'im from behind!" Matteson snarked. "He'd probably whip it out real quick then!" He laughed.

Ash grimaced at the crude humor aimed at his friend but kept quiet. Beowulf had proven he could easily handle himself. After a few moments Beowulf returned with a bowl of steaming soup and sat down next to Ash. The Gnoll blew on it a bit before taking a _slurp_.

"How's the dog piss then?" Wade joked.

Beowulf cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Need meat to go with it. Add more flavor."

"Oy, Acker!" Matteson called over to the man. "The dog wants meat with his soup. Stick your sausage in the mutt's mouth. Just make sure he don't bite it off!" Matteson laughed.

"You're the doggie humper Matteson." Acker retorted. "And you're the one that wanted to see 'is dick! Get 'im to suck _you_ off!"

Beowulf glanced over at Matteson blandly, taking another sip of his soup. "Beowulf not know Matt-son wanted him so badly. Camp needs trained bitches bad if Matteson wants Gnoll for fun instead of hand."

The group laughed in agreement. "You're right there mate!" Grogin chuckled. "Damn camp doesn't have one damn whore in the place!"

"Guess Alisha was right." Ash muttered to Beowulf who nodded.

The banter continued back and forth. After a while Ash excused himself to get some soup. While it was fairly thin with some type of vegetable, it was hardly the dog piss everyone joked about. After swapping more stories for about an hour, Ash and Beowulf excused themselves and headed back to their tent. As they stripped out of their armor and clothes, Ash looked over at Beowulf.

"You handled yourself well tonight. Well done Beta." Ash smiled.

Beowulf smiled back. "Beowulf know how they think. Beowulf not see any bitches in camp. Warriors not get to rut for a while they talk like that." Beowulf snorted in amusement. "Matt-son might really want Beowulf to rut with him though he not admit it. Might be desperate enough."

Ash frowned. "Disgusting that they would sink to that level."

Beowulf glanced over at him. "Maybe. Beowulf never have bitch for himself and Beowulf want it bad too." He shrugged. "Hole is hole."

Ash stared at him. "Are you actually considering—"

Beowulf waved a paw at him in dismissal. "Beowulf saw some warriors in pack do it long time ago when they not get bitches for a long time. Got desperate. Funny to watch." He snorted in amusement. "Beowulf not do it with Matt-son. Or Acker. They just want warm hole. Beowulf is better than that. Only person who gets to feel Beowulf like that is mate who Beowulf picks."

"Have you ever thought about finding a mate?" Ash asked.

"Beowulf is always looking for mate. Not sure what Beowulf wants." He turned, smirking at Ash. "Noisy bitch Alisha make good mate but she too small for Beowulf. Beowulf need bigger bitch."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Considering I've never seen that part of her I'll take your word for it." Ash stretched out on his bedroll. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to come early enough."

Beowulf nodded, shutting his eyes. After a few moments they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A\N: Chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13.


	15. The Business of Death

**Chapter 15: The Business of Death**

"ALL RIGHT YOU SLACKERS! FORM UP!"

Winter's shout echoed across the field as the men, and one Gnoll, formed themselves up into ranks. Ash and Beowulf had woken at dawn to grab some breakfast and meet up again with Matteson and the others. There had been a few jabs about interspecies romance at the pair's expense on the part of Matteson and Acker but Beowulf had shut them up quickly by asking them if they were desperate to have a turn with the Gnoll. After breakfast the group had walked quickly over to one of the large open training areas where Sergeant Winters was waiting for them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"SINCE WE HAVE SOME NEW MEAT HERE TODAY, YOU WILL ALL BE PAIRED OFF BY ABILITY!" Winters said, projecting his voice to be heard over the wind. "ALL NEW RECRUITS STAND TO MY RIGHT, YOUR LEFT!"

Ash and Beowulf along with three or four other young men shuffled off to the side. Winters turned to address them.

"SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR ABILITIES ARE AS A SOLDIER I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU HAVE NEVER HELD A WEAPON IN YOUR LIFE! IF I'M WRONG YOU WILL EACH GET THE CHANCE TO PROVE IT! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN HERE A WHILE, YOU WILL START ON ONE TO ONE DRILLS. MOVE IT!"

Winters walked over to a pile of wooden practice weapons while the more seasoned men began to split up into pairs to start sparring. Picking up several wooden swords and a simple wooden mace, Winters walked over to the new group and dumped the weapons on the ground.

"Pick one and get a feel for it while I check on that lot. I'll be back to see just how good you are."

As Winters stalked off, Ash picked up the simple, smooth-headed mace while Beowulf and the others picked up the short swords. Ash swung his mace around a bit, noticing it was much lighter than the steel mace he was used to. With his nanite-enhanced strength it was virtually weightless. Ash and Beowulf amused themselves by sparring back and forth, lightly tapping the sword and the mace against each other as they dipped and dodged back and forth. Winters watched them as he walked back, examining their form and footwork.

"Eager to get started? Good." He glanced over at the other three in disdain. "I wonder why _no one else_ thought of doing that."

The other three men, clearing unused to any kind of combat, fidgeted nervously under his stare. Snorting in derision, Winters beckoned Ash and Beowulf further away from the three before giving them his full attention.

"Since you two seem to be so eager, why don't I start with you. Have you two fought together before?"

"We've fought side by side together." Ash replied. "But we've never fought each other directly."

Winters nodded. "Let's see what you've got then. The only rules are these: no lethal blows and no hits to the head if you can avoid it. Men with concussions are deadweight in my book."

"No armor or padding?" Ash asked.

Winters frowned at him. "What do you think this is? Playtime?! When you get hit I want you to feel it! This is the school of hard knocks boy! Get used to it!"

He stepped back several paces and nodded. "Go!"

With a grin, Beowulf immediately leapt forward, swinging his wooden blade in an arc towards Ash's neck. Ducking down and bringing the mace up, he swept aside Beowulf's strike and punched him in the side with his other hand, careful not to use his full strength. Beowulf's fur partially dampened the blow as he leapt back with a snarl. The two circled each other for a few moments before Beowulf charged forward again. The wooden blade smacked against the haft of the mace several times as Ash blocked Beowulf's attacks. On the next _thwack_ Ash grabbed Beowulf's blade before kicking the Gnoll's hand with his foot. Beowulf hissed, his grip on the weapon loosening enough for Ash to yank it from his hand and toss it aside. Emboldened, Ash swung at Beowulf only to have Beowulf grab the handle of the mace before falling backwards and pulling Ash off balance. As he struggled to hold on to his mace, Beowulf's feet swiftly smashed into his chest, knocking him back and forcing him to let go of the weapon. Beowulf leapt back onto his feet, Ash's mace now clutched in his fist with a grin. Ash made to go for Beowulf's fallen sword but the Gnoll quickly darted to the side, blocking him. Ash dashed forward ducking under Beowulf's swing and tackling the Gnoll to the ground. Both struggled in the grip of the other for several moments before Winters called out.

"ENOUGH! UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Breathing heavily, they turned their heads to look at the Sergeant before standing up and brushing themselves off. The man stood there with a considering look on his face before walking over to them.

"Not bad for a first time but I don't want to see any of that tackling nonsense again. This isn't arena combat where you make it look all impressive, this is war! You either kill your opponent quick or he kills you! However, you two obviously know how to handle yourselves in a fight and that means a bit less work for me. You two can join the others. They'll fill you in on the drills. I've got to work these other three into some kind of fighting shape."

"Yes sir." Ash and Beowulf replied.

The man nodded curtly before stalking off to deal with the other new recruits. Ash and Beowulf wandered over to where the other groups were going through their paces. Seeing them walking over, Matteson beckoned for them to join him and his sparring partner. The group of four quickly squared off against each other with Beowulf fighting Matteson while Ash fought the other man. The group spent the next hour sparring one on one before Winters called a halt. He then split them into larger groups to have them fight two at a time and finally three at a time. Finally around noon, Winters dismissed them for lunch. Ash and Beowulf found themselves eating with Matteson and his group again around the log ring they had seemingly claimed for themselves.

"Well, what did you think of this morning's training lads?" Matteson asked as he sat down with his plate, looking at the two. "Too much for you?"

Ash smiled. While he was breathing fairly heavily from the constant workout and covered in sweat, he felt fairly invigorated. "Not at all. Bit of a workout but I'll get used to it." Beowulf also nodded in agreement as he panted heavily to rid himself of the sweat he had built up.

"Afternoons focus more on working in large groups as a team." Wade mentioned. "They not only make sure you can fight but that you can fight alongside others as well. Every few days they form up a large group of us and have mock battles to make sure we can fight in formation and such. Those get pretty intense, let me tell you."

Lunch was quickly over. True to Wade's comments, Winters had them all gather as two large groups to work on formation maneuvers. The Sergeant ran the gamut from making sure they all walked in step with one another to situational awareness, showing them how to draw their weapons and swinging them without damaging one of their teammates. Shields were brought in and the men were shown how to form a shield wall and kneel properly in case arrows were fired from the rear. While Beowulf disliked using the heavy shields, being far more used to dodging and using sneak attacks in the forest, he quickly understood the need for it and performed admirably as did Ash.

The months passed and the two worked tirelessly to learn the fighting styles and skills needed to improve their battle tactics. Beowulf learned how to handle larger weapons properly as well as the army's scouting techniques while Ash learned how to improve his hand to hand combat skills as well as using his mace. In the larger battle simulations he would fight side by side with Beowulf as they fought to overcome the enemy. Under the tutelage of one of the senior battle clerics he learned to cast healing spells in battle more effectively and quickly while continuing to be aware of the people and situation around him using a form of hyper-sensitive meditation that constantly bathed him in Pelor's power. The various horn calls and commands were drilled into their heads until they were able to recognize the various sounds immediately and switch tactics. The men were made to run several miles every day in their armor and packs to ensure they could keep pace with the marching army. Due to the nanites ensuring his body worked as efficiently as possible, Ash quickly became known as one of the best warriors in the camp. His abilities of near perfect recall, enhanced muscle memory, and machine-heightened reflexes enabled him to learn the military's hand to hand fighting style and weapons more quickly than others though a fair amount of practice was still required to ensure his muscles and the nanites within them performed properly. While he became proficient with the sword and the mace, he preferred his own weapon to the blade. Often, he and Beowulf would spar one on one, pitting his reflexes and agility against the Gnoll's own; his cutthroat environment requiring him to strike swiftly and disable or kill with a single strike. Seeing the asset he had in his midst, Winters allowed Ash to learn ranged weapons such as crossbows and normal long bows as well, though he did not take to them as readily. Taking note of Ash's keen mind, the man also took him aside various days to train him in leadership styles and battlefield tactics using various maps of the continent and scenarios envisioned by the more senior officers. After about six months, Ash was often seen sitting in the Commander's tents, listening in and occasionally giving advice on various scenarios they were running at the time though he still continued to train in weapons and held no official rank.

One morning as dawn was breaking a clarion call sounded across the camp. Ash and Beowulf quickly strapped on their armor and weapons before quickly packing all of their belongings into their packs. As the two scrambled out of the tent they saw the other soldiers beginning to break down their tents. Within a half hour the entire camp had been broken down except for the supply wagons which were still being loaded up. The men formed up in ranks and awaited their orders. Shortly thereafter, the various Sergeants stood before their groups and began to address them.

"We've been given orders to move out!" Winters stated. "Iuz and his hordes are apparently making a push into Furyondy's northwestern border. Grabford is already under siege and another group is making their way to Crockport which is just north of the capital of Chendl! If those two cities fall, Chendl will be open to attack! From what we know so far, the city's forces are holding but that could change quickly! It is six day's march from here to Chendl! We will first move to the capital to ensure it is secure! Once we have verified this, we will move north to Crockport, and if necessary Grabford to reinforce or retake the cities! For many of you this will be your first real combat experience! However, you have all been trained well and I expect you to comport yourselves accordingly! Defend your brothers in arms and they will defend you! All those who have been given scouting training, report to Sergeant Winslow for your orders! Now move out!"

Beowulf and several other men quickly slipped away while another horn sounded and the drummers began to beat a steady rhythm to the sound of marching feet. The various groups formed up in thick formations and began their march north as the scouts began establishing an unseen perimeter a mile out around the front and sides of the army. The next several days passed uneventfully as the initial excitement and anxiety of the forthcoming combat dulled to the steady monotony of boot stamping. Every evening Beowulf would briefly fill Ash in on what he had seen throughout the day. While he was already an excellent scout, the army's men had taught him a few tricks he had not considered before. Finally, after a week of marching, the scouts reported that Chendl was in sight and seemingly unmolested. The troops rested for a day, camping outside of the city while the army's officers verified the city's security and received new orders and updates from the king of Furyondy. The next morning the army was once again on the move, heading northeast. With Crockport merely a day's march from Chendl and hordes still advancing towards it, the king had ordered the army create a physical barrier between Crockport and Grabford and yet close enough to Chendl to lend aid within a few days march if the horde managed to bypass them. Two days passed without incident. Some of the men were grumbling that the army should press on to Grabford to lift the siege but the officers had ordered the army remain to block any further incursion into Furyondy. Finally, on the afternoon of the second day, the scouts reported a large horde of several hundred Orcs, Trolls, and Gobins was seen marching towards them. The soldiers quickly formed up ranks, the heavily armored halberdiers and pike men in the front lines, the armored swordsmen behind them. Ash, Beowulf, the mages, and the battle healers stood behind the armored men, ready to aid them. On either side of the main force were the heavy cavalry and archers. Ash fingered his mace anxiously. While he had fought before, this was his first time fighting against a horde of creatures. Praying silently for Pelor to guide his arm and his mind he looked over at Beowulf. The Gnoll stared off into the distance, his stance tense. He caught Ash's glance and looked over at him with a grim smile.

"There will be much death today Alpha. But the glory will be ours. They not defeat us! They are nothing!"

Ash smiled with a nod. Looking around, he saw some of the men near them straighten up slightly, a few nodding to themselves. Hoping to bolster morale even further, Ash began to speak quietly but ferociously, as if to himself or Beowulf.

"That army may be filled with monsters but they are nothing compared to us. They are animals being driven forward by a fool who hungers for power he does not have. They are weak! Cowardly! They think this an easy victory but we will prove them wrong! They will break upon this army like water upon the rocks and we shall scatter them to the ends of earth! Once we have finished with them, they will never dare to come against Furyondy or Veluna again!"

There were murmurs of agreement all around him as the men tightened their grips on their weapons. Beowulf looked over at Ash and smiled, giving him a nod.

"Alpha speaks the truth. So shall it be!"

Suddenly a muted roar came from the front lines; the horde had noticed the army opposite them and was charging to attack. The pike men and halberdiers lowered their weapons and braced themselves. From the rear, Ash could hear the officers yelling orders to fire upon the horde. Suddenly, with the twanging of bowstrings, a hail of arrows flew over the heads of the cavalry and imbedded themselves into the armor and hides of the attacking creatures. The air was filled with shrieks and screams as many of them staggered but continued forward. With a second cry, more arrows were loosed and a few seconds later, the military mages let loose with a line of fireballs. The burning spheres flew over the heads of the men and smashed into the charging creatures, causing many of them to fly into the air while many more burned to death, their armor fusing to their bodies as they melted. A horn call sounded and the cavalry charged ahead in a pincer formation, smashing into horde from opposing sides, splitting them in half. With a thunderous crash of metal on metal, the front half of the horde smashed itself against the frontline, spearing their comrades in an attempt to overrun or trample the men. As the opposing army began to flow around the front line wall of spears, the swordsmen split into three groups, one on each flank to stem the tide, the remaining warriors in the center to bolster the front line and defend the officers within the center of the formation. The men roared as they began hewing and chopping at the creatures in mismatched armor. Soon the ground began to become stained with blood and mud as the ground was churned under metal-shod boots. As more and more men drew away from the middle ranks and the massive column began to disperse, Ash looked around quickly to see where his skills were needed. Calling upon Pelor's power and sinking himself into the meditative state he had been taught by the battle clerics, Ash raced forward, pulling his mace from his belt. A lightly armored goblin ran towards him, wielding a scimitar with a war cry.

"IN THE NAME OF PELOR, DIE!" Ash shouted, smashing his mace against the sword as the creature swung at his neck, his enhanced strength sending a shockwave down the creature's arm, numbing it. The creature staggered back as the blade flew from its nerveless fingers. Following through, he smashed his mace into the creature's head, smashing in its skull.

Beowulf howled with savage joy at the sight, his own blade stabbing into another goblin's neck. "LET BLOOD FLOW AND DEATH FLY!" He cried, smashing his fist into another creature's face as he blocked its blade.

Ducking under another blade, Ash lashed out with his mace, smashing an Orc's elbow before placing a hand on the back of a soldier that had a large gash in his arm. Focusing his power while keeping an eye on nearby enemies, he felt Pelor's energies flow through him into the soldier's arm, healing it in seconds. The man turned back quickly to see Ash's smiling face.

"My thanks!" The man said before charging back into the fray, slashing at a Troll with his sword.

Seeing a lull in the battle around him, Ash quickly opened his pack and drew out his rifle. Taking aim, he began firing on the Trolls and Orcs nearby. The crackling blue plasma bolts slammed into the creatures, burning holes in their armor and thick skin, causing them to fall with shrieks and screams. A dozen assorted Orcs and Trolls fell before the creatures nearby noticed the battle cleric with the powerful magic weapon and quickly began to converge on him in the hopes of overwhelming him. Seeing their plan, some of the men, including Beowulf, quickly launched themselves at the attackers, hoping to thin the tide. Orcs, Trolls, and Gobins fell before the might of Ash's weapon as the ground became slippery with the blood and guts of the fallen.

Ash quickly moved towards the front lines, placing his hands on faltering men, shoring up their strength with Pelor's grace and healing them when needed. Seeing a small group of Orcs about to charge into a few men that had fallen on the wet ground, Ash smirked before conjuring several gallons of water above their heads. The torrent gushed down, knocking several of the Orcs to the ground and drenching the rest. Completely surprised they flailed about before steadying themselves, giving the men enough time to get to their feet and charge.

Hearing a panting laugh next to him, Ash turned to see Beowulf grinning from ear to ear. "Alpha's trick always good for laugh! Orc faces funny!" Beowulf yelled over the din of battle.

Ash smiled back before charging back into the fight, his mace almost a continuous blur of motion as it smashed into heads, arms, and sides. Finally a distorted horn call filled the air and the creatures began to retreat en masse, racing away from the army. Emboldened, the men shouted war cries, pursuing their foes, cutting them down as they ran.

Finally the officers sounded the horn to regroup. As the men came straggling back, Ash walked among them, healing where he could, his reserves of energy almost spent. Beowulf swaggered over to him, his blood-coated fur stiff and wild with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. The Gnoll smacked a hand against Ash's back with a grin.

"Alpha has won a great victory this day! We spilled the blood of enemies and they ran in fear of us as Alpha predicted!"

Ash chuckled. "You make it sound as if I won the battle single-handed."

Beowulf smiled. "All warriors did well today. Battle is ours."

Ash looked over Beowulf's bloody fur. "You look like shite." He smiled.

Beowulf snorted. "Alpha look and smell just as bad. Both need wash."

Another horn call sounded and Beowulf's ears perked up. "Horn called for scouts. I must go."

Ash nodded as Beowulf trotted off to report in. As Ash watched, the more able-bodied men began to pile the bodies of the enemy on top of one another as others began to fetch wood and oils while others began to carefully carry the army's dead off to the side. Ash walked over and began to help with the grim task, closing eyes and granting Pelor's repose where he could, though several times he was forced to look away at the gruesome sight of a man's face smashed in by a mace or the terrible expression on another as they realized death was upon them. After about an hour or two, Beowulf and the other scouts returned with confirmation that the army had indeed retreated. Beowulf began assisting in the men piling the carcasses of the enemy onto the large bonfires that were being lit to dispose of them. By Ash's rough count, nearly 300 of the enemy troops had died in the attack, while about 150 of the men on his own side had perished. Walking the lines of the dead, he closed the blank eyes he found still open, occasionally arranging them in more tranquil poses. At some point Beowulf had silently joined him, an invisible and silent shadow bearing witness and showing respect to the valiant dead. As the afternoon turned into evening, he walked amongst the men, resting a hand on a shoulder for the older veterans who had lost a comrade or sitting down with the newer recruits as they lamented their losses, speaking softly of Pelor's grace and the indescribably peaceful fields of Celestia that awaited the dead upon their entry into the next life.

Finally, Beowulf steered Ash towards the bathing tubs to wash away the blood and muck he had acquired while the Gnoll ran back to their packs to get the supplies. Stripping down, the two quickly cleaned themselves as best they could before putting on somewhat fresh clothes and heading to the cooking fires to take a meal and sit with the others to rest. As they sat down next to Matteson and the others, the older man looked the two up and down with a serious eye.

"How are you two holding up?" He asked gruffly.

Ash merely shrugged noncommittally. Beowulf, however, was somewhat more expressive, his face serious with an admiring light in his eyes. "Alpha has done well today. He fought the monsters with great strength and passion, his weapon destroying even the strongest of them! The light of his Alpha Pelor healed and strengthened many who needed it and he defended those who could not defend themselves. When battle was done, he walked among the dead, giving them blessings before giving his ear and heart to those who were in pain. Only now has he rested and only because Beowulf insisted. Alpha is great indeed, and Beowulf is proud to serve him."

Ash merely waved away Beowulf's praise. "I only did what was expected of me, no more, no less." He glanced over at the Gnoll. "The way Beowulf tells it, I won the battle myself with one hand behind my back."

The Gnoll laughed quietly as Matteson gave Ash another look. "You going to be okay? This was your first time in battle, wasn't it?"

Ash nodded. "I suppose I'll be alright, I'm just a bit out of it right now. I'm just not used to seeing so much death and blood." He looked down morosely at his bowl of food, feeling his stomach churn at the sight. Grimacing, he handed Beowulf his bowl. Looking at Ash carefully, the Gnoll took it and leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear.

"Alpha should set up tent. Beowulf come help after eating."

Ash looked at him to see Beowulf's eyes staring back at him, conveying his meaning silently. Nodding, Ash stood up and walked away towards the line of tents. The men watched him go silently before returning to their meals. Matteson saddled over to Beowulf and spoke to him quietly.

"You're his friend right?" He asked.

Beowulf nodded. "Beowulf is his brother and friend. Beowulf watches Alpha's back."

"Make sure you've got his back tonight." Matteson insisted quietly. "He's going to need you. I've seen it before."

Beowulf nodded. "Beowulf knows what needs to be done."

Matteson nodded before returning to his own meal. Beowulf quickly ate before returning to the tents. He quickly found Ash nearly finished setting it up and assisted him. After several minutes they finally entered the tent, spreading out their bedrolls and packs. As they sat down, Ash stared at his hands quietly, absently scratching at the few flecks of dried blood he had not yet managed to wash off. Beowulf observed him quietly out of the corner of his eye, not saying a word. After about 15 minutes, Ash spoke up.

"There was so much." Ash muttered quietly. "So much blood. So much…"

Beowulf nodded.

"I…I've fought before." Ash contemplated quietly. "I've killed and I understand why I needed to. I've helped others bury their dead when we went through the river villages. But I never…"

"Never has so much blood been spilled before your eyes." Beowulf stated quietly. "Never have the dead of your enemies been so many. Never have you needed to walk amongst the lines of the dead and touch them so."

Ash nodded silently, his eyes leaking tears. Beowulf moved closer and pulled him close. Ash looked up at him and was surprised to see Beowulf's own eyes glistening in sorrow.

"Why are you?..." Ash asked chokingly.

"Why does Beowulf cry?" The Gnoll asked. Ash nodded. Beowulf closed his eyes for a moment, letting his own tears run before opening them again.

"Beowulf has fought." He stated quietly. "Beowulf has killed. Many times. Beowulf has even eaten the dead to stay alive. But Beowulf has never seen such carnage as he did today. Never so much death. Never so much pain. Army-pack has so many in pain. So many dead."

Beowulf looked down at Ash sorrowfully. "What Alpha feels, Beowulf feels too. Tonight we howl together. Share our pain. Mourn our dead and cleanse our hearts."

Ash nodded, shutting his eyes as he cried, sobbing quietly. Beowulf held him close before letting his own tears come. Throwing back his head, he let out a long, mournful howl that was heard throughout the camp.

The two cried themselves to sleep that night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13.


	16. Unexpected Encounters

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Encounters**

_Dawn, the next morning_

Ash sat in his tent, meditating upon Pelor's might and grace as he did every morning in preparation for his duties. Pelor's gentle touch was present as always as Ash silently cried out to his god, shoving all of the pain and heartsickness down the link the two shared. While the release of emotion the previous night had helped, Ash still felt his insides ache with pain and anguish. Ash felt himself being wrapped in warmth and solace from his patron as Pelor soothed him wordlessly. Suddenly before his eyes there came a vision of endless fields lined with soft grass and flowers of every color. Beyond the fields of grass and flowers sat a massive crystal clear lake which served as large moat for the shining citadel which stood upon an island in the center of the lake. The walls and towers were made of seamless mitril and gold with gems interspersed at various intervals. Along the towers stood fierce guardians that could have been compared to the Cherubim and Seraphim of Earth's angelic host. As he looked around, he saw groups of people everywhere, some standing in the grass and talking animatedly to one another, some lounging in the grass without a care in the world. All of them wore simple white tunics and pants while a few wore simple armor.

All of them were whole and spotless without blemish.

Ash's eyes began to tear as he beheld the vision of effortless repose and peace that was before him. One of the men turned to look at Ash and he realized it was one of the men who had died in battle the day before. Somehow, Ash remembered his face as he had closed the man's eyes in final rest. The man walked over to him, not speaking a word but merely smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder, bowing his head in respect for what Ash had done for him. Despite the beauty around him, Ash looked at the man forlornly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The man stated gently, his voice somehow more vibrant and full than what Ash had expected. "I'm not."

"The men know what you did for them yesterday and they are grateful to you." The man continued serenely. "Do not let our passing become a tragedy. Tell those who remain where we are and tell them we are happy. Most do not truly believe in this place. They may know the gods exist. But to them, it is not real, not yet. Men can be resurrected with powerful magic, it is true. But those who are returned to life almost never remember the glory of this place. They do not know for certain where we have gone. Give them the hope and the healing they deserve."

"I will." Ash stated, calming himself. "How do you know of these things?"

The man merely chuckled. "A child of Pelor does not know from whence we get our knowledge of things unseen? A poor cleric indeed."

Ash merely smiled at the gentle rebuke. "You are quite right."

The man nodded in farewell and walked away to rejoin his fellows. After a moment, the vision cleared and Ash found himself sitting in his tent, Beowulf looking at him curiously.

"Alpha spoke with his Alpha longer than usual. Is it because of yesterday?"

"Yes." Ash nodded, wiping his face. "Pelor granted me a vision of the men who died yesterday. They are in Celestia now, whole and at peace. They know what happened yesterday and they want me to comfort the men."

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully.

The two ate breakfast quietly that morning. Ash's face was still drawn from the day before but his spirits were higher. At one point, Matteson had come up to them and gripped their shoulders bracingly, nodding to Beowulf without speaking a word. Ash stopped him before he moved on. Matteson looked at him curiously. Ash smiled at him gently.

"I've seen them all and they wanted me to tell you they're alright. I've spoken with them. They are dead here but they live on, whole and happy in Celestia with Pelor and the others."

Matteson looked at Ash for a moment before nodding with a slight smile.

The men spent the morning helping to load the dead into large wagons to be shipped back to Mitrik while the camp scribes recorded their names and rank which were to be entered in the government archives. The various clerics, including Ash, continued to bless the dead, ensuring they would not decay or rot before they were returned to their families for burial. Ash briefly thought it would have been helpful to have access to such a wagon to move Davis across the continent but dismissed it almost immediately. An empty wagon slowly moving along the countryside as if carrying a burden would have drawn odd looks from travelers and even if Davis and the terminators had been covered with cloth, it would have only taken one guard or customs official to look under the tarp and see nothing for an inquiry to be made and word to spread. Their secrecy in the matter had served them much better as they had arrived in Mitrik virtually unmolested apart from a few incidents.

As training had been canceled for the day to ensure everything could be put in order, Ash spent much of the day walking amongst the new recruits, and some of the older ones, reassuring them about the friends they had lost. Several times during the day he would lead one of the more inexperienced men off a ways and allow them to mourn privately as Beowulf had done for him the previous night. He listened as the men spoke of how long they had known the dead, how much they had left behind, and how much they would be missed. And while Ash's words did not always comfort the grieving, all received some small measure of peace or understanding which helped them to work through their sorrow. By nightfall the dead had been secured and the enemy carcasses had been burned thoroughly.

The next morning saw the army once again on the move as they headed towards the city of Grabford. Word had come through via messenger that while one of the other smaller battalions guarding the kingdom's borders had gone to reinforce the city, they had encountered resistance en route and were not confident they could mount an effective break in the siege without assistance. The army was therefore ordered to march at speed in order to reach the city at the earliest possible time where the lesser-numbered group would create a second front to assist the main forces. The next several days passed quickly as the army marched towards Grabford, stopping within a day's march to rest and regain their strength. The reinforcing army had been notified that the battalion was within striking distance of the siege and to prepare accordingly for a siege break offensive. The following morning the troops quickly formed ranks and prepared to march on the encroaching army. Within a few hours the scouts reported the army was in sight.

The city soon came into view, surrounded on all sides by a vast horde at least equal in number to the army approaching it. Much of the city's outer wall had been damaged and the main gate caved in. It was obvious to many that the city had already been breached and would fall completely before the end of the day if aid was not rendered. Sounding a clarion call, the army began to march swiftly towards the city. Distorted and bass horn calls sounded as the vast army slowly turned itself around in order to meet this new threat, spreading out in a great line. The besieging army began to hunker down in anticipation of a charge as the call sounded to begin a forward advance. As the army crossed the halfway mark and prepared to charge with pikes, another horn called sounded on the opposite side of the city. Suddenly, with a thunderous roar the reinforcing army charged over the hills nearby in a massive wave. Caught by surprise on one front and facing superior numbers, the horde's discipline began to waver and splinter. The cavalry quickly charged ahead and the men began jogging towards the opposing army when flares erupted from the enemy lines.

"FIREBALLS!" An officer shouted. "PREPARE TO DEFLECT!"

Ash heard the chanting of several mages behind him. A moment later the air above and ahead of the army began to ripple. Seconds later, several massive fireballs impacted against the mystical shield, briefly covering it with flames before dissipating along with the shield.

"COUNTERSPELLS, FIRE!"

Gray streaks of light flew from the battle mages' fingers across the battlefield to impact against the rear of the opposing army, covering the area briefly in static-y gray energy.

"CHARGE!"

With a roar the army surged forward with Ash and Beowulf racing after the front liners. There was a series of massive thuds, squelches, and cries as the two front lines collided in a mass of armor and bodies, many of them skewered on pikes. The two forces began to spread out, trying to encircle each other. Ash once again pulled his rifle from his pack and began firing. Suddenly a shout was heard from the officer's ranks.

"WYVERN!"

Ash looked up to see a large brownish reptilian creature the size of a small dragon leaping off one of the city's towers and flying over the battlefield. Ash realized, looking closer, that instead of a dragon's normally scaled tail the creature had a barbed stinger similar to a scorpion. After making several long passes over the army, the creature climbed to greater heights before turning about and plunging into a dive, flying straight towards Ash. The mages and archers attempted to fire upon it, as did Ash but the creature was too agile for even his enhanced reflexes. Flying low with mere feet from the ground, the creature scattered the men left and right as it flew towards Ash, its claws outstretched. Ash attempted to dodge at the last moment but the wyvern grabbed him in its claws and began to fly upwards. With a howl of rage, Beowulf leapt at the creature, grabbing onto its tail as it flew off towards the city. With a snarl, the wyvern attempted to shake Beowulf loose by swinging its tail back and forth but the Gnoll held on tightly with his claws. Growling in anger the creature flew over the battlements of the city and towards the city center. Grasped in the creature's claw, Ash saw they were moving quickly towards the large palatial-like building that comprised the seat of government for the city. Large numbers of creatures roamed through the streets around the building, suggesting the city had largely been taken over by Iuz's forces already. Landing on the wide steps that led up to the massive entryway, several monstrous Orcs in armor walked over to Ash, holding their spiked cudgels tightly. Snarling, Beowulf leapt from the creature's tail onto the pavement, preparing to fight the guards.

"NO BEOWULF!" Ash cried, seeing him out of the corner of his eye. "DON'T ATTACK THEM!"

Beowulf stared at Ash incredulously. "Alpha!"

"Stand by me as you always do Beowulf!" Ash commanded firmly. "You can't win against these odds. A dead Beta is no use to me!"

Beowulf grimaced in anger but nodded stiffly, walking over to where Ash was being held. The wyvern released Ash from its grip and prodded him towards the waiting guards. Reluctantly, Beowulf joined them, glaring at each of them.

"You come!" One of the Orcs barked in crude Common. "Master has ordered it!"

Ash nodded. "I would be honored to meet with your master." He stated coolly.

The Orc snorted and shoved Ash forward, another pushing Beowulf as well. The Gnoll turned back to snap at the offender but Ash restrained him with a hand and shake of his head. Fuming, Beowulf followed his brother into the city hall. After following the lead guard down several large hallways they came to an inner chamber guarded by a dozen Orcs. The door opened quietly and the two were shoved in before the doors slammed shut behind them. The pair found themselves in a large room lined with columns. Colorful tapestries hung along the walls in bright contrast to the large piles of bones strewn around the floor in heaps. Curiously, Ash noted that apart from the bones the floor was completely clean with no blood or gore in evidence. In the middle of the room sat a large round wooden table with padded chairs and a raised platform near the back of the cavernous room. Upon the platform sat a blocky throne with a figure dressed in black and silver robes and a deep hood reclining in it. Ash's eyes snapped to the figure and Beowulf's hackles raised in disgust. While the figure had not yet made a move, its face hidden in the shadows of its hood, Ash could sense the dark, smothering aura surrounding him. The heaps of bones signified quite clearly that the figure was well versed in the necromantic arts and was prepared to use them.

"Take care, Alpha." Beowulf muttered quietly. "Dark and evil is this one. He smells of death and rot!"

The man suddenly chuckled heartily, his baritone voice amplified by the acoustics of the room. "Indeed I am well-versed in death, Gnoll! One might almost call me its master!"

"No one can control death!" Beowulf snarled. "It comes to all and will take all!"

"Very true." The man said with amusement in his voice. "But as your friend knows all too well, death can be defied in a variety of ways. Does not his god resurrect the dead for his good pleasure?"

Beowulf grumbled as Ash looked the man up and down.

"Am I correct in assuming you are the master the guards spoke of?" Ash asked calmly.

"You assume correctly." The man stated, still not moving from his position.

"And your name?" Ash demanded.

The man chuckled again. "I have had many names over the years. But currently, I am known as Iuz."

Ash's eyes widened in shock as the man stood, pulling back his hood. The man's face was strong and well defined with dark eyes and slicked back black hair. His skin was a pleasant tan and his body well-toned as though he had worked in the sun for many years. He slowly descended from the platform to walk towards the pair.

"And you, of course, are Asher Walters. He whom the gods desire so badly to meet. To think that you should fall into my hands so readily when that fool Ivid still searches his kingdom in vain for you!" Iuz smiled coldly. "No doubt it was fate that brought you to me."

Ash frowned. "Actually a wyvern brought me here and I have no doubt he was under your control. Fate had nothing to do with it."

The man chuckled. "Oh, very true. You have actually been somewhat clever, you and your friends hiding as well as they did. But of course, with contacts and powers such as I have, it was a simple thing to have you delivered to me."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "And what pull do you have with the Canon of Veluna?" He asked snidely.

Iuz smiled coldly. "None, in truth. Even I could not hope to overcome him in his own kingdom. But fortunately the men under him are not quite as devout as they proclaim themselves to be, nor are the men in his army so pure. Evil and greed lurks in the hearts of all men, even the strong in faith! And men are so easily exploitable when given the right incentives. A few missives from a few quiet higher ranking soldiers and here you are."

"And the hordes you have around you? What hold do you have over them to cause natural enemies to work together?" Ash asked.

Iuz's smiled broadened wickedly. "Oh it was a bit of effort in the beginning, I will admit. Orcs and Trolls do not get on well in general but a common goal is always useful to bring disparage elements together. Sadly, religion and the 'greater good' are foreign concepts to them but wealth, power, and the freedom to destroy those unlike themselves are always excellent motivators. True they are little more than an organized rabble but they suit my purposes well enough for the moment."

"And your purposes are?" Ash asked.

Iuz waggled a finger at him. "Ah, now that would be telling, would it not? Suffice to say those plans do not include you or your furry friend here."

"What are your plans for me then?" Ash asked as Beowulf's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them.

"Very little, actually." Iuz replied, turning his back to Ash and walking back towards his throne. "The delivery of you to the gods will earn me great favor with them." He announced as he walked. "Your arrival in this world has shaken up quite the hornet's nest in the demonic realms. When your god decided to cover you with his power to hide you from prying eyes they were most disappointed but the gods I aid are nothing if not ingenious. And of course, their servants on the mortal plane are only too willing to use their eyes and ears to earn some small favor."

Iuz turned with a smile to look back at him. "You did not think that only the good gods' mortal agents were keeping an eye out for you, did you?"

"I don't suppose they included two dead assassins?" Ash asked.

Iuz smirked at the thought. "Ah, yes, those two fools. Barely out of their training and so eager to prove themselves. They were not my agents, of course, I would hardly send two such inexperienced whelps to deal with something so important, but the Scarlet Brotherhood thought differently and they have paid for their mistake. The gods are rather unhappy with them at the moment." He chuckled.

Ash frowned. "The Scarlet Brotherhood? I can't say I've heard of them."

Iuz nodded as he sat down. "I would be surprised if you did, they have kept very much to themselves over the years. But they are nothing if not very excellent spies and assassins. For the right enticement, of course. At least, in most cases." He amended with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"So you intend to hand me over to the gods?" Ash asked.

"Not just yet." The man smiled. "You see the gods have given me knowledge of your friend as well."

"Friend?" Ash asked carefully, glancing at Beowulf.

Iuz chuckled. "Oh, please, do not try to insult my intelligence! The gods are very aware of the sentient machine you brought with you and they were kind enough to grant me that knowledge as well. As fascinating as you are, the machine is far more impressive to them. After all, you are merely a mortal; an interesting and unique one to be sure but merely a tool to be used. After all, if the machine could bring you here, it could transport others elsewhere."

Ash's face grew cold at the statement. Seeing this, Iuz's eyes glittered with malice.

"Oh yes. The world you come from will soon know the pleasures of the gods of darkness. The Abyss will blossom forth into your world like a dark stain and their terrible power will rain down in an unstoppable torrent!" Iuz stated boldly. "And in return for such a feast of flesh and death, I shall be granted power beyond imagining!"

"After all," Iuz stated with a grim smile. "This world will need a ruler to keep things in check while the gods have fun with their new _toy_."

Ash shivered slightly at the cold declaration but mastered himself. "And you suppose that finding my friend will be easy?" He asked challengingly. "If he can hide himself from the very gods themselves, what chance do you have of finding him?!"

"Oh, I will find him easily enough." Iuz replied lazily. "And you will be the needle of my compass."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I think not."

Iuz chuckled coldly in response. "I think _so_. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. And you have many weaknesses I can exploit."

Ash frowned. "If you think you can break me with torture—"

Iuz laughed at Ash's declaration. "Oh you are too amusing my good man!" Iuz's focus suddenly became razor sharp as he leaned forward, his eyes glittering like black stones.

"Do you truly believe you are the first to utter those words to me?" Iuz hissed, all evidence of his previous joviality gone. "Countless scores of fools have stood before me and uttered words of bravery and strength only to cry out days later to end their torment, begging me to hear their deepest, darkest secrets before I allow them, briefly, the peace of death! But for you, there will be no rest! Not even Pelor's vaunted might will save you from my powers! Your soul will be torn from limbo and casted into the wrecked frame that once housed it! Completely slaved to my will alone you will do my bidding as little more than a shambling corpse! As your mind rots away under the torturous existence you endure, you will scream for me to release you! But you will find no mercy in ME!"

Leaning back in his throne, Iuz appeared to calm, a pitiless smile appearing on his face once more. "But even that is not the limits of my abilities. After all, physical torture is such a mundane and inelegant art. The torture of the mind and heart is so much more satisfying."

Iuz turned to look at Beowulf, transfixing him with his gaze. "I wonder, what would you do to save your friend from death?" Iuz asked in a softly curious tone. "From pain? He that has stood beside you. He that you have raised from barbarism to be somewhat civilized. He is like a brother to you, is he not?" Iuz asked, glancing back at Ash inquiringly.

Iuz smirked at him, his eyes cold. "And family is _**so important**_, is it not?"

Muttering an arcane incantation under his breath with a gesture, the piles of bones quickly constructed themselves into upright skeletons. As they encircled Ash and Beowulf they could see glittering points of red light within their eyesockets as their joints creaked and groaned. Beowulf took a step back in trepidation, his eyes wide.

Ash's jaw clenched in anger. "If you dare to lay a finger on him I will—"

"WHAT?!" The Necromancer shouted challengingly, his voice echoing across the chamber. "YOU WILL DO WHAT?! DO YOU THINK YOUR PUNY POWERS ARE ANYTHING TO ME?! DO YOU THINK YOUR FILTHY, PUNY GOD CAN SOMEHOW SAVE YOU?! YOU CAN DO NOTHING IN THIS PLACE THAT I DO NOT COMMAND!"

"Is that so?" Ash asked archly, mentally preparing himself, calling upon Pelor's magic. "You think Pelor is weak? You play with magic and think it makes you powerful but I am the servant of a god!"

Ash raised his hand, clenching it in a fist. "BEHOLD PELOR'S MIGHT!"

A brilliant flash of light blazed from his fist, causing the undead to scream with unearthly shrieks before exploding into powder around them. Ash lowered his hand, frowning fiercely at Iuz.

The necromancer merely sat there with a smug expression on his face. "Was I to be impressed by that?"

Ash smirked. "That was only one such power granted to me by my god. I think it's time we end this. I will not be your pawn or a pawn of the gods you serve. Nor will you defeat me! Even here! Even in this little stronghold you've taken hold of, with all your guards! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME AND YOU WILL BECOME NOTHING! I HAVE SPOKEN!"

Beowulf stepped forward, his eyes boring holes into Iuz as he shouted. "SO IT SHALL BE!"

Iuz grinned, standing once again and stepping down from his throne. "Such bold and strong words. Such passion! Such fervor!" The necromancer's smile changed to a vile smirk. "So utterly boring and repetitive. And so futile!"

Beowulf raced forward with a snarl, his sword appearing in his hand in a flash, intent on beheading the foul creature that dared to insult them. Iuz's eyes widened with sadistic glee as he pointed to the Gnoll and muttered arcane words. Suddenly a blazing fork of lightning shot from his hand, engulfing Beowulf and making him fly across the room with a howl of pain. He skidded across the floor, his fur smoking and burnt as his body twitched spasmodically.

Ash stared at his fallen brother for a moment before turning to Iuz, an expression of fury on his face. Pulling his mace from his belt, he charged forward with a cry.

Rolling his eyes, Iuz gestured, speaking more words. A ray of sickly yellow light emerged from his hand, striking Ash in the head. Ash stumbled as he felt Iuz's spell bear down upon his mind as it attempted to enslave his will to Iuz's. Gritting his teeth angrily, he focused all of Pelor's power into his mind, using it and his own nanite-enhanced consciousness to overcome the domination. Iuz frowned as he watched, focusing more of his intent and will upon the spell to try and break through Ash's defenses. Ash slowly looked up at Iuz with hate in his eyes, his face grimaced in concentration.

"I…will…not…FALL!"

With a cry, Ash leapt forward, his mace poised to smash in Iuz's head. The necromancer quickly dodged, the steel mace passing inches from his head. His spell broken, Iuz quickly summoned more skeletal minions from the bone piles around the room. In seconds Ash was forced to defend himself from the skeletal horrors as they closed in around him. Focusing his power into his weapon, he quickly lashed out, smashing through the brittle bones, the holy light extinguishing the power that held them together. Ash dodged, twisted, and spun, his mace a blur as he quickly reduced the skeletons to broken, scattered remains. His senses screamed as he dodged to the side, barely avoiding another lightning bolt from Iuz's hand. A moment later, a suffocating green fog began to spread from Iuz's hands, roiling towards Ash in a massive cloud. Focusing his intent, Ash called upon his power to cause a supernatural wind to blow through the room, the cloud flowing away from the two of them before dispersing. Bolts of magic leapt from the necromancer's fingers only to be swatted away by Ash's enchanted mace. Ash quickly swung at Iuz's head only to have the sorcerer explode into a dark cloud which darted away, reforming at the other end of the room near one of the doors.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" He shouted at the cleric angrily. "GUARDS, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The doors slammed open and a dozen Orcs flooded the room. Glaring at this new threat, he quickly began darting amongst the brutish creatures, his mace whirling as he smashed the arm of one, the head of another. A cudgel came from the side which he ducked before swinging his mace upward, smashing the forearm that held it. Blocking another arm with his own, he slammed his foot into the Orc's side, caving in its ribs. Grabbing the Orc, he twisted it around to take the brunt of another cudgel before shoving his living shield into the Orc that wielded it before smashing both their heads in. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air by an immense pair of arms, his mace knocked from his hand in his moment of shock. The four remaining Orcs crowded around him, pummeling his head and body with their fists. Any other would have had several broken ribs and a terrible concussion from the blows but Ash was merely dazed as his arms were held behind him by two Orcs, another two pining him with their bodies. Breathing heavily, Ash glared at Iuz as the man stood there, clapping slowly with a smile on his face.

"Most impressive. You continue to surprise me cleric. Not many could take down over half a dozen Orcs on their own. What do you do for an encore?"

Iuz's face suddenly distorted in shocked surprise as a blade thrust through his chest. As Iuz staggered a furred hand gripped his shoulder. Beowulf glared at him, twisting the blade further.

"No matter how strong the wizard." Beowulf stated coldly into his ear. "Knife between shoulder blades always a problem!"

Ash grinned at Beowulf. Suddenly, Iuz turned his head to face the Gnoll with a twisted grin. "Not in my case."

Pressing a hand against the Gnoll's face, a burst of fire erupted from it causing Beowulf to stumble back as he howled in pain, clutching his burning face. Iuz laughed chokingly as he carefully pulled the blade from his back and threw it away, staggering a bit before turning to Ash whose face with slack with shock.

"Did you…truly think…something so…simple…would end me?" Iuz asked haltingly as he stepped forward. Pressing a hand to his chest, the wound began to close around the hole. "I am more powerful that you could possibly imagine!"

"You know something?" A familiar voice called out from nowhere. "You talk too damn much!"

A blue plasma bolt shot from the nearby doorway, smashing into Iuz's side, flinging him across the room. He landed awkwardly in a heap, his robes smoking. More bolts shot from the invisible ally hitting the Orcs in the head, blowing each of them to pieces. As the bodies toppled to the floor, Ash looked in surprise where the shots had come from. Suddenly, the air near the door shimmered before revealing a well-built blond haired young man with green eyes in a dark business suit holding a plasma rifle. Smirking at Ash, Davis strolled forward, his shoes clacking on the floor. Walking up to Ash, he smirked.

"What? No hug? I'm disappointed."

Ash grinned, gripping Davis on his shoulder. "Damn, you do know how to make an entrance don't you?"

"You know it." Davis remarked before gesturing to Beowulf. "Go see to your brother. I'll keep an eye on the smoking evil overlord over there."

Ash nodded with a smile before moving quickly to Beowulf's side. Though the fire had burnt itself out, the fur on the left side and center of the Gnoll's face was burned away, the skin blistered horribly, his eyes burned away and leaking fluid from his sockets. Grimacing, Ash was vaguely thankful that the pain had rendered him unconscious. Stretching out a hand Ash quickly muttered a prayer to Pelor.

"My lord, I have not yet had the power to grant such regeneration as this but I ask it of you nonetheless. Let Beowulf's sight return to him, not for my glory but for yours. Through this act let your name and your greatness be spread. Please lord, grant me this boon!"

Ash's eyes began to tear as he pressed his hand to Beowulf's damaged face, pouring all of his power into his hand, silently beseeching Pelor to grant the healing he had requested. A blaze of light flared from his hand, stronger than any he had felt before. In his ears rang the jingle of heavenly bells as Pelor's power flooded through him. Before his eyes, he could see Beowulf's eyes regrow themselves within seconds as the skin became smooth and undamaged. His fur quickly regrew before the light spread throughout his body, healing the lightning burns and internal damage he had suffered. Beowulf gasped in surprise as he suddenly became aware. His new eyes focused on Ash, their amber color changed to a brilliant gold. Tilting his head back, Beowulf grinned as he howled in exultation, feeling the power of a god fill him, cleansing him of all his tiredness and stress, invigorating him in a way he had never felt before. As the light faded, Beowulf looked up at Ash with a serene smile on his face, his eyes filled with understanding.

"I know now why you follow the Alpha Pelor." Beowulf said softly. "He is great indeed."

Ash smiled quietly. "But He's not for you is he?"

Beowulf shook his head slightly, the smile still on his face. "No. Pelor is mighty and powerful but he is not for me. But the Saint, I think…Yes, I could serve Him willingly."

Ash nodded, helping Beowulf to his feet. Brushing himself off, the two walked over to where Davis stood guard over Iuz's unmoving form. Ash glanced at the body for a moment.

"Did you kill him?"

Davis shook his head. "I'm still reading life signs from him. Whatever he is, he's a tough one. The blast tore a hole down to the ribs but he's not showing any signs of hypovolemic shock or organ failure, which he should be considering how much blood that would cause him to lose, not to mention flash-frying his organs. He'll be lucky if he wakes up at all."

Beowulf looked down at the body before looking over at Davis. "You and I must speak."

Davis glanced back at the Gnoll curiously before turning to face him. "Alright."

Beowulf stared into Davis' face for a few moments before nodding to himself. "You have changed since we last met." He said. "Before there was darkness, trickery, madness in your eyes. Now they are calm, resolute. You have the look of a warrior about you now. What has changed?"

Davis smiled. "Getting patched up with good quality materials does wonders for one's disposition. Imagine what I've been going through for almost the last year. Stuck out in the wilderness with no way of getting fixed. Having to trudge through miles of forest for a month or two. Then getting stuck in someone's basement and learning that you've been replaced by a smelly Gnoll." Davis smirked. "No offense."

Beowulf glanced down at himself and smiled. "It's okay. I haven't had a bath today."

"Plus the fact that Ash was right. I wasn't 'firing on all cylinders' as he put it. It's like half my brain was gone and the longer it went on the worse it got. Fortunately, the Canon and his priests are good with repair and duplication spells so that helped a little bit, giving me a lot more repair nanites to work with. Once I started getting lots of electrum, gold, silver, and steel in me I was on the road to recovery. Finally I was able to totally repair myself. All I need now is the Iridium to power myself back up. Once all of my processors, my brain, were working again I started getting updates from the Canon about what had been going on. With the extra materials I also managed to design and fabricate some smaller, personal cloaking devices and install them onto the terminators themselves. Finally I decided you needed my help so I managed to transfer my 'consciousness' if you will, into this terminator. The other one is still guarding my real body back at Mitrik."

"How were you able to get here so fast? We're something like 100 miles away from Mitrik." Ash asked.

Davis snorted. "When your top running speed is 25 miles an hour it's not hard."

Beowulf rested a hand on Davis' shoulder, his expression serious. "You have saved my Alpha's life and mine as well. For that, I will always be in your debt. You are a strong warrior in my eyes and the eyes of my Alpha. I would be proud to consider you a battle-brother."

Davis smiled. "Thanks but 'friend' will do just fine. Ash was right when we spoke last, I think." He glanced over at the cleric with a slightly sad smile. "For all my knowledge I don't know what it's like to be a brother or have one."

Beowulf shook his head. "Already you are learning to be one. A friend would not be willing to fight and kill for another friend."

Davis smiled slightly. "While we're on the subject of brothers, I'd like to apologize for my words from before. You were there for Ash when I couldn't be and you did give him something I never have. He deserves a brother like you."

Beowulf nodded. "I accept it happily. Let there be no more anger between us." He held out his hand which Davis returned, both gripping tightly in solidarity.

Ash smiled. "I think it's time we put an end to the skirmish going on outside." He nudged Iuz's body with a boot. "We'll take him back to Mitrik but we need to get the hordes to disband first."

Davis smiled. "I've got an idea of how we can do that."

Outside the city the battle continued to rage as armor and blade continued to clash. While the Canon's army was holding its own against the hordes, it was looking to become a long-drawn out battle even with the extra numbers on their side as the creatures fought with an almost berserker fury. Backed against a literal and proverbial wall, they had no regard for themselves or their fellows as they savagely hacked away at whatever armor and limbs got too close. Suddenly from atop the wall came a voice like thunder.

"ENOUGH!"

Slowly the battle ground to a halt as both armies stared up at what appeared to be Ash and Iuz facing off against each other.

"YOUR FOOLISH BATTLE ENDS HERE!" The dark figure boomed at Ash. "YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT THE GREAT IUZ!"

In reply, Ash cried out in a loud voice. "MY LORD AND MASTER PELOR! WITH YOUR RIGHTEOUS MIGHT, STRIKE DOWN THE EVIL THAT WOULD OPPOSE YOU!"

Suddenly a column of blazing fire shot from the sky with a roar. The fiery column quickly engulfed the dark figure and the top of the wall while Ash stood there with his arms outstretched, his face upturned towards the sky. After a few moments, the fire vanished leaving only Ash standing. Of Iuz, there was no trace.

The Trolls and Orcs stared in open-mouthed astonishment at the casual destruction of their seemingly invincible leader. Ash turned to look at him, his face filled with righteous fury, his form surrounded by flowing golden light.

"WHO'S NEXT?!"

With a terrific cry the bolstered men renewed their attack. Completely demoralized, the monstrous army began to rout, racing away from the army and its inhumanly powerful cleric as quickly as they could. The men quickly chased after them, hacking them down as they fled. Within an hour, the hordes had fled Furyondy's borders and beyond. The army quickly secured the city, killing all of Iuz's former troops within and establishing order. As the officers walked through the city, Ash and Beowulf walked up to them and saluted, dragging a body in black and silver robes between them. The men stared at the comatose body before talking quietly amongst themselves. Finally one of them stepped forward.

"Your name?"

"Ash Walters, sir. This is Beowulf, one of your scouts and my friend."

"And do you attest that this is Iuz, the leader of the horde we have been fighting?"

Ash nodded. "It is, sir. Beowulf and I were captured by Iuz's wyvern and brought to the city's palace. We fought and Beowulf managed to stab him through the chest."

The man nodded, seeing the fresh, gaping wound in the necromancer's chest. "And that…spectacle upon the wall?"

Ash smiled. "A few clerical spells and some acting made for an excellent shock tactic did it not?"

The officer finally cracked a smile. "I can't argue with that, son."

He looked back at the other officers. "Are we agreed that this is what took place?" The men looked at each other before nodding.

"Good then." He turned back to Ash. "You and your friend will be highly decorated for this, I promise you. It's not often that a man kills the enemy commander and ends a war all in one day. I'll be sending a missive to Mitrik immediately. You can expect a hero's welcome on your return."

Ash smiled. "That's not really necessary sir but you will, of course, do as you see fit. Personally, I'd like to escort the body back to Mitrik to make sure it's not stolen or misplaced. I'll be happy to return and help with the cleanup once he's safely in Mitrik."

The man smiled. "Indeed I shall do as I see fit. And if that is what you wish, so be it. I will have a cadre of guards assigned to it as well."

The man turned and began issuing instructions. Nearby, Davis stood quietly on the corner and looked over at him, sending him a message through his transmitter.

_~~Did they go for it?~~_

_~~Indeed they did. Not that I told them any lies mind you. I just omitted a few details. They seem happy enough. Good job imitating Iuz's voice, by the way.~~_

_~~I'm just glad that column of fire was only flame on the outside. That energy you channeled on the inside is interesting. I got some good readings and samples of it.~~_

_~~Considering you were being bathed in Pelor's power I would hope you did. How did it feel?~~_

_~~Feel? Please that's a human term.~~_ Davis replied with a mental snort. _~~Though it did make my circuits tingle a little. And I think it increased my system's data transfer and electrical conduction capabilities somewhat.~~_

_~~In other words, it made you think more clearly.~~_

Another snort. _~~Please. I would expect that kind of response from the Gnoll! Speaking of which, are you really okay with him being your brother?~~_

_~~Are you?~~_ Ash asked.

Davis nodded his head slightly. _~~I really think I am. He's done a lot of good for you and you won't find a more faithful brother if what I've seen is any indication. He practically worships the ground you walk on.~~_

_~~Yes.~~_ Ash sighed. _~~I know_.~~

Davis raised an eyebrow. _~~What's wrong with a little worship? Don't you deserve it after what you've accomplished?~_~

~~_What we've accomplished, you mean.~~_ Ash reminded him. ~~_You're the one who gave Iuz the 'killing blow' after all. And you were right when we spoke last. You __**have**__ done a lot for me and I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for it.~~_

~~_Don't worry about it.~~_ Davis said, brushing it aside. ~~_So...worship?~~_

Ash shook his head minutely. ~~_I'm no god. I don't deserve to be worshipped and quite frankly, it would be bad if I was. Keep hearing something often enough and you'll start to believe it even if it's not true. They say power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. I'd rather not fall into that trap, thank you very much.~~_

Davis smiled as Beowulf walked over to him. "What were you and Davis speaking about?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure it out?"

Beowulf rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid you know. I could see you staring at each other and making faces for a few minutes. You have a secret language of some kind."

Davis walked over with a chuckle. "Your vocabulary seems to have improved quite a bit."

Beowulf smiled. "I have an excellent teacher. Plus, I think that when my Alpha healed me, he fixed something in my head. My thoughts started to become a little clearer and I could understand more."

"I don't suppose you were dropped on your head as a child?" Davis asked jokingly.

Beowulf thought for a moment before replying. "You know, I did get into a lot of scrapes with the other warriors in the pack. Got knocked on the head a few times too."

Davis and Ash chuckled quietly. Several of the soldiers walked up to the group and saluted to Ash. "Sir. We're ready to get going."

Ash raised an eyebrow at the salute. "Sir? I don't hold rank."

The man smiled. "At the moment, sir, you are considered the team leader of this honor guard so we will address you appropriately."

"This I can deal with." Ash muttered to Davis with a smile before turning to the man. "Very good. What is your name?"

"Talic, sir."

Ash nodded. "Very well, Talic. Have the men get a wagon ready to move the body and have it secured."

"Secured sir?" The man asked.

Ash nodded. "I'd hate to have someone come up and steal the body away. Bad for morale, you understand."

The man nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll arrange it."

Two of the men picked up Iuz's body and carried it off. Ash watched them go with a pensive look on his face.

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Ash muttered.

Davis shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Between the three of us we could take them. I also flooded Iuz's body with nanites while we were still in city hall. I brought them along in case you needed them but this works too. With the nanites suppressing his higher brain functions, he won't be waking up unless we want him to."

Ash smiled. "Looks like you've thought of everything, as always."

"Of course!" Davis preened, brushing his nails on his coat. "I am a perfect machine after all."

The group chuckled and made their way out of the city.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 222/13.


	17. Induction

A/N: There is nudity and some coarse language but nothing that is meant to be offensive as this is a chapter about self-discovery.

**Chapter 17: Induction**

Ash and his honor guard, including Davis, had returned to Mitrik under the cover of nightfall, bearing the enshrouded, comatose body of the necromancer Iuz. The 10 day trip from Grabford had been fairly uneventful as none of the bandits had wanted to tangle with such an obvious display of martial prowess. Ash and the group had temporarily interred the body in one of the private crypts in the bowels of the cathedral before Ash had returned to the upper levels to brief the Canon as to what had transpired, including Iuz's current state. The Canon had inspected the body himself and had proclaimed that while Iuz's soul still lingered and his body still functioned, he was, for all intents and purposes, mindless. Ash, of course, knew that Iuz's mind still functioned but was prevented from waking due to the nanites injected into him by Davis after the battle but chose not to correct the Canon. As knowledgeable as the man was, future technology of such complexity would be beyond his understanding and only serve to confuse and concern him as to its effectiveness at keeping Iuz at bay. Thus Ash had agreed with the Canon's statement. While Ash had suggested destroying Iuz's body immediately, the Canon had disagreed.

"His body must go to Furyondy, Ash." The Canon stated. "The king has asked for confirmation on what occurred in Grabford."

"I can understand that the King will want to verify Iuz's state himself but surely that does not mean we have to keep him alive." Ash reasoned. "After all, the army believes I vaporized him with a massive fire strike. Won't his being whole and alive invalidate that?"

"The king will not be parading the body around through the streets, Ash." The Canon reassured him. "He merely wishes for an inspection behind closed doors. After that, he may decide to return the body to us or destroy it himself. I assure you, he will not want to call the 'Slayer of Iuz' a liar at such a time as this, to do so would be political suicide."

Ash nodded. "True enough, but I still don't like the idea that he could get up at any time and start walking around again."

"He is mindless, Ash." The Canon reminded him. "He will not simply stand up again and continue from where he left off, I assure you."

Ash sighed. "As extremely unlikely as it would be, it is still possible. Divine intervention or an extremely powerful healing could easily bring him back. You know this as well as I do. Why take the risk?"

"Such powers you speak of would also be able to bring him back from the dead even if he were reduced to ash." The Canon stated bluntly, his tone sharpening slightly in rebuke. "You know of Pelor's power. He is not the only god that has the power to resurrect a body and reintegrate its soul. And I am aware of a magical spell the Archmages have that can bring back the dead on command as well, if worded correctly. Death is not as final as you seem to think it is, Ash."

Ash sighed with a nod. "You are correct, of course. I just don't want to make it any easier for someone to undo all that has been accomplished."

"You mean all that _you_ have accomplished." The Canon corrected with a smile. "I may be old Ash but I am not senile just yet. I know all that you have done to stop Iuz and I also do not want all that work to be for naught. However, we must look to others and their needs as well. Iuz did not threaten Veluna directly. Lest you forget, Furyondy was the hardest hit and so it is the king and his people who will need the most reassurance. Once the king is assured of Iuz's fate he will be able to put his people's mind at ease. If the king chooses to destroy or otherwise kill Iuz, well, that is his prerogative, is it not?"

"Did the king himself ask you to hand over Iuz?" Ash asked curiously. "I'm a bit surprised that he knew Iuz wasn't destroyed. It convinced the army well enough."

The Canon chuckled. "The king is hardly about to write his own missives, even for something so important. One of his advisors sent the request with the king's seal. That is as close to a direct request as one gets. And, to be blunt, I am sure the king has his own network of spies in his cities, just as we have undercover agents in ours."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "So be it, then. When will the body be moved? And by whom?"

"It will be moved in a few days' time." The Canon stated. "As you escorted him here so well, I think it only fitting that you deliver him as well."

"Will I need to hire a wagon again?" Ash asked.

The Canon shook his head. "We will not be delivering him in a wagon, Ash. We were fortunate that you were unmolested in your journey back but I will not risk chance, or divine intervention, a second time. Two of the court wizards will teleport the both of you to Furyondy's capital where you will be met by one of the king's advisors. And you may rest assured the honor guard that went with you has been sworn to secrecy on the matter."

Ash nodded. "As you say."

The Canon smiled. "That should give us just enough time for a private ceremony for your friend. Your ceremony, however, will have to wait until the preparations can be completed."

"Preparations? For what?" Ash asked, confused.

The Archcleric chuckled mirthfully. "Oh, Ash! Surely you did not think that you could kill one such as Iuz in such a spectacular fashion and not be recognized for it? Even if it were a simple thing, you have single-handedly stopped the greatest threat Furyondy and Veluna have faced in many years! If nothing else, the people will expect such a celebration or we will be seen as ungrateful."

The Canon smiled at him, his eyes twinkling merrily. "People always need something or someone to believe in Ash. I may be the spiritual ruler of the people but I am seen by many as too aloof and disconnected from the common people to be of value. They need a hero they can stand behind. Someone they can relate to. And you with your furry friend are just what they, and Furyondy, need. You defeated one whom many thought was invincible."

Ash glared at the Canon before covering his eyes with a sigh. "Wonderful. I've become Veluna's version of Harry Potter. I suppose that makes you Dumbledore."

The Canon blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Ash waved a hand. "Never-mind. It's a joke. Continue."

The Canon raised an eyebrow but continued on. "This does work in your favor, you know. Not only do you have my support but the support of the people of Veluna as well. In addition, the king of Furyondy will be quite hospitable to you, at least for the time being. The people of Grabford in particular will be in your debt. I am not suggesting you take all that you can get from these people but it will do no harm to remind them that you may need their assistance someday. And they will be honor-bound to give it unless things change drastically."

Ash nodded. His time as the President of a multi-billion dollar corporation had taught him the importance of making and maintaining good relations with powerful contacts.

_I suppose this is no different._ He mused. _Just the circumstances have changed. People are still people._

"Everything is ready for Beowulf's induction then?" Ash asked. "That was quick."

Hazen shrugged. "An induction into the Order of the Billets is a simple matter. Such people do not require pomp and parade and I'm sure Beowulf would agree. As I told him, I will conduct the ceremony in a small chapel dedicated to the Saint after he has completed his day of preparation. I know of an Order-Mentor in the city who is willing to sponsor him. I am curious though as to what changed his mind on the matter."

"We spoke at length about it on the way back to Mitrik." Ash replied. "It seems that during his unconsciousness and regeneration he was given a bit of an epiphany. According to him, when Pelor's power healed him, he beheld a vision of Pelor himself as well as St. Cuthbert standing side by side. He took it as a sign."

Hazen nodded. "I am surprised that the Saint has taken such a personal interest in him but considering the fact that He tested Beowulf personally in the streets when you first arrived…it is clear they know much that we do not."

Ash nodded in agreement as the two made their way back up into the more regularly-traveled sections of the palace.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beowulf and Ash made their way to one of the taverns in town to meet with some old friends. As they walked in, Torin and Alisha smiled, beckoning them to their table. As the two walked over and sat down, Alisha looked them over critically before smiling.<p>

"Well! It's good to see you two made it back in one piece. And you are pretty famous from what I hear, mister!" She said, poking a finger at Ash. "Is it really true you took on Iuz all by yourself in Grabford? It's all people can talk about!"

Ash chuckled. "Good to see you too Alisha, Torin." Ash nodded to the young man before turning back to the woman. "And no, I didn't take him on by myself. Beowulf helped a lot too."

Alisha smirked, glancing over at Beowulf. "What? Did he flash Iuz and make his head explode?"

Beowulf grinned. "And you say I'm perverted. If you want to see my bits that bad Alisha just come out and say it. I'll even give you a private show if you want."

Alisha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at hearing the Gnoll's eloquent statement. She turned her head to look at Torin in shock. The young man returned the look before both turned back to the Gnoll who was pant-laughing heartily.

"Oh that was so worth it! You should see your face Alisha! Hah!"

Alisha blinked several times before her brain rebooted and she composed herself. "Who grew you a brain since you left? And what happened to 'noisy bitch'?"

Beowulf grinned. "My Alpha managed to heal a few old injuries to my head that I got when I was younger. It definitely helped, didn't it? I can still call you noisy bitch if you want." Beowulf smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll even talk the way I used to if you reeeaaallly want me to."

Alisha made an exasperated noise, staring up at the ceiling. "Same old Beowulf. Putting on airs and growing a brain hasn't made you any less annoying I see." She looked over at him and smirked. "Besides, I know you're the one who wants to get into my pants, you flasher."

Beowulf smirked back. "Beowulf told noisy bitch before. She too small for Beowulf. Beowulf's dick not fit inside such a small hole. Bet she still has skin cover too."

Alisha glared at him for several moments before leaning back in her chair with a smile. "Well, I guess you'll never find out, will you?"

"As amusing as this is," Torin remarked, "I would much rather hear about what's happened to the pair of you in the last seven months than speculations on my best friend's virginity or lack of it."

The group ordered a late breakfast and ate while Ash and Beowulf recounted their training and everything that had happened during that time. Alisha had laughed heartily when she heard Beowulf had nearly peed on one of the men's shoes the first night. Torin listened attentively to the training regimen they went through, occasionally asking for more details about a move or style they had been taught. While they did not speak about the emotional nights the two had had, they included both battles and how they had fought. Alisha had been fascinated about what Iuz had been like and what powers he had. Both Torin and Alisha had shivered involuntarily when they heard the man had been able to take a sword blade to the chest and shrug it off. The blast of fire and the extent of Beowulf's injuries had made the two of them wince in sympathy, glancing over at the Gnoll with newfound respect.

"Is that why his eyes are golden rather than amber?" Torin asked.

Ash nodded. "Pelor's power re-grew them completely. And I think they were infused with a bit of his magic, to be honest. I've never seen golden eyes before."

"What can you see with your new eyes?" Alisha asked curiously.

"I have beheld the gods and seen Their power for myself. It is an incredible thing to see. And I have been able to see colors around people." Beowulf replied.

"What colors?" Alisha asked curiously.

"Mostly white and grey, though some are darker or lighter than others and some have a mix."

Alisha gazed at him sharply. "Have you seen anyone with a black color around them?"

Beowulf grimaced. "Yes. All the way back to Mitrik."

Alisha nodded. "I think the gods have given you a gift, Beowulf. Can you see the colors around us?"

Beowulf focused for a moment and nodded. "You two are mostly gray with spots of white. Ash is almost completely white with a bit of grey here and there."

Alisha smiled. "I think the gods have given you the ability to see a person's aura Beowulf. That's an incredibly useful gift! You can tell whether someone is good or evil by just looking at their aura!"

"And what does gray mean?" Ash asked.

Alisha waved a hand. "It simply means that the person is neither extremely good nor evil. A neutral mixture of both, I suppose, like most of us. Did you know about this before now?"

"Beowulf mentioned it privately once we started on our journey. He was quite startled at first. I assumed it was some form of true seeing but I wanted to get your opinion on it as well."

"Why not ask the Canon?" Torin asked.

"I don't feel the need to tell him everything." Ash shrugged. "As nice as the man has been to me, I like to keep a few things to myself."

"Speaking of keeping things close," Alisha commented, "we never did get to meet that metal friend of yours. We waited for weeks but we never even got a note!"

Ash nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. Let's just say he wasn't in the best state of mind to receive visitors when I met with him before we left. He and I had a…disagreement, but he's doing much better now. Beowulf's induction is tomorrow night and I know he will be there. Would you like to meet him then?"

Torin nodded while Alisha looked at him curiously. "What induction?"

Ash smiled. "That's another thing I wanted to mention. Beowulf has decided he wants to become a follower of St. Cuthbert and join His Order of the Billets."

Alisha smiled at Beowulf. "Huh! I never would have thought you would be priest material."

Beowulf chuckled. "I'm not going to be a healer like Ash. I'm more of a holy warrior."

Torin smiled. "Well, that certainly fits you! But why not become a Paladin in one of the knightly Orders?"

Beowulf grimaced. "They don't take non-humans, apparently. Stuck-up bastards."

"Well, that's enough about us." Ash declared. "What about yourselves? I haven't heard anything about you two yet. How are you getting on?"

"Pretty well." Torin replied. "Shortly after you left those job offers we were after came through. Alisha is working as a mage's assistant in one of the local shops and I'm helping one of the metal crafters nearby. We both make enough to share a flat a few streets over so we can walk to work every day. Money has been a little tight for a while what with the war going on, but I guess you fixed that, didn't you?" Torin smiled.

Ash chuckled. "I suppose so."

Ash wiped his mouth on his napkin before continuing. "Well, since we have some free time today, why don't you show us your place and we can visit your shops. We might even buy something."

Alisha smirked. "Don't think you're going to get a discount out of me."

Ash and Beowulf merely chuckled as the group stood up.

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly. The pair was treated to a tour of Alisha's mage shop first. The proprietor had been 'over the moon' that the 'Slayer of Iuz' was not only in his shop but was a friend of his new assistant. The man happily followed Ash around, offering him deals and showing him his 'rarest of magical items'. Ash feigned interest in most of the items before stating he would need some time to consider any purchases he might make. Afterwards the two made their way to Torin's metal working shop where they enjoyed viewing many pieces of intricate metal knot-work and various other types of artistry. The group then retired to the pair's flat a few streets over. The place was fairly small but clean and well-kept, giving it a cozy feel. The group lounged about for a few hours, continuing to catch up on all that had been happening in the wider world and in Mitrik. Finally, as the sun was starting to sink on the horizon, Ash and Beowulf bid them farewell as new initiates were expected to begin preparations 24 hours before their induction.

The two made their way to the chapel of St. Cuthbert just outside the palace grounds. Like all such chapels to the Saint, the building was solidly made with simple stone and few decorations, giving the structure a fairly ascetic look. As they walked inside Ash reached inside his robe and handed Beowulf a slim black book with silver writing given to him by the Canon the day before.

"The _Ways of St. Cuthbert_," Ash stated quietly, recalling what the Canon had told him, "is one of the books you will be expected to memorize in time. It contains a number of verses and sayings related to what the Saint considers virtues and what He expects of His servants."

Beowulf took the book with a solemn nod. Ash then gestured to a side room. "You are to remain in the room until the Canon comes for you tomorrow evening. At various times I will bring you food and water but we cannot speak until the Canon calls you. Inside the book are your instructions to follow once in the room."

Beowulf blinked at him in confusion. "You do know I don't know how to read, don't you?"

Ash nodded with a secretive smile. "We planned for that. Just open the book and you'll understand."

Beowulf narrowed his eyes at Ash. "If I find out this is some kind of joke you'll get a reminder of just how violent I can be."

Ash smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Beowulf hesitated for a moment before responding in kind. Walking over to the room and entering it, he locked the door before looking at the book in his hands and opening it.

"Greetings." A neutral voice said, seeming to emerge from the book itself. Beowulf jumped back in surprise with a yelp as a loose sheet of paper fell to the floor.

"The fact that you are hearing this message means you have chosen to enter St. Cuthbert's Order of the Billets." The voice continued. "These instructions and this book have been enchanted with magical mouths for those who wish to join the order but are incapable of reading the text within. Rest assured, such a limitation will be corrected upon your entry into the Order for the Saint expects all who serve him to be literate. To have the book speak the words on a specific page, press your finger against the round seal in the corner of the page. For general instructions regarding your preparation, press the seal on the cover of the book."

Blinking in surprise, Beowulf slowly crept over to the paper as if he expected it to bite him before taking it in his hands. Looking at it and turning it over, he saw no seal. Dropping it to the floor he picked up the book and looked at it again. At the bottom right corner of the cover was a red circle. Beowulf pressed his finger against it and the book seemingly began to speak on its own, the voice calm and deep.

"Greetings to you inductee. The fact that you hold this book means you are ready to begin your preparations to be inducted into the Order of the Billets of St. Cuthbert. Before you begin, several things should have been brought to your attention but I will repeat them in case they were not. For the next 24 hours you will remain in the room where you are now, in meditation and introspection. You may not leave the room unless the head priest comes for you or you are in personal danger. An associate will have been assigned to bring you nourishment throughout the day but he or she has been instructed not to speak or interact with you in any way. Neither should you attempt to speak or interact with them as this is a time for reflection upon you, your past, your present, and your future."

The voice paused for a moment before continuing.

"As the Saint commands, His followers are expected to hold to the values of honesty, integrity, and truthfulness in all things. While skillful words may be necessary at times, the Saint prefers that all of His people speak plainly without guile to avoid confusion and miscommunication with others. In addition, one of the Saint's personal beliefs is that a man cannot help others come to terms with the darkness inside them without first seeing and coming to terms with the darkness within themselves. This is not to say that one can purge the darkness completely from one's self for such things are impossible. However, the darkness may be controlled and kept at bay with an iron will and strong mind."

"To that end, you will begin with an honest and brutal inspection of yourself in every sense so that you may know yourself inside and out, mentally, physically, and spiritually. Only once your examination is complete can you begin to understand how your personal darkness can control you and how you can begin to control it. We will begin with your physical self. Within the room should be two mirrors facing each other. You will remove any clothing you may have and examine yourself in every detail. The mirrors will allow you to view such things as your face and back that you cannot see normally. While you may have aspects of yourself or features you consider unsightly, at all times remember that the Saint cares not about one's outward appearance as it is insignificant in comparison to the spiritual aspect of one's self. In addition, evil will seek any way it can to hinder or frustrate your efforts to do the Saint's will and that includes suggestions that you may be too weak, frail, or unsightly. Yet, take heart in the fact that if such things were so, the Order would be empty of followers. As the Saint has stated, no one can be physically perfect, nor should any strive to be, for all are imperfect. And in this shared state of imperfection, we also share the understanding that the Saint cares for all of us equally. Those who are physically weak may have great minds to draw upon while the mentally weak may have great physical strength that can be put to use. Thus, there is no one who is physically incapable of doing the Saint's will."

"Take as much time as you need to complete this part of your preparation. When you have finished and are ready for the next step, open this book and press your finger against the seal on the first page."

Blinking slightly and still somewhat bewildered by the concept of a talking book, Beowulf set down the book and began to remove his clothes. After a few moments, he walked over to one of the tall mirrors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and looked upon his reflection. A lanky, gruff-looking Gnoll with golden yellow eyes and brown fur with tan highlights looked back at him quizzically. Stepping up to the mirror, he began running his padded fingertips over the top of his head before tracing his fingers along the fine fur along the outsides of his large ears. He rubbed the inside of his ears for a moment before tracing his thin dark eyebrows. He moved his head from side to side, examining the sides of his face before gazing into his own golden eyes. He was struck for a moment by the dichotomy of seeing the hard eyes of a killer who had been forced to live barbarically in the forests to survive and yet, in the next instant, a kind and fiercely loyal soul with profound inner strength. His muzzle was long with a sensitive dark nose that twitched when he rubbed it with a finger. Opening his mouth, he looked over the rows of sharp teeth and fangs (he noted they were in need of a good cleaning) and his rounded tongue. (And what was that thing hanging in the back of his throat?) He ran his fingers along his neck and absently noticed his pulse beat against his fingers before moving on to his collarbones. Stretching out his left arm, he ran his hand along its length, feeling his hard muscles clench as he moved it along with a few battle scars he had earned in his training when they had handled live blades. His fingers, he noted, were slender with a sharp claw at the end of each. The insides of his fingertips were covered with slightly rough, dark brown pads. His comparison of the other arm was virtually the same except for fewer scars. He came to the conclusion that his defense of his left side in battle needed improvement.

His fingertips trailed down his chest, feeling the muscles and ribs underneath. To his vague surprise, having never paid attention to them, the small nipples under his fur were light pink and sensitive to the touch. Continuing further down to his flat stomach, he parted areas of his fur to examine the various small nicks and scars he found. He amused himself for a moment, digging a claw gently into his navel to see if any fuzz had been caught there before feeling along his sides. His hands slid lower over his right thigh, feeling a long scar that he had acquired from a Troll's bladed whip, feeling the thick muscles tense. His knee and shins were also examined before he sat down and considered his long digi-grade feet and toes, each with their own sharp claw and pads. He worked his way up the other leg, seemingly similar with the occasional scar.

He paused for a moment in consideration of where he was to go next. He had no qualms about nudity in general, having spent much of his earlier years nude in the forest as the only clothes warriors got were what they stripped from the bodies of those they killed. And despite his seeming willingness to expose himself at the drop of a hint, he realized much of this was merely bravado and a warrior's pride, unwilling to show weakness in front of others.

_Truly a foolish notion. Unwilling to show weakness is one thing. Often it is necessary when facing an enemy or an ally. But my Alpha and I have shown our weaknesses to each other and have come out stronger for it. Perhaps others such as Torin and Alisha can be trusted to see me in such a state as well?_

Gently, he teased his pink member out of its sheath, mentally strangling his baser instincts to prevent himself from doing something…inappropriate.

_Hmm…not really that big after all. Maybe Alisha __**will**__ be big enough for me._ The Gnoll smiled at the thought. It struck him that for all her teasing, she might actually find him attractive but was unable, or unwilling, to admit it.

_I'll have to get her alone sometime and talk privately._

His bits were examined cursorily before he stood up and turned around, facing the other mirror. Facing as they were, the mirrors and copies of Beowulf seemed to extend into eternity. Fascinated by the recursive reflections for a few moments, he focused on the back of his head and the thick mane of darker brown fur that seemed to run in a line from the back of his head and down the middle of his back in a kind of ridge. He felt the coarseness of the mane and along his shoulder blades before running his hands down the sides of his back. His tail emerged from the lowest part of his back, fairly fluffy but filled with tangles and burrs. He pulled it around to the front to examine it more closely, feeling the slender appendage underneath. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he ran his hands over his rear cheeks and down the backs of his legs, his calf muscles taut.

He took a moment to consider his physical form and how he felt about it. Having never been anything else but a Gnoll he did not have a true concept of how humans felt about his looks, physically speaking, as they seemed more concerned with his mentality towards them. He was well aware that most Gnolls were murderous beasts who were more than willing to torture and maim for amusement. The very thought disgusted him. While he was more than willing to kill to protect himself and those he cared about, he was not going to go on murderous rampages through the city. In his own mind, he supposed he was fairly attractive but nothing special. Gnoll bitches, in general, tended to prefer the strongest and most deadly warriors to mate with to ensure their children were just as strong. Sentimentality had no place in it and the concept of love was completely foreign to such base personalities where strength and power were everything.

Overall, he mused, he could not find anything objectionable or strange about his body and certainly nothing that would cause him shame if pointed out. If an agent of the dark tried to suggest that he was not worthy of the Order because of his being non-human he could easily point out that if it were the case, he would not be allowed to join.

His examination complete, took up the book and sat down in front of the mirror, gazing at his reflection dispassionately as he pressed his thumb against the seal on the next page.

Once again, the voice spoke.

"Now that the examination of your physical self is complete we may move on to the next step. Not only must an initiate understand themselves physically and accept it without pride or humiliation, but they must also understand their own mind and spirit as well. The dark powers seek to seduce a man with the many lusts and desires in their mind; you must be always on your guard for such temptations. As you know, men lust for things such as power, recognition, possessions, and wealth. They lust after women and the carnal desires that prompt them to rape and take what is not theirs for their own pleasures. Men will happily steal what they cannot have and lie to protect their own interests, even in the smallest of matters. The Saint hath stated that the dark powers believe in the following dogma: 'pay a man enough, and he shalt walk barefoot into Hell itself.' Simply put, they believe that all men have a price they can be bought with to either do the will of evil or stand aside and not impede evil's work. The initiate must prove themselves incapable of being purchased in such a way. Gold and silver, mithril and gems, all these things pale in comparison to the glory of the Saint and the glory you achieve by doing His works. All the possessions in the world can be stolen from you or become tarnished and useless but the glory of doing the work of the Saint is everlasting and cannot be taken away."

"Look upon the darkness that resides within your mind. Do not shy away from what you find there and do not deceive yourself, believing that your mind is spotless and pure. Be it the desire for murder, rape, lust, anger, or jealousy to simple things such as coveting what you do not or cannot have. Just as no man can be perfect physically neither can a man's mind be perfect and flawless. But take heart in the fact that, unlike some, the Saint understands that a man is a mixture of good and evil. Even the greatest of saints shall have impure thoughts and desires so no man is greater than another in this respect."

The voice quieted and Beowulf gazed at himself in the mirror, staring into his own eyes.

_Who are you then, Gnoll?_ He asked himself. _What are you? _After a few moments of reflection, he looked back at himself in the mirror.

_I am a Warrior first and foremost. _He thought with determination. _I am a creature designed to kill. To maim. My eyesight is powerful as is my sense of smell. My hearing is excellent. My teeth are strong and sharp, and my tongue almost as sharp. _He thought in amusement.

He looked down at his hands. _My claws can tear into a throat and rip it open while my fists can beat anything to a pulp._ His eyes moved to his feet. _The claws on my feet can slash gashes into whatever they get close to and I can kick furiously._

His eyes looked into the mirror again. _My mind knows the tactics and skills of war. I can wield a blade or knife. I can dodge and attack with swiftness unmatched. I can hunt and scout without being seen and kill in an instant without a sound. _

He looked at himself in the mirror again, his face softening. _But I am also a friend. I am Beta-brother to the greatest Alpha I have ever known and I am his Shadow, defending him against the evils he cannot see._ _My voice, guttural and sharp, can also heal and speak soft words. These bloody hands have held my Alpha and consoled him. _

His hand rested against his chest, brushing the fur idly. _My Alpha blessed me with his tears upon my heart and so my heart is dedicated to him. But in a few hours my heart will belong to the Alpha St. Cuthbert. Can a heart serve two masters equally or will it be torn in two, unable to be strong for one or the other. I cannot be divided between the two. And yet, my Alpha has told me before to follow what my heart tells me. But what if my heart itself does not know? Will the Saint guide my heart as my Alpha has said? Will the Saint demand absolute obedience to Him above all else, even at the expense of all I care for?_

Beowulf looked at himself again in the mirror, his eyes haunted and uncertain, his ears drooping low, a lost expression on his face.

_And so I see a weak creature in front of me. One that is uncertain and lost. I despise weakness but I must be honest and accept that I have been weak and can be weak. No one is always strong, even my Alpha. He and I have shed our tears together and howled in the night. _

_There is no shame in being weak so long as it does not destroy you or cause you to falter in your duty._

Suddenly, his mind recalled the vision he had been given. Within the immense, radiant flare of Pelor's might he had seen the Saint standing side by side with Him, a hand on Pelor's shoulder in a show of fierce loyalty, his own powerful silver aura a potent counterpart to Pelor's own.

_Just as my Alpha and I stand shoulder to shoulder! _ Beowulf realized. _I was not merely seeing a vision that the two were allies! The servant of Pelor and the servant of the Saint shall stand shoulder to shoulder without fear!_

Nodding to himself as his doubts vanished, his gaze became like steel in intensity. He turned back to the book, allowing it to speak again.

"The difference, then, is the fact that evil men allow these desires to hold sway over their minds and dictate the actions of their bodies. The initiate, on the other hand, understands that these desires exist and shall come to tempt them at any time. But unlike those who pursue evil, they do not allow themselves to be mastered by these temptations. Unlike those who do good, they do not shrink away from them in fear and shame. The initiate accepts that these things exist within their mind but as their mind is their own, such thoughts and desires only have power if the initiate allows it. Understand that such desires are just as much a part of you as the good you wish to do and the light that shines within you. Thus there is balance within you. Good and evil. Light and dark. To know that such things exist within you and to accept them while rendering them powerless will prevent the dark forces from tempting you with such desires or shaming you with their existence. Thus you shall be as a wall of iron against the darkness of this world. The works you do shall be as light to hold back the dark, while the darkness within you remains impotent and chained to your will."

"Look upon and recall any and all evil or shameful thing you have done in your life. Shrink not from it and examine why you did what you did. But take care that you do not rationalize or excuse your evil actions as that is the path to evil itself. Yes, you have done those things and yes there may be consequences to them that are far-reaching. But the past cannot be changed and only you can prevent such evils from occurring again in the future. Harden your will against such desires and determine for yourself that no longer shall such evil come from you. For the Saint and the Order stand ready to aid you; you do not face such trials alone!"

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully. _So, then. What am I and what have I done?_

_I have killed other Gnolls in my time and other creatures that are not human. _He thought bleakly. _Humans may not consider it murder to do such things but I am nonetheless a murderer of my own kind. _

_I have not taken a female for myself and while I have lusted after many I have not heeded such desires. But what stops me from doing them? My own self-control? My own will? Can I trust that it will hold out forever? Perhaps but perhaps not._

_I have stolen and have tried to steal from my Alpha when we first met that night. And I know that I did not need to steal from him. There were many creatures I could hunt and I know how to forage. I tried to steal from him simply out of greed and desire for fresh food. I could easily say that I was hungry and desperate, but I had not truly been so. There was no need, only want._

_I have humiliated Alisha many times with my coarse ways. She is right that I have a perverted mind, the first day with them was especially embarrassing, looking back on it. Such behavior is inexcusable. My mind was filled only with the desire to prove my worthiness and my prowess to the others. That I could dominate her if I chose for she dared to insult my honor. _

_But there is more than my personal honor and pride to consider._

As the hours passed, Ash silently slipped into the room with a bowl of simple gruel and water. Glancing over at Beowulf carefully, he saw the Gnoll sitting silently before one of the mirrors, seemingly entranced by his own reflection as he stared at it unblinkingly, his chest barely rising and falling with his hands in his lap. More hours passed as Beowulf mentally catalogued and analyzed everything he could remember about the evils he had done in the past. Though many of them privately shamed him, he realized there was little that could be done to repair such evils, though he would make an attempt to do so. Finally, he once again turned to the book. Noticing the bowl of mush and the glass of water out of the corner of his eye, he realized he was famished, having not eaten since late yesterday. Standing, he stretched, popping his back and joints before moving to the bowl. He quickly ate and drank before placing himself once again in front of the mirror, his legs folded under him. Pressing the next seal, he listened.

"As has been stated already, no man is perfect; all have fallen short of the perceived ideal of perfection. The dark powers understand this all too well and they seek to use that knowledge against us. But the initiate of the Order understands that all men can never truly be perfect, nor should they strive for be, for even if they should think themselves perfect, they merely set themselves up for their own fall due to hubris or pride in themselves. As the Saint himself has stated, 'After great pride cometh a great fall.' But they shall also use more subtle or terrible means to achieve their ends as well. Many have allowed the will of evil to advance merely by standing by and doing nothing when action is required. As the Saint himself has stated: 'All that is required for evil to succeed is for men to do nothing. And so the initiate is expected to lend his arm in battle against not only the dark forces directly, but to avenge the wrongs that have been done to others so that they might see justice done in the Saint's name. Thus shall the Saint be glorified for his sending of you to do His will and you shall be glorified in the working of His will."

Turning to the next page, the voice began a new speech.

"The following are several of the more common tenets that the faithful must understand and be able to recite. Study them well and learn from them as the Saint is wise and just. Know that the Saint believes in Law above all else except at the expense of doing good, for to do so would be unjust."

"A law that prevents the doing of good works is tyranny and is not permitted. But without law, anarchy would ensue."

"Law is useless without enforcement and punishment for many will break the law when they are able. Such is the evil in men's hearts. Be strong, therefore, and obey the law in all ways."

"Chaos breaks men's souls and invites evil. Therefore, guard your heart against the wiles of Chaos and you shall persevere."

"Tyrannical law breeds anarchy and rebellion in the hearts of men. Thus the law should be created with good in mind for a good law is happily followed by all and promotes order."

"When a man is protected by good laws and follows the good laws created to prevent evil, society flourishes and evil cannot take root."

By the time evening had arrived, Ash had once again slipped into the room, bearing a simple gray robe. As he knelt down to lay it on the floor, he heard Beowulf muttering precepts softly to himself, still staring at the mirror, the book in his hands.

"Honor the memory of the dead, but rejoice in their passing, for they mourn no longer." "Let your lips speak glory and honor to the Saint and the gods He loves and you too shall be glorified through Him."

Careful to not make any noise, he slipped out of the room and shut the door soundlessly behind him. As he turned, he noticed Davis slipping into the chapel, dressed in his normal black outfit. Davis smiled at him as he walked over.

"The Canon was kind enough to inform me of what was going on." Davis remarked pointedly.

Ash had the good grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry. We got to talking so long with Torin and Alisha that we needed to come here right away to begin the preparations. I wasn't allowed to leave."

Davis hummed at that. "Has he really been in there all day?"

Ash nodded. "He was reciting tenets in there just now."

Davis' eyes turned bright blue for a moment as he seemed to be staring through the wall. "And naked as the day he was born too. What is it about him and being a nudist? It's rather annoying. If he wants to get it on that badly—"

Ash rolled his eyes. "It's a requirement of the preparations. The subject has to be fully familiar with themselves and understand who they are, inside and out. Think of it as running a complete diagnostic on yourself."

"I suppose." Davis replied offhandedly. "I still say he just wants to show off his dick to everyone."

Ash grimaced, covering his face with a hand. "Must you? We're in a church, after all."

"And I'm an atheistic machine, what's your point?" Davis asked, amused.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You still don't believe in the gods after everything that's happened?"

Davis smirked. "To quote Han Solo, 'I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange stuff but I don't believe in one all-powerful force controlling everything. No mystical energy field guides my destiny!'"

Ash sighed with an exasperated smile. "Maybe we can get St. Cuthbert to come down here and beat some sense into you with his cudgel. Would that convince you?"

Davis laughed quietly. "It would convince me there's a nut job with a cudgel running around, maybe."

The two shared a laugh before the door opened once again to admit Torin and Alisha. The pair walked into the small foyer just outside the main room where Ash and Davis were standing. Looking at the man for a moment, Alisha turned to Ash.

"Please don't tell me this is your metal friend. He's too good looking to be a golem."

Davis laughed out loud at this. "Charming as always, Alisha." He smiled. "Forgive my being forward as I realize you haven't met me yet but I always enjoyed listening to you and the flasher Gnoll spar verbally."

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "'The flasher Gnoll'? That's a good one. I'll have to keep that in mind." She stretched out her hand to shake but Davis took it in his hand, kissing her knuckles politely. "'Tis a pleasure, madam!"

Alisha smirked. "Courtly manners and soft skin, too. Lovely. If only you had the equipment of a man you might have had a chance."

Davis smirked back. "Oh, my 'equipment' works quite well, thank you."

Ash sighed. "Can we please not discuss fluid exchanges please?"

He glanced over at Torin and motioned with his hand. "Torin? Davis. Davis? Torin."

Davis shook hands with the man. "Nice to finally meet you officially."

"I must say, you're not quite what I expected." Torin offered.

Davis raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you expected some clunky suit of metal with a distorted voice coming from it?"

"Basically, yes." Torin replied. "Nice to know I was wrong."

Davis merely smirked in reply. A few moments later, the Canon entered the chapel. Following after him was a dour-looking man with a harsh lean face and jet-black hair, dressed in a silver ring mail shirt and dark blue pants with a wooden cudgel at his side. Everyone bowed to the Canon as he entered and the Canon nodded in return before gesturing to the man behind him.

"Ash, may I present Sergeant Moody of the local chapter of the Billets. He has agreed to be Beowulf's mentor and sponsor."

"A pleasure to meet you Sergeant." Ash stated, shaking the man's hand. "Forgive me for asking, but you are aware that Beowulf is a Gnoll, correct?"

"And that should matter to me why?" The man asked, his voice as grating and rough as the rest of him appeared to be. "Of course I'm aware! I wouldn't be here if I had a problem with it, after all!"

Ash smiled. Beowulf would definitely fit in well with the Order if this man was anything to go by!

"I just wanted to make sure." He explained. "I was afraid his being non-human—"

"Who do you think we are? The Pussy Knights of Purity or some such rubbish?" The man snapped causing Davis and Alisha to smother a laugh. "We're the Order of the Billets, not some holier-than-thou Paladin order! If he's got the right stuff, he's in!"

Ash smiled with a nod. "Glad to hear it."

The Canon chuckled quietly at the Sergeant's ferocity. "I shall go and fetch the inductee, then."

The man nodded without a word and walked forward so that he took his place at the back of the chapel, at the end of the main aisle. Davis, Alisha, and Torin sat in one of the front row benches while the Canon walked over to the door and knocked before opening it slightly. Muttering to Beowulf he shut the door and walked over to the Sergeant and Ash who stood next to him.

"He shall be out once he finishes dressing. I should tell you that we needed to use one of the speaking books as he cannot read. Do you wish for more particulars about him?"

"Anything I want to know I'll learn from him." The man replied gruffly.

The Canon nodded, seemingly not put out by the man's disregard for his station. A few moments later, Beowulf emerged from the room, the robe draped around his lean form with the hood back. He walked quickly down the center aisle and stood before the three of them, the Canon in the middle with Moody on one side and Ash on the other. Beowulf bowed his head to the Canon in respect.

"The Wise and Powerful Canon does me great honor by being here this evening. I do not deserve such consideration."

The Canon smiled. "No, Beowulf, the honor is mine. Ash may be considered the Slayer of Iuz but it was your aid that allowed him and his friend to accomplish it. And you suffered greatly for your assistance. I would honor any such warrior who showed such strength and resolve. Now then, as everyone is here, let us begin."

The Canon straightened up, his face becoming sterner and his bearing more regal in appearance. The kindly old man was gone, before them stood the ArchCleric of Veluna.

"Inductee, you stand before me in supplication to become a member of the Order of the Billets of St. Cuthbert! You have spent the day in preparation for this moment. Have you examined yourself with the honesty and integrity that the Saint demands?"

Beowulf nodded. "I have."

"Have you seen the darkness in your own mind, confronted it, and understood it?"

"I have."

"Have you looked upon your own body and understood it in every detail?"

"I have."

"And through these observations and understandings, do you believe you are worthy to become a member of this Order?"

Beowulf thought carefully for a moment before speaking. "I understand that I am not perfect, nor will I ever be. This body may be flawed and the mind within it dark, but there is also light and goodness in me as well. The Saint teaches that all men are so, and so I am hardly different from any other. If it is the Saint's will that I be in the Order, it shall be. If not, so be it." Beowulf bowed his head submissively.

The Canon stared at Beowulf dispassionately for a moment before speaking. "You speak the truth plainly and openly. You do not demand entry into the Order and yet you do not consider yourself unworthy due to what flaws you may have. You have answered well and so we shall continue. Many consider St. Cuthbert to be a champion of good. While this is often the case he is not concerned with doing good at all costs, as some gods believe. But rather he believes that Law and obedience to the law should come first. Do you accept this?"

"I do."

"Do you understand that while the law is paramount to the Saint, he does not believe in tyrannical law that abuses the people it was designed to protect?"

"I do."

"Do you understand that while doing good is a secondary goal to the Saint, it will supersede obedience to the law if the law is evil in nature or prevents the spread of goodness?"

"I do."

The Canon nodded. "Very well. Then we shall proceed with the swearing of oaths. Have you any questions or declarations at this moment, before your commit yourself to this Order?"

Beowulf shook his head.

The Canon once again spoke. "Very well then. Inductee, do you swear to uphold the tenets of St. Cuthbert? To be honest and true to yourself and to all others?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to abide by all the laws of the Order and to obey them to the fullest extent?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to pursue justice and righteousness in all things?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to aid all those who believe in the Saint and all those who hold to the ideals He preaches?"

"I do."

"And do you swear that you shall never fall to the wiles and temptations of Chaos or Evil, always remaining true to yourself, the Saint, and the Order you desire to serve?"

"I swear all these things!"

The Canon nodded. "By the power invested in me by St. Cuthbert as His servant, and as the ArchCleric of Veluna, I name thee Initiate of the Order of the Billets! Welcome, Beowulf!"

The Gnoll smiled as Ash and the others clapped in congratulations.

* * *

><p>Newer A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.

A/N: Yes this chapter was very wordy with no action but I felt compelled to write it as detailed as I did. Decisions like the one Beowulf is making shouldn't be made lightly and everyone needs to really look inside themselves and see who they really are at least once.


	18. Act II

**Chapter 18: Act II**

Ash stretched out, luxuriating in the hot waters of the spa set into the roof of his corporate headquarters. Massive one-way mirrors set into the ceiling and walls allowed him to view the clear afternoon California sky without anyone else being able to see in. He smiled, indulging in the feel of seemingly absolute luxury that surrounded him. After being cut off from even the simplest pleasures of modern day life, something like this was heaven. Davis lounged in one of the deck chairs nearby, his eyes glowing blue, indicating data transmission from various sources.

"Anything interesting?" Ash asked, glancing over at him.

"Just the usual news and daily reports." Davis replied. "Nothing significant."

Ash nodded, stretching one more time before getting out of the hot water, dressed in simple swim shorts. "I suppose I should get back to work. Time is money."

Davis nodded in a distracted way while Ash toweled off and moved to the changing room nearby. Dressing quickly in a plain white button down shirt and dark slacks he walked out of the sauna area and into the elevator at the end of the massive room. A short drop later brought him to the large executive floor of the building where he and Davis worked and lived. Entering his office, he sat down at the large mahogany desk on which sat a large multi-screen system. He took a moment to gaze out the massive window behind him and take in the view before turning to the computer. Tapping a few keys he began looking at the various emails and reports that warranted his attention.

The two had been very busy the last two months they had been back. He had returned with the fear that centuries had past and his empire had crumbled to dust along with the rest of the world. Fortunately, Oerth's dimension appeared to run on a parallel time line similar to Earth's own. The difference in temporal flows resulted in Earth being slightly ahead of the other dimension by a week or two. While 2 years was a long time to be out of the loop in the business and technology world, Heaven's Light had been running the company very well in the pair's absence. Their R&D group was continually coming up with upgraded designs for their current technology or new concepts of their own, the future technology allowing them access into avenues they would have never contemplated otherwise.

One such example was the hydrogen fuel cell, anti-gravity vehicles that had just become popular when they had left. Now they had become the norm with older gasoline cars considered antiques or at least out of vogue. There had been resistance from the car manufacturers and the various oil producing countries of the Middle East, not to mention various oil companies. Fortunately, a powerful ad campaign coupled with the support of the leading scientific minds and 'ecology-conscious' congressmen had ensured that vehicles with the new power cells were being produced and the country's fueling infrastructure updated to keep up. They were now working in conjunction with the auto-makers on 'augmented reality' windshields which allowed for heads-up display data such as fuel levels and speed to be shown at the bottom of the window as well as highlighting road lines in dark or inclement weather.

As Ash continued to type, Davis sauntered in from the elevator. Ash glanced up at him briefly before returning to his work. "How is that new ultra-light body R&D came up with working?" He asked.

"Perfectly." Davis replied, glancing down at himself briefly. "The nano-carbon structures and new ultra-light materials did wonders for my weight. I'm 270 pounds now instead of nearly a ton. It's nice to be able to sit in normal chairs though I feel a bit naked without all my armor."

Ash smirked. "Welcome to the human world, my friend. Now you know how we puny humans feel all the time. You can always have R&D whip you up a bullet proof black long coat if you want."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, the Matrix look is so very 'in' these days. I'd much rather dodge the bullets or spit them out my mouth. So much more impressive."

Ash glanced up at him again with a smile. "Been watching 'those' movies again, have you?"

Davis smirked. "Don't make me channel my inner Schwarzenegger."

"Perish the thought." Ash muttered as he scanned another email. "How are the plans for the dimensional gate coming along?"

"Just about finished." Davis replied. "Once those are finalized I can start building it. It shouldn't take too long though why you want to build a permanent dimensional gate between Oerth and here is beyond me. If you want to visit, just ask me."

Ash looked up at him seriously. "I do plan on going back fairly soon, you know. Never mind the fact that I'm not just going to forget about Beowulf, Torin, and Alisha, there's a lot of good we can do there."

Davis sat down in one of the plush armchairs near the desk, a frown on his face. "I don't understand why you want to pour massive amounts of capital into that place. You've got an empire here already, why do you want to repeat the process there? Just building up the infrastructure and introducing basic scientific principles will take at least a few decades, if not a century."

Ash looked at him steadily. "I made a promise a while back and I intend to keep it. That world could be so much more than it already is. Just imagine if we can get magic and science to co-exist! The possibilities are limitless! What if we could bring magic here? Just my powers alone…"

"Would make you a god." Davis muttered in quiet realization.

Ash frowned. "Well…yes I suppose so, though I wasn't thinking in quite those terms." He glanced back up at his companion. "I was rather thinking about all the benefits to the world that would go along with it. Mental and physical diseases cured with a touch. True resurrection, maybe."

"You do realize such a revolution could easily get out of control?" Davis remarked.

Ash nodded. "Oh, there would be a lot of opposition, I'm sure. We just need to find the right angle. Advanced energy manipulation maybe. Something scientific-sounding. Never mind the fact that I think the people of Oerth deserve a more modern chamber pot."

Davis merely laughed for a moment before returning to the subject. "If you want to help poor people there are plenty here. Start a charity or something and give some money to the third world countries."

"We're already doing that to an extent." Ash replied, looking at another report. "You and I both know just funneling money into a country only makes the leadership there more greedy. Most of that money never even goes to the people it's supposed to help. The nano-machines are doing a good job with cleaning the pollution in the rivers and soil in Africa along with a few other places but we need to do more than that. Those people are just barely hanging on. It's a step up but it's only one step. More direct intervention would be needed to make any kind of sweeping change."

Davis frowned thoughtfully. "We do have close to a thousand terminators and a couple hundred ground and air vehicles, plus munitions thanks to Heaven's Light keeping up their production in case the former resistance needed more supplies. We could simply stage a coup and take over."

Ash frowned. "I don't even want to think about that. The political fallout from that would be incredible. Imagine, a private company suddenly becoming its own political state? The rest of the world would go nuts. If they found out we had AI's or even a hint that terminators were real, they'd nuke us before we could blink, collateral damage be damned. I'd rather not be remembered as the next Blackwater Company, thank you."

Davis scoffed. "Considering we are one of the world's leading military weapons and technology manufacturers, I'd call it close."

The rest of the day continued with Ash and Davis looking over the various decisions 'they' had made over the last two years as well as continuing their tutelage regarding recent world events and changes their company had made. As the afternoon turned into evening Ash made his way to the study. In comparison to the very modern and crisp look of the office and the building in general, this room was dominated by wood paneling, plush chairs, soft lighting, and a massive library filled with books. The only concession to technology was the small terminal on one of the desks and a flat screen on the wall that doubled as a monitor. As Ash sank into one of the chairs, the monitor lit up on its own, showing the face of a young woman with long golden hair, deep blue eyes, and sharp cheekbones. Looking at Ash, she smiled slightly, her soft voice flowing through the speakers.

"Good evening Ash."

Ash smiled at her. "Good evening Heaven."

"Are you ready to continue with your recording of the events prior to your return?"

Ash nodded. "If I recall, last night I had finished telling you about Beowulf's induction into the Order of the Billets, yes?"

The AI nodded. "You did indeed."

Ash rubbed his eyes in thought. "So, it would be about 14 months before we came back. To be honest, it was fairly quiet, all things considered. I'll just give you some of the highlights I remember most right now. We can go into more detail later if we need to."

"As you wish." Heaven's Light replied primly.

Ash, gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, first thing after that was moving Iuz's body to Furyondy and my knighting by King Belvor the Fourth…"

* * *

><p><em>The rear of the Royal Courtyard<em> _in_ _Chendl, Furyondy_

The false dawn was just beginning to appear when two flashes of blue light appeared in the small rear courtyard next to the servant's entrance to the palace. Three men stood around the prone and wrapped body as the King's advisor came forward to meet them. Two were dressed in the royal purple and silver robes of the ArchCleric's personal wizards while the third was a yellow and white robed cleric of Pelor. As the man approached, Ash scrutinized him carefully. His face was lean and aristocratic with high cheekbones, a sharp nose, and a thin mouth pressed in a constant straight line. His black hair, while long, was trimmed carefully and tied back behind his head with a blue ribbon. His blue eyes were watery and pinched and his frame, like his face, was thin. He was dressed in rich forest greens and sea blues with the crest of the realm on his breast. The corners of his mouth quirked upward slightly in what might have been a smile before he bowed slightly in welcome, the trio nodding their heads respectfully.

"Good morning my lords." The man stated quietly. "Welcome to Furyondy." He looked over at Ash, looking him up and down for a moment before letting his smile stretch a bit. "We are honored that Sir Asher Walters, Baronet and Slayer of Iuz himself should grace us with his presence for such a mundane task. It is an honor Sir."

Ash merely brushed aside the comment with a wave of his hand. "I felt that such an important delivery to the King himself required a more personal touch."

The man nodded, his face once again bland. "How very considerate of you. The Canon, and Furyondy of course, are fortunate to have men such as you as our allies."

"Thank you for the kind words." Ash replied, noting the man's slightly cool demeanor. "Given the nature of our business and the demands of your time, I'm sure you would prefer to conclude it with haste."

The man nodded. "Yes, of course. I do have one question for you, however." The man glanced down at the body for a moment before looking back up at Ash, his gaze turning a touch icy. "How is it that a man such as yourself, powerful though you are, was able to fell one such as him? He was considered untouchable, after all."

"I have your oath that what I say will be only for your ears and the King's?" Ash asked sternly.

The man stiffened almost imperceptibly, his face hardening. "I suggest you take better care in choosing your words, sir. I am the King's personal advisor. I have heard more state secrets than any other man in this realm and I have let none of them slip from my lips, I assure you!"

Ash looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Let us say we have introduced something to his body that will prevent him from waking."

The man raised an eyebrow speculatively. "A poison or sedative of some kind? I would have thought such a man would be immune to such arts. He has survived more than one assassination attempt I am told."

Ash shook his head. "It is not a substance you would be familiar with, I'm afraid."

"I am certain the King will want a more precise answer." The man replied, his face tightening into a slight but stern frown. "I know him quite well and it will reflect poorly on me, and you as well, if I do not have more answers for him than that. Such vagueness will not please him, I can assure you."

Ash looked coolly into the man's eyes, his face impassive as his mind considered the implications of telling the man such information before he spoke.

"I will only tell you that it is not magical in nature so you need not be concerned about an enchantment being broken by Iuz himself or a rival sorcerer."

The man nodded slowly. "Is there anything else you can tell me so that the King might be informed to the fullest extent?"

Ash shook his head. "All I will tell you is, it is not magical in nature nor is it divine. The best kept secret is known only to one person after all. I mean no disrespect, of course."

The man sighed with a nod. "Being privy to state secrets of my own I understand such a need. So be it then. In addition, sir, the King has asked me to inform you that he will be holding a ceremony in your honor in a week's time. You are to be given the title of Knight Errant for your deeds."

Ash raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Knight Errant?"

The man smiled slightly. "His Majesty realizes that because you are a citizen and Baronet of Veluna he cannot ask you to serve him directly. The title of Knight Errant allows you to command a number of Furyondy's troops should the need arise while also allowing you to travel at your own will or the will of the Canon without His Majesty's direct command or oversight. You are, in effect, your own man as far as Furyondy is concerned though His Majesty would hope that, should the need arise, you would help defend our realm."

Ash nodded. "So long as it does not conflict with my duties to the Canon, of course."

"Indeed." The man replied. Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for two men nearby to take up the body. Ash looked over at them questioningly.

"My personal servants." The man stated, noticing Ash's look. "They are as trustworthy as myself, I promise you. They have seen much odder things than this and kept silent."

Ash mulled over this before nodding. "Very well then. We will take our leave. Do give my regards to the King."

The man nodded. "Indeed I will sir."

Ash nodded and stepped back between the two robed figures before they were encased in blue light, vanishing without a sound. The advisor watched them leave before turning to his servants, a grim look on his face.

"Not as much information as I wished, but it will have to be enough." He glanced down at the body intently before looking back to the men. "Move him to someplace more…appropriate."

The servants nodded silently before picking up the body and carrying it inside while the man stared at the approaching sunrise, his mouth turning upward into a cold smile.

* * *

><p><em>The Royal Palace of Chendl in Furyondy, 2 weeks after the defeat of Iuz<em>

Pennants of every color hung from the cream-colored pillars of the great throne room where the King of Furyondy stood, garbed in mithril chain mail and royal purple with a sword at his side. Despite his age, the old King stood straight and tall, his gray hair and beard neatly trimmed and his blue eyes clear and sharp. Great arched windows along the walls near the ceiling let in the clear light of morning, bathing the room in golden rays. Behind him on a raised dais of granite sat the throne of the King, the white marble inlaid with gold and silver patterns and cushioned with inset royal purple pillows. The high, arched ceiling displayed a vast, detailed mural of various knights prominently displayed, slaying great chromatic dragons of red, green, black, and blue. At one end of the mural stood Heironeous the ArchPaladin, god of chivalry and strength fighting against a dark and grim figure by the side of a great golden dragon. Gathered on one side of the vast room were the members of the clergy while on the other side stood the various advisors to the King. Further down the room stood lesser ranking nobles and high ranking officials in the government which composed the court of the realm. Dressed in clean yellow and white robes as befitting a cleric of Pelor as well as a new mirrored breastplate, Ash knelt before the King with his head bowed, his knee sinking into the rich red carpet that ran up the center of the room from the main doors to the dais. Next to him, a step back and to his right, Beowulf bowed low in respect before straightening and resuming his role as Ash's bodyguard. The Gnoll was dressed in the polished ring mail and blue leggings of the Order with an ironwood cudgel at his side. The item was both a practical weapon and the symbol of his Order to be carried with him at all times.

"Asher Walters!" Belvor began, stately. "You have been summoned before us today to be recognized for your defeat of the vile warlord and necromancer known as Iuz! It is our understanding that you battled Iuz atop the battlements of Grabford in Furyondy, smiting him with Pelor's holy power, and routing his army which was laying siege to the city! In recognition of your bravery in the face of this great evil and the strength you displayed in defeating said foe, we grant you the title of Knight Errant of the Kingdom of Furyondy! Let all who hear my voice know that this man shall be considered a noble of the realm! He shall have the authority to command a company of 50 men in defense of the realm and its allies!"

The King paused before speaking again. "In times such as these, it gives us encouragement to know that there are those who are willing to stand up against such evils, even in the face of overwhelming odds. It gives us hope for future where peace and reason hold sway rather than barbarism and war."

The man drew his sword and touched the tip of it to Ash's shoulders before gesturing with a hand. "Rise, Sir Asher Walters!"

Ash stood with a small smile on his face as he bowed to the King in respect. The nobles and priests clapped as Ash and Beowulf strode down the carpeted walkway in the center of the room. As Ash walked, his happened to notice the advisor to whom he had delivered Iuz's body a week and a half ago. The man nodded with a slight smile of congratulations as the doors opened, revealing a small crowd of people who also clapped upon seeing their new Knight. As the King and the rest of the court began to walk down the carpet towards the crowd the advisor walked up to him and muttered intently in his ear. Nodding, the King exited out one of the side doors, leaving the advisor with the rest of the court, his cool gaze settling on Ash. Ash and Beowulf spent the next hour or two being congratulated and given many well-wishes. While Ash had hoped to speak with the King about Iuz privately, it appeared his Majesty had more important business to attend to as the man was nowhere to be found. As noon rolled around, Ash was finally able to break away and obtain a wizard transport back to Mitrik.

The celebration in Veluna lasted for several days. With Iuz and his minions no longer threatening the country's borders, many were once again confident of a lasting peace between the civilized kingdoms of the continent with Aerdi being the unspoken exception. Ash, of course, knew differently. The barbarian and monstrous hordes Iuz controlled might be scattered and leaderless for now but it was only a matter of time until someone took it into their heads to take his place. After all, if nothing else Iuz had proved that such a combining of forces was possible with enough charisma and power behind the one prompting it. The warlord had set a dangerous precedent and Ash knew sooner or later someone would try to fill his shoes.

He only hoped whomever tried it would be much less successful than the evil necromancer had been.

Ash spent the next few days with his friends, enjoying his newfound status as people often bought him and his friends free drinks in a show of gratitude. Fortunately, the nanites in his body quickly processed the alcohol, breaking it down much more efficiently than a normal person to prevent him from becoming too drunk. Alisha and Beowulf had taken the opportunity to engage in the drinking contest they had challenged each other to before Ash and Beowulf had left to join the army. The crowd quickly became enthusiastic as bets were made on both sides as to which one would slide off the chair in a heap first. The new Baronet was, of course, the impartial judge sitting to the side of them. The drinking contest lasted for a several hours, moving from local beers and wine to powerful dwarven brews and more exotic liquors. Alisha finally succumbed to the strong drink, listing forward before her forehead smacked the table. The crowd roared as Ash bestowed the dubious title of winner to Beowulf who grinned drunkenly, waving his fist in accomplishment.

"Always knew noisy bitch was bad drinker!" Beowulf slurred triumphantly. "Maybe Beowulf see she any good in bed!" The crowd roared with laughter and encouragement, half hoping the pair would get it on right there for their amusement while money changed various hands.

Ash stood up with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I need to save this charming maiden from a cruel and terrible fate!" The crowd laughed uproariously as Beowulf gestured at him rudely. Picking up Alisha's prone form, he tossed her onto his shoulder and carried her upstairs to one of the rooms. Placing her in the bed, he covered her up and put a basin next to the bed before leaving, locking the door behind him. Walking back down, he motioned to the barkeep as the men continued to joke and laugh with the drunken Gnoll.

"How much for the room?" He asked.

The barkeep merely chuckled. "On the house, my friend. This crowd more than covered it with all the drinking competitions going on. I don't usually make this much in a month!"

Ash chuckled. "I'd better get him out of here too before he pees on someone's shoes."

The barkeep laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. Ash walked over to Beowulf and tapped his shoulder. The Gnoll looked over at him blearily. "What Alpha want? Beowulf busy!"

Ash smiled. "I think it's time we retired upstairs my friend."

Beowulf blinked at him owlishly. "You want to rut with Beowulf? Why you not say before that you wanted Beowulf like that?"

The crowd laughed loudly at this while Ash merely smiled. "No, I meant you need to sleep this off."

Beowulf snorted, waving his hand unsteadily. "Not in middle of day! No sleep during day! Alpha is crazy!"

Ash smiled. "Maybe so, but you still need to lie down. Come on!" With that he hefted the Gnoll up by his armpits who flopped bonelessly out of the chair. With a grunt, Ash swung his drunken brother over his shoulder just as he had done Alisha.

"Hey!" Beowulf yelled indignantly. "Beowulf not noisy bitch! No carry!"

The room laughed again as Ash carried him up the stairs, the Gnoll's fists beating ineffectually on Ash's back. Walking over to the room next to Alisha's, he opened the door and dumped the Gnoll into one of the beds.

"Sleep, Beowulf." Ash commanded quietly. "You're Alpha commands it."

The creature grumbled incoherently for a moment though he stayed put. Shutting the door and locking it, he left the two room keys on the small dresser and stretched out to take a quick nap himself.

Ash woke several hours later as night was beginning to fall. Noticing Beowulf had since left the room he got up and made his way out of the tavern and through the city into the palace. The guards nodded to him as he passed the large main doors, making his way towards the Canon's private residence within the palace. Walking up to one of the doors guarded by two men, he knocked briskly. At the murmured affirmative, he made his way in quickly, shutting the door behind him. The Canon was seated in one of the chairs around a large square table upon which sat a large map of the continent. Surprisingly, Davis was also present in his terminator form, frowning thoughtfully at the map as he stood next to the table. Looking up, he smiled upon seeing Ash. He walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, well, look at you! Baronet of Veluna and Knight Errant of Furyondy! You seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Thanks to your help, as always." Ash replied easily before turning to the Canon and bowing to him. "Most Venerable."

"Do sit down Ash." The Canon invited him, gesturing to one of the other chairs. "Would you care for some repast?"

Ash shook his head. "No thank you. I just came by to discuss our future plans and the future in general."

The Canon nodded sagely. "It is always good to look to the future, even though the gods are the only ones that can predict it with any accuracy. I have found your friend Davis to be quite the knowledgeable…ah, young man."

Davis smiled. "No need to trip over words, your Excellency. I won't be offended."

Ash sat down, gazing at the map. "Have we made any headway on the Iridium?" He asked musingly.

"I believe we have." The Canon stated. "An ornate, enchanted sword was delivered to us by an older man a few days ago. According to him, the sword was sold to him by the family of a Knight of the Order of the Hart, the royal knights of Furyondy. Apparently the Knight had recently died in battle and effects were given back to the family. As they had no use for it and were in somewhat desperate financial straits, they decided to sell it to the shopkeeper. He had the blade tested as a matter of course and found it to be partially made of star metal as well as mithril. When he heard we were searching for such items, he immediately sought us out."

"Interesting." Davis remarked. "Has the sword been tested by our own people to verify it?"

Hazen nodded. "The blade is indeed forged from star metal, mithril, and high quality steel. It is a beautiful weapon. The enchantment on it appears to be a variation of a powerful locator spell, most likely to ensure the knight knew where his weapon was at all times in case he dropped it in battle or it was stolen. Not surprising given the value of the blade."

Ash nodded. "Davis, can you analyze the sword to see if it includes Iridium?"

Davis nodded. "Do you have the sword here?"

The Canon nodded and walked over to a long box resting on a table nearby. Opening it, he drew out the long blade and handed it to Davis. Taking the sword in both hands, his eyes began to glow red before scanning beams leapt from them, sweeping over the blade. Scraping a bit of the metal off with a nail, he placed it in his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face before nodding.

"Excellent. The blade does indeed contain Iridium, as well as mithril and steel."

"Will it be enough to fuel your remaining cell?" Ash asked.

Davis nodded. "Assuming the concentration is constant throughout the blade, yes. All we need is a forge hot enough to melt it."

"How hot a forge do you require?" Hazen inquired.

"Iridium has a melting point of 4,002 degrees." Davis stated. "Iron and steel melt at approximately 1500 degrees in comparison. We are fortunate that the material has already been smelted once before since there are no impurities or other elements aside from the other materials that make up the blade. Thus we will merely require a significant amount of heat to melt the material and separate it from the others. As the steel and mitril will boil at those temperatures, we need only take out the semi-liquid material that is left."

The Canon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "While we do have forges and quality smiths in Mitrik and Veluna City, I am not aware of a forge that can heat star metal in our own realm though I will be sure to check."

"What about the Dwarves?" Ash asked. "They are said to be great miners."

"They do a great amount of mining, living as they do in the mountains." The Canon mused quietly. "And it is true they do a fair amount of smithing. I shall make inquiries to them to see if they have a star metal forge."

"Is there anyone else who could work Iridium or at least melt it?" Davis asked.

Hazen leaned back in his chair in thought. "A wizard skilled in metalwork perhaps. There are those who know how to make enchanted blades and there are masterwork smiths who can work with almost any material. These men are masters of their craft, however, and it will take some time to gain an audience with one."

"Even for the Canon of Veluna?" Davis asked skeptically.

Hazen frowned slightly. "You are obviously not well versed in politics, young man. Certainly my word will go a long way in securing the services of such a person but you must remember that I am not the only one with power in the world. These men work for kings and princes as well as powerful clerics and archmages, each of which have power equal to mine in most cases. One does not drop an order from a king to work on an order from the Canon, nor would I expect them to. And if I should attempt to apply political force to expedite the process, it would hardly ingratiate me to those I have insulted, especially as this is not an emergency or a life and death matter."

"In other words, no cutting in line." Ash remarked.

Hazen chuckled quietly. "Something like that, yes."

"Do we have any other options?" Ash asked.

"One of the great dragons might have a fire hot enough to melt it." The old man mused. "But there are very few of the old metallic dragons left in the world. Less than half a dozen from what I have heard. Sadly the chromatic dragons are greater in number these days."

"How could an overgrown lizard possibly help us?" Davis asked, puzzled.

Ash chuckled. "Dragons are intelligent Davis. Some say they are smarter than humans not to mention powerful. They even have their own language and writing. Some can even use human magic. They're normally hundreds of years old."

The Canon nodded. "Indeed. However, even the good dragons are fairly aloof. They do not tend to meddle in the affairs of humans, or anyone else, for that matter unless they stand to profit by it, though I understand the golden dragons may be an exception. The chromatic dragons such as reds and greens are completely despicable, however. They live for spreading destruction and chaos in the lands they roam and they heed the call of no master except for perhaps their goddess Tiamat. Even Iuz could not persuade them to fight for him. I have heard rumors of powerful magical orbs that might compel a dragon but that would be dangerous in the extreme."

"I am reluctant to ask a dragon for a favor but we might need to if the Dwarves do not assist us and the wait for a master craftsman is too long." Ash remarked. "Do you know where any of the metallic dragons live?"

"I have heard rumors that an ancient gold dragon makes his roost in the Iron Hills far to the south of Aerdi but whether it is true or not I cannot say. I shall have my servants look into it as well as what craftsmen work with star metal."

Ash nodded, turning back to the map. "So then, Iuz is no longer a threat and his hordes are scattered into the Vesve Forest to the north beyond our borders and throughout Iuz's former lands as far as we know. What is the state of the other kingdoms and cities?"

"Veluna, as you know, has been doing well." Hazen stated. "We were not directly affected by the war and so our cities and industry remain intact. Furyondy, who bore much of Iuz's aggression, has suffered the near loss of Grabford. While it would not be considered an industrial powerhouse it is still a blow to the kingdom as there are only seven major cities in the realm. In addition, while the King still enjoys popular support amongst the people, the southern lords who rule Littleberg, Libernen, and Willip are still in contention with him. Since these cities represent the major focuses of power in the kingdom apart from Chendl and Crocksport, the King is in a delicate situation at the moment. In truth, this situation has been going on since the war began but its end has not brought the stability one might hope for."

"I understand that Prince Thrommel is a rising star in the kingdom, correct?" Davis asked.

The Canon nodded, looking over at Ash to clarify. "Prince Thrommel is the Crown Prince of Furyondy and the Lord-Provost of Highfolk. Highfolk is the city to the north of us and it sits near our northern border."

Ash nodded. "What else do we know about him?"

"The man is a brilliant and able commander as well as a learned man." The Canon replied. "He seems to excel in everything he puts his mind to. An excellent diplomat and a scholar, he is well loved in both Veluna and Furyondy. Both countries will prosper when Furyondy comes under his leadership."

"And do you expect that to be soon?" Ash asked.

"The King is no longer a young man and the ongoing tensions between himself and the southern lords do not help matters." The Canon replied. "I do not expect him to depart this world soon, but I suspect his time will come within the next several years."

Ash nodded. "And our northern 'neighbors'?"

"From what the Canon has told me," Davis responded, "The Horned Society directly north of us has always been a thorn in the side. They're a very vicious and ruthless people, ruled by the most powerful warriors and mages who call themselves Hierarchs. They seem happy to keep to themselves for the moment since Iuz's defeat but that could easily change. It doesn't help that Iuz's former capital of Dorakaa lies almost directly north of them."

"So the Horned Society was Iuz's front lawn and made up his front liners." Ash muttered looking at the map.

"They might still be if someone in Dorakaa decides to take up where Iuz left off." Davis added. "There's no shortage of evil there and with the right backing…"

"Another warlord might rise to power." Ash nodded thoughtfully. "What about the Shield Lands to the east of Furyondy?" Ash asked, his finger on the city of Critwall just west of the continent's massive body of water, the Nyr Dyv.

"There is only one other major city in the Shield Lands besides Critwall." The Canon stated, pointing to an island close to the northern edge of the great lake. "Admun. But the two cities have strong garrisons and have no love for Iuz or the Bandit Kingdoms to the north of them. The Bandit Kingdoms themselves are of small consequence as they prefer to war amongst themselves for supremacy of their land."

He traced his finger directly south to below the lake where three rivers converged. "The city of Greyhawk is becoming increasingly important as the gateway between the western and eastern kingdoms and is a major trading city in its own right."

Ash nodded as the Canon moved his finger to the eastern edge of the great lake. "The kingdom of Urnst is, for the most part hospitable to us, though we have not made any significant overtures towards them." He moved his finger further east. "Nyrond is, as always, the main barrier against the Kingdom of Aerdi though Ivid is hardly worried about taking land at the moment. He is still smarting from the loss of you and his failure to locate you while within his own territory. But I fear even this will not cause him to cower for long. Ivid's madness will only continue to increase as time goes by and he may start looking to the north at the lands of the Bone March or the southern lands of Sunndi again. Sadly, even when he wages war he usually only does so for the sport of it, rather than actual gain."

Ash frowned. "While I do not like the idea of assassinating someone, wouldn't a knife in the back be a kindness in this case?"

Davis laughed humorlessly. "You obviously haven't read up on Aerdi's favorite pastime regarding royal succession. The princes have made backstabbing and fratricide an art form. Whoever comes out of the royal bloodbath with their organs intact gets to keep the crown. Madness seems to run in the family so an assassin would only hasten the inevitable."

"Better the devil you know than the one you don't." Muttered Ash. The Canon and Davis nodded in agreement. "What about the Theocracy of the Pale?" Ash asked, pointing to the lands north of Nyrond. "I don't know anything about them really."

"They are a religious state, somewhat similar to our own in structure except that we have a separate governing body for secular matters. The Pale, on the other hand, is ruled completely by the church of Pholtus. This would not necessarily be a bad thing except for its fanatical belief that all who do not owe allegiance to Pholtus are heretical pagans who should be burned at the stake. Fortunately, their god believes in law above all, so they mostly stay within their own borders. There are a few small kingdoms to the north of them but they are mostly controlled by barbarian tribes. They are of no real consequence to us."

"That covers everyone of importance to the east and north then." Ash remarked. "What about our southern and western neighbors?"

The man's finger moved to the south of Veluna and Furyondy, over a natural barrier of mountains to the lands beyond. "The Dwarven Confederation of Ulek considers themselves allies in a general sense though we have never had any need to call upon them for aid." His finger moved slightly to the east, marking a small country bordered on the east by a large bay. "Celene is controlled by the Elves and are very isolationist. They have little interest in those around them." His finger moved west again, back over Ulek and slightly southwest. "Keoland is similar to Ulek in their political stance."

The Canon then traced his finger northwest along the Crystalmist mountain range that bordered Veluna's western border. "Bissel is our closest ally next to Furyondy. Ket, which is further west and the lands to the northwest of the mountains we know little about as they have virtually no official contact with us. From what we have heard from Bissel, the lands west of them are mostly massive plains of grassland with few, if any, settlements. It is rumored that all of that land is under the control of a sultan or other such ruler but it has never been verified."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "So we have strong allies to our west, and east, with erstwhile allies to the south and enemies in the north, at least potentially."

The Canon nodded. "We have always strived to maintain good relations with our neighbors in the event of someone like Iuz coming to power."

"So, what will my role be in the world stage at this point, I wonder?" Ash mused. "A symbol should never rest on his laurels after all."

"I believe the city of Grabford would benefit greatly from your presence." The Canon stated. "It's rebuilding will need an organizing principle, something the people can rally behind. Even if you do not direct such efforts yourself, you may inspire others to assist in the rebuilding if you show a personal interest in it. Many of those people will need aid in some form or another."

Ash nodded. "A humanitarian visit would do them some good. Very well, I'll set out for Grabford in a few days."

Hazen nodded. "I'll have a few men sent along with you and Beowulf. Do you wish to bring Davis along with you?"

"Davis is standing right here, you know." The terminator remarked in a slightly acidic tone, glancing at both of them.

The Canon smiled at him. "My apologies, of course. Would you prefer to remain here or travel with your friend?"

Davis mulled the decision over for a moment before speaking. "I think it's time I do more travelling. Since I've repaired myself my regular form can travel with them and I can constantly remain cloaked to prevent drawing attention to myself. If need be I can create an illusion around myself to look like a horse drawn cart or something."

The Canon nodded. "So be it then. I wish the two of you well on your journey."

The pair stood and bowed to the Canon before taking their leave.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.


	19. Skirmish at HighFolk

**Chapter 19: Skirmish at Highfolk**

_Ash's study, Trans-Dimensional Technologies Headquarters_

"How long did the reconstruction of Grabford take?" Heaven's Light asked Ash as he sat in the soft easy chair, the large flat screen in front of him.

Ash shrugged easily. "About six months give or take. The city hadn't been sacked, merely breached. There was a lot of simple structural damage like broken windows and such done by the hordes but most of the buildings were largely whole. The worst part was the main defensive wall but with Crocksport and even Critwall sending supplies and workers it didn't take as long as it might otherwise have."

"And the fact that you were there directing the efforts had nothing to do with it, of course." The AI smiled mischievously, teasing him.

Ash rolled his eyes in good humor. "Well, it certainly didn't hurt that the 'Slayer of Iuz' had taken a personal interest in the rebuilding of the city. I suppose being a celebrity is the same everywhere; you point in one direction and everyone looks. You promote something and suddenly everyone is behind it all the way."

"I am somewhat surprised that you chose Beowulf as interim head of security for the city given that fact that he has no practical experience in governance or leadership of this type. Surely Davis would have been a better choice, or perhaps one of the local nobles?"

Ash shrugged. "He needed the experience, quite frankly. He is technically my second in command, even if I didn't have anyone following me at the time. He needs to be able to lead in my absence if the need arises. Plus he does have the mindset required for such work. Also, he is one of my companions so he was not a total unknown. Not many people have a Gnoll for a companion."

Heaven's Light's digital face nodded. "I imagine you also gained some valuable wisdom from the experience." She added.

Ash nodded. "Well, I certainly got to see how a city is rebuilt. Plus I learned how to organize relief efforts. I had a general idea of what to do but it's different than running a company. You have to learn how to pull all the various resources together and make them work as a whole in order to get anything done. Add in the human element with touchy attitudes and everyone thinking their part is the most important and it can become a mess real fast. Beowulf was helpful in that area, I must say." Ash smiled.

Heaven's Light smirked. "Let me guess, he bared his teeth at anyone who got 'uppity'?"

Ash laughed quietly. "Something like that. Let's just say he instilled a sense of perspective in a lot of people."

"So you led the city during those months as Lord-Mayor?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "Most of the leadership had been killed in the initial sacking where Iuz set up his throne room. Davis became my aide de camp and personal secretary for a while. Some of the nobles weren't happy that some outsider had come in and taken over but considering I saved their city, they couldn't grumble too loudly or they would have been hanged. Once the rebuilding was mostly finished and people were returning to their homes, I had one of the nobles installed as Lord-Mayor. Fellow named Vesper. He had a level head on his shoulders and kept his books balanced so he seemed like a good choice."

Heaven's Light nodded as Ash continued his recount. "After that I spent the next 8 months or so travelling with Davis and Beowulf along with a small retinue, going around to the various chapter houses in the cities as well as the local nobility to see if anyone needed a hand. We visited Crocksport, Chendl, the lower cities of Furyondy as well as Verbobonc. That was an interesting little place." Ash recalled.

"How so?"

"Seems they had something of a creature problem there." Ash explained. "There were about fifty of the things gathering around an old abandoned temple. Seems every decade or so a bunch of them show up out of nowhere and start congregating. Why, nobody knows. All I know is that placed reeked of darkness; it might have been an old temple to Nerull the Death god or Vecna, maybe."

"Who are they?" Heaven's Light inquired.

"Nasty pieces of work, from what I read." Ash remarked. "Nerull is the god of death, darkness and murder. Takes the form of the grim reaper most of the time. Some of his titles include the Hater of All Life and The Reaper of Flesh. Vecna was a mortal sorcerer who lived about 2000 years ago. He eventually turned himself into a powerful undead called a lich. He managed to pull off an Iuz on a pretty big scale and started a massive war. Even though he lost, he somehow ended up becoming a minor deity even though he lost a hand and an eye in the process. They call him the Lich-Lord these days."

"Lovely." Heaven's Light replied with a frown.

Ash nodded. "Yup. Anyway, it took about a month to clear out the creatures and I needed the help of Verbobonc's garrison to do it. Those things used guerillas tactics fairly well and we lost a few men but overall it was a pretty minor skirmish. After that I headed up to Devarnish, Veluna City, and finally back to Mitrik. By that time, Hazen had managed to find a master smith that worked with star metal. He was able to melt the blade down and separate the materials properly. Once Davis incorporated it into his power cell we were set."

The AI nodded. "Returning to a previous point for a moment, could you not have cleansed the temple with your abilities and the men with you?" Heaven's Light asked.

Ash frowned slightly. "A team of clerics might have been able to but that place was so steeped in darkness it would have taken a long time to do so and I had other concerns at the time. The temple didn't appear to be active and the men with me said it's been that way for as long as they can remember."

Heaven's Light nodded. "It seems you were able to create quite a bit of good will for yourself. That should be helpful in the future."

"It never hurts." Ash acknowledged. "And I am Furyondy's Knight Errant after all. It would look bad if I only hung around in Veluna."

"When do you plan to return?" Heaven's Light asked.

"Fairly soon." Ash replied. "We're caught up on what's been going on and we're going to be visiting some of the major construction sites and offices to get a feel for what's been going on there. Once we get some long term plans in place and maybe some new product ventures we'll be going back."

"As Davis has said repeatedly, I fail to see why you wish to return to such a back water world when you have this world at your fingertips." The AI stated.

Ash smiled slightly. "It's true that I have everything I could ever want here as far as materialistic things go. But one thing I don't have is a family. Beowulf, Torin, and Alisha are my family and Davis is too. But everyone here is so busy they seem to forget what's really important. Oerth has…a richness to it I guess. It's literally a magical place. Yes, people can be just as petty and there are a lot of nasty things there but there's goodness there too. I want to be a part of it. We have so much we can offer them and so much they can offer in return."

Heaven's Light nodded. "As you say. I will continue to perform my duties to the best of my ability while you are gone."

Ash smiled. "And you've done very well so far, Heaven. If I could, I'd give you a promotion and a raise but you're already running the company."

The AI smiled in gratitude at the praise. "I do not need such things but your thanks are appreciated."

Ash stood. "On that note, I'm going to bed. Our flight leaves in the morning for Japan. I'm anxious to see what those nuts have come up with lately."

The AI merely chuckled as Ash retired.

* * *

><p>The next two months were fairly busy as the pair traveled the globe, visiting the head offices of their divisions in various countries. On their first stop, the Japanese R&amp;D department had presented them with new designs for weapons and mobile humanoid weapon platforms.<p>

"No, we are not building giant bolter guns! Or chain swords! And I don't care if the military is drooling over the idea of massive walking robots! If I hear anyone mention the names 'Evangelion', 'Warhammer 40K', or 'Principio Eternus' around here, they are going to be demoted to Janitor!" Ash exclaimed at one meeting.

One of the young technicians in a simple white shirt and black slacks had the decency to look abashed as Ash continued. "If you people need some kind of anime to relate our business model to, think Ghost in the Shell, not Gundam or Voltron!"

"You might try working on an N2 mine though." Davis mentioned semi-seriously. Ash merely glared at him witheringly as an excited light came into the scientists' eyes.

"And for gods' sake, please try to curb the inclination to create Motoko Kusanagi sex robots!" Ash mentioned as he rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Or any other sex robot for that matter! I know somebody here is thinking it and this company is not going in that direction."

"We're planning a separate company for those." Davis muttered.

Ash looked at him incredulously for a moment before mastering himself as the geeks across the table snickered. "Pelor help us all."

The visit to the Chinese and German plants were much more sedate in comparison where the business plan revolved more around medical and scientific instrumentation rather than fringe designs for cutting edge weapons. The medical nanites first created by the company were still doing well and they were being upgraded even further to allow for a full range of tactile feedback using artificial neural linkages. The German team hoped that within a few years, the liquid metal could be used to replace missing or damaged body parts or even limbs if the control software and neural interfaces could be programmed with the right amount of accuracy and delicacy.

Their visit to the facility in Greece was also fairly mundane as that aspect dealt with normal land based weapon systems and personal armaments. The men there had tentatively suggested self-guiding ammunition which could change course in midair based on a target being previously painted via a laser but was shot down as being impractical on such a scale, though larger munitions might do well.

"Give that idea to the Japanese section." Davis had told them snarkily. "It'll keep their minds off the sex robots for a while." Needless to say, laughs were had all around at that meeting.

The visit to their London branch was also informative as Davis had given them the technical designs for Ash's internal wireless communication system. The idea of completely internal, wireless, hands free communication or 'techno-telepathy' as the geeks dubbed it, made them drool in amazement. England, with its long history of navy building, had also become the main branch for the company's battleship and cruiser production facilities. They were also beginning to look into the designing of next generation submarines and aircraft carriers as well as quantum encrypted communications for the various militaries around the world.

Returning to U.S soil, they stopped in New York for a few days of relaxation and seeing a few plays on Broadway before returning to California and finalizing their plans to have Heaven's Light resume nominal control of the company in their absence. To Ash's surprise, Davis requested that Heaven's Light continue producing terminators and plasma weapons.

"I want about half of them built with the new titanium-2 exo-frames with limited memetic poly-alloy wells. If you can get the prototype plasma close combat weapon ready, please have all of them outfitted with those as well."

"Is there any reason for this?" Ash asked him curiously. "You sound like you're gearing up for a war."

Davis merely smiled at him. "You of all people should know that old saying. In times of peace, prepare for war."

* * *

><p><em>Mitrik<em>

Surges of electrical energy arced throughout the room deep beneath the palace before a blinding flash and a clap of displaced air revealed Davis's large body, his smaller terminator avatar, and Ash. Brushing a few stray sparks off his suit, he walked over to a small closet by the door and opened it, revealing the period clothing and clerical robes he wore while in this dimension. Changing quickly, he and Davis exited the large storage room and made their way to the Canon's residence. The guards recognized them immediately and smiled at them, nodding. The pair returned the gesture and knocked briskly on the Canon's door. Hearing an affirmative from within, Ash opened it and entered with Davis a step behind him. The Canon was in a simple white robe and was seated next to a small table on which a small pile of reports was sitting. As Ash looked at the man, he could tell something was weighting on his mind. His face and pallor was not as healthy as it was several months ago and it was clear that the man had not been sleeping well. Hazen finished reading the report held in his hand before looking up at the two of them. Staring in surprise for a moment, he came to his senses and smiled.

"Ash! Davis! It's wonderful to see you again. Do sit down."

Ash and Davis bowed to him and sat. Ash looked over the stack of papers before turning his gaze to the Canon. "I doubt this is your usual nightly reading."

The ArchCleric sighed quietly. "Thankfully no, but in times such as these it is necessary. My apologies for moving straight to business but I do not feel these matters can wait. I am grateful that you've returned when you did."

The Canon looked up at Ash with a grim look on his face. "War has come upon us once again."

Ash stared at him in shock for a moment. "So soon? It's only been about a year and a half since we defeated Iuz! Did another warlord take charge in Dorakaa?"

"In truth I am not sure what to think." The Canon stated tiredly. "It is possible that all these events merely coincided at the same time but given the long patience of the dark gods, I do not believe that to be the case."

"What events are you referring to?" Davis asked.

Hazen set down the report and rubbed his eyes before speaking. "About six months ago we heard reports that the minor kingdom of Tenh was under siege by an invading army from the north. Tenh lies just north of the Theocracy of the Pale and east of the Bandit Kingdoms. To the north of Tenh is a barren land that is home to a number of human and Dwarven barbarian tribes. Normally the tribes do not associate with each other and while they occasionally send raiding parties against the cities located near the border they are always repelled due to a lack of discipline on their part. However, this time something changed. The tribes struck as a united whole and showed a significant amount of courage and tenacity in the face of an organized defense."

"What caused them to unite?" Ash asked.

"The only clue we have gotten is the fact that they seem to be motivated by religious zeal. The tribes share a common god by the name of Vatun and they seem to be invoking his name as a battle cry. What I find puzzling is the fact that a common source of belief has never prompted them to act in concert before."

"So something changed in their beliefs that caused them to come together. Something that wasn't there before." Ash mused.

The Canon nodded. "That is what I suspect but we have no information either way. I recently learned that the major cities have fallen and they are moving southward along the border of the Bandit Kingdoms. They appear to by bypassing the Theocracy and heading south towards Urnst and Nyrond."

"As tragic as this is, I fail to see the relevance in our case." Davis said. "The Pale is quite far from us and from what you have said, Tenh is a minor kingdom. Why is this concerning you?"

"If that were the only events happening I would not be worried." The Canon replied. "However, that is but a minor problem at the moment. Two months ago, a large army of humanoids swarmed out of Iuz's former lands and have razed the Bandit Kingdoms."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Razed?"

Hazen nodded grimly. "The various tribes were completely overwhelmed. The forces they encountered made Iuz's horde look like a disorganized rabble. While there were many creatures making up the front line, most were very disciplined and held formation well from what I have learned. The tribes were caught completely by surprise. I will be very surprised if there are any towns or villages left in that realm."

Ash frowned. "Where is this army now?"

"According to the latest intelligence reports they are heading further south into the Shield Lands and appear to be heading for Critwall."

"Can Critwall hold out against such a force?" Davis asked.

The Canon shook his head. "I have no knowledge of how large this force is or the size of the city's garrison so I cannot say. But that is not the last of the bad news. It appears the Horned Society has finished licking their wounds from the last war. Two weeks ago a third army came down from their lands and is laying siege to Crocksport in Furyondy."

Ash looked at him in dismay. "Three armies? This is crazy!"

The Canon sighed. "As I said, these events may not be caused by a single external force but merely occurred around the same time. But either way, we must deal with the situation as it exists now. Some of my agents have heard rumors of another army gathering in Vesve Forest but we do not yet have any solid evidence of this. For now, Veluna is not threatened but Furyondy will expect assistance from us. Ash, I'd like you to take some men north to Crocksport and reinforce the garrison there. While the help may not be needed, it will send a message to the King that we support him. I will also send a message to Prince Thrommel in Highfolk to inquire about his forces should Veluna come under attack as well."

Ash frowned slightly. "If that army is large enough to besiege Crocksport and make trouble for the garrison that's already there, I doubt 50 men will make much difference."

The Canon nodded. "I agree. For the time being you will be granted the rank of Captain insofar as you may command 200 of our troops to aid Furyondy in their efforts to defend Crocksport. This will not extend to Furyondy's own men, however, unless the ranking officer on site tells you otherwise. Even with your status as Knight Errant, the commander will not take kindly to his authority being usurped. Take care that you do not overextend yourself in this matter." The Canon warned quietly. "I will have a sealed notice of authority created for you as we do not have time for formalities. In the meantime, go to the garrison and get the men organized. A messenger will deliver the notice to you."

Ash nodded and the pair of them stood. "Davis and I will go to collect Beowulf and head to the garrison. We should be ready to march as soon as we have the supplies ready for transport. I'm surprised you were able to muster them so quickly."

The Canon nodded. "When I first heard of the goings on to the east I thought it best to begin preparing. I was even more firmly convinced when the second army appeared. I am glad to see I was correct in this. The blessings of Rao and Pelor be upon you both." He stated quietly.

Ash and Davis nodded respectfully before departing. After making their way out of the palace and across the city to the trade district, the found themselves in front of Beowulf's small apartment. The residence had been set up for him near Torin and Alisa at the expense of the Canon as the Gnoll had no real employment but was still considered something of a hero for his own exploits during Iuz's encroachment. Walking up, Ash pounded gently on the door. After waiting a moment, he pounded louder, finally getting a response from inside in the form of muttered curses in Common and the Gnoll's native tongue. The door was wrenched open, and the pair stood face to face with a pissed off, half-dressed Gnoll gripping his ironwood cudgel. Ash raised an eyebrow at him while Davis just smirked.

"Some people have bed-head when they wake up but you have it bad." Davis remarked, noticing the tufts of fur sticking out all over Beowulf's fur.

Beowulf blinked in surprise before lowering his cudgel and cracking a smile. "Alpha! Davis! Wonderful to see you! Come in!" He gestured before stepping aside.

The two made their way into the small entryway as Beowulf shut the door and padded back into his room. "Give me a moment!" He called back to them.

The two wandered into the small kitchen/living room area while Beowulf quickly groomed himself and put on more respectable clothing before returning and walking over to Ash with a smile. The pair hugged amicably before seating themselves.

"It's been months since I've seen the two of you. How was your rest at home?" He asked them, his golden eyes shining in the moonlit room.

Ash nodded. "It was productive and restful. We just got back a few hours ago."

"Have you heard about what's been going on in Furyondy and the Bandit Kingdoms?" Davis asked.

Beowulf shrugged. "I've heard rumors in the tavern. Bandits got the shit kicked out of them. What about Furyondy?"

"That's why we're here." Ash replied. "Crocksport is under siege from another army, the Horned Society from the look of it. The Canon has asked Davis and I take some men and reinforce the garrison there."

Beowulf nodded. "Let me get my gear together and I'll meet you at the garrison."

Ash nodded and stood, clapping Beowulf's shoulder as the Gnoll walked back into his bedroom and began packing his ring mail, clothes, and weapons.

* * *

><p>Fortunately the army did not take long to mobilize. Thus it was that a force of 200 men marched forth from Mitrik only 2 days after Ash arrived at the garrison to deliver the order to muster. The force set out at a smart clip and the days passed uneventfully as they made their way through the farms that dotted the landscape as well as small villages and towns. On the 7th day of their travels halfway between Mitrik and Crocksport a courier approached the army at full gallop. Under guard, the man got down off his horse the man called out to Ash.<p>

"Sir! Urgent message!"

Getting down off his horse, Ash strode over to the messenger and took the sealed missive from him. Checking the seal, he broke it and took out the letter. Reading it for a moment, he grimaced before crumpling it and placing it in his pocket.

"Return to Mitrik and notify the Canon that we are proceeding with all haste. Make sure your horse is watered before setting out again."

The man nodded as Ash got back onto his horse and issued orders for the army to turn northwest, away from Crocksport.

"What's happened?" Davis asked, noting the grim look on Ash's face.

"More trouble." Ash replied shortly. "A third force just marched out of Vesve Forest and is heading for HighFolk. We've been ordered to reinforce it."

Davis frowned. "If Thrommel is as brilliant as we've heard, he should be able to rout them easily. How large is the force?"

"No clue." Ash replied. "But Thrommel is nowhere to be found. He apparently went missing two days ago, no one's seen him since. The unit commanders in the city are going to mount a defense but it won't be nearly as organized without Thrommel there!"

"You think he's been kidnapped?" Davis asked.

"Or assassinated." Ash replied as the army got underway. "Either way, the situation isn't good. We now have three armies in play across the continent, all of them attacking within weeks of each other. First time is coincidence. Second time is luck. Three times is enemy action. There's someone pulling the strings here."

"Iuz?" Beowulf asked.

"If I knew he wasn't lying comatose in Chendl I might agree with you but even Iuz didn't manage to pull off something this massive with this amount of coordination last time around." Ash replied.

He turned to one of the sergeants nearby. "Let's move out! Double-time it! HighFolk is in need!"

The men marched swiftly over the next four days to reach HighFolk in time to prevent a siege, or failing that, break it. Finally, the scouts reported in. The city defenders were attempting to hold back the army a few hours march from HighFolk itself. Taking Davis and a few of the scouts with him, Ash moved on ahead, noting that the rolling hills offered the men excellent cover until they charged. Crawling to the top of the hill, the pair focused their attention on the battlefield below. The city's army was broken up into individual units, each under the command of an officer, packed together in a general curved line, hoping to contain the mass of creatures as they attempted to force their way through. Ash could see in an instant that the only thing preventing the army from being overrun was that their numbers were slightly greater than the opposing force but the lack of overall strategy and lower morale due to their vanished general prevented them from routing the enemy as they were holding in a completely defensive position. Focusing intently, the nanites in his eyes increased his visual acuity significantly, allowing him to pick out individual fighters in the opposing army from nearly half a mile away. Frowning slightly in concentration, he searched through the mass of enemies before muttering in satisfaction.

"There we are."

"What?" Davis asked quietly.

"I found them."

"Who?"

"The Captains and General leading the army. They're clustered near the back with two or three mages surrounding them. Get back to the army and have them double-time it here but make sure they don't make too much noise; I don't want to waste the element of surprise. Bring one of the mages to me when they get here."

Davis nodded and ran back towards the army. After about 45 minutes it was assembled off to one side with his horse nearby. One of the plain-clothed mages came up beside him, crouching down along with Davis.

"Your orders sir?" He asked.

Ash smiled. "Can you project my voice so that it sounds like Pelor himself is coming down to smite them?"

The man nodded quizzically. "Aye, t'would be a simple thing my lord."

Ash nodded. "Good. Be ready to do so when I tell you."

~~_Davis_.~~ Ash sub-vocalized. ~~_I need you to cloak and race as fast as you can towards those mages down there. Don't let anyone figure out you're there.~~_

~~_You want them to catch a bad case of death?~~_ He asked.

~~_Quietly too, if possible_.~~ Ash replied. ~~_Once you're done with that, get back here as fast as you can, I'll be unleashing something potent on the men they're supposed to be protecting.~~_

~_~Understood_.~~ Davis replied. Crawling away, he made a small show of gesturing with his hands, appearing to cast a spell on himself before disappearing. The mage next to Ash frowned slightly.

"I was unaware your friend was a wizard." He remarked.

Ash glanced over to him. "And you don't need to be aware of it now." He remarked flatly.

The man nodded. "Understood sir."

Focusing on the three mages standing behind the enemy Captains, he watched, waiting for the right moment. Several minutes later, one of the mages suddenly jerked spasmodically, his throat seemingly crushed by an invisible force. Smiling to himself, Ash looked to the mage.

"Start the spell now and keep it going until I tap you." Ash told him. The man nodded and made a gesture, muttering a few arcane words softly. A small point of white light appeared on the man's finger and he touched it to Ash's throat, causing it to extinguish.

"It's done." The mage said.

Ash nodded, looking back to see the third mage succumb to Davis's enhanced strength. While the new light weight terminator body prevented him from performing incredible feats of strength, he was still far stronger than a normal human. Ash immediately began casting his own spell, drawing on Pelor's power to alter reality to his will.

_Lord of light and god of all that is good, grant your servant the power to do your will this day and smite the forces of evil that threaten these men! Let your holy power destroy your enemies so that you might be feared by all who hate good and glorified by all those who trust in you! Let me be the vessel of your divine retribution! __**Let holy fire**__**rain down upon them so fiercely that they shall never see the light of day again! SO MOTE IT BE!**_

Suddenly, Ash's voice thundered across the valley like the bellowing of a god.

"**FALL UPON YOUR FACES AND WEEP FOR YOUR DOOM IS AT HAND! FEEL THE WRATH OF HE THAT SLAYED THE CREATURE KNOWN AS IUZ AND KNOW THAT THE SAME PUNISHMENT HAS COME TO YOU THIS DAY! LET THE POWER OF THE GODS FALL UPON YOU AND BREAK YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS AND KNOW THAT NO POWER ON OERTH CAN SAVE YOU!**

**I! HAVE! SPOKEN!"**

As Ash finished his declaration, a massive whirling column of fire shot towards the ground from the sky, engulfing the collection of officers. Men screamed as the flames turned flesh to blackened flakes and charred organs. As the fire extinguished itself, a massive circle of blackened earth was all that remained of the officer corp and several of the men standing close to them. Ash turned to the mage next to him, tapping him on the shoulder to cancel the spell. Feeling the spell leave him, he mounted his horse and turned to the army.

"Men of Veluna!" He cried, drawing his mace. "Charge!"

With a mighty roar the men ran forward over the top of the hill with Ash and Beowulf in the lead just off to the side. The city defenders, having been roused by the declaration that the Slayer of Iuz had come to their aid, renewed their attack with greater ferocity. The opposing army, already unnerved by the terrible blast of fire, was barely able to mount a defense on their flank as Ash's men smashed into them. Steel met flesh and bone as Ash swung his mace from atop his horse, trampling others as Beowulf wading into the fray atop his own horse. Slowly the opposing army began to falter without their leadership in place to give orders. Fighting his way through to the defending forces, Ash quickly caught the attention of one of the senior officers.

"Who's in charge here?!" He cried over the din of battle.

"No one sir!" The man cried. "We all formed up and held them off as best we could but the Prince is gone sir!"

"By my authority as Knight Errant of Furyondy I am taking command of these forces! Do you oppose this?" Ash asked quickly.

"No sir! What are your orders?" He replied loudly.

Examining the various forces before him for a moment, he turned back to the man. "Have the men towards the rear of the lines reform and encircle the enemy! Surround them on all sides! Coordinate this with the other Captains!"

"Yes sir!" The man hurried off as Ash turned back to the battle. He supposed it was fortunate that any enemy archers had already loosed all of their arrows in the beginning of the battle or his own forces might have been torn to shreds before they had even reached the flank, though the firestorm he had created would undoubtedly have inconvenienced them tremendously. Charging back into the fray, his mace became a pendulum of death as it swung back and forth, crushing the skulls of all who met it.

"DEATH TO THE ENEMIES OF MANKIND!" He shouted, projecting his voice over the clamoring of steel and the thuds of flesh as his mace smashed in the face of another creature. "LET YOUR BLADES FEAST ON THE BLOOD OF YOUR ENEMIES! SEE HOW THEY FALTER IN THE FACE OF OUR MIGHT!"

An Orc grabbed at his boot, attempting to unhorse him. Yanking his foot out of the creature's grasp he smashed his heel into its face causing it to stumble back. An underhanded swing from his mace sent the creature flying back into its comrades, its jaw and lower half of its face shattered. Suddenly a blaze of blue light impacted against another fighter nearby, causing it to fall with a scream, its leather armor smoking.

_~~I'm here, to your right.~~_ Davis transmitted to him, his cloaking field still active. Ash instinctively looked in that direction and another blaze of heated plasma felled another warrior.

_~~The enemy's morale is shot to hell with their General and mages dead_.~~ Davis informed him. ~~_They're trying to retreat. Shall we let them rout?~~_

Ash shook his head as another Orc fell to his mace. _~~I don't want them coming back in a few weeks or months to try this again. We cut them down. I've already given the order. Save a few for interrogations if you can. I want to find out who is behind this.~~_

_~~It's unlikely the rank and file know anything.~_ Davis remarked, his eyes picking out another target before blasting it.

~~_True. Try anyway.~~_ Ash replied, kicking at another enemy soldier.

~~_Roger.~~_

As the beleaguered army began to retreat they suddenly found themselves cut off by a ring of armored swordsmen closing in on them. Desperate to escape, the rear of the army attempted to smash through the new line but the faith and ferocity of the men made escape impossible. Blood and guts turned the ground to mud as the defending force quickly overwhelmed their foes. By the end of the afternoon, not a single enemy soldier remained standing.

As the men began to regroup, Ash handed his horse over to one of his men and walked over to where the city's Captains were conferring with each other, his white and yellow robe streaked with blood and his breastplate dinged.

"Report." Ash instructed.

Some of the men looked at him oddly, not realizing who he was but the officer he had originally spoken with saluted him. "Sir. Solid victory. The enemy has been completely wiped out except for a half dozen men that were captured for interrogations by your battle mage."

Ash nodded as he noticed Beowulf walking over to the group. "Casualties?"

The man frowned sadly. "We lost about 100 men sir. Considering our force was about 800 strong when we mobilized those aren't good numbers. The General would have ensured that was a lot lower."

"Unfortunately the General is not here." Beowulf reminded them firmly. "But fortunately for you the Slayer of Iuz was or it might have been even worse. As it is, victory is ours."

"Let us mourn the dead as it is proper but let us not forget that they are at peace now." Ash reminded them gently, taking the sting out of Beowulf's blunt words. "I will speak with the men personally about that this evening. But for now, we have cleanup to perform. Strip the bodies as you will or burn them as they lay. Gather the dead and let the rites be given to them. Have the wounded set off to the side, I will assist the healers. Should you have questions, Beowulf can answer them or he will come find me. See to your men. Dismissed!"

The men nodded, each going their own way. As the sun began to go down, the forces of Highfolk busied themselves with the gruesome task of moving the dead. Some of the bodies were looted for armor and intact weapons while most were piled into large mounds to be burnt. The bodies of the men were placed off to the side and covered in large tarps. Later on they would be returned to the city for proper burial or collection by the family. A crude outdoor hospital was placed on one side of the field for those men who could not be moved while the mobile wounded were gathered in what carts could be found to move them back to the city. Ash sent out messengers to HighFolk to bring what aid they could while he walked among the wounded. His year spent moving through the cities of Furyondy and the towns between them had granted him the ability to practice and focus his healing powers so that he could now heal more serious wounds of 10 men at once, stabilizing those on the brink of crossing over and mostly healing those whose injuries were serious but not life-threatening. As he walked he laid his hands on the men he passed and granted them words of encouragement with a gentle smile and kind eyes. They were surprised, having never met a General willing to associate, let alone personally heal, their men. And these were not even the men under his personal command!

As night fell and the men sat around hastily made campfires, Ash made his way towards the center of the camp near a large bonfire. Instructing one of the mages to once again make his voice louder so as to be heard throughout the camp, he began to speak to them.

"Brothers in arms! I crave your attention for a few moments! I know you all are weary and hungry so I will speak briefly. For those of you who do not know who I am, I am Sir Asher Walters, Knight Errant of Furyondy and the Slayer of Iuz!"

The men perked up slightly at this as he continued.

"Today we have won a great victory for ourselves and for Furyondy. Against great odds and without your General to guide you, you fought with great strength and passion and you persevered! I am not Prince Thrommel and I have never had the honor of leading you into battle but as I look around me I see the faces of true warriors, filled with faith and determination. By your hands the enemy lies in ruins before us and we live to see another day; to return home to your families and your friends!"

Ash's voice softened in gentle sorrow, his voice still loud enough to be heard. "And yet, there are those who will not be coming home this day. Many of our brothers have fallen to the blades and wiles of the enemy and while I do not know them personally I mourn for them and for the loss it will cause you. Yet, here and now, I tell you that all is not lost!"

His voice strengthened again, conviction shining his eyes and through his voice. "These men have not passed into oblivion! I tell you now, I have seen the fields of Celestia myself and the dead are all too happy to lie in its fields, healed, whole, and peaceful! In Celestia there is no war! In Celestia there is no sorrow! In Celestia there is no pain! There is only the comfort of Pelor and the golden halls of his palace where the dead move and speak and live! I tell you now that these men whom you see lying in sheets, these men who moved among you this morning, they watch all that goes on in this world and they eagerly wait for the day when their friends and families join them in perfection!"

"Does this mean then that we should abandon our duties to Furyondy and to our families to join them? Certainly not! Will we miss them? Of course we shall! But remember who they were! What they did! And most importantly, remember where they are now! Take comfort in the fact that they no longer share the burdens of this world. Take comfort in their security beneath Pelor's blessed hand for He watches over them all just as He watches over all of us here tonight!"

He looked around at the men watching him, their eyes focused intently as they hung on to his every word. He spoke more softly now, the timbre in his voice strong.

"Weep. Mourn. Remember their greatness. Remember their conviction to do what was right and fulfill their duties, even unto death! And in that remembering, grow strong in your own conviction, your own faith! Grow strong in the knowledge that death is but a door, and glory lies beyond it. This I have seen and this I know without doubt!"

Ash nodded solemnly and he stepped away from the firelight and into the darkness of the camp. The men whispered to each other in amazement. Even Prince Thrommel, with all his personal charisma and steadfastness, had never done such a thing for them. Soldiers knew the pain of war, and death was their constant companion. And while the clerics had occasionally given them some small comfort and muttered banal platitudes about the dead and the worlds beyond, never had any attempted to encourage them in such a manner.

As Ash walked through the camp, Beowulf came up next to him with a smile. "A good speech, Alpha. You have impressed the men."

"I wasn't trying to impress them." Ash replied flatly. "I was trying to give them some encouragement."

"You did that too." Beowulf replied. "And they know it. And so they will love you all the more for it."

"I'm not trying to sway these men away from Thrommel." Ash remarked. "I just filled in for him today. Tomorrow these men will return to HighFolk and we need to turn our attention back to Crocksport. Pelor knows what's been happening there since we got delayed."

"What about the men that were captured?" Beowulf asked.

"The Captains or the officials in HighFolk can handle the interrogations; they have their own people for that." Ash decided. "I'll ask them to pass along anything important that they learn but our task here is finished. I doubt the Horned Society, or whoever sent the army here, will want to try it again so soon."

Beowulf nodded thoughtfully as they found an unused tent. "Where is Davis?" He asked as they started setting it up.

Ash shrugged. "Who knows? Don't worry he can take care of himself and the men know he's with me. He'll show up soon enough."

Setting it up quickly, they bedded down for the night. The next morning as Ash and his men prepared to depart one of the officers approached him and saluted.

Ash returned the salute. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"Sir, forgive my forwardness, but you are marching to Crocksport, correct?"

Ash nodded. "Correct. We are to reinforce the men there."

The man nodded. "Then my men and I humbly request that we accompany you on your task, Sir."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Captain you are aware that as a Knight Errant I can only field at most 200 men under my command. As I already have such a number, more would be considered a breach of military protocol. Never mind the fact that you are not under my command at all but under Prince Thrommel. I have no intention of removing men from the city's defenses without his approval!"

"As you said last night, Sir, Prince Thrommel is not here. Currently HighFolk has no ranking General though I am sure they are going to send one soon."

Ash frowned. "That is all the more reason for you and your men to remain behind Captain. If another attack like this occurs, you will need all the men you can get."

"I think it unlikely Sir, considering what happened yesterday. The men and I wish to travel with you Sir. Even as a separate force if you choose."

Ash's face became clouded at this declaration. "Your words disturb me, Captain. Am I given to understand that you are willing to desert your post at will and travel with me based on nothing but your own initiative? Even if I could agree to such a thing, which I cannot, how can I know that you will not desert me in such a manner when another such opportunity arises? I have no desire to lead men who cannot be trusted to do their duty!"

"Sir." The man replied calmly to Ash's rebuke. "As of yesterday when you took command, you officially became the ranking officer here, your rank equal to the number of men you commanded on the field. Until another General is put in place you have the power to command every man here. If you wish for all of us to return to HighFolk we will do so happily but some of us have expressed a desire to aid Crocksport as well. This is not dereliction of duty, Sir."

Ash sighed, rubbing his forehead. He certainly had not expected to obtain such a jump in rank from one battle, even if it was only temporary until a new General was appointed by the King.

"There are about 700 men able to fight, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

Ash nodded. Pausing in thought for a moment he did some quick calculations. "Have 200 men, including your unit, detach from the main force and incorporated into mine. Make sure supplies are made ready for travel. And most importantly, make sure to choose men you know are willing to travel with us. I will not have unwilling soldiers in my army! The remaining 500 will return to HighFolk to reinforce it."

The man saluted. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Ash nodded with a somewhat limp salute as the man departed quickly. Beowulf walked over to him and smiled.

"Your pack continues to grow, Alpha."

Ash shook his head. "They aren't my pack. You are my pack. Torin and Alisha are my pack. Not these men. They just follow orders."

"And yet, they break away from their other pack to join with you. Is that not significant?"

Ash glanced at him. "Perhaps. But I certainly don't consider them family."

Beowulf smiled. "Perhaps, in time, you will."

Ash chuckled at Beowulf before turning back to his horse.

* * *

><p>Newer A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.

A\N: The name 'Principio Eternus' is an obvious reference to the fanfiction 'Shinji and Warhammer 40K', a story which I enjoy immensely due to the sheer awesomeness overflowing from it.


	20. Retribution

**Chapter 20: Retribution**

Ash closed his eyes with a sigh at the devastation before him. The bodies of the bloated dead lay strewn across the battlefield for hundreds of yards, a veritable feast for the carrion birds and the flies. The air was thick with the stench of excrement and death as a chill wind blew across the field of battle where the defenders of Crocksport had desperately attempted to hold out against the army that threatened them. Beyond the field of corpses the city's great gates lay smashed and broken. Ash, Beowulf, and Davis got down off their horses and wandered through the carnage, covering their faces to avoid the stench. After several minutes they walked through the city's entrance and looked around in consternation.

The city was just as dead as the men and creatures outside it.

While the buildings themselves were not completely in ruins, the city had clearly been ransacked. The streets were red with the blood of pedestrians and soldiers cut down in the streets as the army had smashed their way through and annihilated the city's inner garrison. Bodies lay strewn everywhere, some in grotesque poses, others seemingly begging for mercy from their destroyers. Doors and windows were smashed in and small bits of gold and silver glinted in the sun here and there, confirming that the army had carried off large amounts of valuables once their spree of death was over.

Looking at the position and nakedness of some of the bodies, Ash had no doubt that many of the women and children in this city had been tortured and raped before being killed as brutally as possible.

Beowulf's eyes were dim. "So much pointless death." He muttered. "To kill in the heat of battle is one thing, but this…This slaughter served no purpose."

"It served a purpose." Davis replied grimly. "These things needed to get their jollies and work off their frustrations somehow. The invaders had the time of their lives. Blood, death, and sex all around."

Beowulf glared at Davis' harsh words, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not insult the dead with such words, golem!"

Davis frowned back at him. "I offered no insult, I only spoke the truth. My apologies if it wasn't to your liking!"

"As much as I would like to do a search of the city for survivors, we need to press on to make sure this does not happen to Grabford or, Pelor forbid, Chendl." Ash stated wearily.

"You would leave the dead to lie in the fields and streets like this?" Beowulf asked incredulously, gesturing to the carnage that surrounded them. "Never mind those who may yet need our help! It is our duty to aid those who we can!"

"And what would you do?" Davis asked acidly. "Have all of our men search the city for a few trapped people and clean up all this mess? For all we know, that army may be attacking another city even as we speak! I agree with Ash, we should mount up and follow the trail they left while there is still time to intercept them!"

Beowulf snarled angrily. "We do not abandon our duty to do what is right when it is inconvenient! To do so is to betray all that we believe in! St. Cuthbert would never desire such a travesty to occur!"

Davis sneered. "Leaving aside the fact that I don't believe in your Saint in the first place, which is worse? Tend to a few who suffer in these buildings and allow another city with thousands of people to be destroyed, or prevent all those deaths at the expense of a few who are most likely already dead?!"

"That does not give us the right to ignore those who are suffering right now!" Beowulf retorted. "Cuthbert has told His followers that is how the path to destruction starts! Small steps, little allowances, exceptions made in the name of necessity! One small evil becomes many and leads to greater acts of evil! And all in the name of necessity or the 'greater good' so that we can comfort ourselves and say that the evil we do is justified! Such thinking leads to madness and Chaos!"

"Enough!" Ash barked, glaring at the two of them for a moment. "Both of you are right to an extent. We must pursue the army but we should also search for survivors, if there are any."

He turned to Beowulf. "Have a group of men along with several of the higher ranking clerics patrol the city. The clerics should be able to determine if any still live and can tend to them. The dead, unfortunately, will have to wait; those who live are more important right now."

He then turned to Davis. "Have the rest of the men make ready to pursue the army; we may yet stop them before they reach their destination."

Both nodded before running back through the gates. Looking around at terrible scene, he had a grim feeling in his gut that this would not be the last such decision he would have to make in the days and months ahead. Reaching into his pocket, he slowly withdrew a small phial of holy water, blessed by Pelor's clerics in Mitrik. Turning it in his fingers absently for a moment, he glanced down at it before reaching into a small pouch on his belt and withdrew some incense. Cupping the incense in his palm, he unstopped the phial and gently poured the holy water onto it before mixing it with his finger before spreading the mixture onto his hands. Spreading them slightly, his palms facing upwards in supplication, he closed his eyes and allowed Pelor's divine energies to flow through him. Golden light pooled in his hands and seemed to consume the mixture before gently spiraling upwards.

"Pelor, Lord of Light and Healing." Ash muttered in a quiet prayer. "Your servant is in need of your divine guidance this day. I beseech you to grant your servant the wisdom he desires so that I might better serve you and the people I seek to protect."

_**Speak my faithful servant.**_ A gentle but thunderous voice replied, seemingly echoing within his mind. _**Your god hears you and is pleased with your offering.**_

"My Lord." Ash muttered softly. "I am faced with a dilemma this day. The army we sought to stop has ravaged this city and I know not where it will travel next. Grabford has only just begun to stand on its own and its garrison is still weak, yet if Chendl were to fall, it would be a great victory for them. I would know their next target."

_**Grabford.**_ Pelor stated emphatically.

Ash nodded as the light surrounding his hands began to fade, signaling the ending of the spell. "Thank you my Lord."

_**Go now with my blessing Asher.**_ Pelor intoned and his presence faded from Ash's mind.

Glancing at his now spotless hands for a moment, he made his way out of the dead city and back to the head of the columns of men where Davis and Beowulf awaited him. Mounting his horse with the two on either side of him, he raised his fist in the air to signal the army to start moving again.

"Where?" Beowulf asked.

"Grabford." Ash replied grimly.

The army traveled quickly across the grassy plains that separated Crocksport from Grabford. To the north of them was the ever present and massive Whyestil Lake which formed a limited natural barrier between Iuz's former capital of Dorakaa and the lands of Furyondy. Bordering the lake to the west was the massive Vesve Forest and to the east were the treacherous peoples of the Horned Society. As they rode, Ash removed a slim piece of copper wire from another small pouch on his belt and began murmuring soft words, his body swaying to the movement of his horse. After a several minutes, the copper wire vanished with a small flash of light. Beowulf glanced curiously at Ash but made no comment as his Alpha seemed uninterested in explaining what had just occurred.

Slowly but surely, Ash's army made its way towards Grabford. Every night before the men bedded down for a few hours of sleep, Ash would make his way silently through the camps, listening to the men. Keeping to the shadows between the small camp fires he would listen as they spoke, learning about who they were, their fears, and their accomplishments. On another night he spoke with the mages, learning about their own unique abilities and how they bent reality to their will using only arcane materials, gestures, and words to alter the weave of magic surrounding them and the planet. He discoursed with the other clerics, learning about what Pelor and the other gods meant to them and what they had learned over time. One evening he drank with the Captains, listening to them tell stories of other campaigns they had been on under the Prince. Preferred tactics and ones which did not work so well were bandied about in the simple tent they had erected for themselves. And always, Ash listened attentively with a smile on his face and a kind word on his lips.

Finally, on the seventh day of their journey, the scouts reported the army was in sight. Motioning to the others, Beowulf, Ash, and Davis galloped ahead to the scout's position. In the distance he could see the army beginning to gather for their attack against the city's token defensive forces. Focusing his vision he could see the defenders were mostly made up of city guards and a small garrison they had managed to cobble together as the city had begun to get back on its feet. Less than 200 men stood in a ramshackle defensive line before the gates, trembling in their boots but ready to defend the city to the death. Ash frowned as he surveyed the ranks of the enemy estimating roughly that there were about 500 altogether. It was not enough to take on a fully-fortified city like Chendl but a city like Grabford would be considered easy pickings. In Ash's mind he could see the army marching on Crocksport with all of its strength before returning home to one of their cities, cleaning out Grabford along the way as spoils before being reinforced upon their return.

Nodding, Ash and the others galloped back to the head of the columns which were still out of sight of the enemy. Having one of the mages enhance his voice, he turned to the men.

"Men of HighFolk, hear me!" Ash cried. "Our speed has not been in vain! As I speak, the enemy prepares to charge against Grabford! Let us prove to them here and now that justice in Furyondy is swift! Let us prove to them that Crocksport shall not go unavenged! Let us show them the meaning of fear! Let us show them the strength of our arms! And let us show them, **that they have no chance of defeating us!**"

The men roared in righteous anger, holding their weapons high.

"**We shall have blood for blood!"** Ash shouted, raising his own mace. "**We shall bring hope to those who quake in fear! We shall bring death to the evil that threatens this land! Here and now we say NO MORE!"**

The roar increased as Ash turned his horse to face forward. "MEN OF FURYONDY! CHARGE!"

Ash, Beowulf, and Davis urged their horses forward in a gallop and the columns of men ran forward. The enemy attackers having begun their charge, slowed as they heard a titanic roar from the west of their flank. Turning in confusion, they quailed as a force nearly equal to them in strength raced towards them. Fireballs and a hail of arrows flew towards them, smashing into the center of their ranks. Suddenly a booming voice was heard across the field.

**WE ARE THE JUSTICE OF THE GODS! WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF DEATH! LOOK UPON OUR MIGHT AND DESPAIR FOR YOU SHALL BE BROKEN THIS DAY! FOR CROCKSPORT AND FURYONDY, YOU SHALL DIE!"**

Overwhelmed with fear, the army began to rout with the eastern most flank racing away from the battlefield in droves. Ash's men smashed into the western flank with a thunderous clash and began to cleave into the attackers. More fireballs rained down upon the center mass of Orcs, Gobins, and men, blasting them into the air as flesh and steel melted and charred. Swords and maces cleaved and smashed as blood and fluids splattered against their armor. Ash's mace was a whirlwind of death as his enhanced strength crushed armor and bone like delicate crystal. Emboldened by the enemy's attempts at retreating, the city's defenders rushed forward in a haphazard line, cutting into the front line. For the better part of an hour the army harried them, pushing them further and cutting down those that lagged behind. Finally, the great Veng River came into sight, the natural border that separated Furyondy from the Horned Society's lands. On the edge of the river were great masses of boats and flotillas that allowed the army to cross along with its supply wagons. Desperate to escape, some of the men attempted to launch the boats that were tied to the shore only to die by a hail of arrows or a quickly launched spell. Parley was ignored and pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as the army tore into them with a vengeance. The river's clear water began to run red from the slaughter as the remaining forces desperately tried to mount some kind of defense but the fury and the relentlessness of their foes proved far too great.

Within two hours, not a single enemy solider remained standing.

Later on, as the sun began to set, Ash sat with Beowulf and Davis alongside the Captains of his army going over reports as the army itself camped within sight of Grabford, as if to reassure the city that they would be watched over for the night.

"It was magnificent, my lord!" One of the men said with a grim smile. "The foul creatures fled like the cowards they are!"

"Only because they were not expecting us to reinforce the city." One of the other Captains replied gruffly. "If they had mounted any kind of defense it would have been much more difficult. They did outnumber us after all."

"They didn't know that, did they?" The man replied with a chuckle.

"No, they didn't." Ash replied flatly. "But we can't rely on surprise and cheap tricks to win the day as we have been. We've been lucky so far but the same tactics will only work for so long before the enemy wises up. The army at HighFolk wasn't expecting a serious fight with the Prince gone and them having the element of surprise. Same with the force at Grabford. Lest you forget, probably two thirds of their own forces were destroyed in that one battle. Yes, they ransacked the city but they paid for it with plenty of blood. This could be considered little better than a pyrrhic victory. We won, yes. We saved Grabford, yes. But Crocksport still lies in ruins, its people dead."

Ash sighed. "Furyondy can't afford another loss like this. Grabford will now have to shoulder the burden of being the only forward defense against Dorakaa and the Horned Society as well; their capital of Molag lies only a few days march across the river. If Grabford should fall, Chendl would be next."

"What are your orders Sir?" One of them asked.

Ash sat quietly for a few minutes in thought. "Has there been any news from Critwall? Do we know what is happening in the Shield Lands?"

The men shook their heads.

Ash sighed. "We cannot count on them for aid, assuming they have not been overrun. Let us hope that the King can convince the lords of the southern cities to send more troops."

"Cannot Veluna help us?" One of the men asked. Then, realizing what he had just said, he clarified. "Sending more troops, I mean. You have already been a great aid to us, Sir Asher."

Ash rubbed his face. "I might be able to persuade the Canon to send more. I will need one of the mages to teleport me there in the morning. Did we lose many men today?"

"Only about 50, my lord." One of them said.

Ash nodded. "That's something at least. I assume we recovered all of the valuables that were carried off from Crocksport?"

"Yes, sir. Their wagons were loaded with treasures and supplies."

Ash nodded. "Make sure no one gets the idea to snag something for themselves. I won't tolerate theft. What happened is bad enough. Once I make my report to the Canon I'll go to Chendl and request that the king send more troops to bolster the garrison here as well as a new General. Vesper may be a good administrator but he's no military man. Once those forces are in place, we'll head back to Chendl with the wagons. The King can do with them what he wishes."

"As you say, my lord." They replied as they stood up, saluting him before retiring to their tents.

Beowulf and Davis remained behind as Ash poured himself a drink.

"It's a good thing we decided to pursue them like we did." Davis remarked. "Another few days, a week at most, would have seen Grabford destroyed and the army across the river with the wealth of two cities. You can buy a lot of men and supplies with that kind of swag."

Ash nodded. "No doubt that was their intention. Let us hope that our efforts here have stymied that."

* * *

><p>As the first of the winter snows began to fall, Ash reported all that had occurred to the Canon who agreed to send 200 more men to reinforce Grabford. The King of Furyondy had been stricken by the news of Crocksport's sacking but recognized the bravery of Ash and his men in holding back the hordes from HighFolk and Grabford. It was clear to Ash, from the King's posture and face upon mentioning HighFolk, that the disappearance of the Crown Prince still weighed upon the old man's shoulders. While the monarch had agreed to send 1000 more men, nearly half of the city's standing army, as well as one of his most well-known Generals to ensure the northern borders were held, he lamented the lack of empathy from the southern lords.<p>

"Surely they must see that holding back troops now will only worsen things for them later on!" Ash exclaimed as the two sat in the King's private study. "If Chendl falls…!"

The King snorted in a most undignified way. "If Chendl falls they will squabble over which city will become the new capital and which of them deserves it the most. These men care nothing for the people they lord over. Their cities are their own kingdoms, in their minds. Because they hold a great deal of the economic and military power of this kingdom, I cannot force them to obey. Always has this been an issue with them."

"And there is no way to remove them?" Ash asked.

"Not without causing a great uproar and fracturing the kingdom further." The King replied with a pointed look. "Unless you are suggesting having them conveniently dying in their sleep."

Ash frowned. "Even if I did believe in such methods, their replacements are not guaranteed to behave any better or be more obsequious to you. It might actually make things worse if they believed we were behind it."

"Some would think that, regardless of the manner of their deaths." The King replied. "Such is the way of intrigue and politics."

"Both of them useless in my opinion." Ash remarked.

The man smiled. "I suggest you wait until you sit on your own throne for a time before making such judgments. It can have its uses."

Ash raised an eyebrow, recalling his position on Earth. "Thrones create too much paperwork for me to want one I think."

The King chuckled. "Ah, but one has underlings for such mundane tasks."

Ash smiled with a nod at the King's remark before returning to the matter at hand. "True. So then, the southern lords will be of little help to us."

"The city of Willip in particular has refused to send troops north, being only a week's march from Critwall." He stated. "Truth be told, I can understand their reluctance with such a great host so close."

"How fares Critwall, incidentally?" Ash asked. "I've heard no news regarding them."

"Critwall still holds." The monarch replied. "It took the brunt of the attack and subsequent siege well. Long has it known that it was to be a bastion against Iuz and the Bandit Kingdoms. With the southern lords being so unhelpful and Admun isolated upon its island in the Nyr Dyv, they are forced to fend for themselves. Every year they levy a fair amount of the crops and men for the city with the agreement that they will protect the people about them in case of attack. Their walls are thick and their army strong. They should be able to hold for quite some time yet. Unfortunately, I cannot send enough forces to aid them without weakening our own cities."

Ash nodded grimly.

"Where do you plan to travel next, Knight Errant?" The King inquired.

"I would say that depends on your will and the will of the Canon." Ash suggested. "But if you wish, I will return to Grabford for the time being to supervise the moving of men and Crocksport's plundered goods to ensure they go where they are supposed to. Once the city has been reinforced and the goods moved, I shall return to Veluna unless you have some other task for me."

The King nodded. "A sound plan and one that should keep you busy for a time. I have no other need of you."

"Then I shall take my leave, your Majesty." Ash said as he stood and bowed to the man. The King nodded, dismissing him.

The next several weeks kept Ash and the others busy indeed as they helped ensure the safe delivery of Crocksport's goods. Davis remained on site at Grabford to help with the reorganization of the troops. While the snows fell, messengers and diplomats traveled extensively, asking other cities and kingdoms to remember their allies and to aid against this new threat. Far to the south, Keoland, Ulek, and the Gran March agreed to send what troops they were able to muster in time for spring. Veluna's western ally Bissel agreed to send a few companies to help reinforce HighFolk and Mitrik should the need arise though the number was fewer than the Canon had hoped.

Finally, Grabford was reinforced with nearly 1300 men and Ash returned to Veluna. With little to do, Ash occasionally trained with the army in addition to working with the various clerics in Mitrik. Even the 'holiest' of cities had the homeless and needy to tend to and Ash spent much of his time helping them in the shelters and simple food kitchens erected for them. He learned to use his power to create food and drink which strengthened the body and mind. Many came to him with curses or afflictions which he healed. The other clerics of the city granted him knowledge of how to intercede on behalf of another to grant them absolution and forgiveness for evil acts they may have committed. This intercession allowed a disgraced paladin or cleric to regain their honor and powers as well as any other person who sincerely desired it. He spent a great deal of time in the city's library, reading history and theological texts as well as magical theory and learning about the various planes of existence. He, Beowulf, and Davis would get together with Torin and Alisha at least once a week and the group spent the solstice festival together eating and drinking cider. Beowulf spent a fair amount of time with his mentor, not only to increase his literacy but also learn more of the precepts of his order and tactical analysis as Ash's second in command. Several times, Ash, Davis, and Beowulf would get together with a map of various areas and plan battle strategies based on the lay of the land, environmental conditions, and what forces an enemy could bring to bear in comparison to their own imaginary troops.

Ash and Davis even found time to return to their own world for a week or two to catch up on the company's latest progress and projects. Davis was pleased to learn that a prototype of the dimensional gate had been built in his absence and was ready for testing. Ash, Davis, and Heaven's Light spent a few evenings discussing the future and various strategies they had in mind before Ash returned to Oerth to request a place for the dimensional gate to be housed. The Canon had been intrigued and slightly concerned about such a powerful artifact being housed in the city but Ash had instead insisted that it be built outside the city walls, concealed by natural camouflage such as within the walls of a large cave. While the Canon had asked him what wonders might come through, Ash had been somewhat evasive, saying only that the world he came from was a very different place and most of the things he would not understand or recognize.

One morning, the Canon came to Ash with an excited look in his eye and ushered him into his private study.

"What has you worked up this morning your Eminence?" Ash asked him, slightly amused at the man's antics.

"I have good news!" The Canon stated with a smile. "As you know, Prince Thrommel went missing several months ago. Many times, I myself and other clerics have beseeched Rao and the other gods for aid but never were they able to give an answer as to his whereabouts. But just this morning as I was meditating, Rao came to me in a vision! It appears that the dark gods have been concealing his whereabouts but their vigilance had recently slipped just enough for the knowledge of his location to be discerned by Rao and the others! We now know where he is!"

"Where?" Ash asked eagerly. "Is he alive?"

The Canon nodded. "By all accounts he appears to be. He is being held in the depths of the ancient temple outside of Verbobonc!"

Ash's eyes widened. "I remember that place. The people there asked me to help clear out an infestation around the temple."

The Canon nodded. "Indeed. If we can recover the Prince it will be a great boon to Furyondy and to us. But we must be cautious in our approach. If we send a large force south to clear the temple the gods will undoubtedly know something is afoot. They may even move him before we can get there."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "They no doubt keep an eye on me as well. Pelor still protects me from their scrying but mortal eyes work just as well. Perhaps Davis?"

The Canon shook his head. "I would prefer to keep him here. His knowledge of tactics and strategy is helpful and he is wanted nearly as badly as yourself. Perhaps your second in command would do better."

Ash nodded. "Beowulf would be more than willing to help, I'm sure. And the more experience he gets in leading such forces, the better. I will ask him, though I am concerned that he might be used as leverage if he were captured."

Hazen nodded. "I will have one of my mages teleport him directly but he will need a reason for being sent there so quickly. We may need the troops Verbobonc can supply come spring so it is a legitimate reason to send him there. But in the mean time they can be put to a more immediate use. I will write a sealed letter to him explaining the exact nature of his mission."

Ash nodded. "I'll deliver it to him."

The next morning, Beowulf arrived in Verbobonc in a flash of blue light. Thanking the mage for his assistance, he slipped into an empty room nearby and took out the note that had been given to him. Breaking the seal, he slipped the note out of the envelope.

_Beowulf,_

_I have been given divine confirmation by Rao Himself that Prince Thrommel is being held captive in the ancient temple outside of Verbobonc. My deepest apologies for the vague nature of Ash's request to you, but I considered it vital that no one know we are attempting to rescue the Prince from his captivity. Speak to the garrison commander privately and have him begin to make preparations for the mustering of Verbobonc's troops for a spring march. While those preparations are being done, have him select a group of men willing to be led by you, including any mages or clerics available. Your mission is to infiltrate the temple and secure the Prince at all cost. It is vital that he be returned to Mitrik or Chendl with all speed so that he may recuperate from his ordeal and be ready to return to his duties come spring. All signs point to a massive offensive by the enemy once the snow thaws and we will need all the aid we can muster. Let no obstacle or opposition halt you! You have my personal permission to use any and all means at your disposal to achieve your objective. If necessary, you may show this letter to the commander as confirmation. However, the fewer who know about this, the better for all concerned. I await your, and the Prince's, return with all eagerness._

_The Venerable Canon Hazen, ArchCleric of Veluna {SEAL}_

Mulling over the message for a moment, he carefully folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope before replacing it in his pocket. Emerging from the room, he made his way to the office of the Commander. Upon obtaining permission to enter, he entered quickly and gave him a general salute in recognition of his rank.

"Beowulf, of the Order of the Billets, Commander." Beowulf stated formally. "I have come at the personal request of the Canon."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, the Knight Errant's friend. I remember you."

Beowulf smiled. "I seem to be rather memorable, fortunately. His Eminence humbly requests your aid. He fears the enemy to the north will launch an offensive come the spring thaws. He believes we will need all the men that Veluna and Furyondy can muster to combat this threat and to ensure that no other cities are taken as Crocksport was. To that end, he has requested that Verbobonc muster their force of arms to head north before the thaws are complete."

Beowulf pulled out the letter. "His missive, if it pleases you."

The man took it, noting the seal on the cover, and read the letter silently. His eyebrows lifted in surprise upon reading the contents but he spoke no word. Finally, he nodded, giving the letter back to Beowulf.

"This seems to be in order." He stated. "I will begin the preparations for a muster. As the Canon requested, you will be given a company of men to begin the 'special training regime'. I will see to it myself."

Beowulf nodded. "The Canon greatly appreciates your assistance in this matter Commander."

The man smiled slyly. "Anything for an ally such as his Most Venerable."

After a few days, Beowulf was sent a message by the Commander, requesting his presence outside the city gates. Beowulf arrived promptly to see a small company of about 20 men, including mages and clerics, assembled nearby on horses with the Commander at the head next to a rider-less horse. Walking over to them, he nodded to the man.

"Ah, good. Up you go then. Troop! Form up! Forward!"

The men urged their horses forward, following the Commander and Beowulf.

"These men are hand-picked." The man said, his chainmail shirt jingling as he rode. "They are extremely loyal and so are unlikely to be plants by the enemy. So far I've told them nothing about your mission. We're moving to a spot a few miles away to ensure we are not overheard."

Beowulf nodded. "Excellent."

After about 45 minutes, the group came to a field covered in snow. The smoothness of it suggested no one had been there in quite some time. Ordering the men to halt, he turned to them.

"Gentlemen! I have gathered you here today for a very specific reason! Our ally, the Canon of Veluna has confirmed the location of our missing Prince! As of this moment he is being held captive in the temple near the mountains. We all know which one! It is imperative that the Prince be rescued and returned to Chendl as soon as possible! To that end, the Canon has sent one of his most trusted Commanders!"

He gestured to Beowulf. "This, gentlemen, is Beowulf. A member of the Order of the Billets of St. Cuthbert and the second in command to the Knight Errant, better known as the Slayer of Iuz!"

The men murmured in surprise as the Commander continued. "He will be your commanding officer for the duration of this mission. Should I hear from him that any of you refused orders for any reason, you will be discharged and tried for treason against the Prince! Make no mistake, gentlemen, we will only get one shot at this so there must be no mistakes! I've picked you all because I know each of you personally and I know you are the best we have. Our Prince deserves no less!"

The men cried out with their fists raised high in solidarity.

The Commander smiled. "Good! Beowulf I release these men to you. May St. Cuthbert guide you."

Beowulf inclined his head in thanks as the Commander departed. Beowulf looked at the men, his golden eyes shining in the midmorning light. While he had been with Ash during many battles and had led men under his direction, this was the first time he had ever performed a mission solo. Pushing aside the small doubts he had, he focused on the men in front of him.

"Unlike the Slayer of Iuz, I am not one for grand speeches so I will get to the point. I cannot impress upon you the importance of this mission. Should we fail, Furyondy will suffer as our enemies will no doubt trumpet our failure and the Prince's death to all the corners of the realm. Without his brilliance, the war we will soon fight may be lost before it has even begun! Are you willing to let that happen?!"

"NO!" The men shouted.

"Will you die for your Prince?" Beowulf shouted.

"YES SIR!" They cried.

"Will you die for Furyondy and your King?" Beowulf shouted.

"YES SIR!" They shouted.

Beowulf nodded grimly. "Your Commander chose well. I see men with stout hearts and great faith standing before me, ready to do the will of a stranger. I am humbled and I am honored."

Beowulf inclined his head in respect to them as the men smashed their fists to their breastplates with a clang.

"Now, as the Saint says, there is a time for words and there is a time for action. Let the time for action be now. We ride to the temple!"

Turning his horse, Beowulf set off, the men following after him with a cheer.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.


	21. In Times of Peace, Prepare for War

**Chapter 21: In Times of Peace…**

A month had passed since the first flakes of snow began to fall and the ground was covered in white. The messengers and envoys that had been sent out returned with news. Keoland, Bissel, and Ulek would be sending their own forces north to help defend Veluna and Furyondy from the scourge that threatened them come the spring thaws. Back in Mitrik, The Canon, Davis, and Ash spent long hours going over reports from logistics and troop numbers to intelligence reports from their agents in the field. Daily, large packets of condensed information and strategy flowed between Veluna and Furyondy with the aid of teleporting mages. Stockpiles of food, armor, weapons, and other supplies were made ready for transport come spring as Generals discussed various strategies the enemy might use and what should be done to counteract them.

Of Beowulf and his mission there had been no news. The veil of secrecy and darkness that had so briefly lifted was one again impermeable to even the greatest of powers. Bereft of news, Ash and the others had no choice but to continue planning various strategies and defensive maneuvers in the hope that one of them would be successful. While he had his own plans in place should the worst happen, he was reluctant to use the technology he was able to command. Davis had brought the dimensional gate back with him and had installed it in a large cave a mile or two away from the city, using the natural rock to hide it almost completely. While he was certain the device would work Ash had been loath to test it, fearing the gods would sense it and discern its location. The dark powers and their agents already had sorceries available to them which were disturbing enough. If they were ever able to command any of the technologies he controlled, the consequences would be almost too terrible to contemplate.

One morning as Ash was sipping a cup of coffee in his room a servant rushed in.

"My Lord! Forgive the intrusion but your presence is required immediately!" The man informed him.

"What's happened?" Ash asked as he shot to his feet, coffee forgotten.

"The Prince! My Lord, he has returned!" The man exclaimed.

Ash nodded and followed after the man. Leading him to the palace infirmary, the servant motioned him to one of the private rooms. Ash strode in, focusing immediately on the two figures being tended to, the Canon wisely standing out of the way to allow the healers room to work. The thin, half-starved man lay on one of the beds, his brown hair and beard unkempt and wild, his blue eyes weary from his ordeal. He was dressed in rough sackcloth and stained burlap trousers. It was clear to Ash the man had not been treated well, the welts and fresh scars on his arms and bruised face a grim testimony. The cleric tending to him ran a hand over the Prince and soft golden light spilled from it, restoring some of the man vigor and strength, a few of the bruises vanishing.

Looking to the other figure, Ash's eyes widened upon seeing his battle brother. Beowulf's chain mail shirt was half gone, the metal sheared away completely in a long diagonal cut, the remainder covering his left side and shoulder. Deep claw marks had gouged long, jagged, inflamed lines in his flesh with patches of burnt fur on his right shoulder and side. Though the fur hid it well, Ash was certain much of his body was one large bruise. His heavy blue pants were also ripped and torn and his cudgel seemed to be missing. Beowulf smiled grimly and Ash noticed one of his teeth was missing.

"My mission was a success Alpha." He rasped.

Ash moved forward, healing light spilling from his hands but Beowulf held up a hand in protest.

"You do not need to waste your power on me. I will be fine. See to the Prince."

Ash smiled. "You look like hell, my friend. Don't stop me from doing my duty." He rested his hands gently on Beowulf's shoulders, allowing the Gnoll to slump against him in a rare moment of weakness. Light poured from his hands as he allowed his god's power to fill him.

"Rest now, brother." He said quietly. "When you have rested, we will hear your tale."

Beowulf sighed wearily as his eyes closed in a healing sleep. Ash arranged him on the bed before running his hands over Beowulf's body, searching for the most serious of his injuries.

"How is his Highness?" The Canon asked one of the other clerics as he worked.

"He has been through an ordeal, Most Venerable." The older man replied. "But his injuries are not life-threatening. A few broken bones, a great deal of bruising and scarring, but he should make a full recovery, physically at least. Mentally…"

"Mentally I am firm enough to answer for myself, thank you!" The man rasped grumpily. "You treat me as if I were a child unused to hardship!"

The Canon smiled at the man's spirit. "We are simply overjoyed to have you back with us, your Highness. Your well-being is our greatest priority at the moment."

The man 'humphed', clearly not appreciative of the attention he was receiving. "Damn clerics acting like I'm some virgin maiden!" He grumbled in his baritone voice. "Let me be! A few days rest and I shall be fine!"

Ash chuckled. "Please allow them to do their jobs, your Highness. We clerics are like mother hens with our patients. Fighting will only make them cling to you all the more."

The Prince glowered in Ash's direction. "Maybe. But I am more concerned about what has happened since I was taken."

"All will be disclosed to you once you have recovered a bit, your Highness." The Canon replied calmly. "Nothing at this point requires your immediate attention. And we should also like to hear your own words regarding what transpired. Beowulf's as well."

The man nodded, glancing over at the sleeping Gnoll. "A strong and valiant warrior, that one. Took on those cultists like a mad dog with that knife and cudgel of his. Even that damn demon didn't slow him down."

Ash raised an eyebrow, looking back at Beowulf's injuries as he continued his healing. "This is one story I must hear."

* * *

><p>The Canon, after being assured of the Prince's health, immediately dispatched a mage to Chendl to bear the good news to the King. Seemingly overcome with joy, the man had immediately used one of his own mages to teleport him directly to Mitrik, leaving his adviser to explain his absence. Father and son were quickly reunited and happiness of the reunion was felt by everyone present. While the King was seemingly determined to remain by his son's side every moment of his recovery, the younger man's force of personality was such that he convinced his father to continue running the kingdom while he recovered.<p>

The days passed and both the Prince and Beowulf were healed in due time by the grace of Pelor and His clerics. Alisha was often in Beowulf's company, helping the clerics tend to him and brightening his temperament with her presence. Torin also stopped by a few times to look in on the Gnoll and inquire about his health. The Canon soon invited the King back to hear what had transpired all those weeks and months ago. The Prince, while still somewhat thin and worn was looking much better. His hair and beard had been trimmed and his clothes replaced with purple and blue finery as befitted his station. While he was still somewhat weak from lack of constant nourishment at the temple, he had been regaining strength daily. Beowulf was also looking much better, the red scars and burnt fur healed and covered over with new growth. His missing tooth had even been regrown though some of the scars on his body would not heal completely. Of course Beowulf, being the warrior he was, preferred to keep his battle scars anyway.

"I was taken in a most cowardly fashion whilst I was asleep in my rooms at HighFolk." The Prince stated, his deep voice filled with frustration. "How in the hells my guards did not notice my departure..." He ground out in frustration before heaving a sigh. "But I suppose t'was my own fault at being so complacent. Never on the field of battle would I allow myself to sleep so heavily."

"It may not have been through any fault of your own, your Highness." Ash stated quietly. "Drugged food or drink might have been the cause. I was under the impression that men of your station often use food tasters to check for such things."

"Humph! As if I should require food tasters!" The man retorted. "Half my meal would be gone before they pronounced it suitable!"

The group laughed quietly at the Prince's grumpy form of humor before he continued. "Regardless of how it was done, I heard naught a whisper before I was taken away. I awoke in my cell, chained to the wall and dressed as I was when I arrived here."

"Did you ever see your captor's faces?" His father asked.

"All I know for sure is that they were human for the most part." Thrommel replied. "I did see a few Orcs and other such things but that was only briefly. They dressed in blood red robes as if they were wizards or scholars. Of their faces I saw naught but their mouths and chin, their heads were always shrouded in deep hoods and the temple itself was not lit greatly."

"Is there anything else you can recall about them?" Ash asked. "Did they say anything that caught your attention or did you notice anything unusual?"

"As if they sat down with the prisoners to have conversations." The man muttered before blinking thoughtfully. "Though I do recall seeing the arm of one as they relit one of the torches next to my cell. On the inside of their upper arm was a tattoo of what seemed to be a hand clasping some sort of circular object like a ball."

Ash's face frowned in thought before looking at the Canon. The man nodded slightly before turning back to the Prince. "Please continue, Your Highness." He requested calmly.

The Prince looked at the two of them carefully but decided not to press before continuing. "I heard very little talk in the days I was there. Most spoke in whispers if at all. They would often come to my cell and interrogate me, trying to find out information about Furyondy and its armies. Where they were going, how many troops, what mages and generals would be in the field. When I refused to give them what they wanted they would beat me. I suppose I was fortunate they didn't resort to torture. Then one day bells began ringing throughout the temple and those red-robed fools began running about all over the place. Not long after that I was dragged from my cell by two behemoths and tied onto an altar in a great underground chamber. These priests or wizards, whatever they were, started chanting in a circle in the center of the room. All of a sudden the doors burst in with your friend in the lead of about a dozen armored men. He took one look at what was going on and suddenly ran forward, screaming for their blood. Suddenly this great circle appeared on the floor in the middle of the room and this…this creature suddenly appeared!"

The man shuddered, recalling it. "Nearly twice as tall as a man and covered with bloody muscles! No skin at all! I only saw the back of it and I am glad for that even now but your friend didn't even slow! Suddenly the thing swiped at him with a great claw. Your friend got slashed by the damn thing, tore half his ring mail off with that one swipe! The men started hewing into it with their swords but they didn't do much. Damn thing must have had hide as tough as plate mail. Your Beowulf, though, picked himself up and headed straight for the wizards who were still chanting. One fired a lightning bolt at him but he plowed right through it and bashed the man's head in with that cudgel of his. Fought like a wild animal he did. Those chanters didn't have time to cast another spell before he cut them all down. Once the last one fell, he started in on that demon."

The Prince chuckled quietly, glancing over at Beowulf. "You must have balls of steel for what you did. Would that I had more men like you in my forces!"

Beowulf smiled. "Thank you, your Highness."

"What, exactly, did you do?" Ash asked Beowulf.

"I jumped onto its head and gouged out its eyes with my hunting knife." Beowulf replied lazily as if it were nothing. "I suppose it must have had some kind of aversion to weapons that have been blessed as I was able to brain it with my cudgel."

The Prince laughed heartily at Beowulf's description of events. "By all the gods, you make it sound so easy! As if you got away with it without a scratch!"

Beowulf smirked at the man. "I suppose the demon did get a good shot or two in."

"If by, 'a good shot or two', you mean having it grab you and pummel you a bit before trying to breathe fire on you! A good thing it missed, at least mostly."

Beowulf's face sobered a bit. "I am fortunate only my shoulder and side was burned. My face has been burnt horribly before. I've no wish to go through that kind of pain again."

Thrommel nodded curtly. "Yes, I heard about that. Nasty bit of work. Still, thanks to you and that blessed cudgel of yours, you managed to kill it."

"Though it was consumed in the process." Beowulf replied. "Burnt to a crisp. I shall need to petition the Order for another."

Thommel nodded before continuing. "Once the demon, or whatever it was, was dead the men cut me loose and helped me out of there. Thankfully those damn cultists hadn't broken my legs so I was able to walk with help. Must have been close to a mile of tunnels in that damn place! Did my heart good to feel sunshine and fresh air again. They got me onto a horse and we rode back to Verbobonc as quickly as we dared with my bones grinding on my insides. Once we got back to the city we hired some wizards to bring us here."

"Have you anything to add to the Prince's account, Beowulf?" The Canon asked.

"Merely what happened on my end of things." Beowulf replied. "The garrison Commander loaned me about two dozen hand-picked men to retrieve the Prince. Stealth was useless with that much armor riding with me and no secret way inside so I opted for a more direct approach. Fortunately the main gate only had a few guards which we quickly took care of. Once inside things got a bit more dicey. Those red-robed mages had constructed false floors and other traps not to mention regular guard patrols in the deeper levels. We lose about half the men on the way down due to pit traps and such. Finally we were able to locate the main chamber with the Prince lying on the altar. I know not what kind of creature they summoned but it hardly mattered to me. If it could bleed, it could die and it did both very quickly."

The Canon nodded thoughtfully. "One thing puzzles me about this matter. From what you have described it sounds as though the mages were able to summon a very minor demon that did not require a sacrifice. Why, then, were you tied to the altar if not to be sacrificed to bring it to our realm?"

"Perhaps to buy time?" Ash asked. "It is obvious the mages had very little in the way of offensive magics themselves. Considering the demon's skin was almost impervious to normal weapons they no doubt thought it would be able to deal with the intruders while they either escaped or tried to complete their main objective, whatever it was."

"There are old legends that suggest the temple was once the prison for a dark power, or perhaps a greater demon." Hazen mentioned thoughtfully. "It is entirely possible they planned to use the Prince's life force in a ritual to release it at their leisure once they had received the information they wanted."

"Whatever their intention was, I am here now." Thrommel stated firmly. "And I will be turning all my energies to winning this war. What troubles me most from what I have heard so far is the lack of intelligence regarding our enemy's command structure. Which generals lead the troops and who is the overall leader that commands these generals? I find it difficult to believe that Veluna and Furyondy's combined intelligence networks cannot determine these facts."

"Sadly, the few men we have interrogated so far know nothing." The Canon stated. "Apparently only the most senior of officers have any knowledge of what is going on and they are surrounded at all times by loyal guards and spells that prevent remote scrying. While our deep cover agents have managed to report general information on numbers and their locations, they have not been able to penetrate the command structure to a large degree. We know the names of the commanders the common soldiers report to but the identity of the top level commanders and generals are hidden from us. Even I have tried more than once to pierce the veil of secrecy surrounding them but it seems the dark gods are finally taking an active role in things. Just as Ash is hidden from their Sight by Pelor's grace, so to are their generals and their leaders hidden. We were fortunate that the gods' attentions were elsewhere for a time a few weeks ago or we would not have found your location, your Highness."

"Which would suggest that my kidnapping was also part of a larger strategy." The man mused before frowning darkly at the group. "We are facing the end of a long game, my lords. All of this suggests that the dark gods and their pawns have been moving things to get to this moment for some time. Perhaps even years. I have the feeling that the skirmishes with Iuz were but feints to test our true strength and our willingness to defend ourselves. If so, then the forces that have pitted themselves against us so far are only a portion of the dark's true strength. I fear for the future if that is the case."

"But surely they have not taken into account our southern and western allies." Ash stated, puzzled. "After all, we did not call on them before now and they will add greatly to our numbers."

The Prince frowned. "I have no doubt they are aware of such movements. We can hardly keep them a secret, after all. Once my strength has returned I shall return to HighFolk and retake command of the men there, including the ones you 'borrowed'." Thrommel glanced at Ash who looked vaguely apologetic. "In the meantime, I have been looking over the reports you have compiled."

The Prince sat back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face before he continued. "Based on Ash's actions at HighFolk and Grabford as well as the recent movement of troops there, the enemy no doubt believes we will be expecting an attack on those cities. After all, we routed their forces and killed them to a man. Pride would demand that they attempt to retake Grabford and prove their might as well as obtain retribution for their losses. However, unless they have absolute, overwhelming force on their side, I doubt they will attempt a second attack on our northern front. We were caught by surprise initially but now we have prepared. If I were them, I would attempt a more roundabout method of attack, perhaps by passing through the southern tip of the Society's lands between Grabford and Critwall and attacking the heart of the kingdom or focusing more on the Shield Lands. Focus the enemy's attention in one place and strike where they least expect it."

"Where do you think they will strike?" The Canon asked.

The Prince rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Difficult to say. If they do choose that path they could either march directly on Chendl, reinforce the siege of Critwall, strike against Admun, or move to take the southern city of Willip. Any of them would be an important target for them but all of them are well defended. But since Critwall is already under siege, any added reinforcement might be enough to break it. Even their walls are not invincible."

"And taking Critwall would leave the Shield Lands wide open to them." Ash muttered. "The island city Admun would be cut off if they blockaded it. It would be an easy victory to let the city starve itself and the smaller towns would be completely overrun."

Thrommel nodded. "Indeed. And once they held the Shield Lands they could easily strike west at us or east at Urnst, which would no doubt delight Ivid. The only safe passage between the eastern and western kingdoms would be through Greyhawk."

"Will the snow keep the army at bay?" Ash wondered.

"At least until the spring thaws, I believe." The King replied. "The army besieging Critwall is completely dug in. They have made no new attacks on the city itself. At best they are attempting to blockade it though supplies are still getting through. Armies do not march in winter if they can help it. Fires are not easily lit and metal armor all too easily freezes to skin, not to mention the fact that they will be sleeping out in the bitter cold."

"So we have about 2 months reprieve before the wood and ground dries enough for them to continue their campaign." Ash mused. "Will the southern troops arrive in time if they start marching during the thaws?"

"It will take about a month's solid march before the new troops arrive, assuming they are sent out as soon as possible." The King replied.

"Which we dare not rely on, of course." The Prince grumbled. "Even with the promise of aid, it often comes slowly. Veluna being the exception, of course." Thrommel smiled, nodding to the Canon who smiled back.

Ash's face darkened somewhat. "If the worst happens and no help arrives in time can we hold out?" He asked somberly.

The Canon and the King looked at each other before Hazen spoke. "If Critwall and Admun fall, it will be a terrible blow but the only consolation we would have is their forces would be significantly reduced. The Shield Lands would not fall without a great deal of bloodshed on both sides. Assuming the dark army is not reinforced significantly we would most likely be able to hold the cities. However, the treasure and resources they would gain from that offensive would allow them to field even greater numbers in time. We must push forward while we still have an advantage, slight though it may be. But the push will need to wait for spring in case help does come speedily and we must continue to train our own troops and stock supplies."

Ash nodded as the rest of the group stood, tired from the long and somber discussion.

"My son and I will be returning to Chendl." The King announced. "Once he is fully recovered he will return to HighFolk as its General."

Ash nodded. "Your men are currently being housed in Grabford as part of the reinforcements. I'll send a note to the garrison Commander, letting him know of your return, your Highness."

The meeting broke up after that with the Canon escorting the King and Prince to the palace's wizards for transport.

Beowulf returned to his home and Ash continued to tend to him a few more days until the Gnoll threatened to kick him out of the house for mothering him, insisting that Alisha could do that just as well. Ash merely chuckled at Beowulf's grumpy mood and promised not to show up unexpectedly. While his Beta had merely glared at him, Ash could see a bit of thankfulness in his eyes.

"I'm not a fool, you know." Ash had reminded him. "Nor are my senses dull. My nose is almost as good as yours and I know you two have been spending…quality time together." He smiled at him. "I'm happy for the two of you, you know. I hope this turns into something wonderful."

Beowulf's face loosened into a satisfied smile. "I believe it will be. We both have had…dark times in our pasts but I think that helps us connect in a lot of ways. I am happy and she appears to be."

Ash patted Beowulf on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but you did well, retrieving the Prince. Well done, Beta."

Beowulf inclined his head at the semi-formal compliment from his Alpha. "I live to serve my Alpha in all things."

Ash smiled, nodding once before departing.

* * *

><p>A week later, Davis returned from Grabford and reported to Ash and the Canon. Ash and Davis had then gone into the lower levels of the palace in order for Davis to reconnect with his main body and update it on all that had been going on. With no wireless infrastructure in place, Davis had needed to do this every time he returned to Mitrik to ensure that if his avatar were ever damaged or destroyed that his main consciousness would not be clueless as to recent events and decisions that were made. As the two sat in the room, Ash looked over at Davis, a serious expression on his face.<p>

"I think you were right about what you said a few months ago. In times of peace, prepare for war. I get the feeling things are going to become worse fairly soon."

Davis nodded. "From what you've told me and my own knowledge, the only reason we're not being severely hindered now is the snow. Once spring comes, hell is going to be unleashed. I don't believe that army near Critwall is all the enemy has. You always hold something in reserve. How much, that's another question."

Ash sighed. "Unfortunately, they seem to be very well hidden. Iuz's former lands were fairly extensive and have a lot of forest. It's easy to hide an army with that large a territory. If aid doesn't arrive swiftly the Shield Lands will fall and Furyondy will probably be next. I want you to return to Earth and start preparing. You've got about a month and a half at least. But we need to be ready to move at a moment's notice if things get too out of control."

"I thought you didn't want to involve our forces in this." Davis remarked.

Ash frowned. "We may not have much choice if the forces against us have anything more than what we know right now. I'm not taking that chance."

"You could reveal a direct pathway to Earth if the gods are paying attention." Davis warned. "If the gate falls into the wrong hands…"

"That's why we make sure it can't be taken!" Ash replied fiercely. "Put an entire squad of terminators there for all I care. If we're going to do this, I'm not doing it by half! That gate and these people will be defended! If necessary I will unleash an army the likes of which this world has never seen to keep it safe!"

Davis nodded at Ash's vehemence. "I'll make sure they're prepared. My main body will stay here and follow after you in case you need a quick escape or to get me a message while you're in the field. I'll return via the gate and bring a few terminators with me as guards."

Ash nodded. "Good."

Davis stepped over to the larger construct and the various points on the machine began to glow. Arcs of energy began to flow over the outer shell of the machine, encompassing the terminator as well before the two of them vanished in a roar of sound and light.

* * *

><p>Two months passed and the weather slowly began to turn warmer. As snow and ice thawed to slush, troops slowly began to move again, shaking off their ennui. New recruits fresh from the training barracks in the cities were given their orders to march while the dark army shook off its own lethargy and the siege of Critwall once again began in earnest. As the days past, the armies of Veluna and Furyondy, each several thousand strong, began to march towards the Shield Lands to prevent the fall of Critwall and Admun. Of their southern and western allies they saw no sign but messages sent back and forth assured the Canon and the King that the aid they requested were in the process of mobilizing and would be on their way soon.<p>

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that the dark forces had not been entirely idle during the winter.

Three weeks after the snow began to thaw and the armies of Veluna and Furyondy had marched, urgent messages had come from the south and west. A horde of Orcs and Gobins had poured out of the lands of the Pomarj to the east of Ulek and had begun raiding the towns and smaller cities while similar raids were going on in Keoland as a less organized but still sizable force had roared down from the mountains to the north. With their armies already on the move, the rulers of Keoland and Ulek had quickly recalled half their forces to deal with these threats while the rest would continue their march north to reinforce Veluna and Furyondy. Even more distressing, the previously little known kingdoms of Tusmit and Ket had decided to enter the war, sending their own armies south to march on Bissel's capital of Thornward, Veluna's western ally. Frantic, they had also withdrawn their support in order to defend their capital, leaving Veluna with only a small force to defend Mitrik and its other cities. If the enemy were to take Thornward and the gap in the mountains that protected Veluna's western border, the Canon would have a hostile force only a few days march from Mitrik. Alarmed, Hazen quickly recalled Ash and eight hundred men back to Mitrik to hold the gap and to send aid to Bissel should the need arise, though the King of Bissel appeared reluctant to have Veluna's forces in their lands.

The Canon's decision proved to be a wise one. A few days later, Veluna's agents in the field reported the army had completely bypassed Thornward, hugging the Fals River a few hours' march from the capital. By all appearances they seemed prepared to enter the mountain pass between the two countries and take Mitrik in one massive strike. Eager to stay out of a battle they appeared to have narrowly avoided, Bissel's King informed Hazen in a hurried message that he dared not move against the marching army's rear or guarded supply wagons, much to the Canon's frustration. Unfortunately, the news grew even grimmer when word reached Ash that the host marching against them was at least two thousand men strong, more than double his own forces.

Upon hearing the news, Ash quickly sent an urgent message to Davis.

~~_Get back to Earth immediately and tell your counterpart to prepare to mobilize. The gap and mountains on both sides offers us some advantages but I want them to hold the line in case the enemy breaks through our defense.~~_

~~_Understood. It may take several days_.~~

~~_Do what you need to do but get them here before they can march on Mitrik_.~~ Ash replied.

Davis acknowledged the order and began to move away so his departure would not be noticed by the men. Ash quickly called a meeting of his Commanders. As they entered the tent that had been setup, he looked around at them seriously before speaking, standing in front of the map table.

"Gentlemen, I've just received word from our scouts. The force we thought was going to attack Thornward has decided to press on and avoid a confrontation with Bissel entirely. As I speak they are closing in on the gap and will reach its entrance within the day."

"What about Bissel?" One of them asked. "If we can use a pincher maneuver on them with Bissel's troops attacking from the rear, we could take them!"

Ash frowned. "Bissel has decided to stay out of this conflict, unfortunately. As their kingdom is small they are only able to field about 800 troops, not enough to assure victory even with our aid."

The men frowned at this. "Some ally, leaving us high and dry like this!" One of them grumbled.

Ash nodded. "It is unfortunate but we still hold the advantage here, despite being outnumbered. The rock face and cliffs will make for an excellent area for ambushes. I want those cliffs teeming with archers and mages. Let us turn this pass into a gauntlet so deadly they will not dare to pass through to the other side!"

The men nodded in agreement as they looked at the map more closely.

"Now then, I want men scouring these cliffs for good hiding places and bolt holes. I want this entire pass fortified before dawn tomorrow!" Ash ordered.

The men saluted before departing. As the day progressed, Ash followed several of the teams into the rocky hills making note of vantage points and learning the terrain as swarms of men dug deep holes and trenches at the base of the cliffs. As they moved, he and the Commanders began instructing mages and archers on where they should station themselves so as to be well hidden until the attack. Rock piles were made into shield walls the men could hide behind and take cover in while the mages prepared many of their more destructive spells. Massive rock piles were built to create small avalanches to rain down on the men below. Barricades prepared from pointed wooden logs were set up to help hold the army back. By the time the sun was setting below the horizon, much of the gap had become a massive death trap for any who might wander into it. Ash, Beowulf and the Commanders spent several hours outlining and detailing the plan of attack to ensure that none of the army would make it to the end alive.

The night was a tense one as men off shift tried to sleep, while others continued their labors. Slowly the hours wore on and morning arrived without fanfare. The Commanders reported in, confirming the men had completed their work to a large degree. Satisfied, Ash ate a quick meal before returning to one of the command points in one of the caves that dotted the cliff side. Beowulf joined him shortly thereafter as Ash was looking at the rough map which showed the position of his men along the cliffs. Beowulf seemed to stare at the map without really seeing it before he spoke.

"There will be a great slaughter today." He stated quietly.

Ash nodded, not looking up. "That is my intention, yes. If that entire army must die then so be it."

Beowulf sighed quietly. "Long ago I swore to myself that I would not be like the others. I watched my pack brothers kill and torture and maim for sport. They lived for killing and to hear the screams of those they murdered. The sound was always horrible to my ears. One day I went to the Alpha and told him I could not stand the sights and sounds of such things any longer. That was the day I was exiled. And as hard as it was, I still was proud to be on my own, away from that madness."

The Gnoll shut his eyes. "The campaigns we have gone through before now were different. Yes, there were men there but we faced them honorably in battle and most of those armies were made up of creatures like me. Things that live to kill and destroy for pleasure. But now I find myself preparing to take part in the slaughter of more humans than my pack could ever dream of, and in a way that is not honorable. If they could see me now, I'm sure they would be _so proud_!" He growled.

Ash looked up at him, his face and eyes hard and Beowulf bowed his head in submission. With that one statement, he had shamed his Alpha by suggesting he had chosen poorly in a Beta and declared himself a coward, unwilling to fulfill his duties because of a moment of weakness. Any Alpha would murder a Beta that dared to make such a statement, even in privacy, away from the pack. The death would be explained away, of course. The Beta had tried to kill the Alpha when he was alone and take the pack for himself in a lightning swift coup. That was how it was done in the packs. Beowulf had seen it before.

Beowulf opened his mouth to speak, his eyes closed in shame. "I await your judgment, Alpha." He rasped, his voice ragged with emotion.

Ash looked at him carefully for a moment before he spoke. "Do you believe that I, a cleric of Pelor, who dedicated my life to the preservation of life and the healing of men, enjoy doing any of this?"

Beowulf carefully glanced over at his Alpha. Looking more closely, he noticed the man's face was grim with dark circles under his eyes, his gaze bleak. In front of the men, his Alpha displayed an aura of complete and absolute confidence, of controlling power that could decimate even the deadliest of foes. His victories and his fight against Iuz had caused the men that served under him to believe he was incapable of losing. He was their good luck charm and the gods were definitely on his side. But here and now, in the cave, Beowulf saw the haggard and fearful man underneath. A simple business man and humble cleric thrust into responsibilities he had never anticipated due to necessity and his desire to help others. In the eyes of a Gnoll pack, his Alpha would have been considered just as cowardly as Beowulf had just proclaimed himself to be and the group would have turned on them in an instant, tearing the two leaders apart before fighting amongst each other to determine the new Alpha by right of superior strength, fighting skill, and ruthlessness.

Ash leaned over and gripped Beowulf's shoulder, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "I do what I must, not because I enjoy it or because it makes me feel powerful. I do this because if I don't, people will die. Men will die here, in this pass. Our men. The men who trust us with their lives. But if we don't stop that army here and now, so many others will perish. They have no desire for peace. They have no desire to be honorable. They saw an opportunity to destroy Veluna and they took it."

Ash's voice became stronger as he spoke, his voice still quiet. "I have the will, the knowledge, and the ability to lead these men to victory and so that is what I will do. With or without you."

Beowulf looked up at his brother, his eyes filled with dismay. "You do not wish for me to remain your Beta?"

"That depends entirely on you." Ash replied firmly. "Can you lead these men into battle without fear as you have done so in the past? Can you move past this and do what needs to be done? If not, then I will release you from my service and you may return to Mitrik. You will always be my brother Beowulf, but I will not stand behind an officer who cannot fulfill his duty."

Beowulf nodded bleakly.

"On the other hand," Ash continued. "If you can rise above this and continue as you have done before, I will consider this merely a momentary lapse in judgment on your part and consider it forgotten."

Ash smiled slightly. "Even Alphas have such moments. You said yourself that no one can be strong all the time. Not even the mighty Beowulf."

The Gnoll rubbed his eyes tiredly in thought for a moment before taking in a deep, cleansing breath. Steeling himself, he turned to Ash and nodded forcefully, his eyes shining once again.

"My apologies, Alpha. I forgot myself for a moment."

"Happens to all of us, my friend." Ash said gently. "So long as it doesn't interfere with your duty, I'm glad to see you still try to hold to your oath whenever possible. You are a shining example to all of us."

Beowulf smiled, gripping his brother's shoulder before the two exited the cave. As they did, a messenger ran up to them in a hurry.

"Sir! Message from the lookouts. The army is in sight and is going to advance into the pass within the next half hour."

Ash nodded. "Send word to the Commanders that we will be there shortly to observe and give further orders."

The man nodded. "Yes sir!" Nodding to Beowulf the man scrabbled back down the ridge. Ash turned to Beowulf, his face once again bleak but resolute.

"Let the slaughter begin."

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.


	22. A Desperate Gamble

**Chapter 22: A Desperate Gamble**

Ash and Beowulf strode down the rocky pathway along the cliff face that made up the mountain gap that separated Bissel from Veluna. As Ash neared the entrance to the gap, about a quarter mile away, he crouched down next to one of the waiting mages and took a spyglass from one of them. Focusing the instrument, he saw that the armies had not been combined into one large force as he had feared, but were two separate columns, the second following the first, the head of the second army separated from the rear of the first by a few hundred feet. Smiling slightly, he handed the glass back to the man before dispatching a runner to the commanders further up the line, his message outlining the armies' positions and their makeup.

The pair quickly moved further back to the command post near the middle of the pass. Reports continued to come in, updating him on the enemy's position as they slowly made their way into the pass. The enemy's advancing scouts were quickly and quietly dispatched before being hidden to avoid reporting back. Finally, as the sun wore on towards noon, Ash was notified that both armies were now well within attack range.

"It's begun." He muttered to himself and sent out the order to begin the attack.

_Several minutes earlier…_

The general of the grand army of Ket was no fool. When he had received his orders to march into Veluna via the mountain pass to the south he had naturally been reluctant to do so, though he would have never admitted it to his superiors lest he be executed for insubordination. He was very much aware how dangerous the pass could become, assuming it was not already, and unless the Canon was completely blind to what was going on outside his borders, he would know an army was moving against him very soon. Fortunately, the size of his own army coupled with reinforcements from Tusmit had cowed the small kingdom of Bissel into submission quite quickly. In exchange for giving Veluna no assistance in the war, they would get to keep their precious Thornward intact, at least for the time being. No doubt Bissel was well aware that their time would come eventually but they were so desperate to cling to their safety and security for a while longer that they would make a deal with anyone, given the right…incentives.

Thus, well aware that he was walking into a death trap but assured of no treachery on his rear (Tusmit's men made for a very nice rear guard, just in case) he made sure his mages and clerics were dispersed throughout the army's ranks and made liberal use of his scouts. As the morning had worn on, a few had fallen victim to various spiked pits and explosive runes written on the walls but that was to be expected and, to be honest, welcome. Better a single scout be lost rather than a large number of men after all. Idly, he wondered, having never been to Mitrik itself, what it might look like.

_Probably all temples and stained glass with snooty philosophers in white robes._ He thought to himself nastily. _Those pretty temples and churches are going to have a nice new coat of red 'paint' once we're through with it! All the baubles and such will be nice too! Maybe bring back a few things for the wife…_

Though he could not see them and no scouts had reported as such, he knew hundreds of eyes were watching their every move, waiting for the signal to fire. It was just a question of how far they would be allowed to advance before the trap was sprung. His question was answered a moment later when, about 50 feet in front of them, the sides of the pass exploded, showering rocks down into the valley in front of them. The men covered their faces with their shields reflexively as the roar of falling rocks reverberated throughout the passage. Almost immediately, yet another such roar was heard towards the rear of their column.

When the men dared to lower their shields they could see a medium-sized mound of rocks sitting in their way, at least four feet high from side to side. The general noticed that while it was not completely insurmountable, it did make a decent sized roadblock or barricade. Before the general could issue orders, spells and arrows began to rain down upon them. The soldiers immediately raised their shields over their heads to avoid being impaled but their armor did little against the fireballs that slammed into them from above. Thunderous roars were heard as fire impacted with iron and steel. The mages in the army quickly raised walls of force against the attacks, shielding portions of the men from fiery death. Beneath his own shield generated by his personal wizard, he shouted orders to the men to scale the cliffs or return fire. Up above, Ash's mages began casting spells to create clouds of fog around the edges of the army to obscure their vision and hide the other mages which were carefully making their way down the cliff side. Once on the ground, these mages began casting more deadly variations of the fog spell, lacing them with white hot embers that floated along within it and exploding on contact with the enemy while others created poisonous gases in a roiling green mist that flowed along the ground, causing anyone who breathed it in to begin choking and gagging. Other mages caused colorful hypnotic patterns to appear in the air around the men, causing them to drop their guard and stare in fascination as they were cut down with arrows. Storms of hail and fiery rocks rained down from the heavens to smash against their shields and send them crashing to the ground. Earthquakes caused the ground to shake, causing the men to lose their footing, making them more susceptible to the attack and causing the wizards' focus to shatter, disrupting their spells. The enemy's mages desperately attempted to counter the barrage of magic but with many different types of spells and energies in play as well as the ground shaking beneath them, they were only partially successful.

One of the enemy mages attempted to fire a counter spell at one of the hypnotic patterns displayed nearby. As he fired, he was jostled by one of the soldiers next to him, sending the spell wide and impacting against the rocky barrier. To the man's astonishment, the entire rock pile seemed to fade slightly for a moment before returning to its seemingly solid state. Turning to the general, he shouted.

"SIR! THE ROCKS! THEY'RE ILLUSIONS SIR!"

The general stared at the man in disbelief for a moment before regaining control of himself. His men were hardly untrained or fools; if one of his mages said the rocks weren't there, he would certainly risk it.

If proved wrong, the man could easily be executed later.

"ALL MAGES! COUNTERSPELLS AT THE ROCKS AHEAD!" He shouted.

Inside the command post, Ash frowned as his extremely realistic rock barrier illusion fizzled away under the combined strength of dozens of counter-phase magical energy bolts. He had not even been aware that such illusion spells had existed until a few days ago when one of the higher-ranking wizards had come up with the idea. Ash had initially wanted to create a real explosion to block the pass but blasting agents such as dynamite were not available and even the most powerful mage spell could not detonate such a mass of rock easily. However, with the right spell, they _could_ create extremely powerful illusions that even included the right sounds and even tactile sensation if someone brushed against it. Motioning to one of the runners, he dispatched another message to the commander in charge of the soldiers further down the pass to take a defensive stance. Illusionary tricks would, for the most part, be useless now with the element of surprise gone.

Sighing, he recalled the well-known fact that no plan survives contact with the enemy. Suddenly, the cliff side shuddered as thunderous booms impacted against them. As rocks began to fall, one of the messengers ran in, panting.

"Sir! The enemy has begun counterattacking with fireballs and disintegration spells to destabilize the cliffs! The archers and mages are falling back and the enemy is pushing forward as quickly as they are able!"

Ash nodded. "Any word on the column behind them?"

The man nodded. "The illusions are still holding sir and they are still pinned down at last report!"

"Send word to the Commanders attacking this column. Any mages that can still cast and any archers should regroup on the flanks of our men towards the end of the pass. This whole area is getting too dangerous. Have the second group continue to engage the second column as long as they are able but have them fall back to our position if things get too bad."

The man acknowledged the order before running off. As another blast shook the cave, Ash had one of the men quickly gather up the documents and map before they departed. The mage assigned to Ash quickly cast a shield around the small group as they made their way along the cliff side. As they attempted to keep pace with the army below them, Ash noticed that while the pit traps and various runes were helping to take out some of the men and slow down the push forward, they were not doing as much damage as he had hoped. Ash's mind churned as he reviewed the assets he still commanded. He was certain the hail of deadly spells and arrows had done a serious amount of damage to the army. As long as the two columns remained separated and unable to communicate he should be able to hold a defensive position for a time and perhaps even destroy the first column outright if he used the spells he and the remaining mages had available to them carefully. As long as the second column believed there was no way through the pass, they might decide to cut their losses and retreat.

Ash prayed this would be the case or his men would be massacred. Nearly half of his force of 800 men was comprised of archers, wizards, and others who could attack from a distance in an effort to cut the armies down to a more manageable size. Without numerical superiority on his side, he was forced to make creative use of the terrain and hope it was enough. The men had undoubtedly done their job well as the ground below them was littered with bodies, the trail of corpses extending behind the army as they moved, but it would still be close even with the rest of his soldiers engaging only the first column.

Finally, Ash reached his men and began conferring with the Commander in charge.

"I want archers and mages up on the walls to either side of us to provide covering fire and suppression. Make sure they make every spell and arrow count; we seem to have about equal numbers right now but that could change! Have the men ready to fall back if I give the order!"

The man nodded grimly, reading between the lines of Ash's orders. While they might make it through the first wave of troops, the second wave, if it came, would be disastrous. As the men reorganized themselves, Ash scurried up the cliff face to join one of the mage groups. Once he was in a position where he could view the battlefield, he began drawing upon his own power, going over in his mind the spells he had memorized this morning in preparation for the battle ahead. All too quickly, Ash could see the tide of soldiers in the distance as a seemingly unending black mass. Finally, as the army came into range a few hundred feet away, the mages and archers began to unleash the few destructive spells and arrows they had left. Walls of force sprung up in front of the approaching army, shielding the men from the attack though the walls were quickly overwhelmed.

Focusing a large amount of his power, Ash unleashed it into one great spell, one of the most powerful a cleric could cast. Thick black clouds swiftly began to appear above the army with flashes of lightning flaring from within it until nearly the entire force was overshadowed. Suddenly a terrible thunderclap burst from the clouds causing the men below to cry out in pain and surprise, many clapping their hands to their heads as the enormous burst of sound deafened them. As Ash focused his will upon the storm, a deluge of acidic rain began to pour from the clouds, showering the armored men. A terrible sizzling sound was heard as the fluid began to eat away at exposed flesh and the leather bindings of their armor, causing the men to shout and flail about, trying to rid themselves of the burning liquid. Focusing his sight, Ash quickly searched for the men who were in command, spotting the general near the rear of the column on his horse, surrounded by several mages. With a thought, lightning bolts blazed from the clouds striking at each of them, causing them to collapse in twitching heaps. The terrible storm continued as large hailstones began to pour down upon them, denting armor and concussing any soldiers without a shield to deflect them. Powerful winds whipped around the men and pouring rain caused them to stumble and slip, as they could barely see their hands in front of their faces within the torrent.

The Commander, taking the initiative, called for the men to charge as he saw the storm clouds beginning to break apart. With a terrific battle cry, the men surged forward the last few hundred feet, smashing into the front lines. Completely demoralized and battered by the storm the remaining men began to retreat. Bolstered by this, Ash's men continued to give chase. As the spell ended, the glow around Ash faded and he once again focused on the battle itself. Doing a swift count, he estimated that about a third of the enemy had fallen in that one strike. Smiling to himself he watched as his troops continued to rout their foes. Suddenly, with a screeching wail, several fireballs from the behind the enemy smashed to Ash's own forces, sending the men flying. Ash blinked in shock as the second column of troops appeared around one of the curves in the pass, shouting for blood as they raced forward, heedless of the men rushing towards them in an attempt to flee. Cursing, Ash called upon more of his power before firing another spell. A massive earthquake shook the front lines of the charging men, causing them to stumble and fall. The charge ground to a halt as men fell over their comrades, unable to stop in time. Realizing this was a temporary distraction at best, Ash quickly called his men back, organizing them into a tight shield wall as the enemy got back on its feet.

Gritting his teeth, Ash pulled upon more power, readying another spell. Projecting his voice across the field, he shouted out to them.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS YOU FACE HERE? RETURN TO YOUR HOMELAND AND YOU MAY YET SURVIVE THIS DAY! STAND AND FIGHT AND YOU SHALL BE CONSUMED IN FIRE AND DEATH FOR BEHOLD THE SLAYER OF IUZ STANDS BEFORE YOU!"

"THEN THE SLAYER OF IUZ SHALL FALL ALONGSIDE HIS MEN!" The enemy General retorted. "SHOUT AND BLUSTER ALL YOU LIKE, BUT YOUR DEATH HAS COME! YOU HAVE NO SURPRISES LEFT FOR US!"

"So be it." Ash muttered. Gathering his power he shoved his hands upward. A column of golden light flew from his hands into the sky. A moment later, a cyclone of fire and golden energy smashed into the midst of the army. Focusing all his will into the spell, he prayed it would be enough as the cyclone continued to expand, charring flesh and super-heating armor wherever it touched. Finally, the spell ended. As the column dispersed, Ash swiftly cast another spell. A raging torrent of fire flew from his hands, arcing over the side of the cliff and engulfing the men on the front lines. The firestorm roared through rows upon rows of armored men as shrieks and wails filled the air. Finally, Ash leaned against the rocky wall next to him, breathing heavily, his divine power all but spent. Looking at the army facing him, he grimaced. While a massive circle of death had been carved out of the center of the column and the front lines were just as badly damaged, there were at least several hundred men still standing.

"WAS THAT ALL THAT YOU COULD MUSTER, SLAYER OF IUZ?" The General mocked him from across the battlefield. "IF SO, I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY THOSE FOOLS EVER FEARED YOU! YOU'RE A ONE TRICK PONY AT BEST!"

Ash grimaced. Being unable to see where the General had hidden himself within the ranks of his troops, Ash had gambled on a location near the center. Obviously he had been wrong. As his Commander came up alongside him, Ash looked over at him.

"Do the mages have anything left?"

"Nothing that could hamper them in any serious way." The man replied gruffly. "And the archers are all but done."

Ash nodded. "We make our stand here then. We dare not let them through."

Suddenly the enemy General's voice was heard across the battlefield.

"YOUR GOD HAS FAILED YOU SLAYER AND YOUR MEN QUAKE IN THEIR BOOTS!" The man jeered. NORMALLY I WOULD OFFER YOUR MEN A CHANCE TO SURRENDER BUT SINCE YOU DECIDED TO PULL THOSE STUNTS, I CAN HARDLY ASK MY MEN TO SHOW RESTRAINT, NOW CAN I? CHARGE MEN! VENGEANCE AND BLOOD ARE OURS THIS DAY AND THE MAN WHO SLAYS THE CLERIC WILL HAVE WHATEVER HE DESIRES! KILL THEM ALL!"

The army before them charged forward with a great yell. Ash and the Commander saluted each other as Ash drew his mace and prepared to fight. Idly, he wondered if Beowulf and the other mages would be able to make it back to Mitrik and report on what had happened. As they had not yet appeared, Ash prayed they had not all fallen in battle. Moments later the charging army smashed against the shield wall, forcing it back several feet before the men held, digging in with their feet, their comrades pushing against them to hold them in position. Swords and axes stabbed and hewed in a terrific clash of metal as the shield wall began to fall, the men behind them quickly taking their place. As blood began to flow on both sides, Ash quickly began to cast divine blessings on his men, increasing their strength and resolve as his list of spells began to run dry. For all his determination and strength of will, he could only cast so many in a day and his well of divine energy was not limitless, unlike his patron's. Summoning the last of his energy, he cast one last spell on himself, increasing his size, strength, and endurance beyond normal human limits, his mace increasing in size as well. Nearly 8 feet tall and bristling with barely-checked strength he raced along the edge of the cliff before leaping into the fray just behind the enemy's front line. Smashing into several soldiers and bringing them down, he quickly leapt up and began swinging his mace with nearly superhuman speed. Heads flew apart in a bloody rain of gore and bone as he swung, creating a circle of death surrounding him. Blocking sword thrusts and blows with incredible ease, he continued to strain against the armored tide, climbing over the bodies of those that had fallen around him, his armor and robes saturated with blood, his face streaked with sweat and gore. Unwilling to let their leader perish Ash's forces surged forward, cutting down the men in front of them and trampling over the bodies of the fallen to stand beside him as he smashed a bloody path through the enemy. Moments later, he could feel the spell upon him begin to fail as his remaining energies left him. Letting his men close around him in a protective shield, his height and strength returned to normal. Breathing heavily, he could almost feel the nanites in his body working overtime to transform the lactic acid in his muscles into more useful substances as adrenaline continued to surge through him, preventing him from tiring too quickly. The tide suddenly began to flow against them as the enemy began pushing back once again. A new shield wall was quickly brought up but it quickly began to fall back as the boosting spells Ash had cast began to fail and the men began to lose their nerve in the face of their apparently inevitable death.

"FIGHT MEN!" Ash bellowed above the crash and din. "DON'T LET THESE BARBARIANS TAKE OUR CITIES! FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILIES! FIGHT FOR YOUR CHILDREN! THEY WILL DIE UNLESS YOU HOLD THE LINE HERE AND NOW!"

For several minutes the line between the two armies surged back and forth with neither truly gaining the upper hand as men fought and died. As the enemy made another push forward and Ash was about to give the order to retreat, his ear caught the dim sound of stamping feet and a multitude of voices chanting in unison over the sounds of battle. The noise slowly grew louder until it overtook even the shouting and clanging of the two armies. Breaking off for a moment, the two groups paused in confusion. Disregarding the stupidity of exposing himself to his enemies, Ash quickly clambered up the cliff side to see who was approaching from the enemy's rear, silently hoping Bissel's King had come to his senses and sent reinforcements.

What he saw astounded him.

A solid wall of armored knights, outfitted in full plate mail, was marching on the army's rear in perfect military precision. Each held a kite shield in their left hands with a long sword attached to their hip. The armor covered them so completely it was impossible to see their faces and all of them were polished to a chrome-like finish, reflecting the sunlight off of them blindingly. As they drew closer, Ash could hear the chant these men had been intoning.

"THE TIME FOR SACRIFICE IS DONE! THE LIGHT HAS COME TO CLEAVE ITS FOES!"

"OUR HEARTS ARE IRON! OUR FISTS ARE STEEL! WE SMITE OUR FOES UNTIL THEY KNEEL!"

In perfect formation, the front line drew their swords, each blade shining silvery white in the sun. Ash grinned as he realized who these knights were.

"OUR MIGHT IS GREAT! OUR CAUSE IS JUST! WE GRIND OUR ENEMIES INTO DUST!"

Standing on top of the cliff face, he cried out in a loud voice to the enemies before him.

"I WARNED YOU TO TURN BACK! I OFFERED YOU MERCY! BUT IN YOUR ARROGANCE YOU REFUSED! NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PENALTY FOR YOUR HUBRIS WITH YOUR DEATHS! DESTROY THEM, WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT! SHOW THEM YOUR STRENGTH!"

The knights snapped to attention, their swords held upright in salute before they continued to advance on the now terrified soldiers. As the knights closed on them the enemy's rear guard quickly formed up in a tight shield wall, holding their swords ready. With a single, coordinated stroke, each knight sliced through the metal shields, cutting them apart. Unnerved, the men desperately attempted to damage the knights' armor by slicing at their necks or other normal weak spots only to find their blades halted, the armor completely encasing the figures within. Several knights grabbed their opponents' swords by the blade, ripping the weapon from their hands before throwing them aside as if they weighed nothing while others slashed with their blade, separating their enemy's head from their body. Surrounded on both sides and about to be cut down by these seemingly invincible warriors, many of the men dropped their weapons and knelt, pleading for mercy only to be struck down by a mailed fist or a perfectly delivered sword thrust. The line of armored men continued to advance like an unforgiving tide, cutting down soldiers like wheat. As the slaughter continued, the knights continued to chant battle hymns in perfect cadence.

"YOU WHO FIGHT THE LORDS OF LIGHT SHALL FALL BEFORE OUR BLESSED MIGHT!"

"THE DEAD! THE WEAK! FOR THEM WE FIGHT! UNTIL NO EVIL IS IN OUR SIGHT!"

Assured of victory, the men under Ash's command once again pushed forward with a tremendous cry, fighting with renewed vigor. Within the hour, the entire enemy force was slain.

As the after battle cleanup commenced, Ash had one of the command post tents erected to organize the reports that would be coming in. About 45 minutes later, Beowulf sauntered in with Davis's avatar, a smile on his face.

"Every time I think you've used up all your tricks you pull another out of the air." Beowulf smirked.

Ash smiled at Beowulf's accurate yet crude appraisal. "No, this was just good planning on my part. I cannot take credit for the timing, however perfect it was." Ash glanced over at Davis.

"I was able to come up with 400 'men' on short notice. The others were…dispatched to other locations and it would have taken too long to recall them." Davis carefully confirmed.

"Those swords are magnificent." Beowulf stated. "You _will_ get me one like it."

Ash chuckled. "I'll see if I can rustle up a hunting knife for you. You do realize they aren't cheap to produce, yes? They are quite literally master-works."

Beowulf raised an eyebrow. "And as your Beta, I will need the best weapons you can provide if I am to guard you effectively."

Ash chuckled. "Touché. I'll see what I can do."

Beowulf nodded as one of the armored men entered the tent and saluted, banging his fist against his chest. To Beowulf's surprise the faceplate of the helmet suddenly split into three sections, coming apart near the center of the featureless metal. The weather-beaten face underneath was of a slightly tanned man in his mid to late 20's with a day's growth of beard, a strong jaw, brown eyes, and close-cropped black hair.

"Sir! Post-action cleanup is proceeding as planned. The fires will be lit in approximately 1 hour. The wounded are being tended to and the honored deceased are being given the proper rites."

Ash nodded. "Any casualties among your men?"

The man shook his head. "Not a one, sir. Our armor and weapons held up very well against their attacks."

"Good." Ash replied. "Have the men establish a perimeter around this area and take another squad back down the pass. I want cleanup operations established wherever it is feasible. There's no need to leave the pass covered with dead bodies."

The man nodded. "As you command sir."

"One more thing." Ash stated seriously. "Have the heads of the Generals collected and sent back to their respective countries. Attach a note that briefly explained the outcome of this battle without giving too much away. The signature will be 'The Slayer of Iuz'."

The man nodded again without hesitating. "It will be done sir."

Ash nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

The man saluted again before striding out of the tent. Beowulf watched him go before turning back to Ash, a grin on his canine face.

"Forgive me for saying so Alpha, but that makes my fur stand on end in very appealing ways."

Ash snorted. "I'm glad my ruthlessness makes you all tingly you mangy mongrel."

Davis rolled his eyes. "If you two are going to flirt, please get another tent. I don't need to see any human on Gnoll action here."

Both of them glared at Davis for a moment.

"Beowulf shove spear up his rear end." The Gnoll muttered quietly, sneering.

Ash smirked before continuing. "Excellent job getting them outfitted as you did. They should fit in well here."

Davis nodded. "It took a bit of research and time to get the armor created but fortunately it didn't take too long. We're still producing it so if more need to come through, it can be done."

"Is the armor actually the outer casing?" Ash inquired.

Davis shook his head. "It's actual Titanium-2 armor pieces magnetically attached to each other to create a sealed environment. Not that they actually need it, of course, but I planned ahead. If they remove the armor, you'll find a perfectly rendered human analog inside it. We made sure all the details were included even down to body hair and…other such things…to make sure they could blend in with the society. They're all autonomous with full read/write access and their files include all of the information I've collected so far regarding this world. They report only to me or you though you can change the command parameters to include others if needed."

Beowulf had a confused look on his face as he tried to follow the odd conversation. Ash happened to notice but decided not to enlighten the poor Gnoll just yet. Refocusing on Davis, he motioned to Beowulf.

"He'll need to be given command authority as well. Possibly the Canon but I'm going to hold back on that for the time being. How do they recognize command authority?"

"Several different ways." Davis replied. "Voice and facial recognition, of course. DNA sampling on a seal for written instructions though they can examine your DNA personally through the gustatory sensors if needed. All the standard technological vectors like wireless transmission or syncing with the nanites in your body to confirm your identity."

"We need to be careful with the 'looser' ways of identification." Ash mused. "I've heard that mages here can create illusionary duplicates of themselves. If they can do that they might be able to copy other people as well. Something to keep in mind."

Davis nodded thoughtfully. Beowulf finally decided to impose himself on the silence.

"Would you two mind terribly explaining to this rather uncouth Gnoll what precisely you're talking about?"

Ash smiled at Beowulf's confusion. "Consider these new knights a kind of special unit under my command. I'll explain it in more detail later."

Beowulf nodded. "Then I shall go and supervise them."

Nodding to the both of them, the Gnoll left the tent.

"Do you think the gods already know what the terminators are?" Davis asked him when they were alone.

Ash sighed. "Who can know the mind of a god? If nothing else, I'm sure they can sense that they aren't actual people. I've read about golems being created from various materials and animated to give them a semblance of life. No doubt they think this is some new version of golem we've created and in a sense they are right. What they will do with the information I can't say, though I doubt it will be to our benefit."

"Even though they just saved your life earlier, I still have reservations about them being here." Davis complained.

Ash nodded. "I know. But I can't send them back now. The men will no doubt run their tongues a mile a minute about these new knights that killed men with a single slice. Within a week or two, half the continent will have heard about it. If they suddenly disappear it will create suspicion in the minds of others, including the Canon and it can't be explained away as an illusion. Like it or not, they're here to stay."

Davis nodded. "My main body brought them through near the middle of the pass. It's going back to the cave where the gate is just to keep an eye on things until the guards are stationed there. Right now, it's just been me jumping back and forth. I don't want anyone to know there's another pathway."

Ash nodded before putting away a report. "Let's take a look at how things are going out there."

Standing, the two exited the tent as the sun began to go down, bathing the walls of the cliffs in blood-like radiance.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.


	23. The Hierarchs of Molag

**Chapter 23: The Hierarchs of Molag**

"You have been holding out on us Ash." Hazen remarked quietly, his hands behind his back as he gazed out the window. "I am dismayed that you kept such a powerful force to yourself when they could have been used to great effect here. After all, many lives might have been saved had they been here."

Ash had returned to Mitrik with his force of men and machines marching in formation behind him with Beowulf at his side. Having heard of the battle Ash had been engaged in, the people were ecstatic that the Slayer of Iuz had once again achieved victory from almost certain defeat. Though the funeral wagons following behind them had dampened their spirits somewhat, the citizens were heartened by the fact that each wagon was escorted by four knights in shining silver armor who sang praises of the dead as they walked.

Ash had ensured that the dead were given the respect and praise they deserved and the people loved him all the more for it.

Once the procession had ended, Ash had ordered some of his 'knights' outside the city to have them guard the dimensional gate while the rest had been housed in the garrisons around the city in keeping with their attempts to blend in as normal humans. Ash had immediately reported to the Canon on all that had transpired and where this new group of knights had come from. While Ash had expected some surprise on the part of the Canon, he had not expected the man to be upset with him!

"There were reasons why I held them back until now, your Eminence." Ash replied. "There are more to these men than you know and they hold more secrets than you could possibly dream of. If you must, think of it this way. Each of these men has access to knowledge that would put even the mightiest of spells and weapons to shame. If the enemy were ever to learn that these men possessed such knowledge they would do anything in their power to control it. These men are powerful yes, but even they can be defeated with enough cleverness and effort. That is why they are armed and armored so well."

The Canon stroked his chin at Ash's explanation, glancing at him carefully as the two stood in the ArchCleric's private study.

"It is obvious to me that what you have said is not the entire truth, Ash." Hazen stated bluntly. "You are keeping a great many things from me."

"I have never suggested otherwise, your Eminence." Ash replied calmly. "Each of us has our secrets. As a being from a completely different reality I have many more than most but you already knew this. Why do you press this now?"

The Canon frowned at Ash's seemingly flippant answer. "Because my people have bled and died for you!" He retorted, his voice sharpening. "I understand that these men are powerful and I understand the enemy could gain much if they were captured and tortured for information. I accept that sometimes sacrifices must be made to ensure the enemy does not gain an advantage over us. But I still find this disquieting. That you could keep such power from us, from me, when it could have been used to save so many!"

Ash's face turned cold at the Canon's tone. He stepped close to the Canon and stared into his eyes, his own glittering frostily like gemstones.

"I kept such power away from you and everyone else to ensure that this world survives." Ash hissed quietly. "I never told you in great detail about the world I have come from or the world I have been to, but let me tell you now! In the world where these men were created, a great and powerful mind commanded each of them absolutely. Their only purpose in life was the destruction of those that were not like them. If you _must_, call it a civil war. But this was not a war between two kingdoms, or even two continents. This was a war that spanned the entire world and left countless _millions_ dead!"

"Can you even _conceive_ of such a number Hazen?!" Ash demanded, a terrible look in his eyes. "Can you imagine, every single person in all the kingdoms of this realm being killed in one fantastic blast of magic? The power that was unleashed by this great mind killed even more than that! Society itself was destroyed! Civilization was destroyed! Men survived by being stronger than other men and preying on each other! In time they were fortunate to find a leader that could tie them together and help them remember their humanity, but they still had to fight those that sought their death! Warriors like the ones you desire so badly! In the end they managed to win but only by turning the mind's own warriors against it and by using another mind more powerful than the first! Guess who created that more powerful mind! Who orchestrated the freedom of those people!"

Ash pushed himself forward, causing the Canon to take a step back reflexively.

"I DID!" Ash shouted. "Using the powers and resources at my disposal, I orchestrated the end of that war! I saw firsthand the death and destruction these warriors could cause! I saw endless fields of death, with piles of skulls too numerous to count with the sky above nothing but blackened soot and smoke! I saw death rain down from the skies and enormous machines crush men under their feet as they walked without a care for the lives they were extinguishing! And I turned those warriors against that vile mind! I saved the lives of thousands! Tens of thousands!"

"But it was still too late to save those that had already perished." Ash stated quietly. "As I told you, the gods do not exist there. Pelor does not exist there. Resurrection does not exist there! THERE WAS NO AFTERLIFE FOR THOSE PEOPLE!" He shouted angrily. "MILLIONS CONSIGNED TO OBLIVION FOREVER BECAUSE OF ONE MIND THAT HAD THE POWER TO DESTROY THEM AND THE CALLOUSNESS TO DO IT!"

"This is why I did not dare to bring them here unless I had no other choice!" Ash stated fiercely. "I will not see the same death and destruction happen here as well! The power of resurrection may exist here but the destruction and death you would face if these secrets were unleashed would be beyond anything you could possibly imagine!" Ash spat.

Taking a few steps back, Ash finally collapsed into a chair, his energy spent and his face worn. He looked up at the Canon who was standing there, frozen in shock at Ash's outburst and his description of those terrible events.

"I will not see it happen here." Ash muttered quietly. "If I must I will leave this place with my men and never return. I will not be responsible for such a dreadful future. I have seen it once and I wish to never see it again."

The Canon slowly made his way to a chair and sat down, trying to process all that Ash had told him. After a few minutes, he looked over at his friend who was still sitting in the chair, staring at his hands in his lap, lost in his own thoughts.

"I will respect your wishes in this matter Ash." He stated quietly. "These men will remain under your command alone unless you decide otherwise. Nor will I question how you choose to use them. I only ask that you inform me of your decisions so that I might make suggestions or ask any questions I might have."

Ash looked up at the man and nodded tiredly. "Thank you."

The Canon nodded. "You must understand, however, that in order for me to allow you such freedoms, you cannot act as a representative of Veluna when using them. Technically we are not yet at war and while I have great power and some sway over the Council of Nobles that aid in the ruling of the ArchClericy, I doubt they would allow any General or Commander to have their own private army at their beck and call, no matter how well-intentioned. Your status as Knight-Errant of Furyondy, however, will allow you such liberties assuming the King does not restrict you. I fear you are walking an increasingly perilous line between the two kingdoms my friend."

Ash smiled slightly. "So long as the two of you remain allies I doubt there will be much issue."

The Canon sighed before slowly climbing to his feet, looking every bit his age. He shuffled over and rested a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"We can only hope so, my friend. But I fear there may come a day when you are forced to choose sides. Let us hope you make the right decision when that day comes. Now, the hour is late and rest would do us both some good." Hazen said gently. "Let the light of Pelor's sun refresh our minds."

Ash nodded in agreement and both men went to their beds though neither found it easy to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two had a quiet breakfast together on one of the balconies. Being in a much calmer frame of mind than he had been yesterday, Ash had given the Canon more details regarding the war of the machines he had become embroiled in before coming to Oerth. Finally, he had explained to Hazen just what the knights actually were.<p>

"You must understand that everything I have told you is most secret." Ash explained. "What I tell you now, the gods may already know due to their heightened senses but they will not know everything. These men in armor are not true men. In terms you could understand, they are like iron golems only vastly more complex. Golems are mindless creatures that can only obey a single order at a time and cannot plan or think. In contrast, these 'golems' I have created have the ability to think, plan, and strategize. They have their own personalities after a fashion and they are sentient. They can learn and they can reason. But for all that, they are still machines and they are beholden to my will and any whom I designate. If I told them to stab themselves in the chest or walk off the edge of a cliff they would do so without hesitation."

"While they have the appearance of free will, it is only because I have ordered them to act as such." Ash continued. "They have the power to blend in with others and work with people. They can simulate emotions and can understand verbal cues well enough so that you could make one cry if it felt that was the appropriate response. But that is the point. You cannot actually make it feel sad; it will only act that way if it feels the response is appropriate given its current orders and the situation. If its objective is to be as human as possible and form bonds with others, it will do so. I could just as easily tell one to massacre everyone in the city and it would do so without question and without mercy."

"Great Rao!" The Canon muttered quietly in amazement.

Ash nodded. "You must understand what they are capable of and the difference between them and a true person. On the one hand they will happily rush into a burning building to save the life of a child. On the other, they can commit horrible acts of cruelty with a smile on their faces. Right and wrong mean nothing to them in and of themselves. They understand those concepts in a general sense and how to apply them in various situations, but if left to their own devices such ideas would not factor into their decisions. Fortunately, I have…imprinted, for lack of a better word, such ethical strictures onto their minds. Every action they take will be compared against those rules to determine whether or not it can be done. Only I or those I designate can override those protocols if necessary so as far as Mitrik and Veluna are concerned they are perfectly safe."

Ash smiled. "You will find them to be quite civil and well-behaved soldiers and guards."

"And your friend Davis. He is like them as well?" Hazen asked.

Ash nodded. "Indeed, though he is even more advanced. While he listens to me and for the most part follows my advice, I cannot command him as I do the others. He is his own person. Fortunately, we have formed a deep friendship or at least a common appreciation for the other's wisdom so he is not unreasonable."

The Canon nodded thoughtfully. "I admit it is much to take in. While I have spoken with your friend many times in the past, I never could truly believe he was nothing more than human. Even now I find myself doubting."

"I do believe my ears are burning." Davis stated cheerfully as he walked onto the balcony. "Has someone been taking about me?"

Ash merely smiled as did the Canon.

"We were indeed, my boy." Hazen said warmly. "Please sit. Would you care for something to eat or drink?"

Davis glanced at Ash in amusement before sitting down and turning to the Canon. "Is that a genuine offer or are you merely interested in seeing if I can swallow something?"

Hazen had the honesty to look a bit guilty. "A bit of both I suppose." He admitted. "Ash was informing me, in great detail, how the minds of your machines work. I must say I find it hard to believe that you are…forgive me, nothing more than a golem."

Davis smiled slightly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slim blade and began to cut along the skin of his wrist. As red blood began to seep out of the cut he ran the blade all the way around his wrist before placing the bloodied instrument on the plate in front of him and grabbing the loose flesh with his other hand. With a strong yank the flesh tore free from his hand to the shock and disgust of the Canon.

The man sat there, frozen in morbid fascination as Davis tossed the faux skin onto the plate next to the knife, his outstretched metallic hand gleaming dully in the morning sunlight with rivulets of blood still running down it as he stretched and clenched his fingers, his eyes never leaving the Canon's. Stretching a trembling hand forward, the man ran a finger along the cool metal, shivering at the alien contact. Davis' hand suddenly grabbed the Canon's, holding it firmly but carefully. The old man jumped in fright at having been grabbed, feeling the cold and impersonal metal gripping him tightly. He looked up to see that Davis's eyes held none of the warmth the previously had, his green eyes as cold as emeralds, his face completely expressionless.

"Do you now believe that I am a machine?" Davis asked him quietly. "Can you feel the coldness of my struts against your hand? Do you understand that with a pulse of energy from the circuits in my processor to my limb, a mere nerve impulse in your terms, I could crush every bone in your hand and not care one whit?"

The man swallowed but held his composure. "I do understand that, yes." He stated quietly. "But I also know you would not do so unless you felt it absolutely necessary."

"And how do you know that?" Davis asked.

The Canon smiled slightly. "Because it would neither be logical nor suit your purposes to do so. And you are a creature of logic are you not?"

Davis suddenly smiled and warmth returned to his eyes again. "Indeed." He immediately released the Canon's hand and though the man had the decency not to jerk it back, he did carefully wipe it clean of the false blood that had accumulated on it.

Ash had watched all this without comment as Davis had retrieved the false skin and slipped it carefully over his hand, stretching it to make sure it fit properly before winding a cloth around the cut to conceal it. Hazen looked Davis up and down as if he was seeing him in a completely new light before he spoke again.

"You are magnificently made, my friend." Hazen sat in thought for a moment before continuing. "You are dangerous in the extreme, yes. But so is Ash and so is Beowulf." He smiled slightly. "I am one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet unless you stand before the throne of Nerull the Death-God himself."

Davis turned to Ash and smirked. "Why do I get the feeling he's channeling Gandalf?"

Ash chuckled. "That's nothing. He can do a good Dumbledore too when he's in the right mood."

The two men laughed, much to the Canon's annoyance.

"One day you will have to explain these little jokes you keep having at my expense." He stated firmly. This merely made them laugh all the more.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the three men adjourned to the Canon's war room to discuss their future plans.<p>

"The arrival of your knights changes things dramatically." The Canon mused, looking at the map which showed the position of Veluna's and Furyondy's armies in relation to their enemies. "Your forces can easily break the siege at Critwall assuming the enemy does not receive significant reinforcement."

"Have our people discovered any sign of this?" Ash asked.

"The few that have reported back have indicated that they have seen troop movements in the northern forests of Iuz's former lands but they have not been able to get close enough to verify just how many troops. An unfortunate lack of information but at least we have confirmation that the enemy is holding troops in reserve."

"What about launching a counter attack of our own?" Ash asked. "Up till now we have been forced to react against this enemy but we have not made any serious assaults of our own. Molag and Dorakaa would make excellent targets and give the people hope that we can do more than just endure the enemy's assaults."

"I have been considering that, Ash." The Canon replied. "How many troops do you have at your disposal?"

"I currently have four hundred." Ash replied. "If necessary I can bring in more reinforcements but it will take more time to construct the armor and weapons they use."

The Canon waved that aside. "We can find armor and weapons for them easily enough I expect, though of course they will not be of the same high quality. How many more can you field?"

Ash frowned in thought for a moment. "If pushed, I suppose I can field about six hundred more at most. But that will be the limit for a while."

The Canon nodded. "At the moment, the numbers you have seem sufficient given their abilities. I will speak with the Council of Nobles regarding this. Defending our borders and offering aid to our allies is one thing but those men were from Ket and Tusmit. The Horned Society has not officially attacked us yet. I will need the Council's permission to launch a pre-emptive strike against them though I doubt they will prevent such a motion as they attacked our staunchest ally. Veluna cannot be seen to shrink from our duty in times of war."

Ash nodded. "I'll have my men ready to move."

The Canon nodded with a smile. "I shall speak to you later regarding this. See to your troops."

Bowing to the Canon, Ash left the palace and made his way to one of the city's barracks where the acting Commander of the terminators was being housed. The machine had divested himself of his armor and was currently sitting in one of the chairs reading a book, dressed in casual pants and a tunic. Seeing Ash, he quickly stood and saluted him.

"Sir!"

"At ease." Ash replied. "We need to have the troops ready to mobilize by the end of the day. The Canon is speaking to the Council to obtain permission for a pre-emptive strike against the Horned Society."

The machine nodded. "Yes sir. Any other orders?"

"Not at this time." Ash replied. "Dismissed."

The terminator saluted and went into an interior room of the barracks, emerging 10 minutes later with his armor and weapon in place. Contacting all of the other machines via short range wireless transmission, it ordered them to converge outside the city in formation. Once this was done, it left the city's walls and marched swiftly to the cave where the other terminators were stationed, contacting them and providing them with orders as well. Within the hour, four hundred knights in shining armor stood in perfect rows outside the city. A few hours later, the Commander was alerted to Ash's presence as he exited the city, walking towards the rows of machines a few hundred yards away, leading a warhorse. Beowulf was also walking along beside him with his own horse. Ash was dressed in his battle robes which also included his breastplate and metal gauntlets on his hands. His mace now appeared to glow with a soft white light and his old plasma rifle was once again slung over his back. Beowulf was dressed in his usual blue leggings but his chain mail shirt had been replaced with brown studded leather armor and shoulder guards. His cudgel had been replaced and his new hunting knife was several inches longer though Ash had not had the time to commission a special blade for him. The Commander saluted as two approached the last few feet.

"Orders sir?" It asked.

"The Canon has received approval from the Council to declare war against the Horned Society and the city of Dorakaa itself." Ash replied. "Immediately following that approval, the Canon officially declared Veluna in a state of war with the Horned Society and Dorakaa. Given the situation and my previous actions, I was granted a promotion to General, effective immediately. As we are now in a state of war and I have official, sanctioned authority by the ruling Council I can now organize whatever men I see fit to command in battle. At this moment, all of you are considered to be soldiers in the army of Veluna. While I am your immediate superior, the Canon also holds equal authority as well as the Council as a whole. Also note that as the Knight-Errant of Furyondy I have the authority to command men in battle as I see fit to defend that realm and its allies. In this capacity I and the men under my command do not answer to the Council of Veluna, nor the ArchCleric, but rather to the King of Furyondy itself. As of now, we have not received new orders from the King and thus are allowed to engage the enemy as we see fit as Furyondy is at war with the Horned Society as well. Also, Beowulf is to be granted complete operational authority on my order. Update your command parameters and battle orders accordingly."

"Voice print and facial recognition confirmed. Additional command structure and war orders acknowledged sir!" The commander replied. The other machines saluted in acknowledgement while the Commander turned to Beowulf.

"If you please sir, speak a sentence so that we can record your vocal patterns."

Beowulf looked at the machine, his face puzzled. "What exactly should I say?"

The machine nodded. "Vocal patterns acquired and logged. If you please, sir, hold still."

Beowulf blinked, his confusion still evident as the machine continued.

"Commencing facial recognition scan."

Blue beams of light emerged from the machine's eyes and began to move up and down Beowulf's face for several seconds before vanishing.

"Facial scan complete and logged. Command authority granted to Beowulf."

The completely confused Gnoll looked over at Ash. "What just happened?"

Ash chuckled. "They were memorizing your voice and what your face looks like so that they know you can give them orders."

"Didn't you just tell them I could?" Beowulf asked. "I didn't think my face was that forgettable?"

Ash just chuckled before turning to the machines in front of him, his voice taking on a more commanding tone.

"We march to the city of Molag. Upon arrival we will subdue any forces inhabiting the city. Our primary objective is taking control of the Society's military and civilian command structure. These individuals are known as the Hierarchs. There are rumors they may have abilities considered supernatural. They are known to keep themselves in seclusion and hide their true faces using masks or other devices. Their center of control is the Halls of Dread in Molag. Nothing else about them is known at this time. Once these individuals have been subdued or killed we will await new orders from the Canon or Council."

"Objectives codified and acknowledged sir!"

Ash nodded and mounted his horse at the head of the column, Beowulf doing the same. "Move out!" He shouted.

Kicking his horse into a slow gallop, the men immediately followed after him, the Commander keeping stride with the horses. After about an hour's march with the city and surrounding villages out of sight, Ash increased their speed, urging his horse into a fast gallop. Running effortlessly in their armor, the army's paced quickened significantly. As the miles blurred Beowulf turned to Ash.

"These are not normal humans!" He cried over the thundering of hooves and metal-shod feet. "No human in plate mail could run as fast as a horse! What are they? You said yesterday that you would explain later!"

"They are machines!" Ash replied loudly. "They can think and speak and move but they must be given orders if you want them to do something! Think of them as magical golems such as the wizards make, if you must! Only these are not powered by magic, but rather science!"

"Science is powerful indeed!" Beowulf marveled, looking back at the racing knights.

Ash could only laugh in agreement at that.

The days wore on as Ash and Beowulf crossed the plains of Veluna and Furyondy with the army following behind them. Fortunately only the two of them needed to eat or sleep and even then sparingly. Beowulf's warrior mentality and time spent scavenging in the forests had taught him how to get by on a few hours of light sleep and inconsistent meals while Ash's nanites helped keep him awake and alert even after going for many hours without rest. Occasionally they would stop for a day to eat and rest to ensure their horses didn't kill themselves or collapse from exhaustion. Though the pair could have simply ridden on the shoulders of the machines, Ash privately felt it would have been a very odd sight to see; a mass of armored knights running by at 20 miles an hour was already pushing things but could still be explained away with magic if it came to it. Days and miles blurred into one long trek until the army finally arrived at Molag some two weeks later towards the end of the afternoon. Halting the column a few miles from the city he turned to the machines' Commander.

"Have a group do a recon of the city's walls and outlying areas. I want to know about any weak spots or other entrances it may have. I don't want the Hierarchs sneaking out through some back door."

The Commander swiftly dispatched a group of 50 machines to scout the area and report back. While the city was quite large the sprinting speed and powerful scanning systems of the terminators made quick work of the area, most of them returning within an hour or two. As the sun began to set, all of the machines had reported back and the Commander delivered his report to Ash.

"Sir, the men report that there are two entrances to the city, a north and south gate. Structural analysis indicates that both entrances can be breached with our current assets. Ranged infrared scanning indicates a significant amount of guards upon the defensive wall on all sides, limiting any stealth options. Analysis of the wall itself shows no significant weak points or hidden entryways that can be utilized for a flanking maneuver or surprise attack. Surface sonar scans show no underground tunnels or sewage systems that can be utilized."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Molag is built well. I suppose a simple hammer and anvil strike is in order. Half attack the north gate, half attack the south and we meet in the middle."

"The simplest plans are often the best." Beowulf grinned.

"Do we have any information on the number of troops inside the walls apart from the wall's guards?" Ash asked.

The terminator shook its head. "Negative."

"So be it." Ash said before turning to Beowulf. "I want you to lead the men through the north gate. This should be a fairly simple operation. Bust in, subdue any soldiers or resistance you encounter and locate the Hierarchs. Keep in mind they may be wizards or clerics so don't underestimate them."

Beowulf saluted. "As my Alpha commands."

Turning to the troops, he called out to them. "Form up, 200 of you in marching rows, now!"

After a moment's pause, the long column separated itself into two smaller ones. One of the terminators detached itself from the group and stood before Beowulf before saluting.

"Sir! The men await your orders sir!"

Beowulf nodded. "And you are?"

"Your second in command sir!" The machine replied immediately. "I will be coordinating troop movements and relaying reports to you from the men in real time sir!"

Beowulf blinked. "I meant what is your name."

The terminator's helmet cocked to the side slightly for a moment as if in puzzlement before responding. "Commander Cody sir."

Ash snorted in amusement nearby, covering his mouth with his hand. Beowulf looked over at Ash. "What's so funny?"

"It's a Star Wars joke." Ash replied. "You wouldn't understand."

Beowulf sighed. "Great. Alright, let's move out."

Cody snapped to attention before following after Beowulf, the column following after him. Ash merely watched them go, shaking his head in amusement.

"I've got to stop Davis from watching all those sci-fi shows." He muttered. "He's infected the machines with humor."

Refocusing on the task at hand, he turned back to the terminators standing before him. "Alright, let's make this look good. We'll get into position and then I'm going to need a bullhorn."

The troops quickly moved out and within the hour they were but a few hundred yards from Molag's front door. As the guards had seen the column approach there had been some scurrying along the walls and a few of the stupider archers had attempted to shoot at them, their shots missing due to the distance. Ash had enclosed himself within the ranks of his men to ensure he was not struck down in a storm of arrows. Next to him, the Commander listened as Ash quietly provided him with more vocal samples so that the machine could perfectly imitate him, thus becoming a real-time loudspeaker for when Ash spoke. Finally, a heavily armored figure emerged from the top of the wall, above the tall doors.

"How dare you send your foul troops here!" The figure shouted. "Who are you?"

"The Horned Society and Molag have attacked our allies without cause and destroyed several of their cities!" Ash stated, his voice repeated and perfectly amplified by the machine next to him. "By order of the ArchCleric of Veluna, you will cease all such attempts and withdraw your men from beyond your borders or we will sack this city on his order!"

The figure merely laughed. "Oh, really? And who are you to say such things, little man? Do you imagine these rows of pretty knights you have will be enough to breach our walls? I see no battering ram, no ladders, no catapults! How do you imagine you will take us with such a small force? I offer you a much better offer! Surrender yourselves now and we will grant you a quick death!"

Ash smirked. "My men need no siege weapons to break your doors and destroy you utterly! As for who I am, I am the Slayer of Iuz! Have you heard of me, I wonder?"

The figure laughed again. "So! The Slayer thinks himself mighty enough to come here and challenge our dread Hierarchs in their own city, does he? Cast your spells and bark your threats! You will not find Molag such easy prey! I am through talking with you, little fool!"

As the figure departed, Ash nodded to the Commander. The column began to march towards the gates and the archers upon the walls began to fire upon them. Kite shields went up immediately, blocking the iron and steel-tipped arrows, many bouncing off the dense titanium alloy. Within a few minutes, more archers were deployed along the walls and the peppering became a veritable storm though they had no effect. As they reached the gate, the Commander suddenly tilted his head up before giving a silent command to the men. The kite shields at the front quickly snapped closer together as boiling pitch and oil poured down from the wall to splash against the shields, heating the metal. Normally such heating would have charred the men inside their armor but the machines felt no such pain. Reaching the gate, a single line of terminators entered the arched doorway, the doors themselves made of stout wooden beams about 10 feet high and banded with iron. In perfect synchronization, the line of machines drew back their right fists and smashed them against the doors with tremendous force, causing the wood to splinter and warp. As they continued to pound and smash the doors, they began chanting, their voices carrying through the thick stone.

"MOLAG'S TIME IS AT AN END! DOORS WILL BREAK AND FLESH WILL REND!"

"YOUR MEN ARE WEAK SO FLEE THIS FIGHT OR STAND AND BREAK UPON OUR MIGHT!"

By now several of the armored fists had smashed through to the other side and were pounding away in other spots, the doors slowly coming apart under their combined strength. The arrows and boiling pitch continued to pour down upon the machines but apart from blackening their armor and making them steam, they had little effect. Staring at the doors, the Commander turned to Ash.

"Sir. X-ray scans show a large concentration of men gathering behind the doors."

"That will be their garrison forces hoping to hold our men back." Ash replied. "They are free to engage once they have gained access to the city."

The Commander nodded, relaying the information to the others before turning back to Ash. "May I ask the reason for these chants sir? We certainly do not require morale boosters."

Ash chuckled. "No, but the army inside will probably be unnerved by them. Psychological warfare can be just as effective as plasma rifles and grenades, Commander. One should never ignore an attack vector that can be put to good use. At the moment we appear to have invincible troops on our side. Let's not give them any reason to think otherwise."

The Commander nodded. "As you say, sir."

The chanting and the smashing continued, the doors now ragged and broken in many places. Some of the terminators began to bash in the wood around the massive hinges and before long the doors began to list. After several minutes, the commanding terminator sent a specific order to the force attacking the doors. As one, they stepped back, raised their fists, and with a great cry, smashed their fists into the doors at precise points all at once. Overwhelmed, the massive doors flew off their hinges, smashing into the troops behind them. With a yell of triumph and their fists raised high, the terminators marched into the city.

"YOUR BLOOD WILL RUN IN THE STREETS THIS NIGHT! WE CLEANSE THE EVIL WITHIN OUR SIGHT!"

Drawing their swords in unison, the machines marched on the demi-human guards. Spreading out, the knights began to encircle the garrison. Running forward, the creatures began to hack and slash at their foes' armor. Effortlessly turning their attacks aside with parries and blocks, the titanium men began to cut down their foes with terrible efficiency.

"WE ARE THE TIDE OF RIGHTEOUS MIGHT! WE SEND YOU TO HELL AND ETERNAL NIGHT!"

Staggered at the swift loss of their men the garrison forces quickly retreated. Their attackers, showing no mercy, began to charge after them, cutting them down as they ran while others secured the wall, killing the archers still stationed there. At the far end of the city, another loud crash was heard as the northern doors finally caved in. Pouring through the gap, the second force began to cut down their attackers ferociously as Beowulf himself waded into the fray, his golden eyes consumed with bloodlust.

"Kill them all in the Alpha's name!" Beowulf shouted to his men. "Make them scream!"

A great cry answered him. "WE ARE THE WOLVES OF FENRIR'S MIGHT! WE HUNT! WE SLASH! WE KILL! WE BITE!"

Beowulf howled with frantic glee, losing himself in the battle as his cudgel and knife bashed and sliced while all about him, the terminators fought like men possessed, taking their battle cues from the Gnoll.

"THE HUNT IS NOW! WE SEE OUR PREY! WE LIVE TO FIGHT! TONIGHT WE SLAY!"

Unlike the ordered procession of Ash's troops where the terminators marched in careful lines, cutting down any that came within their reach, Beowulf's more frantic forms of attack led his terminators to attack en masse as they rushed forward, spreading out and chasing after individual attackers, cutting them down brutally before focusing on another target though several remained close to Beowulf in case he required aid.

The two armies flowed through the decrepit city, slaughtering any soldiers they found and any of its dark inhabitants who tried to fight them with crude weapons. Fists flew and blood splattered as the walls of the buildings were coated in bloody death. As the two groups neared the center of the city, they at last came to the Halls of Dread, surrounded by a small square. The terrible dark tower stood like a grim monument to depravity and wicked madness as gargoyles of all shapes and sizes leered down at them. Crooked spikes protruded in all directions on every level of the building. Putrid bodies hung from hooks under the balconies like grisly tapestries and the entire area smelled of death and decay. Ash began to call out.

"Let the Hierarchs come down and be judged according to divine law! Let justice be done upon them this day for the terrible crimes they have committed!"

Suddenly, terrible booming laughter echoed from all around them.

"FOOLS!" A deep, reverberating voice cried out. "DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON ANYTHING HERE WITH THIS LITTLE DISPLAY? WE ARE MURDER AND DEATH INCARNATE! AS WE SPEAK, OUR FORCES ASSAULT YOUR PRECIOUS SHIELD LANDS! CRITWALL AND ADMUN WILL FALL AND THE LANDS WILL BE OURS! YOU HAVE GAINED NOTHING BY COMING HERE!"

Ash smiled, undaunted. "You are wrong, for we have gained much! This city is now under our control and without your guidance your armies will falter and fail! Already the combined forces of the light are marching to aid those cities you spoke of and your men will fall before them! You have lost! Now, will you come down and surrender like men or must we drag you out of your little hut like the pathetic weaklings you are?!"

Once again the laughter sounded, reverberating across the buildings and the square surrounding the tower.

"MEN? OH YOU STUPID LITTLE MORTAL! WHATEVER MADE YOU THINK WE WERE MEN? YOU HAVE STUCK OUT YOUR NECK TOO FAR THIS TIME AND NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE AND SOUL!"

Suddenly, three great figures appeared on one of the upper balconies before they leaptedinto the air, two of them sprouting massive wings to glide down to the street below, the other seemingly rappelling down the side of the tower using various ropes or chains. As the three touched down, Ash's eyes widened in shock; before him and his men stood three massive demons, each at least 7 feet tall with massive builds. One was covered in barbed spikes all over its body like a great humanoid porcupine while the second was wrapped in long lengths of spiked metal chains. The third was slightly more normal as it did not possess any strange armaments like the other two and was dressed in studded leather armor but Ash knew it would easily pull its own weight in other, unseen ways. Unlike the creature Beowulf had faced in the ancient temple near Verbobonc, these demons were obviously far more powerful and skilled. Any one of them would be difficult to defeat at the best of times. Three of them combined could easily take down scores of normal men.

Suddenly a flare of dark energy blazed from the three of them at once, suffusing the very air with a thick, oily miasma. While the terminators were unaffected by this, Beowulf and Ash suddenly felt the creatures' aura of fear surround and penetrate their senses, stealing their resolve. The primal parts of their brains screamed for them to flee from the terrible abominations before them as their bodies shook uncontrollably.

"Pelor give me strength!" Ash gasped as he felt the overwhelming power of their combined auras nearly force him to his knees. Never before had he felt such terrible power! Even Iuz had never made him feel as afraid as he was now! Groping instinctively, his hand latched onto the shoulder of one of the machines around him. Feeling the cold metal bite into his hand, Ash's mind cleared somewhat, allowing him to recall what surrounded him and what they were capable of. Pulling together his ragged thoughts, Ash forced his mind to recall his own powers and the power of his patron. Shutting his eyes, he focused his will and uttered a prayer.

"_Pelor, god of light and goodness! Your servant calls upon you! Aid me in defeating these infernal creatures that would dare to walk upon the land you would bless with your light! Help me to overcome their powers and grant me the strength to do your will! Let your holy light shine through me and drive back the darkness that shrouds this city! So mote it be!_"

Pelor's power blazed through Ash in response to his desperate plea, the suffocating blanket of fear torn away in an instant. As his mind cleared, Ash focused on the creatures once more. While still disturbing to look upon, his patron's power filled him with confidence.

These demons had already lost. They just didn't know it yet.

"**Beowulf!**" Ash shouted, his voice filled with power. "**Look upon your Alpha and look upon the men around you! Remember your oath to the Saint! Remember who you are! Do you dare to let St. Cuthbert see you in such a state? Do you dare to let ME see you as a shambling wreck? GET UP AND FACE THESE CREATURES! You have faced such evil before and won! DO NOT SHRINK BACK IN FEAR NOW!**"

The Gnoll's eyes slowly rose to look upon his Alpha from his crouched position on the ground. The demons' combined fear spell had smashed into him with the force of a truck and had rendered him nearly helpless in an instant. Now, as he looked upon the figure nearby, blazing with white and golden light, his own gold eyes began to clear. Gritting his fangs he gripped his cudgel tightly, feeling the strong ironwood handle and the blessing of the Saint that flowed within it. Slowly he stood up, his face filled with a grim intensity as he stared at his brother.

"These creatures are the reason you were created!" Beowulf shouted to the knights around him, forcing his mind to clear as he spoke. "The evil that stands before you is the blight which you have sworn to destroy! Bite! Tear! Rend and rip until they are nothing but dust and rags! Fight, my wolves! DESTROY THEM!"

Ash smiled grimly as Beowulf's knights roared forward with their swords drawn.

"ATTACK!" Ash shouted, raising his mace and his own knights surged forward as well. Both sides were a moment away from smashing into the demons when suddenly two of them teleported away, leaving the chained one behind. The last demon raised his arms and four barbed hooks shot out from the mass of chains surrounding his body. The deadly steel hooks, infused with powerful demonic energy, tore into the terminator's armor with a terrible shriek of metal and imbedded themselves deep in the machines' guts. With a thought, the chains yanked upwards, pulling four of the terminators effortlessly into the air before the chains began whirling around the creature, using the captive machines and his chains like giant flails, smashing into any other machine that got close. Shocked at the ease with which the demon had penetrated their armor, Ash quickly began to pool divine power in his hands. Muttering a prayer, Ash spread his arms wide, flooding the area with powerful divine energies. The demon roared in anger and pain as the purifying magic washed over him like scalding water, his chains steaming and sparking. Bathed in the divine energies of Pelor, the armor and weapons of the knights within its sphere of influence began to glow. As they began hacking away at the demon, the blessed weapons began to slice away at the chains surrounding the demon, cutting the four flailing chains away from the main body. As the four impaled terminators dropped to the ground, the rest of the knights began to pile onto the demon, slashing and stabbing in an attempt to kill it.

But wounded as the demon was it was far from finished.

Roaring in rage the demon lashed out with its massive fists, knocking two of the terminators off their feet and into the air to land several yards away as it continued to grow more chain limbs. Suddenly two massive walls of ice blasted through the square, cutting the two forces of knights into three smaller groups. The other two demons quickly dropped down from the rooftops on either side of the square and began their own attacks. Ash found himself facing off against the spiked demon. He as watched, the infernal creature grabbed one of the terminators close to him. The creature hugged the terminator against its body using the extremely long spikes to impale its victim. The air was filled with the shriek of metal and the sizzling sounds of damaged circuitry as a plethora of spikes ripped through the knight's back and head. Ripping the machine off the spikes with one hand, the creature tossed it away in contempt before charging into the group, flailing at the knights with his spiked forearms and fists.

On the other side of the square, Beowulf found himself pitted against the sorcerous demon. Reaching behind its back, it withdrew a massive double-bladed battle axe in one hand. Its glowing blood red eyes stared at Beowulf, sending chills down the Gnoll's spine as its bony mouth widened in a depraved grin.

"**I will eat your heart and suck those pretty golden eyes of yours out of your head!**" The demon stated in its deep, gravelly voice. "**I will rip open your belly and hang you with your own entrails as your blood turns to acid in your veins!**"

Beowulf merely glared back at the demon with a terrible smile on his face. "I have defeated your kind before! Your kin howled when I gouged out his eyes before smashing in his skull! You will fall just as he did and be forgotten!"

He turned to the knights around him. "TAKE THAT FOUL CREATURE DOWN!"

The group charged at the demon. Laughing, the creature threw its hoary hand forward and a storm of ice and wind flew from it, coating the terminators with chilling frost and icing up their armor. Undaunted by the cold and unhindered by the forming ice they continued to charge ahead, the ice breaking and shattering as they began to slice at the demon. Growling in annoyance, the creature swung its axe in a wide arc, severing several of the knights' heads from their bodies and causing them to bounce and roll along the street, their helmets sparking. Lashing out with his other fist he knocked a terminator to the ground, denting its helmet as he swung his axe again, slicing through the titanium armor like paper. As the demon raised his axe over its head to cut down another of the knights, he howled in pain as he felt something pierce his armpit. Turning his head, he saw Beowulf's blessed silver blade sticking into his side. He quickly swung his axe at the Gnoll, only to have him duck under the swing and yank the blade out before lashing out with his cudgel, smashing it against the creature's hand. Bone snapped and flesh boiled as the creature dropped his axe with a furious cry. Enraged, the demon tried to backhand him with his damaged fist. Anticipating the move, Beowulf leapt into the air, grabbing onto the swung arm with the claws on his hands and feet before propelling himself forward, grabbing onto the demon's head with his knife between his teeth. Grabbing the handle, he quickly stabbed the blade into the beast's eye, blinding it before he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the mass of knights who quickly caught him. Holding his face with his good hand, the demon's terrible glare was enough to make lesser men faint where they stood as the knights renewed their attack.

Several of the knights grabbed the creature's arms and legs causing it to stagger off balance for a moment while others leapt at its chest attempting to knock it down. The beast quickly beat its great wings, causing it to become slightly airborne as it smashed its arms together. There was a great clang as the two knights were hurled against each other though their grips did not loosen. Grunting in frustration, the creature grabbed one of the knights by the head and ripped its helmet off, revealing the face underneath. The machine glared at him as the demon spat in its face, confident that its poisonous saliva would quickly kill the knight. Seemingly annoyed but unharmed, the machine quickly swiped at the monster with his sword, slicing off the end of the creature's nose. With an angry roar the demon head-butted the machine, smashing its face in before continuing to flail about, knocking the knights back with its fists and wings. Suddenly it felt something heavy land upon its back as a pair of furry arms wrap around its thick throat. Encumbered as he was, the demon could only struggle as Beowulf's blade ripped across its neck, slicing it open. The creature roared in pain as black blood gushed from the terrible wound. The knife blade plunged into its neck again and the demon began to writhe and twist, desperately trying to free itself as more knights grabbed onto it.

Finally, with a great crash the demon fell.

Unsatisfied, Beowulf let out a great cry as he slammed his blade into the creature's other eye and into its brain. The demon gurgled as its body jerked before the blood finally ceased to spurt from its neck, its vile heart finally giving out. Covered in the sticky, black blood, Beowulf wiped his knife on the demon's leathery wing before turning back to his knights.

"We are not done yet! Fight my brothers until the last demon falls!"

The knights raised their swords with a cry as they raced towards the others, trampling the dead and decaying demon underfoot. Racing towards the wall of ice separating them from the chain demon, the terminators smashed through the frozen water sending spikes of ice in all directions. Beowulf took in the scene in an instant. While it was clear the terminators had been able to secure the demon and hold it fast they were unable to defeat it using their own normal weapons. Making a quick decision, he called over to them.

"Hold it fast! Do not let it escape before the Alpha can destroy it!"

A chorus of affirmatives answered him. Focusing on the second ice wall, he called to the terminators around him. "Smash down the wall! We go to aid our master!"

With a cry the men surged forward once again, smashing into the ice and shattering it apart. Ash, seeing the charging knights quickly leapt out of the way as the wall of machines smashed into the spiked demon, impaling themselves and allowing those behind them to continue the charge, bowling the creature over. The knights piled upon the demon in a mass of metal, using their weight and numbers to pin it. Beowulf attempted to attack the creature, only to be grabbed by Ash.

"This is one foe you cannot fight!" Ash warned him. "You will be stabbed before you can land a strike with either of your weapons! This I must do!"

Beowulf grimaced but allowed Ash to step forward. Acting quickly as the demon began to thrash, Ash pulled the emblem of his faith from under his breastplate and held it aloft in his hand. The holy symbol flared with Pelor's light, burning the demon's flesh, causing it to howl in pain and anger.

Focusing his power, Ash cried out in a commanding voice. "**In the name of Pelor, Lord of Light and Scourge of Evil, I command you to depart from this place! Return to the Abyss from whence you came and trouble this world no more! IN HIS NAME, I **_**BANISH**_** THEE!"**

The medallion blazed with power as divine magic coursed across the demon's body, covering it completely. In a blast of light and sound that flooded the square, the knights were thrown off of the demon as it continued to screech and wail. After a moment the light imploded in on itself and vanished. Of the demon there was no sign. Replacing the medallion back around his neck, Ash and the others walked over to where the other demon still stood, held in place by over a dozen of the machines. As Ash walked up to it, the creature began to chuckle.

"You find something funny about your situation, demon?" Ash asked coolly. "Or do I have something in my teeth?"

The demon merely chuckled more at the comment before deciding to speak. "Oh what a hypocrite you are mortal. You prance about pretending to be righteous and good but all your fame and glory is built on a lie!"

Ash frowned. "And what lie might that be, creature?"

The fiend let out a gurgling laugh. "Oh please, 'Slayer of Iuz'! We both know the truth. But do your men?" The creature smirked at Ash, a wicked light in its eye. "Ah! Would they still follow you if they knew you were not who you claimed to be?"

Ash's gaze never wavered. "My men will follow me even into death and this conversation is boring me. If you have something to say, out with it before I dispatch you."

The creature chuckled again. "Oh, but we are impatient! Very well. You see I know all about your little stunt with the necromancer Iuz. Very well-orchestrated I must say. But we are not as blind as those fools who follow you. Iuz did not die and we know it!"

Ash's frown deepened at this. "The wound I dealt to him was mortal. He clings to life by a thread and is kept under guard. He is no longer a threat to anyone and so he shall remain!"

The demon threw back his head in laughter. "You do not know?! Oh but this is priceless! Hah!" The creature stared at Ash in wicked mirth. "You fool! Iuz does not lie in Furyondy's crypts as you think! He never did!"

Ash blinked in surprise. "You lie!"

The demon grinned. "I lie easily enough when it suits my purposes, but in this case the truth is so much more fun! Iuz never felt the cold stone of Furyondy's crypts! He was smuggled out of the city without the King ever laying eyes on him!"

Ash's eyes narrowed in thought as he cast his mind back. Suddenly his eyes widened. "The adviser!"

The demon nodded. "One of our best agents and so very useful! His usefulness will shortly come to an end, but we have one last errand for him to perform." The demon's face twisted into a smile. "Ah, but that is not the end of things, little worm! No! We knew not what sorcery you performed on Iuz of course and for all their power not even the gods could defeat it. But we had other options! Oh yes! For months Iuz has walked the world again, stronger than he ever was and with allies greater than he ever had before! You did nothing but delay our inevitable victory!"

Ash fought to keep his face impassive against these revelations. "Look around you! The only victory I see here is mine! The Horned Society will be nothing but a memory soon!"

The demon merely laughed. "The Horned Society has been nothing but Iuz's plaything ever since he returned!" The creature retorted. "On the night of the Blood Moon Festival we stole into the city and murdered the Hierarchs! Taking their place, we commanded the people to prepare for war and so they did! We marched on the Bandit Kingdoms and destroyed them while our dread master retook his city of Dorakaa and reformed his armies!"

Ash smirked. "Then I suppose my next stop will be Dorakaa then. Let's see how Iuz likes it when I bash in his front door and takes him down a second time! But in the meantime, we have you to deal with."

"Oh, I don't think you'll want to do that!" Purred the demon.

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, really? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

The creature stared into Ash's eyes and suddenly its face began to morph from the hideous visage it had once been. Features twisted and reformed until the face of a comely young woman stared back at him helplessly.

Ash stared in shock as he beheld the face of his wife.

"Please!" She cried. "Don't do this! I'm trapped in here with this…thing!"

Suddenly the demon's voice issued from her mouth. "Destroy me and I will drag her soul down into the depths of the Abyss! Her pain and agony will never end and she will not even have the comfort of insanity to deaden her suffering!"

"Ash, please!" She pleaded. "Don't let him take me!"

Ash grit his teeth as he glared at his dead wife's face. "How dare you!" He muttered. "How dare you take on her likeness!"

"Please Ash, it's really me!" She cried desperately. "He promised to let me go if you let him go! Please just do as he says!"

Ash closed his eyes as he gripped his mace, his knuckles white. Finally, he looked up into her face, his eyes dead.

"Like you said." Ash stated coldly. "You lie easily enough when it suits you. And there's a special place in hell reserved for liars."

With a terrible cry, Ash swung his mace with both hands, putting all his strength into the attack. Blazing with power, the enchanted metal slammed into his wife's face as she screamed. The demon's head exploded in a shower of gore and bone before the body collapsed. Staring hatefully at the body as it began to break down into burning fragments, he swung the mace again, slamming it into the creature with a shout. Breathing heavily, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Beowulf look at him in concern. Mastering himself, he stood and nodded at him.

"How did you know the demon spoke falsely?" Beowulf asked quietly.

"Simple." Ash stated coldly. "My wife died years ago and she's in a place no demon could ever hope to reach. The damned thing just pissed me off."

"What now?" The Gnoll asked. "We have done what we came to do. The Hierarchs are dead, are they not?"

Ash nodded. "It's seems they've been dead for quite some time. Demons are many things but they never pass up the opportunity to gloat. We've been played for fools this whole time. Iuz is alive and it looks like he's been directing things from behind the scenes from the very beginning. And if what the demon said is true, he's got some powerful backers. Maybe even the dark gods themselves."

Ash looked around at the city. "I'll leave you to tidy things up here. There's someone I need to speak to."

Ash walked away and took out a piece of copper wire from his pocket, preparing to cast a messaging spell. Suddenly a series of words flashed across his mind; the Canon had sent his own message to Ash.

KING BOLVAR OF FURYONDY FOUND MURDERED. GO TO CHENDL IMMEDIATELY AND AWAIT ORDERS.

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 225/13.


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm**

_2 weeks after the attack on Molag…_

Ash and his guards arrived in Chendl to find the city in mourning. Black banners hung from the walls around the city and the heraldic flags flying atop the towers around the city were removed. Identifying himself to the gate guards, he was immediately ushered into the city and made his way through the crowded streets to the palace. Black draping was even more prominently displayed along the walls and the guards wore black arm bands or sashes as a sign of respect. As Ash made his way into the palace proper, he noted the servants moved about more quietly and circumspectly than usual, unwilling to break the pall of silence that hung over the immense building. Noticing his entrance, one of the stewards quietly directed him to a room where he discovered a large hot bath waiting for him as well as a simple change of clothes. It was obvious they expected him to look and smell fresh before visiting the throne room and paying his final respects to the departed monarch.

It would not do to show up to a funeral smelling like sweat and horse with clothes that were days old after all.

Stripping off his soiled clothes and dropping them in the wicker basket next to the tub, he sank down into the hot water. Ash allowed himself several minutes of relaxation, letting the hot water ease the tension in his muscles from the constant horseback riding before he began scrubbing himself thoroughly with the bar of lye soap sitting next to him. After drying himself off and donning the simple black robe and shoes that had been left for him, he made his way to the throne room. More black banners hung from the pillars at the sides of the high room, the murals upon the ceiling that had appeared so bright and gleaming during his knighting now seemed muted and dull due to the cloudy light which shone through the tall windows. The entire room was silent and gray as the weather itself, the gloomy and overcast sky seeming to set the mood for the entire city as the kingdom mourned, at least in public, the death of their King. The former King's glass and gold coffin sat in the center of the room prominently displayed upon a great stone slab. A few black-clothed mourners stood in small clumps but for the most part the massive room was empty. Looking around, he spotted a nearby servant and caught his attention. Upon inquiring, Ash learned the grand ceremony of remembrance for the King had passed several days prior while he was still traveling but the city would remain in mourning for several more days as was the custom. Thanking the man, Ash slowly walked up the center of the room, drawing a few glances his way as he made his way to the coffin. Standing a short distance away, he bowed his head in respect.

"You were always a great man in life Bolvar." Ash murmured. "May you enjoy the rest you deserve in the fields of Celestia, surrounded by the Archons and Celestials who serve Him. May the burdens and worries you carried in this life be cleansed in His purifying light as you rejoice in meeting Him face to face along with all those who have gone before you. Know that justice will be done upon the one who did this foul deed for Pelor is just and His might unequaled."

"Justice has already been done." A deep voice muttered next to him.

Ash turned in surprise to see Prince Thrommel standing next to him, dressed in a black and gold doublet and black pants, his hair tied back in a severe ponytail. It was clear that the king's death had taken its toll on the normally strong man, his face and bearing overcome with weariness. Ash rested a hand on the man's shoulder and gripped it gently.

"It is a terrible thing that you should lose him so quickly after being reunited." Ash said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Thrommel nodded in thanks. "The bastard who did it is already dead, hanged in the square for all to see. The damn fool had the audacity to laugh even as the noose broke his neck." He quietly growled, staring at the coffin before him. "One of my father's closest advisers, a traitor! It's almost inconceivable! We'd known and trusted the man for years! Gods know what secrets he's given to the enemy all this time!"

Ash nodded sadly. "One of the Hierarchs in Molag confirmed it before he died. I was about to inform the Canon of this when he informed me of what had happened. I wish now that we'd moved more decisively. If we had taken Molag even a few weeks ago, this might not have happened."

Thrommel sighed. "What's done is done. Not even the gods can reverse time. In the weeks to come I will have to go through the palace from top to bottom to ensure there are no more traitors in our ranks. Gods know how long that will take never mind all of my other new duties as King!"

Ash spent a moment composing his thoughts before he spoke. "I do not know if it is appropriate to ask such a thing, given the circumstances, but has one of your clerics…"

"Attempted to resurrect him?" Thrommel finished for him. "Oh yes, that was the first thing we tried once the traitor had been caught. The Canon himself even came to attempt it once he heard the news. The man practically blazed with power as he worked. But it was no use. Either my father no longer wishes to involve himself in the affairs of the living or the dark gods actually interfered to prevent him from being resurrected."

"Let us hope it is the former." Ash replied. "I fear the consequences if the latter is true or even possible."

Thrommel nodded gravely. "Come, let us talk in private, we have much to discuss."

Ash nodded and followed the man out of the throne room through a side door before walking down a few corridors. Choosing a room seemingly at random, Thrommel ushered him in before shutting the door. The two sat down in the small lounge and Thrommel began to speak.

"As my time and yours is precious I will be blunt. Upon my father's death, I ascended to the throne as the oldest son and heir. There was no contest and my official coronation will be in a few days when the time of mourning has passed. In the meantime I am devoting what time I have to putting my father's affairs in order and attempting to make the transition as smooth as possible. The southern lords have not been making any trouble in this regard and I do not expect them to, quite honestly. But my father's death does change things in ways that will not help the war effort."

Ash frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I understand."

Thrommel sighed. "Up to now I have been leading the war effort to defend Furyondy as well as free Critwall and the Shield Lands from our enemy's advances. So far these efforts have been successful. When I was alerted by my personal cleric that my father was dead, we were forcing the enemy's men to retreat from around Critwall's lands after breaking the siege. I left my Commanders in charge and had one of my mages bring me back here. I am currently sending one of my Generals to the front to continue the war effort. I trust the man to fight well but he is rather more cautious and, if I may say so, not as brilliant as I am in certain things. Unfortunately, while I have the crown and the authority it conveys, that same crown also binds me in others. While I can issue orders to my Generals, I will no longer have the time to scrutinize all of their battle plans or make suggestions on how to attack an enemy, nor would they appreciate such second-guessing."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps that was the enemy's intention; removing a brilliant General in addition to destabilizing the kingdom."

"Destabilize?" Thrommel snorted. "Discomfort and dismay perhaps but Furyondy is still strong!"

Ash smiled slightly at hearing some of Thrommel's old strength return to his voice. "Of course, your Highness. I have no doubt you will lead Furyondy into a new golden age."

Thrommel grimaced at Ash. "Golden age, my foot. Leave the arse-kissing to the politicians of the court, that's their job. I need my Knight-Errant to work miracles on the battlefield instead. That does seem to be your forte after all."

Ash bowed his head in depreciation. "I simply use what I have to the best of my ability your Highness. I am, as always, at your disposal."

Thrommel nodded. "Good. You can begin by telling me all that happened at Molag, I've not yet received any reports regarding that assault."

Ash nodded. "Myself, Beowulf, and 400 of my men set out a few weeks ago from Mitrik with the Council's approval. I offered them the chance to surrender if they withdrew their forces. Naturally they refused. We breached the city's gates using a two-pronged attack and were able to defeat the garrison forces stationed there with little difficulty as well as subdue the citizens. When we made our way to the Halls of Dread, the Hierarchs were waiting for us."

"I've heard rumors about them but nothing substantial." Thrommel remarked.

Ash grimaced at the memory. "The original Hierarchs were killed months ago with powerful demons taking their places in secret. The entire Society has been under demonic control ever since. It was they who initiated the attacks on the Bandit Kingdoms several months ago using their own men and the creatures they were able to muster from Iuz's lands at the time. Unfortunately that is not the worst news I have to bring."

Thrommel frowned. "Worse, you say? It sounds as if the campaign was a success since Molag is in your hands and the Hierarchs are dead."

Ash's face became grim as he stared back at the man. "We hold Molag yes, but we do not hold the one that commanded the Hierarchs. Iuz is alive." He stated.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought…"

"I dealt Iuz a mortal wound when we battled." Ash explained. "The weapon I used should have killed him instantly but for some reason he was able to cling to life. We examined his mind and found him completely unresponsive; he was in a coma of sorts. I used some…special magic I possess to ensure he would never awaken again but I needed a way to demoralize the enemy's forces since the battle took place inside the city away from prying eyes. To that end, I arranged for that display on the city's walls. It was quite effective. Once the enemy was defeated, I brought him back to Mitrik."

Thrommel's face darkened at Ash's confession. "So. You are not truly the 'slayer of Iuz' after all. And if what you say is true, then the Canon was also complicit in this farce. That weapon you used must have been weak indeed if it could not kill a man properly! Why did you not destroy him and be done with it while you had the chance?!" Thrommel cried angrily.

"The weapon I used was hardly weak!" Ash snapped. "That weapon had the power to burn through armor and flesh, cooking the organs inside of him! By rights he should not have survived!"

Ash sighed, moderating his voice. "Shortly after we returned to Mitrik in secret, the Canon received a letter from your traitorous adviser asking that we bring the body secretly to Chendl for a private inspection by the King. The man met us and took possession of the body. We were given to understand that the King would then do with the body as he wished. As Iuz had attacked Furyondy personally we thought it appropriate that Iuz's final fate lie with your father. Unfortunately, I never had the chance to follow up with him before he died. I had thought the matter settled until now."

Thrommel rubbed his face tiredly. "So we have all been played for fools then. Iuz must have been whisked away without anyone being the wiser and now he walks among us again."

The man pierced Ash with a hard stare. "Here and now I charge you with his complete and utter destruction! This time, you will not hold back! No fancy tricks, no deceptions! Destroy him to the point where even the gods could not resurrect him! Do I make myself clear?"

Ash nodded somberly at the man's rebuking tone. "Of course, your Highness."

Thrommel nodded. "Good. Have you any other information regarding Molag that I should be aware of?"

Ash shook his head. "The demon did not reveal any other information to me before it died. Since the Horned Society has effectively been neutered, I am curious as to what our next move should be."

"As you said, the Society is no longer a threat." Thrommel replied, tapping his fingers idly on the table. "Currently we are trying to drive Iuz's forces back from the Shield Lands. So far we have been able to push them back from the major settlements but we need to do more than that. If we allow this army to flee they will be able to return in the future, most likely with reinforcements."

Thrommel frowned. "We must have a decisive victory against Iuz's forces if we are ever to have peace. Those men you spoke of that went with you Molag, they are the Canon's men I suppose? We could use their numbers."

"They are…my own personal force I have brought together over the years." Ash said carefully. "They are well-armed and would aid in the war effort greatly."

Thrommel blinked in mild surprise. "Indeed? Impressive that you can pull together an army at such a young age. Are you of royal blood yourself?"

Ash chuckled. "I'm afraid not. But I do have a significant amount of resources at my disposal. Have we any news from our southern allies?" Ash asked, deflecting the King's line of inquiry.

"Most of their 'invasions' are being put down at this point." Thrommel replied. "Unfortunately they will not be able to send more troops until things are quiet again in their own lands. I will not wait for their aid to win this battle; we must strike hard and fast."

Ash nodded. "What about Urnst and Nyrond? I have heard little of their efforts thus far."

"Nyrond, as always, represents the barrier between the Shield Lands and Aerdi. The bandit attacks on their northern borders have been keeping them somewhat occupied though not enough to ignore Ivid completely. The only thing I've heard is some strange intelligence, rumor mostly, that Ivid has been in seclusion as have most of his cabinet and Generals. I've also heard that people in the cities and the surrounding countryside have been disappearing for several months now. Almost as long as the war has been going on, really. Most have been taken by Ivid's Midnight Guard. What this means I'm not sure but Ivid's machinations are usually obscure at best. Unfortunately we cannot interfere in his business unless Nyrond asks for aid or he attempts something that would threaten us directly. Urnst I have heard little of except that they are organizing their forces along their western borders in case Iuz's forces attempt to take a stab at them as well. I have been trying to convince his Majesty that a combined attack would do well to alleviate his fears but he seems reluctant to commit his forces unless they are on his doorstep."

Ash nodded thoughtfully as Thrommel continued. "It appears the Theocracy is keeping out of this war. I suppose Iuz considers them too small to invade right now and they rarely come to the aid of others in any case, considering how isolationist they are. Now, I want you and what men you have to join our forces in the Shield Lands. If you can obtain reinforcements in a timely manner then do so. Once that horde has been destroyed we can focus on Dorakaa and Iuz himself. If we are fortunate, the war may be over soon."

"What about Molag, your Highness? If we leave it unguarded…" Ash prompted.

Thrommel shook his head. "We do not have the luxury of securing it properly at the moment. With the Hierarchs dead and the garrison wiped out, it is no longer a significant threat as all of their forces are currently in the Shield Lands. Perhaps when the army returns from this victory we will occupy it properly, depending on our remaining numbers. In any case the city is broken militarily. Now, will you need supplies for your men?"

Ash shook his head. "I have that covered."

Thrommel nodded. "You seem to have things well in hand, then. Take your orders from the field General when you get there. Come, I'll have your orders written up now."

Ash nodded. "As you will, your Majesty."

Ash stood, bowing to the new King before following the man out the door. After a brief walk through the palace they arrived at the King's private study. Ash looked around in interest as Thrommel seated himself at the massive mahogany desk. Taking a piece of parchment from a small pile on the side of the desk, he took a quill and began writing out instructions. Ash gazed idly about the room, noting the rows of dark wooden bookshelves filled with old volumes and the rich wine colored carpet under his feet. Upon one wall was a map of the continent and a few gold and silver trinkets sat upon various shelves. Turning back to the man, Ash saw him heating a blob of red wax before dropping a bit of it onto the parchment before pressing his signet ring into it. Folding the paper, he placed another blob of wax upon it and pressed his ring into it again, sealing it. Standing, he handed it to Ash who took it with a nod.

Returning to the throne room, he located one of the palace wizards and instructed the man to teleport him to Mitrik. Appearing in one of the alcoves of the throne room set aside for the transport of court wizards and their passengers, Ash walked up to one of the stewards standing nearby. Inquiring as to the Canon's location, he was told the man was eating a late lunch in one of the small dining rooms. The man quickly guided Ash through the corridors of the palace until they came to the correct room. Knocking quietly and receiving an affirmative a moment later, the man ushered Ash into the room. The Canon was seated at a small rectangular table with various dishes of meats, cheeses, and sauces laid out before him along with a glass of wine. Wiping his mouth, Hazen smiled and offered Ash a seat.

"My apologies for interrupting your lunch, your Eminence." Ash stated. "But I thought you would want to hear my report as soon as possible."

"Indeed, Ash. I trust you paid your respects to the late King Bolvar?" Hazen asked.

Ash nodded. "I did. Thrommel and I had a lengthy discussion before I came here. I am to report to the army near Critwall to aid in the driving back of Iuz's forces."

The Canon nodded. "I was going to recommend the same course of action. Thrommel seems intent on an overwhelming victory to boost morale and cement his image as a strong ruler."

"I was under the impression there was no contest for the crown." Ash said, puzzled.

The Canon smiled slightly. "Indeed there is no contest but weak rulers have been deposed before. It would not do for Thrommel to take the throne and then allow the Shield Lands to fall because he failed to act decisively. But it will not be enough to simply discomfort the army and force it to retreat, not after the damage that has been done to Furyondy. The people will want those creatures destroyed and Thrommel will consider his duty to see it done. Anything less would be considered weakness in the eyes of the southern lords and the people."

Taking another bite, Hazen gestured to one of the platters before him. "Please, eat if you wish. I have more than enough here and I refuse to be a bad host."

Ash smiled, taking a slice of beef and rolling it into a tube before munching on it. After a moment, he returned to the conversation.

"The campaign at Molag went well. The city is under our control at the moment, though Thrommel seems intent on ignoring it for the time being, stating there are greater military concerns right now. Though I am loathe to leave the city completely unguarded after we took it, I do see his point. The Hierarchs are dead and the city has no defenses to speak of at this point. If I remove my men most likely the city will fall apart on its own with the citizens either leaving or looting each other."

The Canon nodded. "As we appear to be safe for the moment I will send some troops there. Only about a hundred or so, it is all we can spare at the moment with almost all of our forces fighting in the Shield Lands. Hopefully it will be enough to instill order, at least for a time. However, that city is steeped in evil and the presence of a few men with swords will not keep them quelled for long."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Their society being what it is, I expect a new ruler will come to power soon, no doubt sitting on a pile of skulls from all the people he had to kill to get there."

The Canon nodded. "It is a grim and terrible way to run a city but your words are apt. So, tell me about the Hierarchs themselves."

"As I told Thrommel, the original Hierarchs were killed some time ago by demonic creatures from the Abyss. These creatures then took control of the Horned Society using magical veils and other concealments. Since the Hierarchs concealed themselves anyway the citizens were not even aware of the murders. Mustering their armies and the creatures in Iuz's lands they attacked the Bandit Kingdoms before making their way into the Shield Lands."

Hazen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do we have any idea who commanded the demons to do this?" He asked, taking another bite.

Ash nodded grimly. "Iuz."

The ArchCleric suddenly choked on his food with a cough before washing it down and staring at Ash. "What?!"

"I fear we were betrayed Hazen." Ash stated. "The king's adviser, the one who sent the missive to us to have Iuz's body transported to Chendl, the one who met me to take possession of the body, was in fact a deep cover agent. I'm not sure who employed him, it may have been Iuz himself before I took him down, the man had been serving the King for years from what I understand. But he apparently smuggled the body out of the city. The King never even knew Iuz was there. The demon confirmed Iuz is alive and commanding the armies that have been set against us. Apparently, this same adviser also murdered the King before he was apprehended and executed."

The Canon frowned at this, his face grave. "This is disturbing news indeed. But are you sure you can trust this information, considering the source?"

Ash shrugged. "The demon may have been lying in order to shake us or make me doubt myself but his expression and what he said seemed genuine at the time. Even if it is not Iuz, we will still need to find the ones who began this massive campaign and destroy them. And it will be easy enough for the King have the palace searched to see if the body is still there."

The Canon nodded. "I take it your men performed well?"

Ash smiled slightly. "They performed as I expected them to perform, though I think some of Beowulf's antics may have rubbed off on some of them. I was just thankful there were no siege weapons in place on the walls or things might have been different. My men are powerful but even they can't shrug off large boulders shot from catapults."

"You should know that I have been communing with Rao and Pelor as well as the other gods in regards to the war." The Canon informed him. "For the most part their words have been positive but something they spoke of concerns me greatly."

"And what is that?" Ash asked, noting the troubled frown on the cleric's face.

"A dark cloud seems to hang over parts of Aerdi." Hazen stated grimly. "Soon after the war started, their Sight began to dim in regard to certain aspects of that kingdom but they could still see most things fairly clearly. But as time wore on, their vision became more and more veiled. For several months now, they have not been able to pierce the veil of darkness that holds sway over portions of that realm, particularly Ivid's capital of East Fair and the old capital city of Rauxes, where sits the Malachite Throne of the ancient kings. I fear the dark gods, or perhaps Iuz himself, has done something terrible there. Something the dark gods do not want us to see."

Ash rested his chin in his hands. "Thrommel mentioned a rumor he'd heard about people in Aerdi disappearing in large numbers and that Ivid and his cabinet have been in seclusion for a long time. Could that be a part of this?"

"It is possible, and most likely probable given the situation." Hazen agreed somberly. "But unfortunately we have no way of confirming it either way. I do not have any agents in Aerdi and if the former King had any, he did not entrust such information to me. Sending in such men now might yield fruit but it will be several months before any such information could be gleaned."

"I get the feeling we do not have the luxury of that kind of time." Ash mused. "I think Ivid, or whoever is running Aerdi at this point, will be making a move soon. I've always wondered why Aerdi stayed out of this conflict. It would seem like something he'd want to get involved in, just to stir up trouble."

"I agree, Ivid's silence these last months has been troubling me." Hazen replied. "But we do not have the time or resources to waste on understanding the mind of a madman. We must deal with the situation as it exists now. Withdraw your men from Molag and make haste to the Shield Lands."

Ash nodded. "As you say." Standing, he bowed to the Canon before leaving the room and making his way down into the depths of the palace. Reaching Davis' room, he knocked before entering a moment later. Davis' holographic projection sat in one of the chairs scattered around the room.

"Good to see you alive and kicking." Davis smiled. "How did Molag go?"

"Molag went fine as far as it goes. Get the details from the Canon if you want, I don't have the energy to explain it all again. I need you to go back home and get what terminators we have suited up and ready for battle. Tell Heaven's Light to ramp up production, I get the feeling we will need more soon."

Davis frowned. "Can do. I get the feeling you want more than that, though."

Ash grimaced. "I really don't want to have to bring in tanks and airships too but I'm worried we might need to. There are disturbing signs that Ivid is up to something big in Aerdi and even Pelor can't see what's going on. That doesn't bode well."

Davis nodded. "I'll get them ready and transfer them through the gate when they're done. I know we've got about 600 available since the last time I was there. H.L. probably has more at this point."

Ash nodded. "Good. I'm heading back to Molag now to collect Beowulf and the troops. I want your other self with me as well. Once I collect the men, we're heading to the Shield Lands to reinforce the army that's there and destroy Iuz's forces."

Davis nodded. "My other half is on his way down. Catch you later!"

Ash smiled with a wave as the construct disappeared. A moment later the massive machine vanished in a blaze of light and sound. A few minutes later, Davis' terminator avatar walked through the door.

"My better half told me about what's up." He stated, shaking Ash's hand. "Things are finally coming to a head, huh?"

"For better or worse, yes." Ash stated, as he strode out the door and down the corridor. "We've got somewhere to be, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Ash and Davis appeared before the broken gates of Molag in a blaze of magical energy, accompanied by two of the Canon's wizards, both garbed in royal purple and silver robes.<p>

Ash turned to one of them with a smile. "You guys have got to teach me that spell."

The man simply smiled. "It takes several years of study to learn such magics. I doubt you have the time for such things, given your…active lifestyle."

Ash chuckled. "Perhaps not."

The group walked up to the broken gates where two of the terminators stood guard. Seeing Ash, they saluted him in unison.

"Where are the Commander and Beowulf?" Ash asked.

"In the so-called Halls of Dread, sir." One of them replied. "Four of the units will accompany you."

Ash nodded as they walked through the entryway into the city proper. A few moments later, four of the terminators jogged up to them and immediately surrounded them in a protective square. As they walked, Ash noticed the terminators had stationed themselves on street corners and major intersections throughout the city, watching the demi-human citizens go about their business with a careful eye. Though many glared at Ash and his entourage, none dared approach him or make a comment.

"It seems the population is cowed quite nicely." Davis remarked.

"There were several incidents of rioting and misconduct." One of the terminators replied. "However, they were put down quickly and with no losses on our side. Once they realized resistance was futile, they returned to their daily activities with little fuss."

Ash palmed his face at the Borg reference. "Davis, you do know I'm going to kill you for introducing sci-fi pop culture references to them, right?"

Davis merely grinned. "Bring it on, squishy. I'll kick your ass six ways to Sunday."

After about 20 minutes of walking they came to the dark tower where they had fought the demons only a few weeks ago. Striding through the open doors, the terminators guided him to one of the main rooms on the ground floor. Beowulf sat in one of the chairs, listening to one of the terminators briefing him and nodding occasionally, his chin resting on his fist. Upon seeing the two of them, he got up and smiled, walking over to them.

"It is good to see you again, brother." Beowulf said before turning to Davis. "And you as well, Arnold. Who are the other two?" He asked, glancing at the two wizards behind him.

"Court mages from Mitrik. I felt I needed to have one or two accompany me just in case." Ash explained.

Beowulf nodded. "A good idea. So, what has happened? You took off like a Gnoll chasing down prey when you left."

Ash smiled at the quip before turning serious. "King Bolvar of Furyondy was murdered two weeks ago. I needed to get to Chendl to pay my respects and to speak with Thrommel and the Canon about what should be done. Thrommel is in charge but he's had to delegate the war to his General in the field instead of leading them himself. The Canon will be sending some troops here to maintain order while we reinforce the army at Critwall."

Beowulf nodded. "The loss of an Alpha, especially one who is loved by his pack is always hard. When do we leave?"

"Thrommel wants us to leave immediately." Ash replied. "I don't like the idea of leaving the city without guards for two weeks until the Canon's troops get here but I don't think we have any choice. I don't envy the men when they show up to find the city completely unmanageable. But I suppose the King doesn't care if Molag falls into ruin or not."

Beowulf spat upon the floor contemptuously. "The creatures in this city are not worthy of our compassion or mercy. They would slaughter us in our beds if they believed they had any chance of doing so. Only the might of your knights keeps this city from tearing itself apart. Perhaps it is best that it do so."

Ash's eyes narrowed slightly at Beowulf's cold assessment. "As I haven't had the chance to speak with any of the people in this city, I'll withhold judgment for the time being. I'm surprised at your attitude Beowulf, most would consider Gnolls beyond redemption as well."

Beowulf blinked in surprise before bowing his head in acknowledgment of Ash's words. "Forgive me, Alpha." He said quietly. "You are correct, of course. I spoke in anger and forgot the tenets of the Saint. Law is paramount and the ones who have broken the law have been punished appropriately. The others have done nothing to earn such ire. I apologize for my words."

Ash nodded. "Apology accepted, my friend. Just try to not make a habit of it."

Beowulf nodded soberly before turning to the Commander. "Order all of the men to form ranks outside the city's gates. We leave as soon as everyone is assembled."

"Sir!" The machine saluted before leaving the room. The trio followed him out, the two wizards remaining a step or two behind them as their guards formed up around them again. As they walked, individual terminators began to emerge from various side streets until long lines of them followed the group on both sides. After about a half hour Ash and the others emerged from the city's gates with the terminators flowing around them as they marched in perfect unison. After about 15 minutes, 372 terminators stood before him, the others having been destroyed or damaged beyond repair during the fight with the demonic Hierarchs. The acting Commander marched up to Ash and saluted.

"Sir! All functional units reporting as ordered sir."

Ash nodded. "We are marching to the Shield Lands to reinforce the forces already there. All of our forces will be under the command of the General once we arrive."

The machine nodded before turning back and taking his place in the column. Ash gave the order to move out and the machines began to flow around them, causing the group to be encased in solid walls of marching metal in the center of the column. As the army marched away from the city, the dark creatures that inhabited it began to emerge onto the streets with twisted smiles on their faces.

Law and order had come to the city for a brief time and the creatures were only too glad to see it gone.

* * *

><p>The days passed as the army continued its inexorable march towards Critwall and the army it was to join with. They passed the massive city without pause though Ash noted its normally thick and seemingly impenetrable walls were in bad shape in several places. As he watched, a small army of workers on wooden scaffolds worked to patch great holes in the wall and repair the massive wooden doors. Leaving the city behind, they passed through the damaged towns and farm lands that surrounded the city and provided it with workers and food. Finally after a week of marching, the army came within sight of the terminator's long-range vision. Upon hearing this, Davis turned to Ash with a smile.<p>

"The camp is a mile or two away. Should we give them a show or just show up?"

Ash smiled at his friend's question. "No need to overdo things. We aren't riding to their rescue after all and our force is much smaller compared to the rest of the army. We're just extra help at the moment."

Finally the armored knights ground to a halt just outside the camp. Parting like the Red Sea before Moses, Ash, Beowulf, Davis, and the two wizards strode out of the gap created for them, the column reforming behind them like silvery water. One of the sentries walked up to him.

"I'm here to report to the General." Ash stated, showing the guard the seal of the King embossed on the paper containing his orders. "Can you tell him Knight-Errant Asher Walters and his forces have arrived?"

"Of course, sir." The man nodded, jogging away. After about 15 minutes, the guard returned, a tall older man in uniform walking behind him.

Ash walked ahead to meet the General while the others stayed two steps behind him. The man standing before him was older but fit, seemingly in his late 50's with cropped gray hair, a neat beard, sharp dark eyes, and a weathered face. He wore a black military uniform with several gold and silver stripes on his shoulders, signifying his rank. Walking up to the man, he saluted.

"General, sir. Knight-Errant Asher Walters reporting as ordered sir."

The General nodded, looking over the group behind him and the rows of knights behind them.

"I must say I'm surprised to see such a large group of knights here, Sir Asher." The man stated. "What I don't see, however, are your supply lines. I hope they're just running a little behind. Surely you didn't plan to have your men take what food we have?"

"You needn't worry sir; my men will not be eating your food or using up your supplies." Ash smiled.

The man nodded. "I should hope not. Who are your companions?"

"This is my bodyguard and second in command, Beowulf." Ash replied, gesturing to the Gnoll before doing the same to Davis. "This is my aide-de-camp Arnold Davis. The two gentlemen behind me are two of the Canon's court wizards who are at my disposal."

The General looked the five of them up and down before frowning. "The wizards I approve of and your aide is fine but I will not allow a savage beast into my ranks, no matter how well-dressed he is."

Ash frowned upon hearing the General's assessment of his friend. "I think you'll find, _sir_, that Beowulf is not a savage."

"Indeed I am not." Beowulf stated coolly. "I am a member of the Billets of St. Cuthbert. That alone should tell you something about me."

"All it tells me is the Order can no longer be trusted if it lets creatures like you in." The General sneered, glaring at the Gnoll. "I've fought your kind before and never once has one of them pleaded for mercy or surrendered in good faith. The only good Gnoll is a dead Gnoll as far as I'm concerned!"

Beowulf's fur bristled at this but Ash restrained him with a hand on his shoulder as he glared at the General. "I hope you are not suggesting that I cannot be trusted as well, General. The Canon of Veluna would take that as a serious offense against his judgment and I certainly take offense!"

The General smirked under his beard. "My humblest apologies for offending you Knight-Errant." The man mocked before turning cold. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. I don't care one whit about the Canon's opinion of me, nor your opinion. You're obviously used to getting your own way at court so let me explain something to you. Out here, I am in charge. Out here, my word is law. Out here, if I say 'jump', you say 'how high, sir?' and that's all I want to hear from you!"

The General pushed himself forward into Ash's face, his beard inches from Ash's own, his eyes glittering coldly. "So if you don't like it, walk your pretty knights back from where they came from and be branded a coward, or suck it up and tell your pet Gnoll to go home, before I execute him myself!"

Ash's teeth ground together, their gazes locked in a battle of wills. Suddenly Beowulf knelt before the General, sliding his blade carefully out of its sheath and laying it on the ground before him, before bowing his head. The General stared at him suspiciously as Ash and Davis looked at the prostrate Gnoll in surprise.

"I surrender to you and place myself at your mercy, General." Beowulf stated quietly, his eyes to the ground. "You are correct that on the field of battle your word is law. The Saint commands that we obey those in positions of legitimate authority. In this place, men march and die at your command. You stated that a Gnoll has never surrendered or asked for mercy in good faith. Here and now, I do so. If it is your will that I die this day then I will embrace my death knowing you felt it necessary for the good of others."

The two men turned back to the General, though neither spoke a word. The General carefully kept his composure at the sight he was witnessing before glancing over at the two men and the knights behind them. He walked over to the large hunting knife and picked it up, holding it with the blade facing downwards, standing before Beowulf. Davis glanced at Ash and then back at Beowulf, silently imploring him to intervene. Ash replied with a minute shake of his head. Beowulf's fate was in the General's hands; to interfere now would only earn them the General's wrath, their actions bordering on insubordination.

Keeping an eye on the creature kneeling before him, the General slowly raised the blade, the point perfectly in line with Beowulf's spine. A portion of Ash's mind clinically noted a true strike would sever his spinal column and kill him almost instantly as he watched the man raise the blade above his head. The older man noticed the creature's face twitch anxiously but not even a whimper escaped him. The General suddenly dropped to a crouch, putting his weight behind the blade as it flashed downward in a glittering arc. Ash flinched as the point of the blade stopped less than an inch from Beowulf's neck, the point brushing against his fur.

Beowulf drew in a ragged breath. "Your judgment, sir?" He whispered.

Silently astounded at the stoicism and absolute surrender displayed by the creature before him, the General schooled his features before standing slowly and throwing the blade, burying it in the soft ground next to him, point first. Glaring at Ash and Davis, he turned and stalked off, grumbling.

Ash let out a relieved sigh as Beowulf carefully got to his feet, cleaning the dirt off the blade before sheathing it.

"I suppose that means you pass muster." Davis muttered.

Beowulf glanced over at Davis, his face worn after the ordeal he had just experienced. "Let us hope this does not become a normal occurrence. Facing death in the heat of battle is one thing, but this…It is very hard on the nerves."

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that everyone would be accepting of you." Ash stated. "My word and reputation only goes so far."

"Someday that will not be a problem." Beowulf stated, a quiet smile on his face.

Ash brushed aside the comment before moving towards the camp as Davis hung back to give instructions to the machines. As he walked through row after row of tents, he located one of the larger and more ornate command tents with a soldier standing guard outside, the flag of Furyondy flapping gently in the breeze. Walking up to the man, he asked him who was in charge.

"Commander Caruthers, sir." The guard replied. "I'll see if he has a moment to spare."

Ash nodded as the guard poked his head inside. After a moment of quiet conversation, he turned back to Ash.

"The Commander can spare you a minute, but be quick." The guard advised.

"Of course. Thank you." Ash said as he pushed aside the tent flap.

A simple lantern hung from the apex of the tent ceiling under which sat a long table with maps and documents. A few stools sat near the back wall along with a chest. Commander Caruthers stood over the table, engrossed in the documents before him, dressed in a breastplate and black trousers. The man's black hair was cut short and his slightly round face was clean-shaven.

"Yes, what is it?" He muttered, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"Knight-Errant Asher Walters reporting in, sir." Ash stated.

The man glanced up idly, taking in Ash's appearance before returning to his work. "How many men did you bring with you?"

"Three hundred seventy-two." Ash replied. "All of them armored knights."

The man looked up at him with a slightly puzzled frown. "All knights? No cavalry? No archers? At least tell me you have some mages with you."

Ash blinked. "I do have two of Veluna's court mages with me as escorts. However, I have no mages in my ranks."

The man's frown deepened as he focused more fully on Ash. "No clerics either, I suppose?"

Ash shifted slightly under the man's glare. "Apart from myself, no sir."

"Do you mean to tell me, then, that you tromped all the way here with no long range assault forces and no healers?" The man exclaimed, his green eyes boring into Ash. "What the hell were you planning on doing? Using our clerics to heal your men when they got stuck? I think not! Or did you just piss off someone at court and this is there way of making sure you and your men never come back? What kind of leader are you that you would forget such things?"

The man made an exasperated noise, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you even reporting to me, anyway? You should be reporting to General Marius!"

Ash's lips pressed together. "The General and I had a…disagreement regarding my second in command."

The man sighed in frustration. "Dare I ask why?"

"He seemed to think the only good Gnoll is a dead Gnoll. My SIC, who happens to be a Gnoll, took offense."

The Commander pressed a hand to his face. "Please tell me they didn't duke it out in front of the men! Or do we even have a General now? Did your Gnoll 'friend' kill him for that insult?!"

Ash glared at him. "On the contrary, he threw himself on the General's mercy and was nearly cut down for it. And despite what you may think of me, sir, I have already won a battle with only those knights, myself, and my SIC on hand."

The man leaned on the table with both palms flat as he glared at the cleric in front of him. "Am I to be impressed with that? I say you got lucky! If the General didn't spell it out for you, let me make the point more clear. If you can't properly care for your men or even plan for a battle accordingly, you have no place here!"

Ash sighed, rubbing his eyes before focused on the Commander once again. _So much for secrecy. Still, I suppose at this point it doesn't matter…_

"What I tell you now is considered a state secret and cannot be shared with anyone lower in the command structure then you. Inform the General and the other Commanders but this is something the rank and file does not need to know."

The man blinked at the sudden shift in topic. "What?"

Ash walked up to the table and leaned over it, staring at the man. "The knights I have with me are in fact very advanced golems I have created. If you looked one in the face and spoke with it you would not be able to tell the difference between it and a normal man. But I assure you they are artificial in nature. Thus they have no need for supplies or healers."

The man leaned back as he took this in, his eyes suspicious. "I hope for your sake this isn't some yarn to get yourself back into my or the General's good graces."

Ash shook his head. "They do not bruise, they only bleed to keep up appearances. I'll let you smack one in the face if you want. But I am telling you the truth."

Caruthers looked at Ash inquisitively. "I take it the General has no knowledge of this?"

Ash shook his head. "We didn't get that far before he started in on my friend."

The Commander mulled this over for a moment before nodding. "I'll want to take a look at these creatures myself before making any judgments. But if what you say is true, I think everyone will be very interested in this."

Ash nodded. "I can take you to one now, if you want."

The man nodded, walking around the table. As the pair exited the tent he informed the guard he would be returning shortly. The pair walked along the various lines of tents before they arrived back where the General had met them. Some of the terminators had already dispersed into the camp with the remaining ones leaving in groups of two or three. Davis, Beowulf, and the two wizards still stood near the head of the column as Ash and the Commander walked up to them.

The group turned to look at him and Davis stepped up. "Who is this?"

"This is Commander Caruthers." Ash explained. Said Commander looked over the small group, his eyes alighting upon Beowulf before a small smile touched his lips.

"So, this is the Gnoll that got the General all hot and bothered." The man remarked. "You have my congratulations. The fact that you still stand means the General was impressed with whatever you did; he has practically no tolerance for non-humans."

Beowulf simply raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I don't consider his actions a compliment." He stated flatly.

The man chuckled. "An intelligent and well-spoken Gnoll? Now I can say I've seen it all. Forgive me, that was crass but you must admit you are…unique amongst your kind."

Beowulf simply huffed. "I am indeed aware of that, yes. More's the pity for I wish more of my kind were like me."

Ash smiled before turning to Davis. "Davis, would you mind showing the Commander your hand? The one that was…damaged?"

Davis raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "As you wish."

Holding up his hand with a cloth still wrapped around the slice, Davis unwrapped it before peeling a portion of the skin back, displaying the metal beneath. The man's eyes widened in shock as he carefully prodded the metal before looking into Davis' face, amazed at the seemingly human expression he found there. Davis quirked a smile at the man's plain astonishment.

"I feel as though I've gotten a glimpse into the future." The man muttered, looking back down at the metal hand.

Davis smirked at him mischievously. "The future? Commander, I AM the future."

Ash rolled his eyes at Davis. "If you're quite done quoting villains, perhaps we can move on to more relevant topics?" He turned back to Caruthers. "I trust this satisfies you?"

The man nodded. "It does indeed. The rest of the battalion Commanders and the General will be having a meeting shortly. I think you should be there. You can not only explain the nature of your 'knights' to the rest of the command but you can also give us your thoughts on how these men will figure into our strategy. I must say this rather changes things, assuming these golems can fight well."

Ash simply smiled in response.

"Well then, let me show you to the command tent." Caruthers suggested.

Ash nodded and the group followed after him. They walked for several minutes towards the center of the massive camp ground. Large fires blazed from the various campfires dotting the landscape as the afternoon began to cool into evening, the sun setting the clouds and sky awash in purple and orange hues. Men constantly moved back and forth between the various tents running errands while others sharpened blades, cleaned armor, or just sat in groups and talked as they ate. Finally, the group arrived at a massive tent in the middle of the camp. The mass of heavy cloth was several yards long and ten feet high, surrounded by a ring of guards in steel armor and covered with the flags of Furyondy, Veluna, and their allies who were taking part in the battle. Commander Caruthers nodded to the guards who stepped back from the opening flap, allowing the men to walk through. Along one wall of the tent was stretched a massive map of the continent marked with various colored dots and arrows. A few rows of seats were situated in front of map along with a table filled with food and drink off to the side.

"As the General has not yet determined your position within the command structure you will need to stand." Caruthers explained, somewhat apologetically. "Assuming you are placed in a position of command as I and the others are, you will be offered a seat and allowed to voice any concerns or thoughts you may have. Until that time, you are considered merely a guest or adviser to me. However, I will give you leave to speak when it is appropriate."

Ash nodded, motioning the others into the shadowy corners of the tent lest the General become angered at the sight of Beowulf and the others as he entered. After several minutes of waiting, other high-ranking members of the army began to filter into the tent, most of them Majors or battalion Commanders from their own kingdoms. After about 15 minutes, 10 men had seated themselves in the chairs before the map, conversing quietly with each other before the General strode in, his heavy blue cloak flowing behind him, contrasting with his charcoal colored uniform. The men stood and saluted him as he walked to the front, barely sparing Ash a glance.

"At ease, gentlemen. Let's get this meeting underway." The General stated. "First, is there anything to report?"

One of the other men stood. "The scout regiments have finished reporting in. No enemy activity detected within a two mile radius of the camp at all points. This information is accurate as of an hour and a half ago. At best estimate the enemy is at least 5 miles away though none of our men have encountered them."

The General nodded and the man sat down. "Anything else?"

One of the other Commanders stood. "Reports from the clerics indicate 85% of the wounded have been healed sufficiently to return to active duty. The remaining 15% should be ready for combat within the next day or two."

The General nodded again. "Good. We'll be ready to march soon, then. Any other news?"

Commander Caruthers stood. "Knight-Errant Asher Walters has arrived with 372 armored troops, sir. As he has not yet been given an official position within command, I am requesting such a position be granted, sir."

The General raised an eyebrow at this, looking over at Ash. "So, the fool from the Canon's court and his pet are still here?" The General said archly. "I'm surprised you decided to tough it out. What makes you think I will grant you any position at all? As far as I'm concerned, you're just one of the ArchCleric's toadies who manage to scrounge up a bunch of pretty armor to act as meat shields for my men. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you on the front lines with them!"

The rest of the men muttered quietly amongst themselves, surprised at the Generals' vitriol towards a seemingly useful cleric. With a nod from Commander Caruthers, Ash stepped forward to address the group.

"If I or any of my people has caused you offense by our words or actions, General, then I will of course apologize. What, exactly, have we done to displease you?" Ash asked guilelessly, spreading his hands.

The General glared daggers at the gently smiling cleric before him, well aware of the position the man was putting him in with a few choice words.

"The very act of you bringing your Gnoll into my camp is an offense to me and to my men." The General replied imperiously. "You ask these men to fight alongside a beast that would murder them in their sleep! Indeed, the both of you may be moles or plants from the enemy! How can I know you or your knights can be trusted?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I could very easily cast a truth spell upon myself and allow you to question me but I doubt you would believe me to be sincere. Bring one of your own clerics forth if you wish. Have him test me in your presence and Beowulf as well. Alternatively, I do have a letter of authority from the King himself. I trust that would suffice?"

"Take care to watch your tone with me." General Marius growled. "Letters can be forged and clerics can be fooled."

Caruthers spoke up. "General, do we honestly have time for such interrogations? If we went to such lengths to question every person who came into this camp we would get nothing done. Surely the letter alone is sufficient."

The other men nodded thoughtfully at this, murmuring amongst themselves. Seeing that popular opinion among the men was turning against him, he sighed.

"Very well. We will dispense with the interrogations. However, I will hold you personally responsible for your 'friend' and his actions, do I make myself clear?" The General barked.

Ash saluted him carefully. "Crystal, sir."

The man nodded grumpily as Ash withdrew his letter of orders from the King and handed it to the man. The General made a pretense of seemingly reading the paper carefully before thrusting it back into Ash's hands. One of the other Commanders spoke up.

"You say you have knights with you. Have you any other support assets available?"

"I do not. But there is a reason for this. What I tell you next is considered secret and cannot be spoken of to anyone else. Are we agreed?"

After a murmured agreement from the men, Ash quickly outlined what the terminators were and their capabilities. To say that the men, including the General himself, were shocked was an understatement.

"How is it possible for you, a cleric, to have created such advanced magical constructs?" One of them asked. "Not even the Archmages are able to create something so powerful!"

Ash smiled. "Because I did not use magic to create them. I have access to technology that allows me to create them. Do not ask me to explain the process to you, not only is it secret but it would be completely beyond your understanding."

Commander Caruthers then spoke up. "I will vouch for his statements. I have seen the inner workings of one of these creations first hand and I assure you, he speaks the truth."

The General gazed at Ash thoughtfully, the prospect of seemingly invincible soldiers warring against his distaste for the cocky cleric and his bestial companion. Finally, he spoke.

"Very well. It appears you have much to offer us in terms of support, Knight-Errant. We will need to rethink our battle strategy in order to integrate them properly into it. How many men have you fielded in battle successfully before?"

"I was made a General for a time during King Thrommel's imprisonment as no other ranking officer was available." Ash stated. "I was able to field nearly a thousand troops at that time."

Marius nodded thoughtfully. "I've heard of some of your engagements, particularly in regards to Grabsford and Crocksport." He admitted reluctantly. "You have some skill in rallying men and you have a grasp of tactics considering the outcomes of both battles. Very well, I will allow you to hold the rank of Battalion Commander. Take your seat."

Ash inclined his head. "Thank you sir." He said sincerely, taking a seat next to Caruthers.

"So then." The General continued, turning to the map. "We have approximately 5,000 men ready for duty at this moment. So far as we know the enemy's position is in this general area." He traced a rough circle on the map several miles to the east of the army's position. "The scouts will confirm this later as we march. We were originally considering a graduating wedge attack but with these new knights of Commander Asher's I believe a different approach is in order."

"Might we consider a pincher attack?" One of the men asked. "Strike hard against their front lines with these new soldiers and once they're engaged, attack their flanks with a secondary force?"

"A possibility." The General allowed. "Anyone else?"

A few other suggestions were made as Ash gazed at the map intently, his mind turning over possibilities. Suddenly he spoke up.

"An encircling maneuver." He stated.

The General looked over at him. "Elaborate for us, Commander."

Ash stood and walked over to the map. Noting a sheet of paper and charcoal sticks, he took one of each and held it against the map, drawing a rough circle in the center before drawing rectangles around the edges of the circle.

"The King has ordered this army decimated. No surrender. No retreat. To do so we must block every avenue of escape. Split the army into ten separate forces, each with an equal amount of my knights as front-liners. Thus we have ten divisions of 500 men with hard contacts on the front lines. Have them all approach at the same time. Extend the front lines of each as needed to enclose around the enemy completely and box them in. The knights' armor is quite strong and their swords exceptionally sharp. They will be able to take down a large number of the enemy before being overwhelmed, especially if we have enough for more than just the first line of attackers on each front. If we can keep the enemy boxed in, the mages and clerics will have an easier time of sending in their offensive spells, causing the most damage while hampering the enemy and preventing them from attacking effectively."

The General's lips twitched slightly in a smile beneath his beard. "An excellent suggestion. I had planned on using just such a maneuver myself but your suggestion about the knights being the first contacts is an excellent idea. A solid wall of metal will be much harder to break through than a shield wall and they will not be able to muster an effective counter-attack."

Ash nodded before returning to his seat.

"Does anyone else have any other thoughts?" The General asked, looking about the room. No one spoke.

"Very well then. We begin our march in two days barring unforeseen circumstances. We'll meet again at tomorrow evening at sundown for general updates and any new considerations. Meeting adjourned."

As the meeting broke up, Ash smiled over at Caruthers. "Thank you for supporting me."

The man waved it aside. "Think nothing of it."

As the man got up and left, Davis and Beowulf walked over to Ash.

Beowulf grinned, a hint of bloodlust in his eyes. "Two days. By the third we will break upon them like a mighty river. It will be a glorious battle."

Ash smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>A\N: This chapter was re-beta-ed on 226/13.


	25. The Battle for the Shield Lands

**Chapter 25: The Battle for the Shield Lands**

The afternoon sun was beginning its descent as the army hurried to complete its final preparations. For two days they had marched quickly to cover the remaining miles between them and the army that waited for them. All of the troops had recovered from their wounds thanks to the healing power of the gods and their clerics. The mens' swords were sharpened and ready, their armor repaired. The scouts had confirmed just an hour before that the enemy sat within a few miles of their position, seemingly still nursing their wounds and attempting a slow, orderly retreat back into the northern lands held by their master.

The men of the west intended they never make it there.

Beowulf tested the edge of his hunting knife with his thumb as he stood near Ash, listening as the cleric began giving battle orders to his troops. Satisfied of its sharpness, he slid it back into its sheath, absently noting the heavier counter-weight of the sword that hung on his hip. The night before, he had been given one of the terminator's broadswords by Ash. The man had explained that while he hadn't had the time to get one crafted for him, it would serve him well in the future should he need it. Beowulf had been very eager to test the sword's keen edge against an opponent, or even an opportune block of wood, but Ash had cheerfully restrained him. The Gnoll still marveled at its somewhat lighter weight due to the mixture of 'exotic' metals used to forge it and its perfect balance was also a very pleasant surprise compared to the normal steel blades he was used to wielding. The weapon was seemingly crafted out of super-strong silver and chrome. The pommel was fan-shaped and solid while the grip was wrapped with a curious kind of leather he had never encountered before. The blade was double-edged and perfectly straight with a clean, perfectly straight line etched down the center. A few small runes were engraved into the metal at the base of the blade just above the upward slanting cross-guards.

The moment he had held the blade in his hands, Beowulf had realized this was a masterwork by any standard and he was determined to treat it with the utmost respect. He amused himself for a moment, thinking he would need to make sure it was fed well.

_The blood of the enemy is a most excellent meal for a blade, after all._ He reasoned. _It is only right that this blade be given only the best. Perhaps a Commander or the enemy's General will suffice…_

Chuckling darkly to himself, Beowulf walked over to where Ash and Davis were standing. Dismissing the troops, Ash turned to Beowulf and noted the happy grin on his face.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I did the right thing, giving you that sword." Ash remarked with a smile. "I think you love that thing more than Alisha."

Beowulf snorted, glaring at him for a moment before the sound of horns rang out across the camp.

"Last call, gentlemen." Ash stated briskly. "Time to earn our pay and kick some ass."

Beowulf grinned in anticipation as the trio walked over to where the columns of men and machines were forming. As they neared their group, another set of horns blared and the columns towards the end of the miles long row began to move out, marching north and south. The columns next to them, including the General's battalion, soon followed suit as the army began to march in a slowly expanding open circle many miles wide. Ash's group and the ones nearby began to march east in a straight line. In time, if all went as planned, the northern and southern arms of the half circle would surround the enemy while still out of their sentry's visual range and meet each other a few miles east of the enemy's position. Once surrounded, the men would then close upon them like a tightening fist from which there would be no escape.

The day progressed slowly and without incident as scouts continued to provide reports on enemy contacts and their relative position. Thanks to the wonders of wireless communication, Davis was able to coordinate with many of the other terminators in the nearby groups to ensure they were keeping in formation and proceeding on schedule though the miles separating the extreme edges of the army made communication with those units impossible. Davis' main body, with its more powerful communications array would have been able to handle the distance but sadly it was still on Earth. Finally, as dusk neared the army's clerics reported via messenger spell that the divisions were in position two miles from the edge of the army's outer sentry perimeter. The men waited anxiously as the sun behind to set. Finally, as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and twilight began, Ash and the others gave the order to march. Long range sentries and scouts were cut down quickly and silently by their opposite numbers to ensure the element of surprise until the very last moment. As the circle of death closed, the remaining terminators finally came within broadcast range of each other. Swiftly sending out databurst requests to each other and to Davis on their positions, the General and Commanders quickly concluded the army's divisions were in proper positions and ready to engage. Finally, the outer ring of sentry guards came within the terminators' visual range. The machines quickly provided this information to each of the acting Commanders within the separate division ranks who then ordered the men to ready their weapons.

Suddenly, horns blared urgently from the enemy's camp. Realizing the element of surprise was gone, the General quickly gave the order to charge. In one great mass, the army surged forward with a roar that shook the very air. Many of the sentries attempted to run back to the camp only to be cut down by archers as a massive wave of steel overcame them. After several moments, the army reached the edge of the camp itself. Tents were sliced apart and trampled under metal-shod feet, some with their occupants still inside, staining the rough cloth crimson as they were pulverized. Soldiers quickly donned armor, grabbed weapons, and joined their comrades in a desperate attempt to cut down the invaders. The haphazard defenders hurled themselves at the line of terminators only to find that the machines did not even pause in their charge as they slammed their shields against their foes or blocking their blows with ruthless efficiency before stabbing or cutting them down with their own blades before using their momentum to trample them.

Suddenly, hundreds of voices rang out in unison from all around the camp.

"DEATH HAS COME FOR YOU THIS NIGHT! OUR ARMOR IS STRONG AND OUR STEEL IS LIGHT!"

"DO NOT RESIST! YOU CANNOT HOLD! THIS DAY YOUR DEATH HAS BEEN FORETOLD!"

The terminators swung their swords and blood flew in great gouts, splashing against their chrome-like armor, turning it crimson.

"WE ARE THE FUTURE, STRONG AND BRIGHT! NONE CAN STAND AGAINST OUR MIGHT!"

As the army forced its way through the mass of tents a great circle of opposition began to grow around the center of camp, pushing back against the machines. Finally, the crowd became so thick that even their vaunted strength could not push them forward any further and the advance ground to a halt. Still attempting to press forward, their blades continued to swing and slash as they chanted their battle hymns.

Suddenly, the enemy troops shifted into long columns revealing rows of ballista that had been hidden behind them. Before Ash or the other Commanders could give an order, massive steel lances launched from the machines, smashing into the terminators. The long metal rods burst through their armor, impaling them and causing the front line to stagger. Seconds later, the machines exploded in an enormous blast of fire and liquefied metal, their power cells overloaded from the stress. Ash and the others quickly dove to the ground as super-heated metal shards whizzed overhead.

Unfortunately, the front-liners were not as lucky.

Dozens of men cried out as scalding metal shrapnel tore into flesh and armor just before an inferno engulfed them. Once again the ballistae fired and many of the second line of terminators fell, exploding in a similarly spectacular fashion as their heads and other body parts few in all directions. The entire front line of the army's advance had suddenly become an incredible firestorm with hundreds of men burning and dying in moments. The few that survived recoiled in horror at the sight they beheld as the machine's gleaming skeletal faces and glowing red eyes leered at them, their seemingly human skin having melted and burned in the intense heat. The enemy's mages quickly counterattacked with their own spells, launching fireballs and bolts of chain lightning into the demoralized forces. The newly engorged firestorm killed scores more before the men attempted to retreat in a desperate attempt to keep away from the flames. His ears ringing from the blasts, Ash staggered to his feet. Desperate to regain control of what was quickly becoming a rout, he turned to his men.

"HOLD FAST!" He cried. "DRIVE THEM BACK AND GIVE THEM HELL!"

He quickly turned to the men nearby. "ARCHERS! FIRE ON THE MAGES AND BALLISTA! MAGES! DESTROY THOSE MACHINES!"

A chorus of affirmations followed a moment later as the air was filled with arcane chanting. Several seconds later a multitude of fireballs erupted from the hands of the mages, flying into the sky and turning the darkening twilight into day. Mages on the opposite side quickly erected barriers to defend themselves from the massive assault, causing the fireballs to impact with a loud 'whumph' and a burst of flames against the magical shields, straining them. Ash's mages launched another volley and large storms of meteorites fell from the heavens, pummeling the shields. Several of the mages, overcome by the ferocity of the attacks, felt to the strain of keeping their shields maintained, the barriers flickering out and fading. Bones snapped and armor dented as the large rocks fell upon the soldiers caught in the onslaught. The other Commanders quickly followed suit and the air became filled with arcane energies and spells of all types from storms of ice and fire to noxious clouds of gas poured down upon their enemies. Ash himself had quickly cast his most powerful spells into the center of the resistance with acidic rain and bolts of lightning pouring down upon them and still the shields held.

Seeing their mages strained to their limits, the enemy General ordered the soldiers to form up in a series of enormous wedges as their few available mages blasted the flames before them with water, dampening them. With a terrific cry, the wedge formations charged forward, smashing into the weakened front line. Bereft of their seemingly invincible wall of steel, the enemy's swords and axes cut a bloody swathe through the men, their attackers now completely on the defense, as hails of arrows rained down from both sides. More ballista shot was quickly fired into the air at steep angles from various points around the camp, smashing into the center of the mass of troops desperately trying to hold the line. Clenching his fist in frustration but unable to press his men any harder, Ash could only watch as his men continued to get pushed back. Finally, he called out to Davis.

"Where is the General? What are his orders?!"

"Barely holding the line on the other side of the army!" Davis shouted. "All remaining units are reorganizing themselves into a comm network for the Commanders! Hold on!"

Davis's eyes flashed blue for a moment before he turned back to Ash.

"He's ordering full retreat and regroup! Near as I can tell, we're down at least a third of our strength! Long range fire support is virtually nil! Best we could get is some covering fire!"

Ash nodded, projecting his voice to be heard over the din. "ARCHERS! MAGES! COVERING FIRE! ALL UNITS FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Ash and Beowulf quickly mounted their horses, letting the men flow around them as they attempted to escape from their attackers. Focusing his power, Ash threw his hands wide and blazing firestorm erupted from them, spreading out in a rough wall to hinder the enemy's advance. Wheeling his horse, Ash quickly galloped away, Beowulf a moment behind him on his own steed with Davis running at full tilt to keep up with them. After several minutes, Davis called out to Ash.

"Orders from the General! Regroup 3 miles west of our current position! The rest of the army is heading to the same spot! Standard defensive formation!"

Ash quickly acknowledged the order before shouting out instructions to his Captains. The men quickly complied and began to call out to the Sergeants who attempted to instill discipline into the vast mob. Slowly, the men began to organize themselves into ranks with Ash and the Captains behind them to ward off any attackers.

About an hour and a half later Ash and his men arrived at the rendezvous point to find the some of the men had already arrived. The soldiers were quickly forming themselves into thick lines with the former front-liners being moved back to the rear of the defenses, allowing them a chance to recuperate. Ash quickly noticed Commander Caruthers directing some of the men and rode up to him. Dismounting, he quickly hurried over.

"What's the situation?" Ash asked quickly.

Caruthers frowned at him before pulling him aside. "The situation, as you put it, is completely balls-up!" He hissed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us those damn knights of yours would explode like a damn fireball when they got hit?! Do you know how many men we lost because of it? Look at the men! Their courage is hanging by a thread right now!"

Ash grimaced. "I didn't expect them to fire ballista into the front lines! I'd figured all of their long range shot had been used up in the siege at Critwall!"

Caruthers rubbed his face in frustration. "Apparently so did the General. Stupid! Now instead of wrapping this up all nice and tidy, we're the ones taking the pummeling!"

"How many men do we have?" Ash asked.

"Reports are still coming in." Caruthers replied tiredly. "Thankfully, those knights of yours make damn good messengers. Near as I can figure, we lost at least a thousand men in that attack and most of our mages are just about out of spells. If we can give the men enough quiet time and rest we should be able to mount a counterattack with our remaining forces."

"And if not?" Ash asked.

Caruthers sighed. "Then we dig in, point our weapons forward, and hope they don't have any fancy tricks up their sleeves. At least they can't move the ballistas too far too fast and their mages are probably as worn out as ours."

Ash nodded with a sigh. As the Commander turned back to his men, Ash relayed what had been discussed with Beowulf and Davis. An hour passed and then another as more men poured into the area. Finally the General and his group arrived. Taking stock of the men, he quickly called the Commanders together for an impromptu meeting in a hastily erected tent. As Ash and the others filed in, the man stood before them, his face thunderous as his beard bristled with anger.

"Now that we're all here, would someone like to tell me what in the hell happened out there tonight?!" He demanded.

"It was those damn knights of Walter's!" One of them shouted angrily. "The damn things blew up in our faces like a barrel of flash powder the minute they got hit! I thought you said those things couldn't be damaged!" The man accused Ash.

"In my defense I never said they were indestructible." Ash replied irritably. "They are hardy and strong and in a normal battle they would be superior to the soldiers they were facing. But even they can be beaten as you saw." The cleric sighed. "I will admit that I didn't expect them to use siege weapons in such a manner."

"That plan was yours, Commander!" The General snarled. "I approved it on the understanding that your men could hold the line as you promised! Instead they did more damage than the enemy did!"

Ash turned to face the General, scowling. "With all due respect, _sir_, none of us were told that the enemy still had significant amounts of useable siege weapons. Had I known that, I might have recommended a different plan!" He replied hotly.

The two men continued to glare at each other silently for a moment until Beowulf stepped forward between them.

"Instead of blaming each other for tonight's defeat, should we not focus our energies on making sure the living remain so?" He asked firmly, looking from one to the other with narrowed eyes. "Or do we plan to stand here and bicker until the enemy is in our faces again?"

The General glared at Beowulf's presumption before he took several calming breaths, schooling himself.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, the Gnoll is right." He stated tightly. "Do we have a reliable head count yet?"

Davis stepped forward. "We are still getting tallies but from the information I have so far, we have just over 3,500 men on site. How many of them are fit for combat remains to be seen, but most of them are mobile and can hold a sword if need be."

The General nodded. "For the time being, I want every able-bodied scout out in the field. If the enemy so much as twitches I want to know about it. I want every cleric, and that includes you Commander, going around and healing up the men as fast as you can. Get the wounded back on their feet but make sure you heal the least wounded first."

"Sir!" Ash protested. "Surely you're not suggesting—"

"We need men who can fight, Commander!" The General retorted sharply. "Don't spend all your energies trying to heal men who won't be able to fight even after you heal them! If we, and they, survive the rest of the night then we'll do what we can for them but right now, I need every man we can spare! Are we clear?!"

"Crystal, sir." Ash replied frostily, glaring at the man.

Nodding, the General turned to the other Commanders. "Right then. Get the supply trains unloaded with all the wood and metal we have. I want to get this area fortified as best we can. I don't care if all we can build is pointy wooden barricades, at least it'll be something. Also, someone send word to Admun, their city is about 10 miles south of here. If they won't send troops our way, at least see if we can fall back to their position in case we're overrun again. Their fortress should at least provide a safe haven for a while. Does anyone else have anything else that needs to be discussed right now?"

The men shook their heads.

"Very well. See to your men. Dismissed!" The General ordered.

The men filed out, several of them glaring at Ash as they went by. The trio walked out of the tent and over to where their men had located themselves. The terminator attached to the unit as well as the unit Captains walked up and saluted.

"Orders sir?" The terminator asked.

"Organize all of the wounded." Ash replied roughly. "Reverse triage priority so that the lightly wounded are sent first. Stabilize the more serious as best you can but divine healing is not available to them at this time."

As the Captains began to protest, Ash held up his hands defensively. "I don't like it any more than you do but that's the General's orders. Fighting men are more vital right now than men who may not last the night anyway. Have the mages bed down somewhere where they can rest and prepare spells without being interrupted. Everyone else is on supply train duty. Any kind of fortification we can build is approved, I don't care how unlikely it is. The enemy is on our heels and I for one would like to send them packing!"

The men nodded grimly with a salute before turning back to the men. Turning his back to them, Ash stalked back into the empty command tent, the other two following on his heels. Finally alone, he let his face fall, rubbing it in frustration.

"Damnit." He muttered. "The whole plan shot to hell because I didn't anticipate this! The General sure as hell won't trust me after this and the men might not either. How can I look them in the eye now?"

Beowulf rested a hand on his shoulder. "No man is perfect, Alpha." He said softly. "Even the General did not anticipate what happened. Have you yourself not said that no plan survives contact with the enemy? This is not the first time our backs have been at the wall."

Ash sighed. "Maybe not, but last time the men didn't blow up and kill our own people."

"You will lead us to victory yet, Alpha." Beowulf said fervently. "I am sure of it."

Ash smiled slightly, patting Beowulf's hand. "The General will lead us, you mean."

"Of course." Beowulf replied though his tone suggested otherwise.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Ash turned to Davis. "Let me know if anything comes up. I have healing to do."

Turning, Ash stalked out of the tent. As the wounded began to collect nearby Ash went to meet them, his healing touch blessing each of them though his heart longed to heal those who suffered even more. Hours passed as the men hurriedly erected crude wooden barricades while others quickly repaired armor and weapons. Ash had just finished healing his men when one of the other soldiers ran up to him.

"Sir! The General has ordered all Commanders report to his tent immediately for a meeting."

Ash nodded. "Thank you soldier." The man saluted with a nod before scurrying off. Ash turned to Beowulf. "Hold down the fort until I get back. This shouldn't take too long. Davis, with me."

The two nodded, Davis falling in step with Ash as Beowulf turned back to the men, overseeing their efforts. A few moments later, Ash quickly strode into the tent. The hours of work and planning seemed to have calmed the General some, though his mood still appeared somewhat dark. As soon as the rest of the Commanders filed in, he began to speak.

"We all have a lot of work yet to do so I'll keep this brief. We finally received word from Admun. They're sending a few hundred men to help bolster our defense. It's not much but every little bit helps. Furthermore, they have agreed to allow us to use the fortress as a fallback position. It's only about 10 miles so if need be we can get there within a day. Since we're all here, is there anything else to report?"

"The enemy should be here within two hours." One of the men reported. "It seems they took their time in getting everything together but they are on the move. Thankfully they decided to leave those damn ballistas behind."

"Makes sense." Muttered another, glaring over at Ash. "They don't need them now."

"Focus gentlemen." The General insisted. "What else is there?"

"We've managed to get some spiked barricades setup around the edge of the camp but it's not going to do much good if they manage to get behind us." One of the other Commanders stated.

The General nodded as several other Commanders reported on their wounded and the amount of battle ready men they had. Finally the General turned to Ash.

"You've been very quiet so far Commander." The General noted, his gaze sharp. "Have you anything to say?"

Ash stood. "I have been thinking about our situation and I believe I have idea that may help thin their ranks somewhat."

The General raised an eyebrow at this. "You're either very brave or very stupid Commander, but do go ahead. I'd love to hear this one."

Ash quickly outlined his plan and after several minutes of discussion, it was reluctantly approved. The meeting broke up immediately afterward. Hurrying to his battalion, Ash quickly called together the Captains and Beowulf, explaining his orders to them. As the hour wore on, the men worked feverishly to complete the meager defenses and organize themselves into a solid defensive line. As pre-dawn light began to filter over the horizon, a horn call was heard coming from the south. As the men watched, rows of soldiers marched towards their position, four hundred strong, bearing the heraldry of Admun. The General quickly went out to meet the Commander in charge, advising them of their situation and ordering them outside the barricades as part of the front line. Scouts soon began reporting that the army was only a mile from their position and closing. Ordering the regiment of scouts back to the barricades, the men formed themselves up in their final positions as a massive outward facing ring, the segmented barricades forming a barrier between the front line troops and their reinforcements with the mages and commanders in the center.

As he looked out over the men the General turned to Ash. "I hope to hell this plan of yours works Commander. We won't survive another debacle like the last one."

Ash looked at the man frankly. "Sir, if things do go pear-shaped again, I'll be laying right alongside you in the dirt. If nothing else we can take comfort in the fact that Celestia and all its glory awaits us."

The man nodded bleakly as the enemy's front ranks slowly appeared in front of the rising sun.

"They timed this nicely, having the sun at their back." Davis noted. "The sunlight will get in our eyes."

The General nodded absently as the massive line of troops grew nearer and nearer. Sitting on his horse, Ash stared intently ahead, focusing his enhanced vision upon the formations of men, occasionally muttering information to Davis. Finally he turned to the General.

"Phase one, thirty seconds. Mark."

The General shouted an order and the men made ready to fire.

"20 seconds." Ash muttered.

"10."

"Now!" Ash cried.

"PHASE ONE FIRE!" The General shouted.

A barrage of fireballs leapt into the sky from the center of the circle, arcing over the battlefield towards the incoming army. Magical barriers were quickly raised but the fireballs seemingly slipped through them without resistance. An instant before they struck the soldiers, Davis's eyes briefly glowed blue.

Receiving their orders and obeying within a fraction of a second, the remaining terminators who had been buried in the ground and covered over not an hour before self-destructed.

Enormous blasts of fire and metal flew through the air as the ground exploded from underneath the feet of the enemy just as the illusionary fireballs cast by the General's mages expanded outward, mixing with the explosions. Groups of men were thrown into the air as plasma and super-heated Titanium lanced through flesh, ripping great holes in the once organized forces. The core command group toward the rear of the army was completely annihilated, vanishing in a flash of heat and light, the terminator having been resting just below their feet as Ash had seen with his enhanced sight. The magical barriers flickered and vanished, the mages concentration badly shaken due to the carnage.

The General smiled grimly at the chaos before him. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" He muttered. "ALL MAGES! PHASE TWO! FIRE!"

Another volley of fireballs, this time the genuine articles, raced across the field, slamming into the front lines and bowling men over as flames engulfed them. The enemy mages and clerics struggled to put the fires out quickly as sheets of conjured water appeared over the men, showering them.

"PHASE THREE!" The General shouted.

For a few seconds arcane chanting filled the air. On the other side of the battlefield, flesh appeared to melt and deform on the faces of many of the injured men as they struggled to rise, an unholy light entered their eyes. Others saw their fellows transformed into twisted creations of nightmares, abounding in razor-sharp fangs, spiny ridges, and covered in scales as black as the abyss. Panicking, the soldiers around them quickly began cutting them down to protect themselves, fearing the men had succumbed to their wounds and were being raised as undead by the enemy or transformed into horrible aberrations. With the overall command structure destroyed and fears of being attacked from within, the army began to turn on itself.

Ash smiled, turning to the General. "I do believe it's time, sir."

The General returned the smile. "I agree, Knight Errant."

"CHARGE!" The General bellowed.

The forces of Admun and the General's own combined forces charged forward with a great cry, closing the distance between the two armies swiftly and smashing into the burnt and disheveled front line. Attempting to keep order, the lower officers quickly sounded horn calls across the battlefield, reforming the lines and tightening the gaps made by the explosive machines.

After about twenty minutes of observation, Ash caught the General's attention. "Sir! The charge is starting to bog down, neither side are gaining any significant ground and the line is starting to waver. I suggest forming up another group to take over the assault and ensure the enemy doesn't get a breather."

The General nodded in consideration before turning to one of the other Commanders around him. "Caruthers! You and Walters get your men out there! Form up ranks and bolster the counter-attack! Give our men a break!"

The two men saluted with Ash and Beowulf quickly galloping over to their battalion. The Captains quickly came up to him and saluted. "Orders sir?"

"We're being sent in as the next attack wave along with Caruther's men!" Ash informed them. "Get the men in position! Open columns down the line!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted, racing back to their groups. Ash looked over at Beowulf who watched the battle with a hungry look on his face.

"We're not common soldiers any more, my friend." Ash commented. "We must let others do the fighting now."

Beowulf glanced over at him before returning his eyes to the formation before him. "I am a warrior and a Gnoll, Alpha." Beowulf replied. "The desire for battle and death sings in my blood. Fortunately, my mind is stronger. You needn't fear any antics from me."

"Of course, my friend." Ash smiled. As he finished speaking, Caruther's group finished formed up beside them, each long column of men separated by a few yards of open space allowing the current front line to fall back between the lines and eventually behind them. A horn call echoed across the battlefield from Caruther's side, signaling the men to move out. Ash motioned to his own man and the signaler raised his horn to his lips, blowing a long note. The men began to march swiftly over the terrain in response to the call. Hearing the horn calls, the Commander in charge of the first wave quickly ordered his men to prepare for a fall back. As the columns neared, the advancing troops brought their shields up while the fatigued front liners quickly retreated through the ranks. The fresh troops quickly closed the gaps in their ranks as the enemy attempted a ragged charge, hoping to catch the men in the middle of their change in formation. Blades and axes crashed against steel shields as the new forces began to hack away at their opponents. At Ash's call, lightning bolts and blasts of fiery embers were fired into the enemy's ranks at various points, causing groups of them to fall back and weaken the line as Ash's men quickly flanked them. Finally the enemy's resolve broke and the rear lines began to rout with the men in front of them quickly following.

"SEE HOW THEY FLEE BEFORE OUR MIGHT!" Ash shouted. "BRING THEM DOWN!"

Horn calls and encouragements rang out across the field, urging the men to advance as they pushed harder to break through the lines. As columns of men fought their way deeper into the enemy's ranks they began to rout en masse, desperate to escape. Ash and Caruthers kept up the attack, surrounding the remaining forces and tearing them down with the aid of the original first wave. Finally, a great cheer arose from the men as the last of the enemy died. The men slapped each other on the back and smacked their swords against their shields in a great clamor of rejoicing. Sergeants and Captains slowly directed their men back to the barricades as Caruthers rode over to Ash and Beowulf.

"A solid victory!" Caruthers exclaimed. "I scarcely dared hope but your tactics were sound!"

Ash smiled. "I'm just grateful it worked. King Thrommel has his victory now. That will surely make him popular with the nobles."

"Bah! I'm just glad we made it in one piece." Caruthers snorted. "I leave the politics to my betters. Care to join me for a glass of wine after we get the men sorted out?"

Ash shook his head. "Not this time." He replied heavily. "I have other duties to perform."

Seeing Ash's long face, the Commander merely nodded before galloping back to his own battalion. Ash looked over at Beowulf. "Take care of the men. I have things to attend to."

Beowulf nodded as Ash galloped away toward the camp. As the afternoon sun blazed overhead, the troops went about the grisly task of burning the bodies while Ash moved about, healing those who needed his aid. Ash's heart clenched at seeing the state of some of his men that had been left to suffer during the night as he used the power of his god to heal them.

"I'm sorry I was so long in coming, but I am here now." He would mutter to them softly as gentle healing magic flowed from his hands, mending flesh and bone. "Rest and be at ease in the power of Pelor. Let your pain and suffering be forgotten like the wisps of nightmare that fade with the dawn of a new day, for my Lord is tender and His power great. Let your minds be restored, your vision cleared of anguish and doubt, for you yet live by His grace."

Though most did not answer him, lost in their own pain and delirium as he worked, a few of the older soldiers gripped his arm, affirming their understanding as they muttered hoarse thanks. Though Ash did not attempt to explain his lateness, he could see in their eyes that they knew the truth. Orders were orders and even a healer devoted to preserving life did not dare cross General Marius if he ordered their hands to be stayed. They had all seen the difficult choices their Commanders needed to make in order to ensure their survival, even if it meant they suffer in pain and anguish. Such was the fate of a soldier and these few at least had accepted that fate.

Finally as the afternoon sun dwindled, going down beyond the horizon, Ash wearily stood from his last healing, his power all but spent. Returning to the tent he and Beowulf had pitched earlier in the day after the battle he flopped to the ground, moaning quietly as he stretched out. Grabbing a piece of jerky and his water flask from his pack, he drank deeply before sprinkling some over his face, scrubbing it. As he gnawed the dried meat and sipped at the water, he let his mind wander aimlessly for several minutes before Davis poked his head into the tent.

"Sorry to disturb your siesta, but the General has ordered another meeting."

Ash rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'll be there in a moment." He muttered.

Davis nodded, retreating. Ash wearily stood and brushed himself off before making his way to the command tent. Beowulf, Davis, and several of the other Commanders were there as well with the others filing in after Ash. As the men seated themselves, the General strode in and turned to face them.

"I realize we're all tired so I'll make this brief. First of all, I'd like to commend Commander Walters on his excellent tactics this afternoon."

A few tired claps were heard as the General continued. "You may have not made a good first impression with me due to your first plan of attack, but you made up for it with the second. I see now how you manage to turn the tide of battle like you do. Unconventional tactics and surprise attacks." The General nodded appreciatively. "Well done, Commander, and well done all of you as well. The counter-attack went off without a hitch and we massacred them! The King will be very pleased."

He looked around to the rest of the group. "That being said, we still have a lot of work to do though it can wait for tomorrow. I received orders from the King to remain here for a week or two to ensure the enemy doesn't have any more surprises up their sleeves or tries to renew the siege at Critwall with other forces. Given what we've seen today I doubt that will happen."

"Has there been any other intelligence regarding the enemy's forces?" Ash asked.

The General shook his head. "Nothing out of the north. So far everything seems—"

"Sir!" A messenger said, poking his head into the tent. "My apologies, sir, but this just came through via messenger! Said it was extremely urgent!"

The General frowned, walking over and taking the missive from the man's hand. Examining the seal, he opened it and read the contents, his face darkening before he dismissed the man with a nod. As he turned back to the Commanders, Ash was disturbed by the grim look in the man's eyes.

"Men." He said wearily. "It's seems I was wrong. We're to move out as soon as we're able."

"What's happened sir?" Caruthers asked.

"Nyrond's capital of Rel Mord has been sacked and its King is dead." Marius replied heavily. "Ivid has finally made his move."

As the men murmured anxiously at the news, Ash spoke up. "What of Nyrond's army?" He asked, puzzled. "They've been able to keep Ivid's forces at bay before. What changed?"

"The message didn't say." The General replied. "But the only way that Rel Mond could have fallen is if their army was routed completely or destroyed. If so…"

"We've got problems." Ash finished gloomily. "How many forces can Nyrond command?"

"At their best? Eight thousand battle hardened troops." The General stated grimly.

The men looked at each other in dismay.

"No army in centuries has been vast enough to overcome such a force." One muttered softly, seemingly to himself but the others heard it.

"We cannot defeat them by force of arms." Another groaned. "If Ivid overran Rel Mord and its armies, no one can stop him!"

"I won't hear that kind of talk!" The General barked. "Not from any of you! The situation is grim, yes! But we do not have all the facts. For now, I will be sending a message to the King for further orders. Until then you will keep your mouths shut! I don't want a whisper of this getting to the men, is that clear?"

A chorus of affirmatives answered. The General nodded. "Very well then. We'll reconvene when I have new instructions. Dismissed!"

The men slowly filled out, a few seemingly in shock. As the trio walked out of the command tent, they wandered over to an empty area to talk amongst themselves.

"What do we do now?" Davis asked.

Ash sighed. "We wait. Don't forget we are still attached to the General. If the King tells him to march, so do we."

"What do you know about Ivid and how he fights?" Beowulf asked.

Ash shook his head. "Ivid's forces have never been a major concern from what the Canon told me. He was no strategist and he never waged war with any real goal in mind apart from watching people get massacred from the sidelines."

Davis frowned. "Then something must have changed. Something significant. Question is, what?"

"No one knows what Ivid has been up to for a long while." Ash replied. "Even the sight of the gods has been blinded. It seems whatever they have been cooking up in there has finally been unleashed."

"Eight thousand men!" He muttered to himself. "He has the manpower to overwhelm them, his kingdom is vast enough. But they've always been so disorganized! He's never let his Generals have free rein when they're ordered into battle, they have to follow his orders exactly or they face execution."

"How do you know this?" Beowulf asked.

"Defectors mostly." Ash admitted. "The Canon confided in me that a few higher ranking officers and minor nobles had come to Veluna for asylum over the years. But now…"

"Ivid finally got clever." Davis remarked.

Ash nodded morosely as he stared up into the twilight sky. "Pelor help us all."

* * *

><p>This chapter was re-beta-ed on 226/13.


	26. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Hours passed uneasily as Ash and the others waited for the General to summon them. The group had spoken quietly among themselves regarding everything they knew about Aerdi in general and Ivid in particular but no great inspirations were forthcoming. Finally, they were recalled to the command tent. The group quickly entered and took their places as the General stood before them, his brow furrowed in concern.

"The Canon of Veluna and the King have conferred with each other regarding recent events." The General began. "Apparently one of the court mages managed to escape the sacking of Rel Mord and teleport to Chendl with information about the enemy. We are to move out as soon as it is practical and report to the King of Urnst in the capital of Radigast."

The General paused for a moment before continuing. "Admun's forces will be departing shortly so they will not be joining us. Based on the reports from the various clerics we lost about 150 men in the counter attack. That gives us a total of about 3,200 men."

"How many men can Urnst bring to the field?" Caruthers asked.

"Their holdings are somewhat smaller than Nyrond's." The General replied. "But they can field about 6,000 troops if pressed. Adding our numbers to that and we will have a force at least as large as what Nyrond had. Let us hope it will be enough to defeat Ivid's forces should we be ordered to march on them."

Ash gazed at the General pensively for a moment before he spoke. "General, you said that the King and Canon have received information on the enemy's assets. Might we know the details?"

The General looked over at Ash, seemingly irritated that he had spoken, but he immediately nodded.

"Please keep in mind that these are rough estimates as the man did not have the opportunity to get an exact head count." The General explained. "But according to his best estimate, there were at least ten thousand foot soldiers as well as what appeared to be several thousand undead in armor. Several hundred archers, cavalry, and spell-casters of various types were also seen as well."

"All told," The General concluded heavily. "We are looking at a force of at least 16,000."

The silence was deafening.

Ash's mouth went dry as he stared in dismay at the General's pronouncement. Tearing his eyes away from the man, he looked around to see the others staring at the man in shock.

"And we're going to march into the middle of that?" One of the men asked hoarsely. "Even if Urnst pulls every able-bodied soldier into service, that's still nine thousand men against sixteen!"

"We'll be slaughtered!" One of the men swore angrily. "Even if the bloody soldiers of the Theocracy helped us out it still wouldn't be enough!"

"ENOUGH!" The General shouted before glaring at all of them intently. "You're officers in the army of Furyondy! Act like it! I won't hear this kind of sniveling talk from you lot! You're better than this!"

One of the men stood up, his expression fierce. "There is a difference between whining and raising legitimate concerns, sir! Do we have any expectation of winning this battle at all?"

The General frowned. "That will be determined when we reach Radigast. Once we're there, we will be able to obtain better intelligence. As I said, this man only had the chance to get a rough head count, his information might in no way be accurate."

"Does anyone have anything _useful_ to add?" The General asked pointedly. After a moment of silence he nodded.

"Very well then. There's no point in moving the men tonight, we all need rest. We'll be breaking camp at first light. I don't think I need to remind you that all of this information is considered 'need to know' at this time. Dismissed."

The men slowly wandered out of the tent, lost in their own thoughts as Ash and the others made their way to their tents. For the regular troops, the night passed more swiftly than anyone might have wished; the horn calls to break camp came too early for everyone as dawn barely peaked over the horizon. The Commanders, however, had gotten little sleep during the night and awoke bleary-eyed to the breaking dawn. The men ate a fast breakfast before packing up the supply trains and packing their gear. Finally, the men were in formation and ready to leave. A single horn call rang out across the field and the men began to march. The days blended into each other as the men marched, ate, and slept though fortunately the skies remained clear with no rain. The General kept up a fast pace, not wanting to lose any time but not willing to have the men drop from exhaustion. Finally, after a week of fast marching they arrived at the Kingdom of Urnst's capital city of Radigast. The great walled city sat on the eastern edge of the great lake Nyr Dyv, its massive trading port constantly allowing a great flow of trading ships between the cities of Greyhawk, Admun, and Critwall. The high stone walls surrounded the entire city giving it an air of implacability and permanence though Ash and the others knew this was an illusion at best.

Rel Mord had been just as grand a city and it had seemingly fallen into ruin in just a few short days. As the army marched around the great wall to the eastern edge of the city where the main gate was situated, the men saw in the distance a great army camped a mile or two beyond the gate near the main road, at least several thousand strong. Calling a halt, the General called together the Commanders and Captains.

"The Commanders and I will be meeting with the King to discuss the situation as it stands. Have the men make camp opposite the road from the main mustering."

The Captains saluted and saw to the men while the General and his Commanders made their way on horseback up to the main gates. Passing through the wide entryway, the men galloped up the main thoroughfare and through the temple district before coming to the palace of the King. The General and his men were immediately allowed through the gated wall surrounding the massive building and into the palace proper. Their guide ushered them into a room with a long polished wooden table with several padded chairs around it, the arched windows allowing the early afternoon sunlight to filter in, filling the room with a soft radiance. As Ash and the others seated themselves the servant went around the table offering wine and other refreshments which Ash politely declined. After being served, the man bowed his way out of the room, informing them that the King would be with them shortly. As the man closed the door behind them, Ash looked around at the others before speaking up.

"Well, at least the King is a good host."

The others chuckled quietly, sipping at their wine though the General remained reticent. A few minutes later the doors opened revealing two servants in palace livery with a man in royal robes behind them. Ash and the others stood and acknowledged the King as he strode quickly into the room, dismissing the servants who closed the doors once again. The man moved to the head of table and sat down, allowing the others to sit after him. To Ash's eyes the man was in his late fifties with long dark gray hair and a full beard which was neatly trimmed. His face was somewhat rugged and carried an air of power and authority. His green eyes were serious and his forehead wrinkled. A circlet of gold with a white gem in the center encircled his head and he word a chain of gold around his neck as well. Beneath his crimson and ermine over-robe the man wore a dove gray doublet with pearl buttons and his signet ring resided on his left hand.

Looking around at the men arrayed before him, the King finally spoke in a deep, rough voice. "General Marius of Furyondy. Welcome to Radigast. I have heard many reports of your abilities and your victories over the years."

The General bowed his head at the praise. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The King then turned his head to Ash and appraised him for a moment. "And of course, I have heard of your King's Knight Errant and his recent victories against the warriors from the north."

Ash inclined his head at the King's words. "Your Majesty is too kind."

The man nodded absently before returning his gaze to the rest of the table. "This room has been carefully warded by my wizards so what we say here is secure. As we are all busy men I will not stand on formality and be as concise as I can. First, let me say that I am grateful to your King and to the Canon for sending you to us in what may be our greatest hour of need. Would that Rel Mord had had such aid, things might have gone differently but none of us can be certain of that. But you are here now and we shall see what the future holds for us all."

"For those of you who do not know, about a month ago, Nyrond reported to us that there seemed to be a great massing of troops in Aerdi somewhere near the old capital city of Rauxes. It seemed that Ivid was once again preparing to make war upon Nyrond as he occasionally does. Naturally we were hardly troubled by this as Ivid has made many such incursions over the years and never has he gained any significant ground or spoils from these…exercises. Naturally we were more concerned with the hostilities in the Shield Lands next door and so we did not order our armies into the field until it became clear that war was on our doorstep. We received no news for several weeks and assumed that all was well."

The King paused for a moment before continuing. "However, a few days ago, one of the court mages serving in the royal house of Nyrond appeared before us in great distress. According to what he told us, Nyrond's great armies had been wholly routed before the massive force that assailed them. Of the eight thousand men that faced them, half that number was slain in the first few hours of the battle. The remaining men sought to bolster the city's defenses and prepare for a siege, perhaps hoping to foray soon after and break it."

The King sighed. "Unfortunately, the city was immediately set upon. Their defenses were destroyed and their gates breached before the next sunrise. Thousands poured into the city and slew any and all they could find. The King and court were dragged into the square and hacked to pieces, their heads placed on pikes before the palace. Not daring to stay any longer, the mage was able to teleport away before he was caught. And thus he came to me."

The men were silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they considered what the King had told them. After a few moments, Ash spoke up.

"How is it the armies of Ivid were able to break the city in so short a time?"

The King sighed quietly and spoke one word. "Dragons."

The men gasped quietly at the bald statement, many staring at the man in open disbelief. Ash frowned.

"How is it that they were able to command such beasts? Dragons by nature do not consort with humans, least of all the chromatic dragons many have heard of. What could have enticed them to join forces with Ivid?"

The King grimaced sourly. "Would that I had the answer to such a question, but such wisdom is beyond me. Nevertheless, the mage insists he saw several red and green dragons firing their damnable breath upon the city's towers. Fire scored stone and acid melted it if you can believe it. The ballista and archers were burnt to a crisp and the gates blasted open. But that was not even the worst of it, according to what the man told me."

Caruthers frowned in puzzlement. "What could be worse than dragons attacking your city?"

"Perhaps your own men returning to unholy life and attacking those who had been their allies." The King replied quietly.

The silence was palpable as the King continued. "Behind the main forces of Ivid's men were a horde of undead several thousand strong. As the armies clashed, dark clerics within the ranks of the enemy began casting dark and terrible spells. The newly dead rose up and once again took up their weapons to fight alongside those that had only moments ago been their enemies. But that was not the worst of it. These were no shambling skeletons or jerkily-moving zombies that many have claimed to have seen in the dark places of the world. These dead fought with all the skill and intelligence they had wielded in life. Except that now they cared nothing for pain or death. The dead rose up and slaughtered their former friends with an unholy glee and a deadly precision that even the court's mages had never seen before."

The King rested his hands in front of his face, his eyes boring into the men around the table. "This is what we face my friends." He stated grimly. "An army of intelligent undead. An army that can replenish itself from the dead of those they slay. An army that needs not eat, nor rest, nor carry supplies as they move."

"This is Ivid's ultimate strategy." The King pronounced darkly. "And unless they are stopped here and now, that is the future I foresee for all of us."

Several of the men clenched their hands together to keep them from shaking in the King's presence as his words seemed to darken the very room around them, the air thick with fear. After a few moments, a sense of calm and ease seemed to spread over them as gentle golden light drifted through the room, lifting the pall that had come over them. The men looked around to see Ash glowing with the soft light of Pelor's grace, looking nearly serene as he was embraced by the power. Opening his eyes, he looked at each of them calmly.

"While the gods of light still bless the faithful and the hearts of men remain stalwart, there is still hope." He stated softly, his eyes glowing with conviction. "This is troubling, yes, and we are right to fear them, but we must not let this fear rule us or all is already lost. Do not forget, the gods of light are never idle and there are other forces at work in this world besides the will of evil."

The golden light continued to flow from him for a moment until it finally dwindled away. The air seemed lighter than it had a moment before and the men seemingly discovered that light still streamed through the windows. The King sat up straighter in his chair and nodded.

"Thank you, cleric, for reminding us of just who is on our side." The King stated with a smile. "Sir Asher is correct, we are not without allies of our own. The dark powers used by the enemy's clerics can be turned aside by the light of the gods. The steel and strength of our fists will unmake the rest. We are the ones who will show them that strength!" He stated, thumping his fist upon the table.

The men smiled grimly at the King's bold words.

"Now." The man stated firmly. "We must plan for war."

The room quickly became filled with several other Generals and higher-ranking members of the military as the council of war got underway. Hours passed and a multitude of ideas were considered, dismissed, or approved. As the afternoon wore on, trays of food and drink were served to keep the men focused and their energy up as they debated strategy and tactics in relation to their enemy and the defenses available. Ash noted at one point with curiosity that the army appeared to have bypassed the major city of Trigot that lay in the direct path between Rel Mord and Radigast. When questioned about the motive behind this move, the King's answer was simple.

"My friends, at this moment we are considered the last true bastion of force between Ivid and his conquest of the west. Veluna and Furyondy's armies are worn down. The Shield Lands, while still free, have no major defenses except for Admun and they can simply be starved given enough time and blockades. The Theocracy of the Pale is a minor state and Nyrond is in chaos, their army routed or dead. If we fall here, nothing will stop Ivid from crushing all who oppose him. Our men will be added to his ranks and his army will be even stronger than before. We are the last and only line of defense now and Ivid knows it."

As afternoon transitioned into evening, the King finally called for a recess. The group stood as the King made his way out, the rest trailing after a few moments later. Ash, the General, and the rest of the Commanders made their way out of the palace and back through the city to check on the status of their men. As the evening stars came out, Ash arrived at the camp. The tents and wagons had already been unloaded and the men were sitting around a multitude of campfires, singing and laughing as they ate. He quickly spoke with his Captains, confirming that no major incidents had occurred since they arrived. As Ash wandered through the camp he finally arrived at his and Beowulf's command tent. Slipping inside, he sat down on the stool in front of the crude wooden table, resting his head in his hands, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Absently he heard the tent flap brush open a moment before a familiar clawed hand rested on his shoulder.

"What do you see with those eyes of yours, my friend?" Ash murmured, still staring through the tent wall.

Beowulf inhaled quietly before speaking. "I see a man worn by the cares and trials of the world. A man who tries his best to do what is right and good. A man who has yet to be truly defeated in anything he puts his mind to."

Ash looked over his shoulder at Beowulf, his eyes bleak in the dim light of the lantern nearby. "I cannot always win, Beowulf." He stated wearily. "One day I will fail. One day my body will be broken, either by time or by the sword."

He turned to look back at the wall, his face bleak. "What will you do then, I wonder? What will you do when your Alpha finally fails you?"

Beowulf's hand gripped his shoulder tightly. "Do not presume to think that I have never had such thoughts, my Alpha." He said warningly though his tone was gentle. "Do you believe that my faith is so blind that I cannot see such things? I have great faith in you and for good reason but I am not the fanatical fool you seem to think I am. Should you fall in battle tomorrow or in a hundred years, I will still carry on, doing the work of the Saint in remembrance of you. On that day I will cry and my howls will be heard to the very heavens themselves. I will grieve as I have never done before."

His hand snapped forward, gripping Ash's chin in his fingers as he turned the cleric's head to face him, his claws digging slightly into Ash's skin. Beowulf stared down at him firmly, his golden eyes burning bright in the lantern light.

"But I will not break. Nor will I lose my faith. In the room earlier today you spoke of powers beyond the will of evil and yet you yourself doubt them here and now. If you allow yourself to falter, then you surely shall fall and much sooner than you would like!"

Ash stared into Beowulf's eyes and nodded. "You are right, my friend." He said quietly. "I did doubt. I was foolish. Can you forgive me?"

Beowulf smiled, releasing Ash's face. "Always, my Alpha."

Beowulf's hand suddenly came up and smacked Ash gently on the side of his head. "Though it seems you need some sense knocked into you."

Ash laughed quietly at Beowulf's antics. The gnoll smiled, seeing mirth and hope rekindled in Ash's eyes once again, as he had intended. Suddenly Davis stuck his head in the tent.

"If I'm interrupting something kinky here, you should have let me know. Otherwise, the King wants everyone back in the meeting room in a half hour."

Beowulf glared at the machine. "Remove your mind from the midden heap or I will remove your head from your body with my new sword and plant it there!"

Davis merely grinned cheekily and departed. Beowulf shook his head with a snort. "I often wonder if he is trying to pair up the two of us. As if I would betray Alisha!"

Ash shook his head with a smile. "You have your way of diffusing a tense situation and he has his. Where he got it from, I have no idea."

"Internet!" Was heard drifting along the wind away from the tent. Beowulf looked at Ash in confusion. "Internet?"

Ash merely chuckled with a shake of his head.

Soon, the General and his cadre once again returned to what Ash had dubbed the 'war council' room for more debate. More time passed as they considered the various defenses in place around the city and what could be done against the dragons that would undoubtedly assail them. Halfway during the meeting, a messenger arrived stating that remnants of the Nyrondian army had made their way to Trigot. The King immediately dispatched a message to the Lord of the city, directing him to care for the men and see to their needs.

"Why don't we have them transferred here, your Majesty?" Caruthers asked. "They would be able to provide us with a great deal of information and they could help even the odds as well if their numbers are great enough."

The King shook his head. "It would do little good, I fear. I have been receiving reports as recent as this evening stating the army is already half way between here and Trigot. Even if the men could be healed and restocked with new supplies, they would come too late to make any real difference; the enemy is only a few days march from here. Better to allow them some measure of peace."

The men nodded glumly as the discussions continued into the evening. A simple dinner was served and wine consumed before the King finally released them for the night. Ash once again checked in with his Captains before heading to bed, his dreams filled with the roars and flashes of dragon fire.

The morning dawned bright with clear skies as Ash slowly cleared the sleep from his eyes. Taking some time to wash himself in the frigid river that ran east of the city, Ash donned his clerical robes and breastplate before returning to the camp to watch the men drill. Throughout the morning, massive wagons filled with people and supplies came trundling up the road. Ash soon learned they were refugees from the towns and villages nearby, fleeing before the massive war machine could crush them underfoot. Privately, Ash was glad to have the men training and sparring out in the open in front of the people as their preparedness and discipline seemed to give them hope. Once again the King summoned them to the war council to finalize the preparations for the battle ahead.

Finally, it was time to give the men their orders.

The General and his Commanders assembled at the rear of the camp. Signaling the horns-men, they blew a long note to assemble the men for a general meeting. In pairs and small groups the men slowly gathered until everyone was assembled. Motioning to the mages, several of them cast anti-detection and counter spells against scrying and other forms of remote viewing. Finally, the General stepped forward.

"Gentlemen! No doubt you are wondering why we are here in Radigast City rather than returning home to Furyondy! A week ago we received word from the King of Urnst that Ivid had attacked the city of Rel Mord in Nyrond! Fearing that his city would be next, the King requested that we aid him in his time of need! The Canon of Veluna and our King conferred with each other and agreed to send us here to bolster the city's defenses! Based on intelligence we have received, the enemy will be here before nightfall! As you have seen we will be fighting alongside the men of Urnst in defense of their country. But know that this is not the only reason we are fighting here today! Ivid has unleashed an unholy army of the undead, and it is this force which is marching our way! Rel Mord has already been sacked by these evil abominations and the dragons that flew with them!"

The men gasped quietly at this as the General continued.

"I tell you the truth! If we do not make our stand here, if we do not make them stop here, this evil will overrun Urnst! And Furyondy! And Veluna! Our homes will be destroyed! Our lands burnt! Our wives murdered! Our sons and daughters raped! I tell you that if we do not destroy them utterly, here and now, THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR US TO RETURN TO!"

"There will be no place that is safe!" the general shouted. "There will be no place to run! And there will be no one who can save you! I say, here and now, fight with everything that you have!"

"Fight for your children! Fight for your freedom! Fight for your lives or you will lose everything!"

The General took a few deep breaths before continuing in a lower tone. "The enemy appears to have an overwhelming advantage. Some would say there is no hope. But I tell you now that as long as you draw breath there is always hope!"

"Have faith in your training!" He implored them. "Have faith in your sword! Have faith in your brothers who stand beside you! They will die for you and you will die for them! Most of all, have faith in those who lead you and have faith in the gods, for they will see us through!"

The men raised their fists in a massive cry of defiance.

"WILL WE LET THEM BEAT US BACK?" The General cried.

"NO SIR!" The men shouted.

"WILL WE LET THEM BREAK US?" He shouted.

"NO SIR!" The men shouted.

"WHAT WILL WE DO WITH THESE MAGGOTS MEN?" He cried.

"MAKE THEM DEAD SIR!" They shouted.

The General smiled grimly. "Prepare yourself then! And be ready for the hour is approaching! DISMISSED!"

Three thousand men saluted in unison before returning to their tasks. Ash walked over to the General and nodded. "Very stirring, sir."

The General nodded, his face blank. "Let us hope it is enough to prevent them from running. We'll need every man we can get and then some."

Ash nodded, gazing up at the sun and wondered if he would live to see it rise tomorrow or whether his eyes would behold the wonders of Celestia and its fields of glory.

As the afternoon wore on, Ash spent much of the time in meditation and prayer, preparing himself mentally for what lay ahead. As he meditated he could feel Pelor's presence surround him even more fully than normal. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the sun god spoke to him in his mind.

**It is almost time, my servant.** Pelor intoned. **The fate of many will rest in your hands before a new day dawns. You will need to make a choice when the time comes. **

_What choice is that, my Lord?_ Ash asked.

**What will you be willing to sacrifice to achieve victory? **Pelor asked him. **You will need to decide how far your dedication extends to me and to the people you care about.** **What will you be willing to endure to save them?**

_I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe!_ Ash assured him.

He felt the pressure of his master's presence increase in warning.

**Take care with your words and do not be so hasty with them.** Pelor warned him. **Many have spoken such words and yet, in the end, their cowardice was greater than they first imagined for they deceived themselves. Take care for the choices you make today will impact more than you could imagine.**

The pressure lifted as Pelor spoke again.

**Be well, my servant. Remember to follow your heart and your instincts for they have guided you well. Know that I will be with you, always, even when all hope seems lost. Do not hesitate to call out to me, for my hand is swift and my power great.**

Ash inclined his head in thanks and acceptance as his god's presence left him. Ash opened his eyes to see Beowulf gazing at him, seated on his own bedroll fingering his blade.

"You have spoken to the Saint's ally, the great Alpha?" Beowulf asked him.

Ash nodded.

"What words of wisdom did you receive?" Beowulf asked.

"Pelor told me that the choices I make today will affect many." Ash replied quietly. "And that I shouldn't be so hasty with my declarations of absolute loyalty." He admitted.

Beowulf nodded solemnly. "Wise words, as always. In my old pack, many who sought the Alpha's good graces would promise whatever the Alpha wished to hear, but when the Alpha learned of their treachery, he would have them killed. I do not say that you are one such as those, but I have seen too many show their true colors when death stares them in the face."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I suppose death sometimes wears the face of a gnoll then?"

Beowulf smiled darkly. "On occasion."

Suddenly the sound of horns rang out throughout the camp. Ash jerked his head before frowning.

"They've come."

Beowulf nodded and stood up. "Then let us show them the face of death." He declared.

Ash and Beowulf gripped each other's shoulders tightly before leaving the tent.

The sun was going down on the horizon as the men formed up. Nearby, Urnst's troops were doing the same. Gradually, the men heard what sounded like a long rumble of thunder coming from the east. As the enemy finally came into view, the men understood what was making the sound.

Over 20,000 pairs of boots marching in formation.

Ash's heart seemed to sink as he beheld the endless stream of warriors that continued to pour over the land like a black tide consuming everything in its path. The magic within him suddenly seemed to _writhe_ in disgust as he realized what he was looking at.

Ivid's entire army had been converted to undead.

The stench of thousands of corpses slowly wafted through the air, causing many to retch as their vile aura saturated the area. Unable to move, many shook in their armor as the dead stared back at them with leers and grimaces on their faces, their eyes filled with an unholy light as they fingered their weapons in eager anticipation of the bloodbath that was to come. Ash swallowed thickly as he fought to keep the dark energies inherent in their creation from overwhelming him.

"General." He stated.

The man didn't appear to hear him.

"General!" He hissed. "Clerics! Prayers! Give the order!"

The man seemed to shake out of his stupor and barked out an order. Slowly, silver and gold light began to appear in pockets of the men, slowly spreading outward to counteract the oppressive weight of the power before them. Bathed in the light of the gods, the men's courage returned and they gripped their swords tightly, remembering the words the General had spoken that day.

Suddenly, terrible roars filled the air above them. The dragons had come.

At least half a dozen strong, the dragons soared over the army, some an angry red the others an insidious green before swooped overhead, causing the men to quail. They slowly wheeled overhead and flew back, circling the vast army of darkness but still remaining in sight as they roared, seemingly daring the army and the city before them to try and resist them.

"I don't suppose you have the power to make a dragon's roar seem like a kitten mewling do you?" The General muttered.

Ash chuckled mirthlessly. "Would that I had, sir. But I'm afraid simple mortal courage will have to suffice. That and good aim."

The General nodded gloomily. "It always does seem to come down to that, doesn't it?" He sighed. "Well, no use putting things off any longer. They aren't going to wait for an invitation."

However, before the General could give the order to attack, a deep chilling laugh echoed across the field, raising the hackles of the men.

"SO!" A deep, rich voice called out from the opposite side of the field. "IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS, DOES IT? A RAGTAG BUNCH OF FOOLS WHO QUAKE IN THEIR ARMOR AGAINST THE MIGHTIEST ARMY THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! PATHETIC!"

The General looked at Ash quizzically. "Please don't tell me the man wants to gloat first."

Ash shrugged. "Perhaps this is his idea of parley."

"AND YET!" The voice continued. "THERE IS ONE HERE WHO DOES NOT QUAKE! ONE WITH WHOM I AM…FAMILIAR WITH! I OFFER YOU ALL THIS ONE OPPORTUNITY! THIS ONE CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LIVES AND YOUR WEAK CITY!"

The men looked around at each other, wondering who the enemy's General was referring to.

"BRING FORTH FURYONDY'S KNIGHT ERRANT! THE SO-CALLED 'SLAYER OF IUZ'! LET ASHER WALTERS AND HIS PET DOG FACE ME IN SINGLE COMBAT! SHOULD HE WIN, MY ARMY WILL WITHDRAW AND LEAVE YOU IN PEACE! IF NOT, WE WILL CRUSH YOU AND THE PITIFUL CITY BEFORE US! I SUGGEST YOU CHOOSE WISELY!"

Ash frowned, pursing his lips as Beowulf ground his fangs angrily. The General looked at Ash with a frown on his face.

"You do realize he speaks falsely?"

Ash snorted. "Of course. He holds every advantage here. He has no reason to leave and everyone knows it." He sighed. "But let it never be said of me that I did not try and stop this madness. I will go anyway. I have a feeling I know who that is."

The General raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Ash sighed heavily. "Let's just say our dear friend Iuz isn't quite as dead as everyone thinks he is."

The General's eyebrows jumped at this statement but he did not inquire further. "Should you fall, we will fight to the last man. You will be avenged, Knight Errant."

Ash shook his head. "Fight in my name if you wish, but I am only one man. They have more important things to fight for than me."

Ash looked over at Beowulf. "Well, my friend." He said with resignation in his voice. "It looks like you're finally going to test out that blade of yours."

Beowulf smiled grimly. "I can think of no better opponent to use it on." He suddenly smirked at Ash. "And who knows? Perhaps this time I will get new teeth out of the bargain to go with my eyes?"

Ash shook his head with a smile.

"Shouldn't I be coming along too?" Davis asked. "I seem to recall I'm the one who pulled your bacon out of the fire the last time you fought him."

Ash glanced over at Davis. "It was because you had surprise on your side that you managed to accomplish it. He'll be expecting it this time. Besides, if I bring you, he might renege on the deal."

Davis rolled his eyes but nodded.

Squaring his shoulders, Ash clapped Beowulf on the shoulder before they began walking through the columns of men, muttering prayers as they went.

"_The Sun-Lord is the stronghold of my life, of whom shall I be afraid?…"_ Ash muttered.

"_When the wicked advance against me to devour me, it is my enemies who will stumble and fall!…"_ Beowulf stated softly.

"_The Lord is my light and my salvation. Though an army besieges me, my heart will not fear…"_ Ash prayed.

"_I will not fear though tens of thousands assail me on every side._" Beowulf muttered._ "Arise Lord and strike all my enemies on the jaw! Break the teeth of the wicked, for you cannot abide a law-breaker!…"_

Finally, the two reached the front line and walked forward into the open area between the two armies, standing side by side.

Ash looked around and whispered to Beowulf. "I hope we haven't been stood up."

Beowulf muttered back. "I hope we aren't about to get a fireball in the teeth."

Suddenly the laugh echoed across the field once again. "OH WHAT WIT YOU TWO HAVE! AND I SEE YOUR DOG HAS FINALLY FOUND SOME INTELLIGENCE! WILL HE ROLL OVER, PERHAPS, OR SHAKE MY HAND?"

Beowulf grimaced. "Come and face me and you will see first-hand what tricks I can do!" He yelled.

Booming laughter rolled over them. "SINCE YOU HAVE ASKED SO NICELY…AND I DID SAY I WOULD FACE YOU, DIDN'T I? VERY WELL!"

Suddenly a bolt of eldritch purple lightning shot from the sky, exploding the ground several yards in front of them. As the dust cleared, Ash and Beowulf beheld their opponent.

The creature that stood before them was easily over six feet tall and emaciated to the point of being skeletal. Parchment thin pale skin stretched over the figure's sharp cheekbones and its black hair was limp and stringy. Its eyes had long since rotted away with pinpricks of red light inside its eye sockets. The grim figure wore a rich purple hooded robe hemmed with crimson infernal runes. A black necklace made of fangs and small skulls hung around its neck, radiating an aura of unfathomable darkness as an unseen wind slowly tugged at its robe, causing it to ripple. It bore a ring on each of its skeletal hands, both radiating magical energy.

Stretching its face into a smile, it spoke again. "It has been quite a while since we last spoke, has it not?"

Clenching his fists, Ash spat the creature's name. "Iuz! So this is what you've become? A shambling wreck of your former self held together only by necromancy? How sad!"

Iuz threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Oh you miserable little fool! Is that what you see when you behold me? Your ignorance knows no bounds!"

The creature sneered at Ash spitefully. "Through the blackest of rites I have cleansed myself of the filthy machines that filled my veins! My body is of no consequence to me now, for I shall live forever! My power has become greater than you can possibly fathom and an army obeys my every command! Once I have destroyed you and your pathetic army, my followers shall sweep across this land in a black tide that knows no end! The dead shall consume the living and Oerth will be mine to rule as I see fit! This time, I shall end you once and for all!"

Ash shook his head. "You were full of confidence and power before and in the end you still fell to me! This time will be no different!"

Iuz laughed. "You may have been able to inconvenience me temporarily, but I walked the land again soon enough. My lord, the great lich god Vecna was kind enough to share his knowledge with me, granting me the ability to transform myself with the aid of some of his followers! Dorakaa soon fell into line again and the demons did their work well with the Horned Society! In mere months, war came to your doorstep again!"

"Yes, and we defeated your armies!" Ash shot back. "My warriors were more than a match for your demons and with the combined strength of Veluna's and Furyondy's armies, we were victorious!"

The necromancer cackled at Ash's bold statement. "You speak as if those battles meant something!" He cried. "The gods never intended for those armies to be more than a ruse, a distraction!" Wicked mirth gleamed in Iuz's eye sockets as he continued. "This entire war was fought for the express purpose of thinning your forces, making you weak and unable to defend yourselves when the dark horde you see before you was finally unleashed! You were all but pieces, moved about on a chess board to our grand design, always doing exactly what we expected you to do. Even your mighty Pelor and his allies were blind to our machinations as we worked in secret, raising the dead as inferi using the secret knowledge of Vecna and Nerull! Even your pretty golems, fascinating as they were, would be no match for those you see before you!"

Iuz turned towards the army before him. "YOU WILL ALL DIE BEFORE THIS NIGHT IS DONE! YOUR BODIES WILL RISE, ENTHRALLED TO MY WILL AND THE WILL OF THE GODS OF DEATH! YOU WILL MARCH ACROSS THIS LAND AND LAY WASTE TO ALL YOU SEE BEFORE YOU UNTIL THE ENTIRE WORLD LIES BURNING AND RUINED! YOUR ULTIMATE END HAS COME!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ash shouted, summoning Pelor's power. As an aura of divine power blazed about him, Ash cried out.

"**LET THE HOLY POWER OF PELOR SMITE** **MY ENEMY**!** FLAME STRIKE!" **Ash commanded with a gesture.

A large column of fire and divine magic lanced from the sky, thundering into the skeletal figure and obscuring him from sight as the whirling tornado of power roared about him.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Iuz's robe and clothing had been burned away and his flesh charred, falling off in black flakes as he knelt on the ground. Staggering to his feet, he chuckled quietly.

"I had heard of your little show that you put on for my army's enjoyment during my transformation." He remarked. "If that was indeed the spell you used back then, I must offer you congratulations. Had you used that spell on me when I was alive it would most certainly have ended me."

The rest of the flesh on his face fell away, revealing a bloody skull. "But now you have done naught but anger me!"

Lightning shot from the lich's hand, knocking Ash to the ground, his breastplate smoking and charred. As he rose, Iuz cried out another spell causing a massive hand of energy to appear and race forward, smashing into Ash and knocking him backward several feet, bowling him over. With a howl, Beowulf sprang forward, drawing his sword. Iuz whipped his hand around, speaking a command. A round shield of blue energy appeared before his hand, blocking Beowulf's swipe with a screech. Speaking arcane words, the lich's mouth opened and a deafening blast of sound erupted from it, knocking Beowulf back, his ears bleeding. Dropping his sword, the gnoll pressed his hands to his ears, clenching his eyes shut from the pain.

Laughing, Iuz stalked forward and pressed a finger against Beowulf's chest. A flash of dark energy caused the gnoll to stumble back with a cry as the necromantic energy coursed across his body, causing him to fall. Shaking and barely able to control his limbs, he yanked his cudgel free and swiped at Iuz. The mage's booted foot smashed into his face, bloodying his nose and knocking him prone. Before Iuz could strike him again, a blaze of divine power exploded across the field causing Iuz to stagger back. Turning his head, he saw the magical hand he had summoned vanish, revealing an angry cleric blazing with divine wrath, his aura covering the area around him as well as Beowulf. Pulling his mace free, Ash charged forward with a yell. Covering the distance between them in a second, he backhanded his mace against Iuz's face. The lich cried out in pain as he flew backwards, the weapon's divine enchantment crackled across his skull like dozens of knives as the blow spun his head around, cracking his neck bones and dislocating his jaw. The lich slumped to the ground, dazed and hurting as Ash rushed to Beowulf's aid. Muttering a quick healing spell, the damage to his ears and nose were repaired. Ash quickly pulled him to his feet and looked him over.

"You alright?" He asked urgently.

Beowulf nodded as he picked up his sword, noting that he too was surrounded by a golden aura.

"The spell I cast will help protect us somewhat from his magic and touch attacks." Ash explained quickly as Iuz started to rise. "It should also help you do some extra damage but don't get too cocky!"

Beowulf nodded, grinning toothily as the lich roared in anger at the two of them, reattaching his jaw.

"I WILL KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES FOR THIS INSULT!" Iuz shouted, pointing his finger at Ash. "**DIE!"**

A ray of black energy shot towards Ash who raised a glowing hand reflexively. Dark power surged over him, attempting to breach the divine aura surrounding him and kill him. Ash focused all of his will into resisting the spell as Beowulf charged again, tackling the lich and breaking his concentration. As the pair fell to the ground, Beowulf smacked his cudgel into Iuz's face before upper cutting him, snapping his skull back. Iuz grunted in pain as his skull bounced against the ground.

"Get off me you flea-bitten mongrel!" Iuz snarled, throwing Beowulf off of him before firing a freezing ray at the gnoll, causing him to cry out as he fell, his extremities temporarily numb and immobile as he shivered from the extreme cold. Ash charged him again, swinging his mace which Iuz blocked with his forearm. The two auras surged against each other, each trying to overcome the power of the other as the pair struggled. Breaking free, Iuz weaved back and forth as Ash swung his mace trying to land a solid hit. The lich swiftly spoke a spell and suddenly Ash's feet left the ground as he began to fly upwards. The dark mage laughed as Ash flailed about trying to orient himself, his field of gravity reversed.

Meanwhile, Beowulf had shaken off the effects of the cold and charged at Iuz again. Using the ring upon his finger, the blue shield of energy reappeared, blocking the edge of the blade with a clang. Iuz danced back as Beowulf attempted a downward slice before thrusting his blade forward, catching it between two of the lich's bare ribs. Iuz looked down at the blade's position and chuckled.

"An excellent shot. It might have even killed me if I still had a heart."

The necromancer darted forward, the blade still caught between his ribs as his fist lashed out, punching Beowulf in the head and snapping it to the side though the aura prevented him from being more than dazed. Beowulf stumbled back, jerking the sword out of Iuz's ribcage. Suddenly a voice came from above them.

"A little help here please!"

Iuz looked up to see Ash still floating 30 feet in the air, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, seemingly sitting on nothing. Iuz laughed at seeing the helpless cleric.

"Oh, did you want down Ash?" he mocked. "Allow me to oblige you!" He called, snapping his fingers.

Gravity immediately reasserted itself and Ash dropped like a stone. Ash quickly repositioned himself, landing on his feet with a cry as his ankle snapped from the impact. Falling to the ground, he quickly healed himself of his injury before leaping forward, another prayer on his lips as Iuz once again blocked Beowulf's attack with his force shield. A massive blast of water shot from his hands, cascading into the dark mage and knocking him off-balance. Beowulf swung his sword again, causing a spray of bone chips to fly from Iuz's arm as the keen edge sliced the dark creature across the radial bone. Grimacing at the supernatural toughness of the necromancer's bones, Beowulf swung his blade towards Iuz's neck, hoping to decapitate him. The mage quickly ducked before lashing out with another bolt of necromantic energy, causing Beowulf to stumble back in pain with a yelp. Focusing his power, Ash spoke a word of power in the Celestial tongue causing Iuz to clutch his head in pain, the holy word reverberating painfully within his skull. Beowulf rushed forward again with a battle cry, hacking and slashing at the insensate skeleton. Loud cracks filled the air as pieces of bone flew in all directions, a testament to the blades strength against the lich's incredible toughness. Swinging his blade low, Beowulf smacked the blade into Iuz's leg causing him to stumble and fall. As the necromancer struggled to his feet, he felt a wave of energy wash over him, negating the magical toughness of his bones and rendering the talismans he carried inert. Turning in confusion, he saw Ash standing a few feet away, his hand outstretched as mirage-like energy swirled around the two of them.

"Now Beowulf!" Ash shouted.

Beowulf leapt to his feet in a charge. As the lich stretched forth his hand to try and ward off the attack, Beowulf swung his sword. The blade's razor edge coupled with the anti-magic field severed the mage's hand, sending it flying. Iuz cried out in pain and outrage before back-handing the gnoll with the stump of his severed arm, the sharp edge of the bone slicing his cheek and sending him stumbling back. Iuz quickly rushed at the gnoll, driving him back several feet and knocking him to the ground. Now outside the anti-magic field, he felt his powers swiftly return. Grabbing the gnoll by the throat, he focused the dark energy at his disposal into his hand before thrusting his palm against Beowulf's chest. Obsidian power arced over Beowulf's body causing him to howl before his eyes rolled back into his head. Iuz barked a laugh as he released Beowulf, the latter collapsed to the ground utterly still.

With a cry, Ash quickly ran towards the two, his mace prepared to strike. Before Iuz could unleash another spell, the anti-magic field surrounded him once again, restraining his powers. Ash swung his mace overhead with a shout, putting all his strength into the blow. The mace smashed into the top of Iuz's skull with an ear-splitting crack. Blinding pain coursing through his head, the necromancer howled from the blow, his skull fractured in several places. Ash grabbed Iuz's throat before dismissing the anti-magic field and slamming his palm into the lich's face. A tremendous bolt of pure light blasted the dark mage's head back, carbonizing the bone and causing him to screech in pain. Another bolt slammed into his sternum causing him to lurch forward, still caught in Ash's grip. With a roar, Ash threw the necromancer into the air, spearing him with another bolt which threw him several yards away where he landed with a thud. As the lich tried to rise to his feet, Ash blasted him with several more bolts, causing the creature to stumble back, senseless, before falling to the ground in a heap.

Catching his breath, Ash quickly ran to where Beowulf had fallen. Checking his friend's vitals, he sighed in relief as he found the gnoll's pulse beating steadily. Calling on his power, Ash sensed the dark magical energy surrounding Beowulf's body, keeping him immobile and in a death-like state. Muttering a specific incantation to break the curse, arcs of energy raced over Beowulf prone form before the magic was dispelled, allowing him to open his eyes with a relieved sigh.

Suddenly a terrible feeling of fatigue washed over the two of them causing Ash to cry out, his seemingly boundless energy fleeing from him, leaving him feeling as if he had just run a marathon. As Ash flopped onto his back he saw Iuz standing unsteadily nearby, the lich's remaining hand thrust forward in a fist displaying his remaining ring, a wave of energy surging forth from it. The damage from Ash's holy blasts had left Iuz's ribcage charred and broken, his skull burnt nearly black and covered with cracks. He slowly walked over to Ash, still unsteady on his feet. As the cleric struggled to his knees, Iuz gripped his throat with his hand, jerking him off his feet and holding him in the air before him. Fire burst from Iuz's hand, burning Ash's throat as his grip tightened, slowly cutting off his air supply. Ash's hands grabbed reflexively at Iuz's wrist, trying to wrench himself free but the terrible fatigue that gripped him rendered his enhanced strength all but useless. Caught in the wave as well, Beowulf could only watch helplessly as his Alpha choked in the lich's powerful grip. Iuz's eyes blazed with satisfaction as he watched Ash try to free himself.

"Once again I am forced to…appreciate your skills." The lich ground out, his voice rough and halting as he attempted to speak through the pain of his injuries. "Even with all my new powers and strengths…you are still a force to be reckoned with. But as powerful as you are…I am stronger still!"

As Ash attempted to lift his hands to cast another spell, Iuz's fist smashed into his face, breaking his nose and sending blood spattering across his face. The supernaturally strong bones hammered his face again and again, the nanites in his bloodstream desperately trying to repair the damage before Iuz finally tossed him aside carelessly. Ash lay on the ground desperately gasping for air, his throat horribly burned and raw. Barely hanging on to consciousness, he seemingly began hearing muffled voices calling out unintelligible commands. Focusing his blurry vision, he saw Iuz step back, bringing his hands together. A fireball began to grow between his hands as he slowly spread them wider, raising them over his head.

"SEE HOW YOUR VAUNTED CLERIC LIES BEATEN AND BROKEN!" He shouted to the army before him. "NO POWER IN THIS WORLD CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT A POWER FROM BEYOND IT!" A thunderous voice shouted from above.

Suddenly a loud _crack_ was heard as Iuz's ribcage exploded. The fireball winked out as Iuz staggered back with a terrible cry, falling to the ground. Suddenly a thunderous roar was heard from above as a powerful spot light shown down on the scene from high in the air. Thousands stared up in amazement to see what appears to be a black dragon with whirling blades within its wings floating in mid-air. Pulling his concentration together, Ash could suddenly hear the voices from a few moments before.

_~~Sniper team 1, this is Overlord.~~_ A cool, female voice said._ ~~Target Alpha has not been confirmed down, his Holiness says that thing's one tough sonovabitch. You have authorization to fire if it so much as twitches.~~ _

_~~Roger, Overlord.~~_ A rough, gravelly voice replied.

_~~Pilot, the next time you feel like grandstanding in front of the enemy, let me know so I can arrange a firing squad before you do something stupid like that again. ~~_ The woman ordered sharply.

_~~Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am.~~_ The pilot of the craft replied.

_~~HK units 1 through 6 are free to engage hostiles bearing zero-mark-five!~~_ The woman's voice continued._ ~~Be advised, hostiles are armored and have access to fire and acid attacks as well as supernatural weapons, over!~~_

_~~Roger Overlord, moving to engage, over!~~_ Another voice replied.

Coming up behind the hovering vehicle, a squad of aerial assault craft zoomed overhead thunderously, firing their Vulcan cannons at the dragons. The great winged beasts screeched in surprise before diving out of the way and letting loose blasts of fire and acid gas.

_~~HK 7, 8, and 9 form up beside Stealth 1 and lay down covering fire! Full spread but keep it neat, we have wounded in the area, over!~~_

_~~Roger Overlord, moving to position.~~_

More vehicles moved into position overhead and began firing their mini-guns into the front lines of the undead army before them, mowing them down like wheat as their bodies exploded apart. Meanwhile the dragons and the Hunter-Killer craft continued their aerial dogfights. A transport vehicle swiftly broke away from the group firing upon the undead and swooped downward, landing with a roar near Ash and Beowulf. Men in black Kevlar armored suits swiftly jumped from the vehicle's side door and ran towards the two. As one of the men knelt next to Ash, he lifted his faceplate revealing a deeply tanned face with a square jaw and dark eyes.

"Sir!" He shouted over the roar of the turbines. "We've got you covered! Let me take care of your throat and we'll get you and the SIC on board!"

Gritting his teeth, Ash nodded painfully. The trooper quickly took a white box marked with a red cross from his hip and took out a spray nozzle, connecting it to a canister. He quickly sprayed a clear liquid over the burned skin before switching to another canister which covered the burns with a pinkish-tan gel. As the pain in his throat eased, Ash looked over to see another pair of soldiers picking up Beowulf under his arms and carrying him to the VTOL. Looking back to the man, he croaked.

"Name?"

"Serial number HK-59378-2412, sir. But you can call me Corporal if it helps." He said with a smile before turning serious. "Do you have any other serious injuries sir? Can you walk?"

Ash nodded before slowly climbing to his feet with the aid of the soldier. Taking a moment to focus, he managed a quick healing spell for his broken nose and bloodied face before activating the internal transmitter within his head.

~~Davis, where are you?~~

~~Five hundred yards behind the main group in stealth mode.~~ He replied. ~~No sense in giving away a tactical advantage, even if you have overwhelming superiority. Incidentally I notified my other self about our arrival about a minute before we got to the fire zone so the General wouldn't open fire on us. How are you and the furball holding up?~~

~~We're mobile.~~ Ash replied.

High above, one of the Hunter-Killers continued pursuing one of the red dragons, attempting to fire tracer rounds into its back as it dodged. Suddenly the great dragon intoned an incantation and the entire area became blanketed in total darkness. As the vehicle's pilot cried out in surprise, the dragon released its potent breath weapon, sending a barrage of flames against the craft. Unable to cope with the intense heat the VTOL exploded, launching super-heated shrapnel in all directions.

Ash was quickly thrown to the ground, the medic covering him seconds before several large pieces of metal impacted close by.

_~~HK 1 is down! Visibility zero! Some kind of light-cancelling camouflage! Switching to infrared!~~_ One of the pilots yelled over the network as flaming wreckage smashed into the ground below, destroying dozens of the undead soldiers. The other craft quickly switched to infrared viewing, turning on the dragon and firing their cannons at once. Armor piercing rounds ripped through the dragon's armored scales causing it to flail about in pain with an anguished roar before crashing to the ground, leaving a trench in its wake before another dragon came up behind the group, blasting them with fire. The aircraft quickly scattered though one was bathed in fire and destroyed, sending more shrapnel flying. On the ground below, the soldier guarding Ash jerked for a moment as the last of the burning metal fell to earth before standing and helping Ash to his feet again. As the nanites in his eyes adjusted to the spell-forged darkness, granting him infrared vision, Ash looked over to see what appeared to be a large hot chunk of fuselage imbedded in the man's back through his armor. The soldier looked back at the piece of metal before gripping it with one hand and yanking it out before tossing it to the ground.

"Tis only a flesh wound, sir." He said with humor in his voice.

Ash shook his head with a smile. "You've already been infected with Davis's sense of humor I see."

"And your throat is well on its way to been healed if you can joke." The machine replied before turning serious. "Let's move!"

Ash nodded, heading for the VTOL. Light suddenly returned as the darkness was quickly dispelled by the army's mages. Suddenly, Iuz leapt to his feet with a roar of anger, dodging the second sniper shot that rang out from the hovering vehicle. The necromancer suddenly blinked out of existence before re-appearing an instant later in front of the soldier escorting Ash. Drawing his machine pistol in a flash, the terminator emptied the clip of nine millimeter rounds at Iuz's head from point blank range, knocking the necromancer back several feet and chipping away at his bony forehead.

_~~Target is green! Taking the shot!~~_ One of the snipers called out.

Another sniper round shot through the air and Iuz's skull exploded into shards of bone and brain matter. The lifeless body fell to the ground, breaking apart into dust.

_~~Nice shot Stealth 1.~~_ Overlord remarked._ ~~Alpha is down, I repeat Alpha is down. Transport 1, prepare to evac with precious cargo.~~_

_~~Understood Overlord.~~_ The pilot replied.

Ash and his escort quickly climbed into the VTOL as other aircraft whizzed overhead, firing at the dragons and the undead masses in front of them. The night sky was lit up as tracer rounds and Air to Surface missiles went toe to toe with lightning bolts and fireballs as the enemy began to strike out against the men who had dared to bring down their General. One of the terminators slammed the door behind Ash as he sat down in one of the bare metal seats next to Beowulf, quickly strapping himself in. Absently he noted that one of the men had taken the time to strap Beowulf in as well. The gnoll was looking around, his eyes wide at the unfamiliar contraption. Sensing his discomfort, Ash laid a hand on Beowulf's shoulder, shaking it to get his attention.

"It's okay!" Ash shouted over the roar of the engine. "Trust me, I've ridden in one of these things before!"

Beowulf looked at his as if he were crazy. "You are either the bravest or the stupidest human I have ever met!" He shouted. "I'd rather try and hang on to the back of one of those dragons!"

Ash grinned as the pilot reported their status to the command group.

_~~Overlord this is Transport 1. Cargo is aboard, we are lifting off now!~~_

The craft surged upward and quickly gained altitude. Beowulf yelped, gripping the armrests of his seat at the sudden movement.

_~~Confirmed, Transport 1. HK 7, 8, 9, and 10 target zone is clear, engage with extreme prejudice!~~_

_~~Roger that, Overlord! Time to cut loose ladies! Fire at will!~~_

The four attack craft opened fire with both Vulcan cannons, spraying the area with heated death. As the transport flew away, Ash continued to monitor the situation through his internal comm.

_~~Overlord this is HK 4. Bogie Green 2 is down, engaging Red 3, over.~~_

_~~HK 4 get that thing off my tail! I'm getting fire up my ass here and I can't shake it!~~_

_~~Roger that HK 2, hang tight!~~_

_~~Overlord this is Beta Company, we are 5 minutes from target zone and requesting sitrep, over.~~_

_~~Roger, Beta. Be advised target zone is hot, we have airborne assets currently engaging multiple bogies. Be advised they are armored and have air to surface capability. Enemy forces are being engaged by local coalition force and are in need of reinforcement. Recommend attack vector via the west flank but watch the skies; enemy has long range assets available, over.~~_

_~~Copy that, Overlord.~~_

_~~Mayday mayday! HK 4 going down, major damage to the wing but I think I can—(crackle)~~_

_~~HK 4, report! HK 4 do you copy? All units HK 4 is down. Confirm status, over.~~_

_~~Overlord this is HK 7! We are taking heavy fire from artillery units! Projectiles appear to be fireballs, lightning, and…I don't know, some kind of rainbow ray! Whatever that is, it packs a hell of a punch! HK 9 just got hit with it and half the craft just vanished! The other half got fried with lightning!~~_

_~~Understood HK 7 hang in there, Beta company is preparing to engage!~~ ~~Stealth 1 and 2, regroup at grid square 2-C and see if you can take out some of those artillery, over.~~_

_~~Copy Overlord.~~ _

Ash looked out the window to see them flying over the city's wall before flying low over the various buildings. Finally the VTOL began hovering over the large lawn in front of the temple dedicated to Pelor. It slowly descended before hitting the ground with a jarring _thump_. The door was yanked open and Ash quickly unstrapped himself, taking a moment to unlock Beowulf's harness as well. The two quickly climbed out of the aircraft where a group of black-armored men stood. Surrounding the pair with quick efficiency they led them away from the aircraft and into the temple where a group of people waited.

In the large main area of the cathedral where the congregation would gather stood the Canon of Veluna surrounded by high-ranking clerics from the Council of Bishops. Off to the side stood a slim blond woman with icy blue eyes who was also dressed in combat armor though her helmet was removed. Glancing over at the two of them, Ash heard a familiar voice echo in his head.

~~Long time no see, Ash.~~

Ash smiled. ~~Heaven's Light. Thought I recognized your voice over the comm. What made you decide to come here?~~

~~It was obvious to me based on Davis's reports and your orders that a significant military battle would be taking place sometime in the near future. Davis may be good at short term tactical decision-making but he was never designed for long term strategic planning. I on the other hand...~~ Heaven's Light left off, the conclusion obvious.

Ash mentally nodded as the group walked over to where the Canon stood. Ash smiled at seeing the old Archcleric before walking over and shaking his hand.

"Your Eminence, it's been a while since we last spoke face to face. While I'm glad to see you I am wondering why you are here, considering the proximity of the battle outside."

The other clerics frowned at Ash's informality in greeting the Archcleric, however Hazen simply smiled. "Surely you did not think that I would not involve myself in such a threat to the lives of all and the well-being of Veluna. The gods demand that such evil be cleansed from the land."

Ash nodded. "True enough. I take it you've met everyone here already?"

The Canon nodded. "Your military commander was kind enough to fill me in on the details of what has been transpiring as we traveled. I must say Ash that riding in one of your flying machines was a most invigorating experience, though I'm not sure all of my flock would agree." He smiled.

Ash chuckled. "I can imagine." As Heaven's Light walked up to them, Ash turned serious.

"What's the latest from the field?" He asked her.

"The coalition forces are still engaging the enemy but they appear to be taking losses." The AI reported dispassionately. "Our own forces have taken down 4 of the dragons and have been targeting specific long range assets but they are extremely difficult to pinpoint."

"By long range assets you mean spell-casters." Ash confirmed.

Heaven's Light nodded. "While I am not familiar with the mechanism by which they launch their attacks, the attacks are still effective and so they are the most important threat right now. In addition, based on the background intel the Canon has provided and current reports, I believe that these 'spell-casters' also have the ability to reactivate previously downed combatants from either side and force their compliance by some unknown means."

"In other words, they're resurrecting the fallen and making them fight." Ash confirmed.

"Put simply in archaic terms, yes." The AI replied.

"What do we currently have in the way of supplies?" Ash asked her.

"Currently we have 6 active aircraft that are engaged, the other 4 we brought have been shot down. Beta Company is currently engaging from the west with approximately 1,000 terminators and two dozen light armor vehicles. I apologize for the small number of assets but it was all we could bring to bear given the time constraints. Also, we decided to use the gateway as Davis could not provide a definite coordinate lock once within the local dimensional space. We were required to bring several refueling craft as well as there is no refueling infrastructure in place here. While we were able to bring enough munitions to ensure several reloads for our troops, many are not using plasma based weapons."

"And eventually they'll run out of bullets." Ash mused with a frown. "Can we bring more supplies here?"

Heaven's Light shook her head. "Quite frankly, sir, we were not expecting to engage an enemy of this magnitude, given what we understood of the various kingdoms' average military strength. While we might be able to requisition supplies from our other regional divisions and use Davis rather than the gateway, we would still need to leave, have the equipment shipped to a single location, organize it, and return here. Based on my current logistics projections, we will run out of ballistic munitions in approximately 4 hours."

"Rendering most of our heavy weapons and aerial vehicles useless." Ash grumbled.

"As well as at least 38% of our terminator forces." Heaven's Light included.

"Do we have an accurate count of the number of forces engaging us?" Ash asked.

Heaven's Light nodded. "From various readings and scans we have taken during the battle, I estimate approximately 32,000 foot soldiers including the command group and long range assets I mentioned earlier. We have also counted approximately 2,500 cavalry units and nearly the same number of archery units for a total count of nearly 37,000 total hostile forces."

Ash stared at her in shock for a moment as Beowulf whispered in his ear. "How can we possibly fight such a number? It is impossible!"

Ash turned to the Canon, speaking quietly. "Even with everyone including yourself and me casting as many undead disrupting spells as we could, it won't be enough to take down that army. Even if we manage to locate and kill all of the clerics and necromancers who have the ability to raise them it would still take days of non-stop casting and weapons fire to kill them all. And that's if they stand still and let us."

Ash looked at the Canon grimly. "I hope you've got a miracle up your sleeve because mine will take too long to get here to make any difference."

The Canon smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. That is the other reason why I and my clerics are here."

Ash nodded. "Go on."

"When the veil of secrecy was at last lifted from Aerdi the gods' sight was restored. Seeing the massive army that was marching, they realized force of arms would not be enough to stop it, even if all of the other kingdoms banded together. Pelor, Rao, St. Cuthbert and several others quickly came up with a solution and saw fit to grace me with it. Using the Crook of Rao and a ritual circle to enhance and focus our powers, we will combine all of our divine energies into one great cleansing spell that will destroy all of the undead at once. Pelor himself will also be channeling power through the Crook as well in order to ensure that the amount of power needed for the ritual to work is provided. If all goes according to plan, any undead within 100 miles of us will be completely destroyed."

"Will the dark gods be able to interfere?" Ash asked warily.

"Rao has assured me they will be unable to." The Canon confirmed.

Ash looked around at the men. Each of them had stern and anxious expressions on their faces but Ash could sense the grim resolve in each of them. The Canon had chosen these men well for their duty; they would not flinch in the face of adversity.

"Have I a role in this plan?" Beowulf asked.

The Canon looked over at him with a sympathetic smile. "While I am certain you would give all you could to this cause, my friend, you do not have the powers of a cleric and so your resolve would be wasted."

Beowulf nodded sadly.

"I think you would serve better as an aide to my military commander." Ash told him. "While we are gone, consider her your temporary Alpha. I trust her with my life and the lives of my men. Your local knowledge will be invaluable to her."

Beowulf looked over the cool female avatar and nodded. "She has the bearing of one who has seen battle before and won. I am honored to give whatever help I can."

Ash smiled. "Excellent." He then turned to the Canon. "Where are we going to get this setup?"

"To be as effective as possible we would normally need to clear a space in the middle of the enemy and begin the ritual from there." At Ash's raised eyebrow the Canon smiled. "Fortunately, due to the range of the ritual's power that should not be necessary. Near the front lines will do."

Ash nodded, turning to Heaven's Light. "Have all of our aerial assets and a terminator contingent set up a perimeter around the ritual area immediately, I don't want those creatures getting anywhere near us. Coordinate with the coalition General to have the mages erect shield barriers around us to make sure they don't fireball our asses while we're doing our thing."

The AI nodded. "As you command, sir."

Turning back to the Canon, he asked. "What will my role be in this?"

"You and I shall be the focal point for the spell." Hazen replied. "The clerics will be adding their powers as well and hallowing the ground around us to ensure that the area is completely free of evil or dark power. They will be channeling their own clerical powers through us and we shall be requesting a simultaneous intervention from Pelor. You are familiar with miraculous intervention?"

Ash shrugged. "I understand the concept; the cleric calls upon his deity to intercede directly in mortal affairs but I've never attempted it myself."

Hazen nodded. "I would be surprised if you had; it is considered a prayer of last resort when all other options have been expended. Only the most powerful of clerics dare attempt it."

"I don't believe I've ever heard of something done on this scale though." Ash said thoughtfully, trying to recall the history he had read.

Hazen shook his head. "It is unprecedented so I cannot say for certain what will happen, but the gods appear confident this will work. That is why we will be channeling the power through the Crook, it is one of the few holy artifacts powerful enough to disburse such an amount of power without being consumed."

Ash nodded as Heaven's Light turned to him. "Our aircraft are pushing back the front line as we speak, the General has ordered his troops back, and the terminator unit should be at the designated point within a few minutes."

Ash nodded. "Time to go, then." He looked over at the Canon and his men. "Are we ready?"

The Canon nodded firmly, gripping the Crook. "Let us do this and end this night of terror."

Ash smiled grimly and marched down the main aisle, the Canon and his clerics following after him. Beowulf stood near Heaven's Light, watching Ash depart with a look of worry on his face. Noticing this, the AI turned to him with a small confident smile.

"He will return. He always has."

Beowulf nodded reluctantly. "I know." He muttered. "And yet my heart is filled with fear all the same."

"Have faith in him and the Canon." The woman replied. "Your gods will literally be with him from what I understand. While I do not necessarily believe in your gods, I do understand that if they exist and are as powerful as reported, they cannot fail."

Beowulf snorted humorously, a smile touching his face.

Meanwhile, outside the cathedral, several transport choppers touched down on the lawn as Ash and the group made their way to them. Climbing aboard quickly, Ash strapped himself in and made sure the Canon was secure as well before they lifted off into the sky, this time heading back in the direction of the enemy. Over the roar of the engines, the Canon spoke to Ash in more detail about the ritual itself and what was expected of them as they flew over the great wall protecting the city. Looking out the window, Ash saw the front lines had indeed been pushed back about 50 feet in either direction with the remaining aircraft using their cannons and missiles to keep the tide of undead back. As he watched a company of at least 30 terminators quickly formed a line with a three quarter circle behind it. The helicopters descended quickly, hitting the ground a few yards away from the large circle. Unlocking both himself and the Canon from their restraints they quickly exited the vehicle and jogged into the circle, the group of clerics following a few moments later. As the ring of machines closed around them Ash could feel the air being charged with arcane energies as the air began to glow an electric blue, signifying that the magical barriers had been erected. The clerics quickly removed pouches from their belts and began to pour purified silver and diamond dust around the perimeter in a large circle. Once done, they quickly wrote divine words and blessings in the Celestial language around the interior edge of the circle before creating a second circle below the words, sealing the ground around them with the power of the gods of light. The Canon stepped into the middle of the circle and, raising his hands, called out in a loud voice.

"Pelor, Lord of Light and God of Good, we here beseech you to bless the ground upon which we stand! May it be filled with your power and cleansed from all that is unclean so that your will might be done here this day!"

A flash of golden light blazed within the circle and the powdered silver and diamond dust burned with holy fire. A crack of thunder issued from the sky and a massive column of pure white light shot from the clouds down to the ground, encompassed the circle. The clerics quickly joined hands with each other creating a living circle around Ash and the Canon. The older man quickly stabbed the end of the Crook into the ground to steady it as he and Ash both gripped the artifact with their hands. Hazen looked into Ash's eyes for a moment and, receiving an affirmative nod, they began the prayer of intercession.

"**Holy Pelor, Lord of Life and Bringer of Light, Sun-Lord and Radiant King, we beseech your aid in our hour of direst need! The enemy before us is greater and more terrible than we dared hope and our own strength wanes! Without your divine aid in our hour of tribulation we shall surely fall and darkness will sweep the land in an unending tide of blood and death! We pray with all our strength that you send your mighty power to the aid of your faithful ones! Let the light of day pierce the darkness that surrounds us! Let the evil before us tremble and flee from the sight of your strength for no evil can stand against you, oh Lord! We here present ourselves as living conduits through which your power might flow! Let our offering be sufficient for your power to cleanse the land of this taint forever! Lord Pelor, intercede on behalf of your servants and come to our aid so that all might know your glory and majesty even unto the ends of Oerth!"**

A sky-shattering _**crack**_ echoed across the field as the column was suddenly filled with pure golden light. The divine energies began swirling about the priests before being sucked into them. Raising their hands in front of them with their palms open as one, shafts of golden power shot from them into the Canon and Ash before the power passed from them and into the Crook which began to glow. Within the column the whirlwind of energy continued to spin and whip about. Suddenly, in each of their minds, the voice of Pelor echoed thunderously.

**WHAT WILL MY SERVANTS GIVE THAT THIS MIRACLE MIGHT BE FULFILLED?**

"**We will give whatever you require of us, Lord!" **The men cried out in one voice.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment and the world held its breath in the pause that followed. Then Pelor spoke again, his declaration undeniably absolute, his words carved into the universal plane of existence itself, reordering Destiny and rewriting Fate as He decreed.

**SO BE IT**

A meteoritic flood of power orders of magnitude greater than what had come before thundered down the column, smashing into the men, staggering them though they managed to hold firm. Their very bodies blazed with power as they sent the refined energy through them and into Hazen and Ash before the power passed on into the Crook. The holy artifact began to glow like the sun, its light bright enough to blind any who dared to look upon it as it began to shudder and smoke. Both Hazen and Ash cried out, overwhelmed by the immense forces at play within them as their hair and clothes began to smolder. Though pain wracked their bodies, they instinctively knew that hesitation or uncertainty would spell their doom; only their absolute faith in their god would save them. With a great cry the priests' bodies appeared to burst into flames of silver and gold. A moment later, Ash and Hazen also became consumed by the holy fire. Beams of light burst from their eyes and mouths as their flesh glowed with power from the great conflagration. Finally, the column seems to collapse and a sphere of pure energy bulged from where the men were standing before a terrific explosion of power erupted outward, blazing in all directions. With an unearthly howl the horde of undead ceased to exist in an instant, the blast of holy light disintegrating their bodies and scattering them to ashes with a mighty roar.

_It's like being in the middle of an atomic blast._ Davis thought curiously as the power rushed over the army before him. _Only without the heat and shockwave. Incredible!_

The power shot through him and across the plain towards the city. It rushed over the great walls and raced through the streets, filling every building and covering every person with radiant energy. Beowulf closed his eyes in exultation as he felt Pelor's power envelop him as it had before, washing away all of his fears and worries as he laughed. The sphere continued to expand until everything within a hundred miles was bathed in glorious light. Finally the glow began to fade. As the false dawn appeared over the horizon the power vanished completely, leaving a soft warm wind to blow across the battlefield. For several minutes everything was silent as the men and women across the plains took in what they had just been a part of; a true miracle granted by the gods.

In the cathedral, Heaven's Light's face creased slightly in a frown. "I'm not able to reach Ash on any frequency."

"Could it be due to electromagnetic interference from the blast?" One of the men asked.

"That energy burst had no electromagnetic energy in it." Replied the AI. "Even with our EMP hardening we would have noticed something like that."

Beowulf looked at her with a confused frown. "What does that mean?"

The woman looked over at him. "It means something may have happened to him."

Beowulf's frown deepened. "We should move then. Can you get one of those machines to take us back to the battlefield?"

The AI nodded. "Already done. Initial reports are confirming the hot zone has been cleared. Let's go."

Heaven's Light stalked towards the door with Beowulf and several of the terminators following after her. The group quickly boarded the VTOL and it quickly launched itself into the air, zipping over the wall within moments. Beowulf gasped in amazement, looking at the massive layer of black ash covering the ground where the enemy army had stood only a short time ago. Heaven's Light quickly noted the massive burned out circle in the ground and ordered the pilot to descend. As the vehicle touched down, Beowulf jerked open the side door, leaping out of the craft and running to the circle with the others following behind a moment later. The gnoll stopped short in dismay at the edge of the circle, staring in disbelief.

Piles of white ash lay around the inner edge of the circle while in the center, two similar piles lay smoldering on either side of a scorched golden crook, the metal smoking and dull from the intense energy it had been channeling.

As Heaven's Light walked towards the gnoll she saw him begin to quiver and shake. Suddenly he threw back his head with a heart-wrenching howl, shaking his fists above his head.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

The others stood behind him, silent and still before Heaven's Light spoke, her pronouncement like an icy blade across the back of the neck.

"He is gone."

Collapsing to his knees with his head bowed, hot tears poured down his cheeks as he screamed in grief-stricken anger, the dawn seemingly mocking him as the others stood silently behind him.

Their great victory had suddenly become very hollow indeed.


	27. Apotheosis

_Somewhere beyond time and space…_

Consciousness was slow to return, his thoughts disjointed and sluggish like molasses. There was no sound, no light or dark to indicate his surroundings. Awareness of his body, or rather the lack of it, came soon after. While this concept vaguely disturbed him, he did not understand the significance of it or why it should disturb him so he let the thought lie. Soon a name came to him. An identity.

Ash.

Asher Walters.

_My name…_

As his mind drifted in a seemingly eternal moment where time was of no consequence and nothing existed, it slowly brought together fragmented pictures and sounds. Knowledge of what sounds and visual stimuli were slowly returned, piecing together memories of what had come before…

_Before what?_

His mind's eye beheld a blaze of silver light…

An old man holding a strange golden staff…

Unintelligible words spoken with what seemed to be a fierce and desperate fervor…

Silver fire…

Suddenly his mind seemed to jerk, pulling itself together. Memories of the last few days rushed through him, bringing a terrible clarity where blissful dullness might have been kinder.

_My name is Ash Walters and I just died!_

Panic overwhelmed him as he sought to locate his body but found nothing. The sensation of ghost limbs crawled across his mind, his instincts screaming that he should have an arm to move, a head to turn but reality denied him these simple constants. The nothingness around him was absolute as his mind frantically came to the conclusion that he had no eyes with which to see or ears to hear. His panic increased as he realized he had no lungs to gulp in air. His conscious mind reeled at thought, his instincts screaming that he needed air to breathe in order to live even though he had just realized his own physical death. His mind flailed frantically for some semblance of normality, some anchor he could latch onto, as the paradoxical nature of this completely alien form of existence coupled with complete sensory deprivation threatened to overwhelm his sanity. Suddenly he felt power flow into him from beyond, its warmth and reassurance slowly calming him.

Presently a familiar deep voice echoed within his mind.

**Be at peace, my servant. Did I not tell you that even in the darkest of places when all hope is lost, I would be with you?**

Suddenly, golden light blossomed before him, driving back the nothingness that had surrounded him. As the light spread further and further, a tall figure stepped from the center of the blinding light. The man had neatly trimmed blond and white hair that fell to his shoulders. His brow was creased with age and his eyes glowed with ancient wisdom. His face was lean and his mouth and cheeks were surrounded by a long white beard. He wore a heavy cloak that appeared to be woven of golden thread underneath a rich white under-robe. The symbol of a sunburst was woven upon on his chest and the top of the white staff in his hand also bore the same symbol.

"My lord Pelor." Ash whispered before he started at the sound of his own voice.

Looking down, he saw himself clothed not in flesh as he had been before but shimmering ethereal energy. As he focused his will, the energy formed itself into a facsimile of his former body, clad in the robes of the priesthood. Straightening up and orienting himself so that he and Pelor faced each other, he attempted to kneel to his Lord.

Pelor raised a hand. **"Do not kneel, my servant. Such things are unnecessary here."**

"And where is here, if I may ask, my Lord?" Ash asked.

Pelor smiled gently. **"We stand at the crossroads of life and death. You would know it as the Astral Plane. This realm is the gateway between the Prime Material plane of Oerth and the various realms of the gods both good and evil."**

"So what happens now, Lord?" Ash asked him. "Do I go on to Celestia or some other realm?"

Pelor's smile widened a bit. **"That is for you to decide, child. But before you do, there are others who would join us as well."**

Sensing other presences behind him, Ash focused his vision behind him to see the former Canon of Veluna and his clerics drifting towards the pair. As their ethereal bodies solidified, the group of clerics gasped in astonishment at seeing their master face to face while Hazen merely gazed at him fondly with a serene smile on his face. Turning to the others, Pelor smiled, opening his arms.

"**You have all done well, my good and faithful servants."** He said to them. **"You have done a thing unprecedented in all of history by driving back the forces of darkness that sought to overthrow all that was good in this world, even at the cost of your mortal existence. You have my thanks and the thanks of the other gods of light as well. Such dedication is worthy of reward. Ask, my children, and it shall be granted to you."**

The clerics looked at each other in amazement at Pelor's announcement, quickly discussing it amongst themselves before one of them floated forward. "My Lord, thou art too gracious! Surely we do not deserve such a thing for we only did what was needed of us. If we ask for anything at all it is to be restored to our mortal bodies so that we might continue to do your will until our allotted time has expired!"

Pelor nodded graciously. **"As you have spoken, so shall it be. Return now to your bodies, made new and strong by my will. Proclaim my word and let all the ends of Oerth know what has been done here this day."**

The men bowed low in reverence before they drifted away, vanishing moments later. Pelor then turned to the former Canon.

"**And you, follower of Rao?"** Pelor smiled.** "Your god is anxious to speak with you. I begged him but a moment of your time before you went on to meet him. Have you any desire that I can grant in thanks for all the good works you have done over the years?"**

Hazen bowed his head in depreciation at the praise. "No, great Sun-Lord. It was my pleasure to guide the ArchClericy for all those years. I wish only to go to the rest promised to me for I am old and tired, my years spent."

"**Truly you are a man after my own heart."** Pelor declared. **"Go now, with my thanks and the blessings of all the gods. Your name shall be spoken of to the ends of the heavens and all shall know your name forevermore."**

Hazen smiled in thanks before turning to Ash. "This is where we part ways, my friend, at least for now. Perhaps one day you shall visit me, or I you?**"**

"I would enjoy that." Ash smiled. "But what about Veluna? Who will govern it in your absence?"

Hazen waved a hand. "The College of Bishops shall elect a new Canon to lead them." He replied. "Fear not, after their meeting with Pelor, those men will be even more careful in their choosing than they would have been, for they know the eyes of the gods are upon them. Veluna will prosper under the new Canon, of that I am sure."

Ash nodded happily. "May you enjoy your rest, my friend. It is well-deserved. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Hazen smiled graciously. "It was my pleasure, Ash, I assure you. Be well!"

Nodding to Pelor, Hazen's spirit drifted way. Finally, Pelor turned his gaze back to Ash.

"**And what of you, child? Have you anything that you would desire?"**

As Ash frowned lightly in thought, a memory suddenly came to him. "If I may ask, my Lord, what about all the people that Ivid murdered to fill the army that was sent against us?"

"**They have been freed from their tortured existence as undead."** Pelor replied. **"Their souls are at rest now."**

"But they have families and friends in Aerdi that no doubt miss them and grieve for them." Ash continued. "They were taken against their will and their lives were destroyed before they had run their course. Can they not be returned whole as you did with the clerics?"

Pelor looked at Ash thoughtfully for a moment, considering his words before speaking. **"Such a miracle would be very difficult indeed without a mortal conduit as was done with you and Hazen."** Pelor explained. **"The gods cannot directly intervene in mortal affairs unless it is absolutely necessary which is why we must use mortal agents such as clerics to distribute and channel our power where it is needed. It is only because the powers of darkness have gone so far that we are able to do what we have done. But no mortal alive has the power to channel such energies alone and the Crook of Rao can no longer be used in such a manner; the power needed to complete the intervention nearly destroyed it. Sadly this is one request I cannot grant you."**

"**Alone you cannot."** A proud, regal voice announced, rippling through the ether. **"But with my assistance all things become possible."**

* * *

><p><em>The Prime Material Plane, Oerth<em>

Beowulf carefully scooped the white ash that had once been his friend into a small sack, his face stark with anguish. Though he was ashamed that his friend's ashes could not be placed in a more appropriate receptacle he realized it would have to do for now. With a sigh, he slowly stood, looking around at the other ash piles before turning back to Heaven's Light and the others.

"Who will take the remaining ashes back to Veluna?" He asked hoarsely.

"My men will collect the remains and deliver them personally." Heaven's Light assured him.

Beowulf nodded, looking around the circle one last time as if searching for anything he had forgotten. Suddenly arcs of energy began to spark from the circle of ash piles and miniature tornados began to form around each one of them. Within the tornado, golden light began to blaze until each one was a whirling mass of ash and light. After a few moments, each tornado of energy flashed a brilliant white before vanishing and in their places stood the College of Bishops, resurrected and whole again, their bodies younger and fit, clad in the robes of Pelor. The men looked around at each other with joyous smiles as Beowulf stood there dumbfounded, staring at them. Finally finding his voice, he cried out.

"You have returned! Tell me, where is my Alpha? Where is Ash?"

The men looked at each other pensively before one of them stepped forward. "When we last saw your master he was holding council with the Canon and Pelor himself."

Beowulf blinked before marshaling his thoughts. "Then he could still return! And the Canon?"

"We know not his final fate." The man replied reluctantly. "But knowing him as I do, he has most likely decided to move on. We will wait for a time to see if he returns, but if not we shall begin the process of electing a new Canon to lead us."

Beowulf looked back and forth between the men for some sign of the hope he held in his heart. Finally the cleric spoke again.

"I cannot tell you that your friend will return." He said sadly. "But know that if he decides not to return, he is in a much better place than this world could ever be. Pelor holds him in high regard; he would not let such a praiseworthy servant go unremarked. His reward will be great, I am sure."

Beowulf shut his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers as he felt warm tears forming in his eyes again. "Your words sting my heart instead of heal it but I still thank you. I know you speak the truth but…" He trailed off, not trusting his voice.

The man nodded. "Even knowing the fate of the departed as we do, losing them is always painful for the hole they leave behind. The Canon was a powerful and well-loved man. Many will grieve to find he has gone, even us."

The man turned back to the others. "We should make our way back to Veluna and announce the news. I will speak with the King of Urnst to see if travel arrangements can be made." Taking the burnt Crook of Rao from the ground, he held it gently, examining it before walking outside the circle with it.

With a final nod of respect to Beowulf, the clerics left the circle and walked past the armored men towards the city. The gnoll looked back at the remaining pile of ash before taking another pouch and filling it with the ashes of the former Canon. Looking back at the departing men, he briefly considered giving them Hazen's ashes but decided against it. If they did not believe the ashes were worthy of consideration, so be it; he would find a suitable resting place for them alongside his friend's.

Wiping his face with his hand he stepped out of the circle and over to Heaven's Light.

"What would you have me do, Mistress?" He asked quietly, his gaze silently pleading her to give him direction and stability.

Heaven's Light considered him for a moment before she spoke. "You will continue to serve me as an advisor for the time being. I have no need of a shoulder guard so you may relinquish that duty for now. I will be reporting to the General as well as the King of Urnst and King Thrommel in Ash's absence. The gateway near Mitrik will also need to be disassembled. Once my duties here are complete, my men and I will be returning home. At that time, I will relieve you of your command and you may do as you see fit." She finished briskly.

Beowulf nodded miserably. "As you say."

Looking at him for a moment, her face softened a bit. Resting a cool hand on his shoulder she spoke to him quietly, her normally cool tone gentler. "I know this is hard for you and though I wish I could say otherwise, I cannot claim to know the pain you feel without being a hypocrite. But I will miss him as well. Do not think of this as the end of all things. You still have your life, the woman you love, and your friends. Go to your love and let her soothe your pain when your duties to me are completed. You still have those who love you. Let them." She stressed. "There is no shame in grief."

Beowulf slowly raised his eyes to look at her. "My Alpha is wise." He whispered brokenly before wrapping his arms around her. She held him carefully, her face blank as she allowed him to cry on her shoulder. After a few moments, he slowly stepped back, wiping his face and taking several deep breaths to compose himself. Finally, he bowed his head.

"I am ready to perform my duties, Alpha." He said quietly, his voice quiet but steady. "Thank you."

The woman nodded. "Come then. We have much to do."

Suddenly, a thunderous crash of sound erupted from the sky above them as golden light began to pour from a rip in the very sky itself. The terminators and armored soldiers quickly raised their weapons as a shape began to form in the center of the tear in space-time. With a tremendous roar, a massive golden dragon surrounded by a blazing aura emerged from the rip, hovering over them. The creature was easily thirty feet long from the tip of its tail to its snout as its body weaved sinuously through the air. Its wings were large and fin-like and a trail of spines ran from the back of its head down its long neck and back to the end of its tail. Upon its face were several limp tentacles which looked very much like a catfish's whiskers, giving it the appearance of having a long mustache. Upon its head were two swept-back ridged horns and its golden eyes glowed with power.

Taking a moment to survey its surroundings, the creature spoke in a deep voice that shook the very air around them.

"**Be at peace, mortals. I have not come here to bring harm. Rejoice and be glad for healing has come to this land! By the authority granted to me by Bahamut, Lord of the North Wind, God of all Good dragons, and with the blessing of Pelor the Radiant Lord, I have come to bring life to that which was dead! Harken now and know the glory of Pelor and the gods of light!"**

As the people below watched in amazement and awe, the great dragon turned itself, its great wings causing the air to ripple around them with each beat as he faced the great sea of ash left by the destruction of the undead army. Looking upwards to the sky, he called out in a booming voice.

"**Pelor, Lord of Life and Light! I call upon you to bring life to that which is dead! The dark forces have claimed the bodies and souls of those who were innocent and bent them to their wills without care or concern for the will of the gods! Let their lives be returned to them so that they might live out their allotted span of years as destiny and fate have decreed! Let my body be the vessel through which your power shall flow! I pray that all who look upon your works this day shall bless your name and preach that which you have accomplished for this work is not through my power, but yours!"**

Suddenly, a great blast of power shot from the rip and encompassed the dragon whose aura increased ten-fold. The radiant creature raised its fore-arms and cried out.

"**LET ALL THOSE WHO HAVE DIED, ENTHRALLED BY THE DARK AND HELD BY THE CHAINS OF EVIL BE FREED AND RETURN TO NEW LIFE! BY THE DECREE OF PELOR THE MAGNIFICANT, SO SHALL IT BE!"**

A vast flash of light erupted from the dragon and covered the land with a great roar of power, blinding all who saw it though the light did not pain them. As the light slowly faded, the army looked on in awe as the field of ashes had vanished. In its place stood a vast multitude of men and women in armor, looking about in amazement as the dragon hovered above them. As they noticed the dragon, they cried out to him and knelt in supplication. Slowly the dragon descended until his rear feet hit the ground with a mighty _thump_. Sitting before them regally, he raised a clawed hand and spoke to them gently.

"**My children do not worship me for it is not I that returned you to life. Rather worship the gods without whom there would be no hope for it is their power that has restored you."**

Getting to their feet, many of the soldiers nearest to the dragon ran to him, clutching at his scales as a child would cling to their parents. Looking at them as they surrounded him, the dragon smiled sadly.

"**They are like sheep without a shepherd, lost and confused."** He looked up to the rent in the sky as it slowly began to close. **"If this is your will, I will guide them until they need me no longer."**

As the rip in space closed, the dragon heaved a great sigh as he looked around at the newly resurrected clamoring about him. Noticing the army nearby, he spoke to them.

"**Return now to your homes and be at peace, for those who have lived in darkness have seen the light of the gods. The war is over, your homes and families beckon. Go to them and live out your days as you were meant to. But know that if you ever need aid, I will come."**

His gaze then turned to the terminators and Heaven's Light. **"Automatons, return to the place from whence you came for your duty here is done. But remain vigilant for the day may come where your might is needed once again."**

Heaven's Light frowned slightly at the dragon's order. "You have no authority over me, dragon. By what right do you command me?"

The dragon focused his eyes on the woman and spoke to her in a grave tone. **"By his death, you and all those you command have been saved from destruction. Heed my words for he and I are of the same mind. Already the skein of fate has been twisted in ways that were not expected before the dark gods attempted to overthrow the light through their puppet Iuz. This world is not ready for power such as yours, though in time it may be. I pray that the damage is not already too severe but your mark on this world has been made. I pray thee depart so that your power cannot be misused. I ask only that Davis remain so that I may contact you if our need is great."**

Heaven's Light frowned thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall continue to run his holdings along with Davis's avatar. Even without Ash to direct us, we shall continue to create new tools and machines to benefit mankind."

The dragon nodded ponderously before turning to Beowulf. **"Come to me, good and faithful servant."**

Beowulf slowly made his way to the dragon, looking up at its massive face. The creature studied him for a moment before speaking to him, his voice gentle as it rolled over him.

"**Do not cry and do not weep for what you have lost for he has become greater than you could possibly imagine. He has been transformed from mortal to immortal, from corrupt human flesh to perfection. Weep for joy for he lives yet and his heart is filled with compassion for you, for you are his favorite."**

"I only wish that I could see him." Beowulf replied sadly.

The dragon smiled gently. **"If you have seen me, then you have you seen him."**

Beowulf blinked up at him in confusion, his brow furrowed as the dragon turned to address one amongst the crowd who called for him.

"Great One, might we know your name?" One of the soldiers asked.

The dragon's head nodded. "I am known as Prometheus, for I shall bring the light of reason and knowledge to this world so that all might benefit!"

Looking out upon the throngs of people before him, he raised his head and spoke to them.

"**I am given to understand that all of you are from the kingdom known as Aerdi. It was once called the Great Kingdom before it fell into ruin due to the machinations of the mad Overkings. Here and now I say to you that the reign of Ivid is over! For too long have your people languished under his cruel and despotic hand! Here and now I say to you that the darkness is over, the nightmare is at an end! Upon the soil that you till and the ground you walk upon there shall be a new kingdom, rising up to be the greatest of lands this world has ever known or will ever know! Corruption and decadence will be torn down, the very foundations cleansed in the fire of light and righteousness! In its place we shall raise shining cities the likes of which have never been seen! Here and now I say to you, the Great Kingdom shall once again be great!"**

The soldiers cheered at the dragon's words he as continued.

"**In a land far from here, there is a word that speaks of an impossible paradise. A land that none can find but many search for! It has been called many names over the centuries but the one name that describes them all is the one given to it by an ancient sage. That name is Utopia! I say to you, that what I will build is not an impossible paradise, but one that all men can find! Within Utopia, all men shall find rest! All men shall find peace! It shall be a place of law and a place of light where hard work and discipline shall be rewarded!"**

The dragon held up a claw in warning. **"But even I cannot create such a kingdom on my own. I will need each and every one of you to do your part if this great kingdom is ever to rise from the ashes of the old. This kingdom is for you and all who labor within it. Raise it up with your hands and your tools and I swear that so long as you need my protection and guidance I shall be there for you! What say you, men of Utopia!"**

Fists shot into the air as a tumultuous cheer rose up from thousands of throats. The dragon stood with a smile.

"**Very well then. Let us leave this place so that we might return home."**

"Prometheus!" Beowulf called out to him.

The dragon turned his head curiously. **"Yes, little one?"**

"I would speak with you privately, if I may." Beowulf requested.

The dragon's eyes narrowed slightly in consideration before he nodded. **"Very well."**

He turned to the crowd. **"I must have words in private with this one. Fear not, for I shall return before the noon sun!"**

Taking Beowulf carefully into his claws, the dragon leapt off the ground, beating his wings powerfully before rising into the air. Powerful strokes allowed him to gain altitude as they flew north for several miles. Looking around, Prometheus found a large open area and slowly descended, flapping his wings to land with a _thump_ before setting Beowulf down. Casting a spell in his sonorous voice to prevent them from being overheard, he sat back on his haunches. Folding his hands together on his knees he gazed down at the gnoll before him.

"**So then, little one. We are alone and none can spy upon us. Speak your mind to me."**

Swallowing thickly, Beowulf slowly approached him and rested a hand against the dragon's warm scales, inhaling the scent of saffron and incense that seemed to cling to the dragon like a cloak. Finally, he looked up at him.

"Is it you?"

The dragon frowned in puzzlement.

"Is it you?" Beowulf asked him fiercely.

Understanding filled the dragon's eyes and he heaved a great sigh.

"**That is a question that is not easily answered, though I understand your meaning well enough."** Prometheus replied, a note of pensiveness in his voice.

"Do not toy with me dragon!" Beowulf cried out in frustration. "If it is you, if you are my Alpha, then show me! Have I not served you faithfully? Do I not deserve this if nothing else?"

Prometheus rested his head sadly against his clawed hand, seemingly pinching the bridge of his snout with two claws before looking at the gnoll standing before him.

"**I will show you what you wish."** The dragon replied solemnly. **"But it may not bring you the happiness you desperately seek."**

Standing and stepping back, the dragon's form began to shift and morph. His body began to shrink dramatically as his golden scales seemed to transform into skin. His wings wrapped around him, becoming a cloak of golden thread and his head flattened out, his horns melting into his head which began to sprout dark hair. Finally as the transformation completed itself, Beowulf beheld a young man in his late 30's dressed in white and gold robes. His black goatee and hair were streaked with white and his forehead lined with a few wrinkles. His face was immediately recognizable.

Beowulf's eyes widened as he flung himself at the man, grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug.

The man hugged him back gently as Beowulf gripped the back of his robes, shaking with emotion.

"I knew it was you!" He ranted quietly. "I knew you would never leave me!"

Prometheus let Beowulf cling to him for a few moments before gently pulling him away, holding his shoulders, a look of pity on his face. Beowulf's golden eyes darted across Prometheus's face taking in his expression in an instant. Slowly, his ears began to droop as he looked at him plaintively.

"Alpha?"

The dragon turned man sighed. "Yes. And no. I told you this was not a question easily answered Beowulf. A short time ago I was the human known as Asher Walters, whom you called Alpha. And in a sense, I still am."

Prometheus closed his eyes for a moment in pensive thought before opening them again, gazing into Beowulf's eyes. "But in many ways I am no longer he."

"But you look like him, you sound like him!" Beowulf protested desperately.

Prometheus nodded. "I can take on his voice and form if I wish. I could act as he did if I chose. But I would not be true to myself if I did so."

Prometheus sighed, pulling Beowulf close again and holding him as he spoke to him softly. "Please try to understand. I am no longer human in any sense of the word. My mind has become vaster, my body has changed completely, my entire outlook and how I see the world has changed from what it was."

Looking into his eyes, Promethus spoke again. "Let me tell you what happened beyond the realms of life and death…"

_A blaze of silver light erupted beside Pelor and a tremendously tall dragon covered in platinum scales emerged. Pelor nodded to the new arrival._

"_**Bahamut, Lord of all Metallic Dragons. I welcome you to this gathering. **_

_As Ash gazed in awe at the immense figure before him, Bahamut inclined his head in affirmation. **"What you desire is possible, mortal, if you are willing to make the sacrifice needed. You have shown great courage and wisdom, worthy of any of my subjects in your time here. Though this land is not where you were hatched nor raised, you aided us in our time of need with barely a thought for yourself. You stood strong against odds that would cause even the mightiest to quake in fear. And through it all you have remained true to the ideals you hold and the strictures of your priesthood. Such dedication is praise-worthy even in the eyes of the proudest dragon. But if you are sincere in your desire to aid those who have passed, you must be willing to sacrifice even more of yourself."**_

"_What would be required of me, Lord Bahamut?" Ash asked carefully, bowing his head in respect._

"_**An intelligent question."** The dragon acknowledged. **"Pelor spoke rightly that no mere mortal could possibly channel the power required for such a miracle. Even the greatest of the gold dragons of old could not hope to contain such power without being destroyed. But a creature that is beyond mortal…"**_

_Ash frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Great One." He admitted._

"_**In ancient days there were a very few dragons that through dedication, perseverance, and discipline were able to grow in might until they achieved a state of immense power, a step below the gods themselves." **Bahamut explained.** "Immortal and powerful beyond all but the mightiest of beings, they were unfailingly loyal to their cause. They were known as the Ascendants. They have passed on into legend and myth even amongst my kin but such a dragon would be able to channel the divine energies needed." **_

_Ash stared in disbelief as Bahamut continued in a warning tone. **"Take care before you make your decision. I have the power, with Pelor's permission of course, to create from the very substance of the universe itself a new body and merge your spirit with it. This will be a fundamental and irreversible change in who and what you are. No longer would you be a mortal human. In mind, body, and soul you would become a true dragon." **_

_Ash frowned in thought for a moment. "That is quite a boon, Ancient One." Ash said. "Forgive my impertinence, but why do you wish to bestow such power upon me? I have never done you a service."_

"_**You have done more than you know, little mortal."** Bahamut replied. **"The good dragons who serve me have dwindled over the centuries until only a few remain, sequestered in their hidden lairs in dreaming sleep while the evil chromatics have flown through the skies unhindered, even if they are not flourishing. In times such as these, killing even one of Tiamat's brood is worthy of my notice. But to kill six, that is a feat indeed. I realize that you yourself did not do the deed, but it was because of you that they were brought down. And for this I am thankful. Should you decide to accept my boon, I will charge you to continue that task and restore the dragon race to its former glory. Hunt down and destroy all the remaining chromatic dragons that still walk the world. Search out the remaining dragons who still serve me and awaken them from their slumber so that they might help guide the races as they did so long ago. And if it is possible, bring forth more of my kind so that we might flourish once again."**_

"_And what of my Lord Pelor?" Ash asked him. "I cannot abandon Him on a whim, I have pledged my life to Him."_

_The great dragon raised a scaled eye ridge. **"Do you so quickly forget the circumstances you find yourself in? You have given your life for his cause already. Nevertheless, I respect your devotion. In the end, it is up to you whether to accept my offer, mortal. But I warn you, I will only offer it once, here and now. Once you have moved on or returned to life as you will, my offer will be withdrawn."**_

_Ash pensively gazed at Bahamut's stern visage before turning to face Pelor. "What would you have me do, my Lord?" He asked._

_Pelor shook his head gently in remonstration. **"The choice is entirely yours, my child. I will not be aggrieved if you choose to take his offer, nor will I be angered if you refuse. You have served me well and deserve to make this choice freely."**_

_Ash sat quietly in contemplation for several minutes, turning the choice over and over in his head. Finally, he turned to Bahamut and spoke his decision._

"_If this is the only way to bring those people back, then I will accept. But I cannot do this blindly. I know very little of dragons."_

_Bahamut nodded. **"Knowledge I will give you. You shall know your own body as if it had always been your own. Knowledge of our race and what we have done shall be yours. History and the ancient knowledge all dragons possess I shall give to you as well as the location of the dragons I command. Spells and knowledge of the arcane arts you will need as well, though I will not teach you all I know; you must have some goals when you return after all."** Bahamut smiled._

_Ash returned the smile uneasily. _

"_**Prepare yourself." **Bahamut intoned, stretching forth his taloned claw. **"It begins."**_

_Ash's 'eyes' bulged as a tidal wave of power crashed over him, engulfing him and filling him completely. He felt his spiritual essence explode into a million points of light as his mind warped and twisted into new and alien ways he could have never conceived of. The knowledge of centuries filled his mind in a long reel of history that could have been likened to an impossibly intricate tapestry woven by the fates themselves. Complex arcane equations and spells filled his head as he beheld the weave of magic that wound its way through the universe, interwoven with space and time to create a unified whole almost too complex to be understood. He saw time stretch out before him and for the first time, the being known as Ash experienced eternity in all its majesty and complexity. _

_Shortly, he felt himself grow heavy as his spirit was clothed in matter once again; his spirit perfectly woven together with the draconic form Bahamut had created for him. Opening his great eyes he looked upon the gods, not with depreciation and unworthiness as he had done in the past, but with a sense of comradeship and reverence as his senses explored the power that poured from them. Lazily gazing down at his body he manipulated his clawed forearms, clenching them into fists feeling the powerful muscles and armored scales flex. He flapped his wings and swung his tail, taking a moment to orient himself before returning his gaze to the gods that stood before him. Bowing his head to the two of them, he smiled._

"_**You have given me the greatest of gifts Lord Bahamut, Lord Pelor. I will use them to serve you well." **_

_The two gods nodded before Bahamut spoke again. **"One thing remains. As you have been reborn, your old body naught but ash upon the ground, so to must you have a new name. One befitting an Ascendant of your stature."**_

_The newly made dragon nodded, thinking for a moment before a name came to him. **"Prometheus. I shall be known as Prometheus."**_

_The Lord of the Metallic Dragons nodded. **"So be it, Prometheus. Go now, return to the Prime Material plane and begin your great work. We will be watching."**_

_Prometheus bowed his head in acceptance as a rip in the ether appeared behind him. Ponderously turning his massive body, the dragon strode forward into the light._

"Thus I came into this world as you saw." Prometheus concluded. "Do you now understand?"

Beowulf's face was a study in contemplation as he tried to understand all that the dragon had told him. Finally, he looked up.

"I think I understand now." Beowulf replied softly. "You are no longer the Alpha I knew, and yet a part of him still remains. Your mind and body have changed and you are no longer who you were before, like a caterpillar that changes to a butterfly. And yet, it is still the same creature in essence."

Beowulf rested a hand on Prometheus's chest. "In here, deep down within your soul is the soul of the one I love as a brother." Beowulf looked into his eyes as he struggled to find the words he wished to express.

Prometheus simply smiled, resting a hand on Beowulf's shoulder. "I would be honored to call you brother once again. While I am no longer human, it does not do for me to forget my roots and what has come before." Prometheus's restrained visage finally cracked as he smiled widely. "Come here, you great furball!"

Beowulf exhaled loudly in relief as he hugged Prometheus close, sniffling. The man chuckled as he rubbed Beowulf's back soothingly. "It's alright, I'm here."

Finally Beowulf pulled back a bit, looking at Prometheus with a smile before smacking the side of his head. The dragon blinked in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Even as a dragon you still need to have sense knocked into you." Beowulf replied gruffly.

Prometheus laughed quietly. "Indeed it does." He looked up at the sun, noting the time before turning back to Beowulf. "We must return, the others are still waiting."

Beowulf smiled. "Did I not tell you your pack would increase one day?"

Prometheus nodded with a smile. "It almost makes me wonder if you were touched by the gods in other ways."

Beowulf grinned mischievously as Prometheus began his transformation back into his dragon form. Looking back at Beowulf, he lowered his head to face him.

"**We will share what has transpired here only if I believe it necessary. Davis, Alisha, and Torin may know but this knowledge should be kept secret, at least for now. Do not forget, Asher Walters is dead. I am Prometheus."**

Beowulf nodded. "As you command, my Alpha."

A few moments later, the pair was once again flying back to Radigast, contentment filling both of their souls as they celebrated the new day.


	28. Epilogue

The dragon flew gracefully over the land below, the noon day sun bouncing off his glittering golden scales. Within his great clawed hands sat his second in command who rested against his palms contentedly. Coming within sight of the massive crowds of people he called out to them with a roar before adjusting his wings, allowing himself to hover before them before landing. Releasing his charge, he looked to the people, absently noting the armies of Urnst and Furyondy had already begun to disperse.

"**It is time!"** Prometheus announced in his deep, rich voice. **"Let us return to our homes so that we might begin the process of renew!"**

Thousands clapped and cheered as he stretched forth one of his clawed hands. Powerful arcane words came flowed from his mouth and a swirling multi-colored gateway opened before them, revealing the golden fields of Celestia. Turning to the people, he beckoned them with his other claw.

"**Fear not! Step through and rest for we must enter the realm of the gods before I can return us to Aerdi. Rest assured, no harm will come to you there."**

As the crowd slowly began to filter through the gate, Beowulf asked him quietly. "Why do we not simply march them home?"

Prometheus muttered more arcane words before carefully tapping Beowulf on the head with a claw. Suddenly he heard the dragon's powerful voice echo inside his head.

**~~Do you see any food or supply trains here Beowulf?~~** Prometheus asked mentally. **~~Iuz never expected to feed these people as undead have no need of such things. No doubt that is why he killed the main force of his army before raising them as inferi. These people would not be able to march for two weeks without food and the lands around would not be able to supply so many. Thus we are taking a shortcut.~~**

Beowulf nodded silently as they watched the people march. Presently, Davis's hard light avatar came up to them. He first looked at Beowulf and the dragon contemplatively before rapping his knuckles against the dragon's shin. Prometheus looked down to see the hologram standing next to him.

"Heaven's Light said you wanted me to stay behind as a link to our world." Davis stated with a slight frown.

The dragon nodded. **"Indeed I did. I realize you have not seen your home in some time. If you wish, you may return there though I would ask that you return here within a reasonable amount of time."**

"Tell me," Davis continued, eying the dragon speculatively, "are you familiar with the term 'nanite'?"

The dragon looked at him sharply, his gaze considering the machine before him before he spoke. **"I am. Make of that declaration what you will, but you will not speak your conclusions aloud unless I permit it. The dark forces have not been defeated utterly and they have many ears."**

Davis nodded thoughtfully, stepping up next to Beowulf. Giving the gnoll a significant look, Beowulf glanced back at him and nodded briefly causing Davis to smile. The machine's eyes glowed blue for a moment before he looked over at the dragon.

"Heaven's Light is now aware." He stated cryptically.

Glancing at him, the dragon nodded without saying a word.

The afternoon wore on as thousands upon thousands of troops passed through the gate. Finally it was time for the remaining three to depart. Beowulf and Davis walked through the gate before Prometheus lumbered through, the gateway closing behind him. The people milled about in awe of their heavenly surroundings. As Pelor approached Prometheus, His voice resounded inside Prometheus's head.

**~~You look as though you have come to conquer my realm.~~ ** The god said jokingly.

Prometheus smiled. **~~Never, Great One. Forgive the mess I have made in bringing them here but the gate spell does not permit travel between two points on the same plane.~~**

**~~Of this I am aware.~~** Pelor replied. **~~Take care not to rest on your laurels. Your desire has been granted and these people are now yours. Look after them as if they were your own hatchlings.~~**

**~~I will try to be a good father to them.~~** Prometheus replied.

Pelor summoned forth his will, creating a multitude of portals in front of the masses.

"**My people!"** Prometheus called to them. **"The portals before you have been created by the Radiant Lord Pelor so that you might return to your cities and homes with all due haste. Go now and prepare yourselves for the day is soon coming that your hands and minds will be needed to rebuild this great kingdom! Speak of all that has been done for you and praise the gods for their mercy! You have seen the light and grace of the gods and returned to tell the tale, a feat only a few could claim! You are blessed, my people, always remember that!"**

The multitude dropped to their knees, praising Pelor and Prometheus for several moments before the god bid them to rise and return to their homes. As the people walked through, various portals opened and closed until finally, the three were alone with Pelor. Turning to Davis and Beowulf, he began to speak.

"**You are aware of who Prometheus is, and more specifically who he is not, correct?"** The sun god asked.

Beowulf nodded. "My Alpha has made it clear to me."

"I'm afraid I'm still lost on the details, your Holiness." Davis admitted.

"**You may remove your cloak of invisibility here, machine."** Pelor informed him. **"The dark gods have no way of perceiving you here."**

The air behind Davis shimmered and his large body appeared. Pelor gave him an appraising look.

"**You are a most fascinating machine."** He said admiringly. **"Never have I seen such metalwork from the beginning of eternity to this very day."**

Davis smiled. "Just as I have never seen a god until today. It seems I have been mistaken about a great many things." Davis looked over at Prometheus. "It seems I owe you an apology Ash."

The great dragon frowned. **"Do not use that name to refer to me. Asher Walters died on the battlefield along with the former Canon Hazen. I am Prometheus, Ascendant and protector of Utopia."**

Davis frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You are aware of what nanites are and Beowulf is clearly loyal to you. Who else could you be?"

"**Grant me the use of your nanites and I shall enlighten you."** Prometheus told him.

A grey stream of millions of machines flowed from openings in Davis's body. Inhaling them through his nostrils, the machines quickly began to multiply exponentially using the raw power inherent in the dragon's body as fuel. As they flooded throughout his body the machines began collecting extraordinary amounts of data regarding the dragon. A specific grouping within the dragon's head quickly formed themselves into a transmitter. Tapping into the machines with a thought, he connected to Davis's transmitter.

**~~Are you ready to receive my memories?~~** He asked.

Davis blinked at the powerful voice reverberated within him. "Wow. So that's what people mean when they talk about hearing the 'voice of god'. But yes, I'm ready."

Suddenly Davis's avatar flickered in and out of existence as a flood of information poured down the link. The machines powerful processors struggled to keep up with the data flow, diverting more and more cycles to processing the data until his avatar vanished entirely in an attempt to shut down all non-essential systems to free up processing power. Finally after several seconds, an eternity of processing time for the machine, Davis's body reappeared looking rather shell-shocked.

"That…was…wow!" He exclaimed. "All that history, the interconnections between the space-time dimensional fabric and the energy matrix weave! It's incredible! You've blown virtually every scientific law and foundation of physics out of existence with this stuff! With this we can…we can…!"

"**Enough!"** Prometheus stated firmly. **"I did not grant you the knowledge gained through my transformation so that you could use it for such petty concerns! I will not have that knowledge used for selfish reasons, is that understood?"**

Davis looked ready to argue the point before he saw the dangerous look in the dragon's eye. Calming himself, Davis chose his words carefully before speaking. "This information could be used to great benefit for the people at home. Think of what we could accomplish with such knowledge."

Prometheus sighed. **"You still do not understand. You look upon me and see a human who has taken on the form of a dragon for a time, expecting at any moment that I will change back and all will be as it was before. If what you have seen does not convince you of what I am, any words I might speak to you to try and convince you otherwise will be so much wasted air."**

Davis frowned. "You were changed into a dragon. I get that. It's permanent. I get that. Your mind's been altered. I get that too. But I still don't think its right to withhold all this when we could do such good with it."

"**Perhaps in time the people of Earth will be ready for such knowledge but as it stands now, they could not use it. **Prometheus explained. **"Oerth is in a completely different universe with different physical laws and constraints than that of Earth. Even if they were mature enough to handle the knowledge, they would not be able to make use of it properly."**

"So what happens now?" Davis asked, seeing he was getting nowhere with the dragon. "Do you plan to return home or stay? The war is won; you've no reason to stay here unless you really want to watch over a bunch of farmers and tradesmen like a mother hen."

Prometheus sighed, resting his whiskered face on his claws. **"So often do you only think of yourself and how to profit by the gifts granted to us."** He said mournfully. **"I realize you were programmed to ensure your survival and the survival of those with you but your disdain for this world and its people has always saddened me. I have sworn to be the protector and guide of those people and I will do so with my dying breath if need be." **

Prometheus's gaze turned to the great citadel at the center of Pelor's realm, the great golden city gleaming in His eternal light. **"This calling I have undertaken is greater than any position Ash might have had on Earth. Such things hold little interest to me now, except perhaps as the means to an end. The assets Heaven's Light controls will be useful to me in the future but I have no desire to return to Earth and run that company; my transformation has tied me irrevocably to this world and its future. I shall bring that future to my people and under my leadership they will prosper. All who desire safety and security in this dangerous world shall find refuge under my wings for my kingdom shall last forever, guided by my hand as a father guides his children!"**

Beowulf knelt before Prometheus, his head bowed in reverence. "All hail the Great Father Prometheus! Long may he reign!" He exclaimed.

The dragon smiled indulgently. **"Indeed, my brother. Indeed."**

Pelor quietly withdrew from the group, a private smile on his face as he entered his rooms. Within the room sat a haughty middle-aged and pale-skinned woman. Her high cheekbones and pursed mouth made her face appear sharp and thin as her deep black hair fell down her back. She wore an intricate gown that seemed to be spun from silver spider silk and in her hand was a small spindle. Standing as Pelor approached, she regarded him coolly as he acknowledged her.

"**Istus, as always the strands of fate are in your hands. I was a fool to doubt your predictions regarding him when he first came here."**

Disregarding his seeming apology, she spoke in a cold tone, her voice rich and haughty**. "Indeed you were, Sun-Lord. Fortunately you came to your senses in time and allowed him to join your band of followers. Otherwise the strands would have foretold a much different and darker fate for us all. As it stands now…"**

"**As it stands, he has a glorious future ahead of him. One from which we will all benefit."** Pelor said, glancing back through the door.

"**He will cause the rise and fall of many in the years to come." **The weaver of fate intoned. **"And his coming shall be a sign to those in darkness that their salvation is at hand. His destiny has only just begun."**

Pelor nodded as he watched Prometheus and his two followers via his supernatural sight. Creating a portal back to Oerth in front of them with a thought, he watched them enter and vanish.


End file.
